Death and Graduation
by GoddessD
Summary: Sequel to Dead on the Crossroads. Rated M. Old Friends come asking for help from Eric and Sookie. Things are never what they seem and when disaster strikes, Eric and Sookie are forced to make some hard decisions. Will their love be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: If you have not read Dead on the Crossroads you will be lost in this story. This is the sequel. This is set about 12 years after DOTC. I hope you like it. **

Chapter one:

"Hunter, you promised not to do this again." Aunt Sookie said as we pulled out the parking lot of my newest High School, Lake Park High in Shreveport. She had arrived with her daytime guard, Everett. Her daytime shadow was a Were-bear, Kodiak to be precise. He was 5'10", with dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Everett was built like one of those wrestlers on TV, but he wasn't a good looking man, even in human form he resembled a bear. I was so used to guards being around I barely noticed him. I have a daytime guard myself, having supernatural royalty for parents, guards are a necessity. Mine was unseen and did not approach me unless the situation called for it. Uncle Eric spent a lot of money to get me a Britlingan guard, Alika is her name. She is scary as hell although she is only about 5'6" and looks like she weighs about 115lbs soaking wet, even with her finely toned muscles. She had short black hair that seemed to stick out everywhere, piercing gray eyes, and small but sharp features. She could easily break a man in half and I was glad she was on our side. Thank goodness she had not involved herself in my little incident, not that she would, my life was in no danger, but I guess it could have been worse.

I had only been going to Lake Park for about four months. It was quite a long stretch for me. This was the fifth school I had been to in the last three years. I wouldn't say I am a trouble maker, but trouble just seems to find me. Today I had been suspended, again, for fighting. It's hard being the new guy, which I constantly was. It seemed like every time I started a new school some asshole would feel the need to show me he was the alpha male and that didn't usually end well for them or for me. I don't know what it is about me that seems to make other guys feel the need to stake their territory, but it seemed to happen quite often. Okay, so maybe I am a little off putting. I'm six feet tall and quite muscular, not in a body builder way, but I am well toned due to all of the training I do with Uncle Eric and Redin. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Most people think I am mysterious, but that's only because I don't warm up to people well, and mostly keep to myself because of my gift. I don't like to listen to the inner workings of most humans. I prefer the company of the supernaturals, they make me feel more normal.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled as I looked down at my lap. I slammed up my shields. I didn't want her to know what prompted the nose breaking. The asshole that was talking shit, Justin Clark, had an older brother that had been to Fangtasia and seen my Aunt Sookie there. She and Uncle Eric didn't go there often but stopped in once in a while for meetings or whatever since Uncle Eric was still part owner.

Justin was a jock, star of the football team, and an all around meat head. In other words, dumb as a box of rocks. He was tall and a bit stocky. He has light blonde hair, light brown eyes, and his attitude screams arrogance. When his brother dropped him off this morning at school he recognized Aunt Sookie when she dropped me off. I read in Justin's head that his brother had told him that she was a fangbanger and that she had been "all up on some vamp" at a club he went to. The asshole had decided to bring this up to try to get under my skin. He was a pushy fucker and he fully intended to show his dominance. Although Vampires and Weres have been out for quite some time, there are still plenty of those who hold a contempt for the supernaturals. I was used to this kind of shit talking and usually could ignore it, but it wasn't what he said that pissed me off, it was what he was thinking. He imagined doing things with my Aunt Sookie that made me sick. He figured since she was down with the Vamp action she would be down for anything. He thought she was "hot shit" and would have liked to "get a piece of that fine ass." The asshole's thoughts made me so mad that before I knew it I punched him in the face. He went down like a sack of bricks and I just glared down at him taunting him to get get back up. My Aunt Sookie didn't look a day over twenty five, the fairy in her and the vampire blood kept her looking young. It was one of the reasons I no longer called her, "mom" in public. It raised a few eyebrows when your "mom" looked more like she could be your sister or girlfriend.

I really didn't want Aunt Sookie to read me. I couldn't stand to upset her more than she already was. She may seem tough on the outside, but on the inside she was a soft and kind person. It would hurt her to know what they had been saying and it would embarrass her to know what the asshole had been thinking. My Aunt Sookie was the last person in the world I would want hurt. She had enough of that in her life. Being a telepath is no where near easy. She had no one to help her as I had, but she always smiled and had a kind word to say. She loved me and had always cared for and protected me.

I just knew Aunt Sookie was looking at me with a disappointed expression and I just couldn't deal with it right now. I could give a shit about most people but I hated to disappoint her. She was the only person in my life who fully understood me.

"Why Hunter? You promised you would be good this time. You promised you wouldn't fight with anyone again. I just don't know what to do. Keeping your gift a secret is paramount, drawing attention to yourself is not helping." Aunt Sookie said and the tone of her voice nearly broke my heart. This was not the first time she had been called into a principle's office. I had my fair share of mishaps at school.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, raising my eyes slightly to take in her expression. She had a tear run down her cheek._ 'Fuck.'_ I thought solemnly then continued, "I just couldn't stand what he was thinking and I just reacted." I was not about to reveal what it was that he was thinking, and I really hoped she wouldn't push for the answer. She could break down my shields if she wanted. She is a much stronger telepath than I am.

"Hunter," She said and she sounded defeated. "Principal Jankens said that one more time and you will be expelled. It took a lot to get you in this school, with your record, and if you get expelled from this school, I just don't know what we are going to do." She sighed. " You only have the rest of this year and and you can graduate." Her face softened. "I know this is hard, but you have to control your reactions to people's thoughts. It won't be safe for you otherwise."

I knew she was right. I had worked endlessly on controlling my reactions. Most of the time I could, but once in a while, the thoughts of others would get to me. Instead of getting upset like my Aunt Sookie would, I got angry. "I know. I'm sorry." I pleaded again. "Can't I just home school?"

"Hunter we talked about this. You need to be around people. If you don't keep up the practice it will be even harder for you when you do have to be around them." She admonished.

I just grumbled and stared out the window. I knew she was right, but it fucking sucked.

When we got back to the plantation I went right to my room and threw myself on the bed. It had been a long day and I was happy to be away from all those busy heads at school. I was laying there just thinking about what to do with my time during the next week, since I didn't have to go to school. I couldn't help but smile to myself just a little at the thought of _no school_. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the void approaching my room until there was a knock at my door. I was sure I knew who it was and that was confirmed when he opened the door with out waiting for me to invite him in. My Uncle Eric had risen for the night and I was sure that my Aunt Sookie told him about today's events. I was also sure he would want an explanation. I sighed in defeat.

Uncle Eric looked at me with a blank expression and took a seat on the bed next to me. "Tell me." He said with no emotion to his voice, and that lack of emotion, let me know I was in trouble.

"I punched some asshole in the face." I knew it was better just to get this over with. He would not let me get away with not explaining myself. I learned over the years it was just better to just come out with it and save myself the trouble. Uncle Eric didn't dwell on things he couldn't change. Once he knew the situation he would simply moved on.

"Why?" Uncle Eric asked and I could tell he was controlling his anger his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Aunt Sookie." I paused to look at him and I saw concern flicker across his face before it returned back to its former blank expression. He nodded. So, I told him the whole story, including the thoughts of the asshole. Uncle Eric's eyebrows shot up when I told him, discretely, what the asshole was thinking. He was the jealous type and he loved my Aunt Sookie fiercely. There was nothing in the world he cared about more, not even me and I knew he cared for me, _almost _as much. But I think, if it was a choice between my life and hers, well there was no doubt in my mind that he would chose her. I couldn't fault him for that though. I would do the same if it were him or her.

When I was done with the tale Uncle Eric just sat there for a moment before saying, "Although I agree that the breather deserved to be punished for his thoughts and actions, you know it is dangerous for you to draw attention to yourself. Plus, his desires would never come to fruition. There was no risk."

"I know." I paused for a second and feared maybe he would tell Aunt Sookie anyway. "Uncle Eric, your not going to tell Aunt Sookie right? You said you wouldn't."

"No. This would upset her even more. You were right to keep it from her." He said as he walked toward the door. He turned his head slightly to look back at me over his shoulder. "Be more discrete in the future my son." Then he left closing the door behind him. I was relieved to be alone.

It wasn't long before my cell phone was ringing. I snatched it off my nightstand and answered without even looking to see who it was. "Hello?" I said a little irritated.

"What up brother? Whatcha doin'?" A familiar voice said. It was my best buddy Mason Dubios. Mason and I have been friends since I was in grade school. He was the first born son of a Were in the Shreveport Long Tooth pack, and therefore a were himself. He was a couple of inches smaller than me with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had brood masculine features and was a huge draw for the ladies. He was a lot of fun and always spoke his mind, a mind that was fuzzy to me, gratefully.

"Not too much. Got suspended today. I hit some fucker and broke his nose." I said in a bored tone.

"Shit Hunt! Did Sookie flip a lid?"

"Naw, she was more disappointed than anything. Eric wasn't too happy but he understood." I _so_ wanted to change the subject. "So what you up to tonight? I thought you would be out with _Silvia_?" I said teasingly. Silvia Garcia was Mason's newest squeeze. She was an A-class bitch, but he seemed to be attracted by something other than her sparkling personality. She had a smoking hot body and had a face like a supermodel but when she opened her mouth, it ruined the effect. Not to mention her mind was almost fucking unbearable, loudest broadcaster I think I ever met. Even louder than Amelia, my Aunt Sookie's best friend.

"Not tonight. I was hoping to go down to Pandora's. You think the 'rents will let ya go?" He asked. Pandora's was a teen night club, for the under twenty-one crowd. They played a lot of techno music, had crazy light shows and sold virgin drinks at eight bucks a pop. The place was popular and the only one like it in the whole area. It was basically a place to meet people and hang out. Some people went there to roll, you know take ecstasy, but a lot of people just went there to dance and chill. It wasn't really my scene but I went there on occasion as Mason's wingman.

"I don't know man. I mean I just got suspended again. It's doubtful." I was almost positive I would be grounded or worse.

"Come on. I meet this fine ass girl today and she is going to be there tonight with her friend." Mason whined.

"Fine I'll ask, but I wouldn't count on it. What time were you thinking?"

"Well, I figured if we got there about ten, it would be cool. My curfew is two so it would give us a few hours."

"Alright I'll call you back." I said and hung up. I dragged myself from my bed, and made my way down the hall. I figured Uncle Eric would be in his study. It was were he did most of his nightly business. If I was going to get the "yes" to go out it would probably come from him.

The door was open a crack and I knocked softly before I pushed open the door. Uncle Eric was siting at his desk talking on the phone to someone in tones so low I couldn't hear either side of the conversation. He waved me in. I sat in the big leather chair that sat in front of his desk and waited.

"Alright, keep me updated." Uncle Eric said and he hung up. "What can I do for you son." He asked.

"Well Mason wants to go to Pandora's. You think that would be alright?"

"What did Sookie say?" Uncle Eric asked with a sly grin on his face. I was sure he knew I came to him first in an attempt to not have to ask my Aunt Sookie. I had tried this before and it worked, but now I was sure he knew my game. Uncle Eric was not one to be played more than once. _'Fuck.' _I knew I had been caught up.

"I...well...I haven't asked her." I said sounding defeated before he could even answer.

"Is this because you think she will say no." He asked accurately.

"Who will say no to what?" My Aunt Sookie inquired as she walked into the room before I could answer. She gave my Uncle Eric a brilliant smile and he opened his arms to her inviting her to sit on his lap. She went right to him.

"Love, our son wants to go to Pandora's with the Were boy." He said as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yuck, they were always all affectionate. Not that I am against it I just really don't need to see it.

Aunt Sookie turned her head sharply to me. "You think we should let you go out after that stunt you pulled today?"

"Oh, I think it would be alright to let the boy out for the night. What is done is done." Uncle Eric interjected, much to my surprise and from the look on Aunt Sookie's face to hers too.

"Eric! He has to be punished for this. We can't condone this behavior." She said sternly. I knew this was coming.

"Oh my lovely wife, he will be. I think a week working with Pam will suffice. If she doesn't have enough for him to do, he can help Shane with his tasks." Uncle Eric said and he had a shit eating grin on his face. Shane was my Aunt's brother, in a past life. It's complicated. He had tried to kill my Aunt a long time ago and since then my Uncle Eric has been punishing him ever since. Shane owed Uncle Eric twenty five years of service for his actions. The first five years Shane spent in a cell, but after that time was served, Uncle Eric had him be his sort of errand boy. He got all the less appealing tasks, much to Pam's enjoyment, but Shane seemed happy to do it. He always appeared to want to be anywhere near Aunt Sookie. It was a little weird, but I guess he saw her as a sort of doorway to his lost humanity or something. He did not much like being a Vampire.

I didn't say a word while Aunt Sookie thought it over. Then she said, " Fine. Hunter you can go out with Mason tonight, but you will follow through with you punishment this week. No complaints. Understood?" She gave me a small smile and I knew she had forgiven me.

"Thanks Mom!" I said a little excitedly and her smile broadened. She always loved when I called her mom. Her and Uncle Eric have been long looking for a way to have children of their own for years, but had not yet been successful.

I got up ready to dash from the room before they changed their minds when Aunt Sookie said, "Be home by two and don't be late!"

"I won't!" I called back as I quickly made my way back to my room to call Mason.

**You know what to do. Love you all!**

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Two:

I couldn't help but wonder why the hell I let Mason talk me into this, hadn't the day been long enough? Pandora's was in full swing when Mason and I arrived. The line to get in the place was around the corner and it took us forty-five minutes just to get in the door. When we did finally get in the clamor of thoughts hit me like a title wave. So many people in an enclosed space, is not so good for a telepath. It does help some though when the music is so loud you can barely hear yourself think.

Mason's chick, at least for tonight, Tiffany and her friend Stephanie had found us and we all sat at a table near the dance floor. Tiffany was definitely Mason's type. Blonde, beautiful, and as intelligent as a retarded monkey. If brains were dynamite she couldn't have blown her nose. To make matters worse she was so full of herself almost every thought she had, led back to herself.

Her friend Stephanie was like her clone. She was a blonde too, but not a natural. She wore a similar outfit to Tiffany, short black skirt and a sparkling sequenced top that hung a couple of inches above her waist. She seemed okay, but her thoughts were clouded with jealousy. She thought Mason was "hot", her choice of words not mine, and was pissed off that Tiffany horned in when she showed the littlest interest in Mason. Again I found myself wondering what the hell I was doing here.

The four of us chatted for a while before I was finding myself distracted. I was not so good at faking an interest, and I was _so _not interested. I spent most of my time people watching instead of listening to the conversation. Tiffany had gone on a tangent about clothes shopping or some shit like that. Mason didn't seem to care much, he was too busy staring at the chick's boobs to pay much attention to what she was saying. Stephanie just sat there glaring at the two of them and paid me no mind.

I sat there bored for a while and continued to entertain myself with people watching. I was watching the dance floor, bodies writhing together with the heightened sexual tension in the air, all the while I was wishing I could escape. That's when I saw _her_. She was about 5'5" and had long strawberry blonde hair that almost reached her waist. She had small delicate features and the sexiest pouting lips I ever did see. I craned my head around to watch her as she walked by. She was wearing a skin tight, white scoop neck sleeveless top that showed off her mouthwatering breasts and a full pink skirt with a white embroidered floral pattern that came to mid thigh. Her skin looked smooth and sun kissed. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open like a fish out of water. I watched every move and sway as she walked away from me, dancing into the crowd. I had to stop myself from jumping up to follow her.

When I picked my jaw back off the floor, I noticed her brushing lightly against people as she glided by them. I thought it was a little strange and I wanted to see what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers. There was no way this beautiful creature could have anything interesting going on in there, could she? I had to find out. I reached out with my mind and what I saw was something I had never experienced before. As she made contact with each person she brushed against, I saw a glimpses of their memories, not hers. I was astonished. I had stood up from my seat and had taken a step in her direction without even realizing I had done it.

Mason's voice broke my trance, "Dude, what's up?" He asked with a questioning look clearly on his face.

I shook my head trying to clear it. " Nothing..." I had to think quickly. The girls were looking at me like I was crazy. I could hear Stephanie think I was weird and Tiffany just hoped that no one saw her with such a freak. "I thought I saw someone I knew." I added coolly, trying to explain away my momentary loss of bodily control. "I think I'll go to the john." I said and walked into the crowded dance floor, deciding that I didn't give a shit what they thought.

I saw _her_ dancing in between the couples on the dance floor. She was apparently alone, and even if she was here with someone, they weren't around now. I shimmied my way up to her and began to dance in her vicinity. I was a pretty good dancer. My Aunt loved to dance so I learned a lot from her. I reached out and put my hands on her hips. She was startled and whipped around to see who had abruptly touched her, that's when our eyes met. She had the most scintillate green eyes I had ever seen. We began to sway together, in sync with the booming bass of the song playing. It was like there was no one in the room but us. Her mind was cloudy like looking through fog, I really couldn't read her, until she started to go through my mind. It was strange seeing my memories through her mind. She replayed the last couple minutes of my memory and saw that I had seen her reading the people in the club. She jerked away and turned to sprint away from me. I had apparently freaked her out.

"Wait!" I called out, following her as she tried to dash away from me. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "At least tell me your name!" I was shouting since the closer we got the DJ the louder the music was.

She eyed me sceptically. I could see she was a bit afraid, I sighed with defeat, and released her arm. That's when she spoke, "What are you? What do you want?" She went from fear to anger and she glared at me with a set jaw.

I ignored her question and introduced myself. "My name is Hunter. Hunter Northman. All I want is the name of the most beautiful woman in here tonight." I gave her bright and genuine smile. "Please don't leave." I added, worried she would bolt again.

After an appreciable pause she said, "Lynne." She blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Lynne." I repeated softly to myself. "Are you thirsty? Can I get you something to drink? Water or something else? I promise, I mean no harm. Really." I babbled when she looked a little nervous.

She nodded slowly and headed back to the bar with me trailing close behind. The bar at Pandora's was set up like any normal over twenty-one bar. The area around the bar was crowded and I had to squish myself between two other people to get close enough to order drinks. Lynne stood close behind me.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"A water would be fine." She said and she gave me a small smile.

I got two bottles of water for us and then I reached for her hand and she allowed me to take it. There was a table a few feet away that had just been vacated so I pulled her over so we could sit.

We both sat and had a few sips of our water without saying a word. When I thought her silence was getting to me I said, "I don't think I have seen you here before. Is this your first time here?" I know I wasn't a every weekend clubber, but I came here on occasion. I was sure I would remember that face if I had ever seen it before.

"Yes." She said and she leaned forward. I mimicked her movement. As we got closer I could smell the scent of vanilla and honey coming from her. It was delicious. "What are you?" She asked again bringing us back to the four-hundred pound question.

It startled me a bit that I found I wanted to tell her what I was. She was obviously gifted herself. I wanted to find out what she was as well. So I decided to ask her the same question. "What are you?"

She looked like she was searching for an answer in her head, but I couldn't read it. So instead of waiting for her to come up with a bullshit story, I answered my own question. "You can see people's memories when you touch them." I said quietly, leaning farther over the table to be closer to her.

She looked shocked and pulled back, leaning back on her chair. I just stayed where I was, watching her every move.

"How?" was all she said.

"You are not the only one with talents." I said ambiguously and raised one eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well." She said and she had a wicked smile on her face. I wanted to grab her face in my hands and kiss her, but I was not so sure that would be welcome at the moment. "Do you plan on letting me in on what those talents are?" Her voice took on a deeper more sexy tone and I twitched. I may not have been able to read her thoughts but I could almost feel the lust coming from her. Or was that me?

_'Should I tell her?' _I thought hastily, then I thought, '_Fuck it._' I crooked my finger at her in a "come here" gesture. She leaned over the table until we were inches away from each other. Her eyes were fixed on my lips and my eyes were fixed on hers. "I am a telepath." I said so softly I wasn't sure she even heard me.

"Oh. Can you read my thoughts right now?" She asked as if she was asking if I could do ten push ups or something.

"No. I can only read you when you are reading others." I didn't take my eyes off hers.

"Interesting." She said and she moved a little closer. For a second I was sure she was going to kiss me, but then she pulled back. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Are you here alone." I asked, changing the subject. I wanted to keep her talking, keep her near.

"Yes. You?"

"No. I am here with a couple of people as a favor to my buddy."

"Hmmm. Why are you here with me instead of your friends? I am sure they are wondering what happened to you."

"Why on earth would I want to be with them when I could be here talking to you." I answered, shocking even myself with my honesty. "What are you doing here all alone?"

She had the sexiest half smile I had ever seen on her face and she said, "I'm looking for someone that I hoped would be here tonight."

My face fell a bit. "Your boyfriend?" I asked. Surely this fine ass girl had a boyfriend somewhere.

"No, no boyfriend." She said and I couldn't help the relief I felt. I brightened.

"Who are you looking for then? Maybe I can help." I would do just about anything to spend more time with her.

"Do you know someone by the name of Devin Carroll?"

"No. Sorry the name isn't familiar." I said, a little disappointed that I couldn't help.

"Oh. That's too bad." Lynne said and I couldn't agree more.

We chatted for a while and I really enjoyed her company. She was easy to talk to and we shared some common interests in music and movies. After it seemed our conversation had gotten comfortable I decided to ask "So tell me about this Devin person. Why are you looking for...him? Her?"

"Devin is a guy. He is my cousin." She said and took a swig of her water then continued "I just learned about him and I would like to talk to him."

I looked at her a little confused, "At the risk of sounding like a dumbass.I have to ask, why are you looking for him here?" A teen night club seemed like a strange place to be looking for a family member.

"Well...it's complicated." Lynne said and her eyes flashed away from mine and scanned the crowd.

"Try me. I think I can keep up." I said, hoping she would confide in me.

"I just found out recently I was adopted. Unfortunately my birth mother is dead, and my birth father is unknown, there was no father listed on my birth certificate. I found out that my birth mother was originally from Louisiana. I did a little research and found out that she still had family here. I tracked them down. Devin's father, my mother's brother, died in Katrina and now Devin lives here somewhere around Shreveport. He's nineteen and supposedly moved down here with a buddy, I just don't know who. If I could just learn who his friend is I could find him. I ran into someone who had seen Devin here before and I was hoping to run into him." Lynne sighed and continued, "It was a long shot."

I was stunned at the admission. I had no idea what to say. Just then Mason walked up to us. "Hey man what the fuck. I have been looking all over for you." He said then he noticed who I was sitting with. His eyes went wide and he smiled. "Who's your friend Hunt?"

"Mason this is Lynne. Lynne this is my buddy Mason." I said giving Mason a warning glance.

"Hey Mason. Nice to meet ya." Lynne said and gave him a little wave.

"You too cher." He said then turned back to me. "Hunt we really got to get going if we are gonna make it back before curfew."

I hadn't realized it was so late. "Shit. Alright I will catch up with you in a few." I said.

"Fine, but hurry up if we're late Sookie will have a shit fit." Mason reminded me. "Later Lynne." He said and strode off.

I turned back to Lynne. "Sorry. I have to get going." I said solemnly.

"Yeah I should be going too. It's getting late." She said standing up from the table. I stood up too and put myself right in front of her. I wanted to kiss her. I was afraid I would never see her again. So, I leaned down and placed my hands on either side of her face and I kissed her. I was hesitant. I started off slow and soft but soon her small hands wound in my hair and pulled me in closer. Our kiss deepened and I only pulled away so we could breath.

"Can I have your number?" I asked hoping to get another chance to spend some time with her.

"Sure. Give me your cell." Lynne said and I handed it to her. She put her number in my phone and I did the same for her. I leaned down and kissed her again.

"Can I walk you out to your car?" I asked hoping for just a few more minutes.

"I think maybe we should say goodnight here. Your friends are waiting and I have to make a quick run through before I leave." Lynne smiled and I just nodded.

"Alright. I will give you a call tomorrow or something." I said and I gave her a quick hug and walked towards the door. I couldn't help but have a little spring in my step and look forward to tomorrow.

When we got outside I relaxed a bit and let my shields down. I was getting tired and it was hard to block all those thoughts as I had been in the club. Just as Mason and I were getting into his jeep I heard someone thinking about Lynne. His thoughts were a bit snarled. Not like a Were but like a demon. I had experience reading some demons, My Uncle Eric's lawyer was part demon. He was thinking about catching her off guard at her car. He was going to kidnap her. There was also a void with him, obviously a vampire._ 'WHAT THE FUCK?' _

Mason was just starting the jeep when I shouted, "WAIT!"

Mason whipped his head around to look me in the face. He had known me long enough to know that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Do you still have that baseball bat in the back? You think you can shift?" I asked continuing to monitor the thoughts of the man who was waiting for her.

"Yes, why whats going on?" Mason said and his voice was laced with fear and anticipation.

"A vampire and a demon are waiting at Lynne's car. They are planning to kidnap her."

**Let me know what ya think! Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N : I just wanted to thank those of you who have been following my stories and the lovely welcome backs you have sent me. I can't believe how wonderful you all are! Thank you! I know some of you are wondering if this is going to be a straight Hunter POV story. No its not. I am going to try and do several different POVs throughout. Well on with the show.**

Chapter Three:

"Do you think we did the right thing? Letting him go out when he just got suspended again?" I asked Eric. I was not too happy about this, but I fully understood that it was hard for Hunter to control his reactions to some people's thoughts. I still had trouble with that and I have been dealing with this "gift" some twenty years longer than he has.

"Yes Dearest. He needs a break I think, it _has_ been quite awhile since his last incident. Plus, his week with Pam and Shane will suffice as punishment." Eric said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Hmmmm." I replied, unable to speak coherently as he nipped at the place right behind my ear that drove me wild. Our bond was flowing with lust and love. Over the years our bond has only grown. I was once unsure about the bond, and at one point I even wanted to get rid of it. But now, I treasure the intimacy we share. I don't think we could separate even if we wanted to. We are bound by blood and by soul. Not to mention if one of us parishes so does the other. That little fact made me vary protective of my own life, I never wanted to be the end of Eric. Time, and more than a few bad incidents, taught me to slow down and be more cautious.

"As much as I want to continue this my Love, we must go. We have a meeting with King Delano." Eric whispered close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. King Aldon Delano was the King of Arizona and Nevada. He had helped us in the Dragon War in exchange for Nevada. It has been many years since we have seen him. I couldn't help but wonder what warranted the visit.

"What does he want? Did he say?" I asked looking up into my Viking's sparkling blue eyes.

"He said it was urgent and he needed to see us in person. Nothing else." Eric's voice only held a hint of interest.

"How long do we have before he arrives? Are we meeting him here?" I was suddenly pleased that we gave Hunter the go ahead to go out. Although I felt we could somewhat trust Aldon, I wanted to keep Hunter as far away from the Vampire world of politics as I could. I always feared that someone would want to, "make him their personal telepath". How many times had _I_ heard that? I still do from time to time, not everyone is an Eric and Sookie fan. So, Eric and I work extra hard to give him his freedom from this world. Most people believe he is just a human boy that Eric and I adopted with no blood relation. Eric had always told me that even though Hunter and I were related, we did not smell enough alike that a Vampire could easily identify the relation. Up to this point, we have been pretty successful in keeping his telepathy quiet, only a select few know now.

Hunter is a good boy and I love him with all my heart, but he has had some anger issues. He has been in several fights at school, and when he has messed up and people started to talk ,we moved him. I know it has been difficult for him, but it is for his own good. Luckily his grades are excellent and Eric and I have plenty of money to donate or I would have had to home school him. I knew he needed to practice keeping up his shields and being around a lot of people, day in and day out helps, even if it is tiring and difficult. I was not going to let Hunter take the easy way out, it would do him no good. That's why I have insisted on keeping him in school. I hoped to make him strong, I want Hunter to be able to own his own life. I do all that I can to give him the tools I never had.

Because of all the moving from school to school, combined with his telepathy, Hunter doesn't have a lot of close friends, and hardly any human friends. He does have his best friend Mason, who is a Were. The two of them are the same age, and have been friends for many years. Mason is a good boy, mostly, and he reminds me a lot of my brother Jason. Not a lot of brains, but headstrong and loyal, well to his friends anyway. As far as girls go, I don't think I saw Mason with the same one twice. I would be lying if I said that this didn't bothered me just a bit, I do not want Hunter to run through girls as Mason does.

Eric placed a finger under my chin and lifted it so he could see my eyes. I realized he had been talking to me but I was too caught up in my own thoughts and missed what he had said. "Where are you Lover?" He asked as he brushed his lips against mine. His blue eyes blazed as his gaze penetrated my own. That was _so_ not helping my concentration.

"Oh sorry honey, what were you saying?" I gave myself a mental shake and then gave him my full attention.

"The King should arrive within the hour, we will be meeting him here." Eric's hands moved up and down over my arms soothingly.

"Okay then, I guess I should go get ready." I turned in his arms and kissed him long and passionately, pouring my love and need for him through our bond. He growled and held me tight for a moment before releasing me. The night was just beginning and it already felt like it had been an extremely long day. All I wanted to do was curl up with my Viking and call it a night, but that wasn't gonna happen.

Eric and I decided to greet the King in one of our sitting rooms. We usually had these meetings in Eric's office, but this King wasn't much for formality so we thought it would be more comfortable for us all in a sitting room.

When the King arrived I was surprised at the small amount of people he brought with him. Most of the time, as far as I could tell, monarchs travel with rather large entourages. When we traveled we usually had no less then ten in our party, so I was a little surprised when Aldon arrived with just two guards. He was definitely trying to keep things on the down low.

The sitting room we choose for the meeting was more like a small library. Its walls were covered in book shelves and two large blue and silver silk paisley couches sat in the center of the room between a long coffee table facing one another. Eric and I sat in one couch and The King sat in the other, his guards stood behind him. I paid the guards no mind. I was so used to them being around I barely gave them a second glance.

"King Delano, so good to have you in our fine state. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Eric said most formally. Eric had on his usual game face, formal and emotionless. This was his fallback position, the one he had used for so many years. It seemed to work for him. His wore a cold mask, but I knew different, Eric was anything but emotionless.

"Is this room secure King Northman?" Aldon asked looking around a bit nervously, completely ignoring Eric's question. A nervous vampire means a lot of trouble.

"Yes, you may speak freely here and please call me Eric." Eric replied with a questioning expression. My hand tightened around his.

"Fine, fine." The King sat up straighter in his seat and straighten out his suit. He was wearing a suit today which I thought was a little strange. The dark green suit brought out his emerald green eyes and complemented his dark red hair, but he looked rumpled and above all else, worried. When I had seen him last he was laid back and all smiles, wearing a polo and khaki shorts. "I need some help locating someone. Someone of importance."

I could tell Aldon was trying to compose himself. This was not something you often see from a Vampire, let alone from a Vampire King. Eric and I both nodded and the King continued, "She was last seen a week ago yesterday. Usually she resides in Phoenix but she seems to have disappeared." The King fished a picture from an inside pocket in his suit jacket and handed it to Eric. Eric pulled it in closed so both of us could take a look. It was a photograph of a girl that looked sixteen or seventeen years old, just a normal looking teenager. She was small in stature and had long straight strawberry blonde hair. She stood next to a huge saguaro cactus on a bright sunny day. I felt a sickness rise in me. Was this young girl his? What did he want with her?

"I am sorry for the loss of your human, but why do you come to us with this matter? What do you expect us to do to help you?" Eric asked smoothly. I was taken aback a little by his statement about the girl being the King's human. I was sure Eric felt that as he began to run soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"She is not my lover she is my ward." The King said forcefully taking in my expression. "We think she may be headed to your area. I am seeking permission to search for her. Any help you can give me would be a great favor." I knew what that meant. The King would owe us big time and Eric was always one to stock up favors.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she to you? Why go through all this trouble for a single human?" Eric inquired as cordially as possible.

"You of all people should understand how much a single human can mean to one of us." The King responded, indignation in his voice. "Who she is to me is of no consequence. She is not involved our world and has no contact with Vampires in general. I wish to keep it that way, which is why, I turned to you instead of sending my best trackers to find her."

"What are you going to do when you find her?" I interjected. Eric and the King had been speaking to each other as if I was not in the room.

"I only wish to locate her. I normally keep her under surveillance only, I do not usually interfere. Somehow she slipped her guards. My only wish to make sure she is back under my protection and gets back to Phoenix unharmed." The King turned slightly and addressed me directly. "Queen Northman, I know of your kind heart and I know you have personally helped many. I hoped by coming to you and King Northman, we could keep this...under wraps. I do not wish for other Vampires to see I have an interest in her. I have worked very hard to keep my interest in her from being known. I know you understand the need for this. It would put her in unnecessary danger if my enemies were to find out of my...attachment, and I fear that might already be the case." The King said finishing a little hastily.

I did understand. I had fallen victim to the fairies when they learned my great grandfathers interest in me. Something underneath the Kings words rang a warning bell in my mind, but I just couldn't make the proper connections._ Who is this girl? A descendant from his human life? He said she wasn't a lover, was he telling the truth? Maybe she was running from him. I had thought him to be old, though I never asked. _ There were lots of questions but I was sure I would not be getting all the answers at least not tonight. Vampires only tell you what you _have_ to know for the most part.

"Tell me... why do you believe she is in, or headed to our area?" Eric asked with still no emotion to his voice. But I could feel he was a bit intrigued.

"She had been adopted and I believe she is searching for information on her birth parents, they died when she was very young. Her adoptive parents died last week, that is when she ran...or was taken." The King visible shook himself then continued, "Her name is Abbey Ryan. She is eighteen years old, she is effectively alone, and on her own now. I believe she will be coming here as there was a blood relative in the area. I am unsure if this relative still resides here, but at one time they did. I think she will start looking here." There were a lot of holes in the story but I guessed we would find out in time. All things usually reveal themselves in time.

"What happened to her adoptive parents?" I wanted to know what we were dealing with Weres, Vampires, Humans, something else?

"We can not be totally sure. There was not much left of the bodies." Aldon paused for a long moment. "We believe _she_ may have killed them. The circumstances are still unknown."

"You think she killed them?" I said, my voice ratcheting up. Is there some psycho teenager running around in Louisiana?

" I do not believe she would do this purposefully. Like I said the circumstances are still unknown." Aldon said trying to sound reassuring.

"But _you_ think she could be the one that killed them. Why?" I asked. Eric squeezed my hand in warning, but I pushed on. I wanted to know what he was asking us to get into. I may have been naive in the past in wanting to help those in need, but I will no longer risk my own without good reason. I will not risk my family.

"This must not leave this room. " Aldon glared at both of us. This was not something he wanted to share. "I believe that maybe she is coming into her powers. She is mostly human but... part demon and..."

"Wait..." I said when something clicked in my mind, "You said she has no interaction with Vampires. Does she know about being part demon?"

The King looked taken aback and a little peeved at being interrupted. "No. That information was not relevant to her until now. I saw no need to have her informed."

This royally pissed me off. Fucking Supes! My great grandfather did the same thing to me. When will they learn that keeping a person ignorant never works out for the best? I knew I wanted to say some choice words to the King but I thought better of it and said instead, "You said there was not much left of the bodies of her adoptive parents. What did you mean exactly?"

"Their bodies were...burned." He said and I remembered Diantha, Mr. Cataliades's niece, being able to create fire in the palm of her hand. She was part demon. " Will you assist me?" Aldon asked.

"Yes we will help, but If you don't trust your own Vampires to find her what makes you think you can trust ours? If knowledge of her is such a secret why involve anyone outside your own regime?" I could feel Eric's love and calm as he said this and I straightened my back a little working to calm myself. .

"You are doing something similar are you not?" The King said coolly. I went ridged and my heart began to race. "There is no need to fret. I do not see a need to tell anyone about your human, and I have told you about mine." He hadn't told us much and I couldn't help but wonder if we did not find the girl he was looking for if he would still feel the need to keep our secret?

Eric growled low in his chest and the King quickly continued. "I learned of him during the Dragon War. I assumed since I have not heard anything more, that you have successfully been able to keep him concealed... yes?"

"Who else knows." I could barely keep the shake out of my voice, I was suddenly thinking of the repercussions of killing a Vampire King.

"Only myself and Cardin know." Aldon said.

"And now your guards." Eric eyed the two guards in the room suspiciously.

"I assure you this information will go no further. I am only bringing it up to explain why I trust you with this." The Kings voice was as pleading as his face. "To this day, there are not so many Vampires that take to humans the way we have." Aldon said to Eric then looked at me. "We Vampires are not so quick to change our views and habits." I relaxed slightly. If anything happened to Hunter I would move hell and earth to find him. In that way I understood the Kings actions, but I could tell there was something he wasn't telling us and that left me feeling a little on edge.

"I will have you give some details to one of my area Sheriffs, Bill Compton. He can be trusted with this and is an excellent tracker. I will have him here in less than half an hour. If the girl is in Louisiana we will find her. " Eric's voice was confident and the King visibly relaxed. I flipped out my phone and called Bill.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Four:

When Bill arrived to speak to the Aldon, I found myself a little relieved. I wanted some time alone with my bonded. We needed to discuss the current situation with the missing demon girl. Aldon was definitely keeping things from us. That was to be expected. I knew as soon as he pulled out the picture of the girl, my wife would want to help. It is just her way. I have learned over the years we have spent together, that it was better to indulge her and help her when situations came up that required our assistance. Sookie was an extremely talented Shaman and with her Fae powers she was a force to be reckoned with, but I knew if I was going to keep her safe, I needed to be involved. If I had told her that I did not want to be involved, then she would do it herself as she was endlessly independent. That course of action was infinitely unacceptable.

I was surprised at how much information Aldon had divulged on the situation, yet it still was not enough. We older Vampires are secretive and there is nothing more coveted than information. This girl obviously meant a great deal to the King. No Vampire would stoop so low as to openly reveal any weakness to another, so the situation must be dire.

'_Why was Aldon interested in a demon girl and what is his relationship to the girl? I have a hard time believing he was just interested in her powers if he had yet to reveal her to other Vampires. Although, I guess it is possible that he has been guarding her to use her at a later date. Maybe he was waiting for her powers to show themselves, and then want her to use her to his advantage. There were just too many variables at this point to come to a conclusion.' _

'_Vampires tend to work with demons, but generally we do not get __involved with them. A lot of full demons would not blend in the human world which was why a majority of the ones that stay here are not full blooded demons, but mixed races. Most Demons have the gift of being able to mate easily with other species and have no qualms about doing it, leading to an array of different mixes of Demons. They do not have the fertility problem that faced so many other species like the Fae or Weres, so they have the luxury to be more selective in whom they chose to mate with.' _

My thoughts were interrupted when a strange feeling came over me. I felt fear, but it wasn't my fear. My eyes shot over to where my wife was, standing near to Bill as she greeted him. _'No, it was not her._ _Pam, maybe?' _I pulled out my phone and called her.

"What's wrong?" Sookie said frantically, her eyes went wide, she had felt my anxiousness through our bond. She had stopped her conversation with Bill when she noticed I had pulled out my phone. I shook my head and waited for Pam to answer.

"Pam are you well?" I asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Yes...why what..." I hung up before she could finish asking her question. I only had a tie with one other person. I had a pang of worry and I was instantly sorry that I did not block it in the bond. Sookie's eyes locked on mine.

"We have to go...NOW!" Sookie said in a voice just short of a shrill. Aldon and Bill looked a little alarmed, but remained quiet.

"Calm yourself, Love. I will call him." I tried to send her as much calm as I could. I dialed Hunter.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was picked up. Luckily, I did not speak a greeting as I could hear voices in the background . The sound was muffled as if it remained in a pocket of clothing, but I could still make out the conversation, along with the sounds of music from the club. They were still at Pandora's.

"LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" a woman screeched and I heard the distinct sound of a slap.

"LET HER GO!" I heard Hunter yell. '_Oh yes he is in trouble. What is that boy up to?' _I held up one finger to Sookie to indicate she should wait a moment. I could feel her anxiousness. I knew that Alika was there and I wanted a better understanding of what we would be popping into. I couldn't help but think it was intelligent for Hunter to think of this.

"This is no business of yours, Human. Run along." a male's voice said.

"I'm making it my business." Hunter replied and I heard a growl. His Were friend had shifted and I knew at that moment that Hunter was not dealing with Humans. The two of them could easily take on Humans and the Were would not have had to shift. "I'm not going to let the two of you take her." Hunter continued. '_He is a smart boy. So there are only two of them.' _ Sookie and I could handle this ourselves, I was sure. I shut off my phone and nodded to Sookie.

"Please, excuse us." I said to the King and Bill with no further explanation and turned to pull one of my long swords off the wall. I kept at least one weapon in each of the rooms, either hidden or on display. I never knew when I might need it. Then I held out my hand to Sookie and said simply, "Pandora's Roof." We were on the roof in an instant.

We both just stood there for a moment not moving. I looked Sookie in the eyes and then indicated she should stay quiet by putting a finger over her lips. Then I shook my head to tell her not to move. I levitated a few inches off the roof silently and floated towards the edge.

I peered over the edge of the building to scope out the scene. Hunter stood with a bat in hand and the Were at his side. There was a Vampire who stood about twenty feet from them that I had not seen in many centuries holding the very girl the King was looking for.

Turik was a mean-looking motherfucker. His eyes were black and wild, constantly searching the area. He was slightly taller than me, and dressed in a pair of worn looking jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt. He had medium length black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a long time, let alone had it been washed. Every inch of his skin was covered in intricate tattoos, even his face, that were said to be incantations against magic. He was a rogue Vampire. He gave allegiance to no one and is as far from being human as a Vampire could get. Turik is a mercenary of sorts and has a gift for tracking down things that are hidden or thought to be lost. His services are not cheap, and when he takes a job, he _always _finishes it. If you cross him, you do _not_ survive. I knew that if he was here, things were much worse than I had originally thought.

The demon next to him was staring at the girl with an unmistakable leer. His bright green eyes glowed in the dark. His hair was long and so pale a blond it could almost be white. He had a sharp nose that looked a little to big for his face and a nasty scar than ran from under his right eye, across his nose, and ended under his left eye, like someone had tried to cut his head in half. He was wearing a long black robe that had golden symbols embroidered on it. He leaned in close to the girl and whispered something to her. She went limp in Turik's arms.

Then I saw something strange, the demon fell back a step as if someone had slammed into him. He instantly looked pissed and held out his hand toward Hunter. A flame began to burn on his palm and I was about to leap down, when I saw Alika getting closer to the demon. She had circled around them and come up from behind, I hesitated, waiting until she was almost close enough to strike the demon. I leapt down and landed in front of where Hunter stood. I distracted Turik and the Demon just long enough for Alika to get near enough to strike. She swung her sword at the demon and he popped behind her placing a hand on her cheek and she burst into flames. They were not normal flames, I could tell because they glowed a dark purple, and her skin was not charring as it would with true fire, but none the less she fell to the ground and rolled around as if she were truly burning. I stood in awe for a second, I was not sure how to proceed, so I stood my ground.

"Northman!" Turik snarled. "Protecting humans now? How the mighty have fallen."

"Turik, it has been centuries and it is _King_ Northman now." I growled back. "You are poaching in my kingdom. What is the meaning of this?"

"The girl is of no concern to you. _She_ is not from your area. We will soon be out of your way." Terik replied, showing me no respect.

"You propose to tell a King what is his business in his kingdom?" I scowled, moving cautiously closer to Turik and the Demon.

Turik did not respond but the demon smiled a sinister smile at me, then turned his head slightly to look at Hunter in an appraising way and said, "How intriguing," as he placed his hand on Turik's shoulder. "You surround yourself with interesting company, King Northman." Then, they disappeared.

"FUCK!" Hunter bellowed and in an instant Sookie was off the roof and at Hunter's side. I felt the swirl of their emotions; fear, relief, anger. I needed to get my family home, and I needed to talk to the King.

When we arrived back at the plantation, we were greeted by King Aldon and Bill. I carried Alika into the foyer. She had passed out after the fire was extinguished when the Demon teleported away. I had never seen a Britlingen pass out before, they do not need sleep. I handed Alika to Bill and asked him to take her to one of the guest rooms and call Dr. Ludwig. Then I indicated they all should follow me to my study. I would get answers from the King. My family had been put in danger and I had to find out what Hunter did to the Demon. I sent Hunter to his room with the Were. I would talk to them later. Hunter had drawn unwelcome attention to himself.

As soon as the door to my office was closed I began angrily, "Turik has your human. I think you will explain what is going on here. Now!" I was seething as I explained to Aldon what had transpired.

"Then it is worse than I feared." The King said and plopped down into one of the chairs that sat in front of my desk. His air of defeat pissed me off. This was entirely his fault and now we were drawn into being a part of some scheme. This was not what we intended to get involved in.

"Explain now." I said through gritted teeth. Sookie walked over to me and I sat her in my lap. I was less likely to jump over the desk and send Aldon to his final death. Sookie sent me calm and it seemed to help...some.

"I wasn't sure until you told me that Turik was there." The King paused and took an unnecessary breath. "Do you know who Turik's maker is?"

I thought about that for a minute while I kept my eyes fixed on Aldon. I had never heard anything of Turik's maker. Now that I think about it, that was strange. "No." I stated flatly.

"There is a reason for that. His name is Sargon Nicholai Tarpul. He is a very old vampire, over twenty-five hundred years old. You have not heard of him because he is the bane of our very existence. He is a twisted old fucker. He experiments with interbreeding. The rumor is he is trying to breed a superior race of vampires. He finds or creates half breeds with powers and then turns them. Did you think Turik was fully human when he was turned?" Aldon said giving me a wry expression.

I could not say a word. I was stunned into silence. '_Can I believe what the King says?' _I had no idea what expression was on my face, but it couldn't be good because Sookie nudged me. "Eric?"

I ignored her. My mind was flying through years of memories trying to remember anything I could have heard about this Sargon Nicholai Tarpul. I came up with nothing. "How do you know of this?" '_and I know nothing_.' I added silently.

"I..well..I don't think that is relative to the situation." The King said hastily.

I was not going to take that for an answer, no fucking way. "NOT RELATIVE? How dare you put my family in danger and have the nerve to say that! If you wish to rise one more night you will tell me everything you know." I said rising to my feet in a flash and putting Sookie behind my body. I know he is a King, as am I, but this was too fucked up to let pass. Bill moved quickly and stood by my side.

The King also stood and his guards flanked him. "You dare threaten me Northman?" Aldon and I hissed at each other.

"Stop this, both of you!" Sookie said and I could feel her soul pressing against mine. Everyone in the room calmed. When I said she was a gifted Shaman, I meant it. Not only could she calm me, she could calm down an entire room. She usually didn't do that because it was a strain on her, but it did stop things from coming to blows.

We all just stared at each other for a moment then I sat back down. The King did the same and his guards took their prior positions. Bill however, stood behind me with Sookie behind him.

The King motioned to Bill and dismissed his guards. "What I am going to tell you must stay between the three of us." Aldon said and I nodded to Bill giving him permission to leave. Bill vacated quickly he knows better than to question me in front of another monarch. He was promptly followed by Aldon's guards.

As soon as Bill left I said, "Continue."

"You know, I was once in love with a woman over two-hundred years ago, my beloved Annabelle. She was a half-human and half-demon and I loved her more than anything I have ever loved in my entire existence. We formed a lovers bond. I tied myself to her in every way that I could. We spent sixty-five wonderful years together before she passed. They were the happiest years in my long life." Aldon stopped talking for a moment as a single tear ran down his cheek. His voice became more strained, "I wanted to give her everything you see, and the one thing she wanted more than anything, I could not give her." I gave Sookie a glance and she came over to sit back on my lap. This story was hitting too close to home. I wrapped my arms around her as Aldon continued, " I searched high and low for a way to give her a child, my child. In those times, there was no such thing as artificial insemination and I could not bear the thought of her bedding someone else. I searched the world, spoke to every soothsayer and shaman, every witch and magic user I could find. Just when I was going to give up, I heard of a Vampire who specialized in inter-species breeding. It was little more than a rumor, yet I pursued it. After three agonizing years of looking for him, he found me. Sargon Nicholai Tarpul came to me and offered me what my love desired more than anything. My love for her compelled me to deal with him. I offered him all my wealth, but that was not what he wanted. He offered to give us the ability to have a child, with only one stipulation, that someday he would want something in return. He never told me what that would be and to be honest I never asked, I had planned on meeting the sun when she died, so it mattered very little. I would have given up anything to make my Annabelle happy and I agreed. I could not have known how attached I would become to our child and our descendants. They are why I was never able to meet the sun. I have watched over them and kept them safe all these years."

Sookie gasped and asked, "So you had a child? How?"

Aldon smiled at her, it was a sad smile and said, "Sargon had access to a half fairy-half demon. That fairy-demon was very magically talented. He had come up with a potion that allowed me to be fertile for three days and nights. In that time I was able to give the gift of a child to Annabelle. My descendants have lived in peace these many long years." I did not like where this was headed one bit, but I knew I needed to hear the rest. I wanted him to get on with it.

"So Abbey is a descendant of yours and your lover?" I said as more statement than question.

"Yes."

"And now you believe Sargon has chosen to cash in his favor and take Abbey, now that she has revealed her special gifts."

"Yes, I believe so."

"And you feel that it was okay to drop this on my doorstep? You have exposed my family to a very dangerous Vampire." Now Hunter has been exposed to this Sargon's minions. I could not help but to be alarmed. If Sargon learned of Sookie...

"I am sorry for that. I had hoped to find her first. How was I to know that your human would find her before any of us?" Aldon asked and on that point he was right, but there was no excuse that would satisfy me. He had brought this shit-storm to my kingdom and to my family. Now we would have to deal with the consequences. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him what a fucking idiot he was.

"This half-fairy, half-demon, what is his name?"

"Drazan."

"Tell me what you know of this Drazan." I couldn't help but wonder if the Demon who we had encountered was one and the same.

"I would say that you met him, but that is impossible. That would make him over two-hundred years old. Demons do not usually live that long." Aldon said looking puzzled.

"Yes but Fairys do." I said as if I was talking to child. Sookie pinched me in warning.

"Hmpf." Was all Aldon said. Not all Vampire can be intelligent. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Now, tell me of Drazan." I commanded.

"I do not know much. He is magical as I have already told you. He does not seem to be physically strong but with his magic, I doubt he needs to fight physically. Other than that, I know nothing more."

_'Fucking useless.' _I need time to come up with a strategy. I need time to myself and then I need to confer with my second and maybe my Sheriffs. I also need to speak to Hunter. I need to fuck my wife. What I did not need is to waste any more time babysitting Aldon.

"Aldon, the night grows late. I have much to do. You may stay here at he plantation if you wish, or I will have Bill set you up at one of the hotels nearby. It is your choice." I could give a shit about what happened to him or his descendant.

"I will stay here. Thank you for your assistance and hospitality." Aldon said in a not so convincing tone.

Sookie got up and opened my office door to speak to Bill. "Bill, please see the King to one of the guest suites and make sure he is comfortable."

"Bill," I interjected as I stood, "When you are through I wish to speak to you."

Bill nodded and led the King to his suite. I moved to Sookie and held her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. I could feel her exhaustion and I could feel her need for me. It was almost painful to separate myself from her when she was feeling like this, but my night was far from over, no matter how much I wanted it to be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Five:

I put Sookie to bed and called Pam, before I met Bill in my office. Pam was down in New Orleans setting things up for the upcoming summit. This year the meeting would be held here and Pam had been spending the last month working on the preparations. We had turned Sophie-Anne's estate into a Vampire hotel after it had been restored. Hotel Leclerq was quite the money maker and it gave us a place to safely hold meetings and events.

"Pam." Pam answered on the first ring.

"I need you back in Shreveport." I said with no pleasantries.

"What has she done now?" Pam asked with a tinge of amusement in her voice.

I held in a snicker. I knew what kind of trouble my little angel could get herself into but this time it was not her doings. "Not Sookie. Hunter."

"Great, now what has the little shit gotten himself into?"

"This is something that needs to be addressed face to face. Get back here as soon as possible. Bill is already here. Contact the other Sheriffs and call Marco." I said sternly. The situation was serious and I needed to work out our next plan of action. I had a few ideas but maybe one of them know more than I about this Sargon character.

"It is serious then. It will be done." Pam said and all traces of amusement were gone from her voice.

"Tomorrow evening then." I said and hung up.

"I have put the King and his guards in the gold room. They should be comfortable." Bill said as he walked into my office. Sookie had redecorated the suites of the plantation. Every room had its own color scheme. It worked out quite well. We knew the location of the guests by the color of the room they were in.

"Fine. I want you to sit in on my conversation with Hunter. Then we need to talk. We have found ourselves in a very precarious situation." I know I have thought of sending Bill to his final death many times, but over the years, I have found him to be quite useful. His love for my Sookie, as I feared, had not waned, but he has since given up on ever getting to have her again. Now, he is in a relationship with Judith, his maker's other progeny. They seem content with each other.

Bill nodded and we made our way to Hunter's room. Normally, I knocked, but I was too angry to do so and I flung open the door to his room. Hunter and the Were boy jumped, but I ignored their reaction and stood in front of Hunter. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and the Were was sitting on a chair in the corner. I looked down at Hunter with a not so happy look on my face. Bill settled himself against the far wall, watching.

"Umm...sorry?" Hunter said meekly and shrugged. His nonchalance pissed me off and I needed to get my anger under control. If Sookie felt this and knew I was talking to Hunter she would be down here in a blink...literally.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I tried to help out a girl I met at the club." Hunter replied looking sheepish.

"Yes, and in doing so you have revealed something to an enemy. Something that you have failed to tell Sookie or me." I said severely.

"Umm...yeah...I mean...well..." Hunter trailed off and I was losing patience. The night was coming quickly to a close and I still had much to do. The sooner he spit it out the better.

"Stop stumbling boy and tell me." I said keeping my voice stern, while controlling the seething anger I was feeling for Sookie's sake.

"I have only been able to do it a few times." Hunter looked up at me sadly. "I know I should have told you, but really I have not been able to control it and I can't seem to make myself do it at will. I have only been able to do it when threatened."

"What can you do _exactly?_" I asked, although there seemed to be more questions I had for him after that statement. '_When was he threatened? By whom? Who else knows of this gift?'_

"Well, it's kinda like sending feedback into the brain of someone. How can I explain this...okay, so I think of it like this, thoughts of others transmit to my mind and I can read them. They come into my mind like radio would. Everyone has their own radio station and I am the receiver. If I lock onto one of those unique frequencies I can send my own signal back along on that same frequency. It sends a sort of jolt into that brain, just like an electric current. It tends to addle the mind and confuse it, imagine electroshock therapy." Hunter said staring at me, wondering if I was following. I was and although I felt a sudden rush of pride that he was so gifted, I immediately was concerned. '_Why the hell couldn't __Sookie and her family be more normal? Of course, are any of us really?' _Do not get me wrong. I love Sookie, every inch of her, but I could not help but to wish sometimes things would be more...usual. I almost chuckled at myself. I had spent hundreds of years bored to tears and now after a little over a decade of excitement and I was ready for a little normalcy. '_HA! Who was I kidding. I signed up for this. I went into this eyes open and eager. Truly I do love the excitement.' _

More had changed for me in the last twenty years than it has in my entire existence. I had come out to the public as a Vampire, which changed the business I had with all Supernaturals and Humans. I met my wife, who I secretly wished someday would let me turn her so I could keep her for eternity, she made me happier than I thought possible. I had an exceptional child, who had embraced the family Sookie had given me with Hunter. I had become King of Louisiana and I had gained allies who where thought of as myth. I had more to live for than ever before and at the same time, so much more to lose.

"I understand. Now how did you discover this?" I said getting my mind back to the situation at hand.

"Well, when I was in the Otherlands the last time, Redin and I were training. To make a long story short, he snuck up on me when I was concentrating on his mental signature, he scared me, and I instantly shocked him throwing him in to something close to a seizure. It scared the crap out of me at first. His body shook and if he had been human, I am sure he would have been on the ground. But, it only lasted short time."

"Interesting." I would have like to see the blue bastard writhing in pain. I had to suppress a smile. Redin was an ally, but he only cared about Sookie and Hunter. Our animosity for each other still held true, but we had come to some what of an understanding. As long as Sookie wanted to be with me, he would stand behind her, and in effect me. But if that situation ever changed, his allegiance would shift to Sookie and Hunter alone. I continued, "The Demon did not seem to have the same reaction as you described." I said this more of a statement then a question, but I couldn't help but wonder why.

"I know..." Hunter said looking up as if he could pull the answer from the air. I let him think on it a second then he continued, "I think it is because he also has mental gifts. I could feel the pressure he was exerting from his mind. I don't think he is a telepath but he has some ability. He could not block me out entirely but he was able to at least partially block my attack."

I thought on that a moment then asked, "Who else knows of this?"

"Just Redin, Mason, now you and Bill..." Hunter paused a seconded and added, "and that Demon."

I sighed deeply. "Hunter I want you and Mason to stay here tomorrow. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT leave the compound. Am I understood?"

"Yeah...are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hunter asked. He was a smart boy, sometimes too smart for his own good.

"When I know more, perhaps. For now all you need to know is that your carelessness has put not only yourself but Sookie in danger, and in effect have put the rest of my retinue in danger as well." I knew I was being harsh, but he had to be made to see what effect his actions had on us all.

Hunter looked as if I had hit him in the head with a mallet. His mouth hung open and for a moment I thought he might cry, then his expression turned angry. I half expected for him to shout at me, but instead his eyes averted me and looked to the floor. For a moment I almost regretted what I had said...almost.

"I am sorry." He mumbled. "She was just so...unique. I was...I liked her. I couldn't just let someone take her against her will. It wasn't right!" Hunter looked up at me a little defiantly. I was taken aback by this sudden outburst, but did not let it show on my face.

_'So he wants an argument to avoid his guilt for his actions does he?'_ _Sometimes he was so much like my Sookie.' _"So instead of calling Sookie or myself for assistance you feel it is necessary to handle it by yourself?"

"Alika was there and Mason too, and there was only two of them!" Hunter said as if he was a child whining.

"Enough! I have heard enough." I needed to speak to him again when we were both calm. It has been a long night. "We will speak again tomorrow night. Until then, do as I say." I said leaving no room for any further discussion...or so I thought.

Bill exited the room clearly picking up on my intention to leave and I turned to do the same. As I got to the door Hunter asked, "Are you going to help her? Are you going to try and find her?" His voice sounded pleading.

"I do not know." I answered honestly. I was not sure if it would be worth it to try. Why put what is mine in danger for a girl which held no interest to me. There was the little matter of Aldon having the ability to impregnate a woman, but could I trust that it was true? That it was not some elaborate hoax on a King who was desperate to give his love what she wanted most? I knew that Sookie might see things differently but we had yet to speak on it. Often when we discussed things her opinions surprised me, so I was not sure what it would be when she had all the facts on this matter.

After that train of thought I quickly left Hunter's room to have a quick discussion with Bill. I wanted to get him started on tracking any information down that he could. Bill had made many connections with his Vampire database, and was in turn becoming more powerful in his own right. I kept a close eye on that.

Bill and I went back to my office. I heated up a couple of True Bloods and handed one to him. I kept a small refrigerator and microwave at the bar in my office. It was convenient. I sat back in my chair and put my feet up on the desk. I stretched out and tried to relax. Bill sat stiffly in the chair facing me. He sipped his true blood for a moment, as I did, before he spoke. "Eric, I think we would do best to stay as far away from this as possible. It would not be good for Sookie or Hunter to be exposed to them again."

"I fear the damage is already done. As soon as they research Hunter, they will find out more about Sookie." I thought for a second then voiced those thoughts. "In fact, I am surprised they have not found out already." Now that was something to think on. Sookie was well known in the Vampire world, but it seems this Sargon is outside of it.

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "What are you thinking?"

"I think maybe we need to take a preemptive strike. Take out this Sargon. If he is such a bane to our existence, as Aldon claims, why have we not heard more of him? I think maybe the council is keeping him a secret. If one such as him was known to the humans, even the other Supes, it could be devastating to Vampires now that we are out. It may cause an uprising if it was thought that we were creating even more powerful Vampires by using other races to serve our own ends. It would not matter that it is only one of us doing this, unfortunately the many would be judged by the actions of the few." There were so many horrible scenarios if this got out to the public I couldn't list them all. Not only could this cause wars between Vampires, but if the Were and demons thought one of us was breeding and turning their kinds, or if the human government found out, not even a Vampire could survive some of their weapons. War on many fronts could break out. The more I thought about it the worse this situation seemed. _'Yes, a preemptive strike seemed to be the best solution.' _

"I never thought of that." Bill said a little startled.

"That is why I am King and you are not." I replied with a smirk on my lips.

"Hmft." Bill huffed and drained the rest of the True Blood in his bottle. "I think I will be going to ground now." He stated and I raised an eyebrow. "If that is fine with you." He added quickly.

"Yes, I will be doing the same. Make sure you begin your search for information on this Sargon and also on Turik. You may be able to get more on Turik and that might be helpful. Have something by the meeting tomorrow night."

"I will do my best." Bill said.

"How is Alika? What did Ludwig say?" I said as he stood up to leave. I almost forgot all about her, since she was of no consequence to me. I only wished to know what she was inflicted with.

"Ludwig was not sure what happened to Alika. She said that the cause was not biological, it was mental. She said she would look into it and contact us tomorrow night."

"That is not good. Alright, Bill, until tomorrow."

.**********~~~~~~~~~~~~**********.

I felt a warm hand pressed against my forehead and my eyes shoot open, I could hear the whispers of the mind nearby coming into focus. A pair of glowing green eyes were inches from mine. I tried to move but I was paralyzed. I tried to scream but I could make no sound. I could not see the face of my attacker, only darkness around his eyes. It seemed to push against me as if it was a physical entity. My mind was panicked while my body lay limp. I closed my eyes tight, as my mind screamed that this would be the end. A light touch against my lips and I felt the darkness release me. I sat up and I screamed.

"SOOKIE, SOOKIE!" Eric shouted sounding frightened.

"ERIC! ERIC!" I yelled out, "I CAN"T SEE YOU! HELP ME PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down my face. The light in the room came on and I jumped back in surprise at its sudden illumination. I pulled my knees to my chest and made myself into the smallest ball possible. The fear ran through me in waves as my body began to shake. My skin began to glow blue as my body gathered the electricity from the air. Eric was at my side in a second and he pulled me into his arms. He is the only one who can touch me when I am like this. Our blood and souls are so mixed that my magic recognizes him as it does me, like we are one and the same. As he touched me, his silver glow became tinted with blue and the electricity ran over his skin without harming him. I could feel him pushing calm through our bond but the fear over took it.

"What is it Love. What is happening? Please tell me..." Eric pleaded as a single tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He was rocking me in his arms.

"It's here," I spit out of my trembling lips. "the darkness, I can feel it. Can you feel it?" I whipped my head around I could see the shadows pressing against the light of the room as if they were alive. I shook my head violently to clear my mind as if I could physically shake it out of my head, it couldn't be real.

"Lover, please take a breath. Relax. There is nothing here. I will never let anyone hurt you. I will protect you. You are safe." Eric's voice was calm and steady now. I turned my head up to focus on his eyes, I didn't want to see the darkness that seemed to be reaching for me. I took a deep breath. "Shhhhh...Love...shhhh...you are safe."

"Eric.." I breathed, my mind was addled. I couldn't think straight. I felt like I was possessed by fear. I tried to calm the waves of fear that were beating against my mind. I felt like I was under attack. I grabbed my head with my hands and struggled to pull up my shields. With my eyes closed I pictured my shields in my mind. In my minds eye my shields pulled up slowly, I could see the darkness pushing down on them, as I attempted to pull them up. I was panting with the effort. I was sure I could not keep this up for long. I felt the darkness closing in on me.

.*********~~~~~~~~~~********.

When I heard Sookie scream the wrench in my chest was so painful, for a moment I thought I had been staked. I shot out of bed and was across the room in a second. I searched the room for an attacker but there was no one there. Sookie was feeling a fear so strong it shook me to my core. I had to fight against it and close off our bond. I needed to be strong for her and I couldn't do that if I was cowering beside her. I held her in my arms trying to calm her. I didn't know what to do to help her. I didn't want to leave her here alone to go get help, so I called my child to me. It was after dark and I could feel she was here. It was only a moment before she entered our bed chamber.

"Eric? What happened?" Pam said taking in Sookie and my state. We were still glowing blue and the electricity crackled and popped across our skin. All the objects in the room were floating around us.

"Sookie is in full defense mode and I have been unable to calm her. Stay back Pam.  
I do not want you injured." I said as calmly as I could. Sookie was not in her right mind and did not want an accident.

Pam did not argue and stood in the doorway. "What can I do?"

"Call Dr Ludwig, get her here now and bring Hunter down here as quickly as you can." I hoped he could see into her mind, to see what was causing this. Pam was off without another word and I held my wife close to me. My unbeating heart ached that I couldn't take away her fear and pain. She was becoming more and more despondent. I felt like I was losing her to whatever plagued her mind.

Minutes later Hunter came into the room followed by Pam. "What's happening?" Hunter asked as his eyes went wide.

"I do not know. She was talking of the darkness. She woke up screaming. Hunter, can you see into her mind?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"I will try, but if her shields are up I might not be able to get into her mind. It would be better if I could touch her." Hunter said as he moved cautiously closer to the bed. Pam placed a hand on Hunters shoulder for a moment and then let her hand drop. Hunter turned to give Pam a little smile and then proceeded forward.

"I do not think it is safe for you to touch her right now. She would never forgive herself if she hurt you." I said to Hunter softly although I was not sure if Sookie could hear me any longer. Her fearful eyes now looked blank. The way she stared made me almost shiver. If I could not see her chest rise, I would think she was dead in my arms.

The closer Hunter got the more relaxed Sookie seemed to get. "The light." she said in an almost inaudible murmur.

.********~~~~~~~~~~*******.

When my shield gave into the pressure of the darkness I was enveloped in it. My world was plunged into the blackness. I was no longer in my bedroom and Eric was not by my side. I felt like I was in a cold dark cave. When I yelled out I could hear the echo of my voice sounding back at me. '_Where the hell am I?' _I thought. I tried to move but I did not seem to be in my body any longer It was like my mind was detached from my body. It was a strange feeling and I wondered if I was dead.

"You're not dead," A deep voice echoed around me. It seemed to come from everywhere. It was smooth like silk but felt like a heavy blanket on my mind.

"Who are you?" I shouted back to the voice. I felt a tingle, and it was much like when Hunter and I would touch our minds to speak to each other.

"You will know me soon, my sweet." The voice said before breaking into a disconcerting laughter.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to make sense of all this.

"You are with me. I have you." The voice said and it didn't sound cruel, it sounded matter of fact. I didn't know if the way he said it was reassuring or really fucking scary.

"What do you want from me?" I could not keep the shake from my voice.

"You will bear me a son." He said as the thoughts went through my head in a rush._ 'Is he going to rape me and force me to have his child? Oh my God, I'm trapped. How will Eric find me? Will there be anything left of me if he does find me?'_ Fear crept over me and held me entwined in it's tenebrous grasp.

"It does not have to be that way. You could give yourself to me willingly. You can have my son and I will go on my way. Once I have the child in my possession, I will never contact you again."

"Eric will never let you get away with this." I said defiantly. Even if this creature took my body, he would not get my soul. That belonged to my Viking.

"He will give you to me willingly. You will see. Eric will not save you." The pity in his voice made me want to retch, the feeling so uncomfortable, because without a body, I could not be relieved.

"NEVER!" I screamed, but the voice did not respond. I was alone...in the dark. Lost. To my body and my beloved Eric. _ "Find me, my love." _my mind reached for his…but there was nothing, nothing at all…

_.*********~~~~~~~~~~~~*********._

**A/N : Interested in more? Or is it dead in the water? Please let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Six:

"The light." was the last thing she said before she spoke no more. Her eyes closed and tears ran eerily silent down her cheeks. Our blue glow began to fade and then it was gone completely. I felt as if I was losing part of myself and I was breaking in two.

"Hunter. DO IT NOW." I commanded and Hunter rushed over to sit on the bed beside us. I did not release Sookie, I kept her in my arms and no matter how close she was to my body, it felt as if she had left me. A stake in the chest would have hurt less. Hunter leaned over and placed his hands on either side of her head. He closed his eyes and he seemed to be focused. Pam moved in closer and was watching this with wide eyes. I could not take my eyes off my Sookie's face as I watched for any sign of movement.

"Aunt Sookie? Can you hear me?" Hunter said aloud. I could see the concentration on his face as beads of sweat began to form on his brow. "It's all dark. I can't read any thoughts. It's like she is blank." I watched in horror as he ineffectually tried to reach her. Hunter shook his head and looked to me. His eyes welled with tears.

"No!" I cried out with the pain of it. I would not lose her this way. Not when I just promised she would be safe. _'I have failed her again.'_ My mind screamed at me. "SHE IS THERE. TRY HARDER!" I shouted as fear and grief rolled over me. I could not even attempt to hide it.

Hunter turned back to Sookie and closed his eyes again. I could hear his heart racing, I had scared him and I could sense his fear. "I can't. I can't!" He said after a moment, defeat clear in his voice.

I roared. The anger and grief was building and I wanted to kill someone...anyone. I wanted to track down whoever did this to her and rip out their lungs. I wanted to bathe in their blood. I would enjoy it. I clutched her body to mine as if I was anchoring her to me.

"Maybe I could try to shock her mind." Hunter said in almost a whisper.

I bared my fangs at him and snarled. "You would shock her? Cause her to seize? How is that helpful?" I pulled Sookie away from his grip and I was across the room with her in my arms as fast as a heartbeat.

"Maybe it would..." Hunter began, but I was not hearing it.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. "YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME!"

Pam pulled Hunter from the bed and put him behind her body as if I would attack him. This caused me to pause and calm a little. Hunter was not the enemy and I needed to get control of myself.

"We will find out who is doing this and then we will make them pay." Pam said in a calming tone that didn't match her true feelings which was excitement at the chance to kill and slaughter our enemies. For a moment I hated her for feeling so excited at the prospect that had come about from the loss of the only thing that truly mattered to me in this life, Sookie.

"You should know I won't hurt you, Hunter." I said trying to control the rage in my voice, but did not look at him, and kept my eyes fixed on Sookie. _ 'I can't believe that he would think I would hurt him.' _I was appalled. _'To hurt him would be to hurt Sookie and I would never do that.' _I thought as I stared at her blank face. I had even allowed that asshole Bill Compton to live for her and Hunter meant much more to her than him. In that very moment Dr. Ludwig choose to pop into the room.

"Vampire," she said looking up at me, her eyes going from my face to Sookie's. "are you going to allow me to examine the girl or have you decided you no longer want my help?"

"Hunter, Pam. Leave." I ordered and they left the room quickly. Hunter stayed as far from me as he possibly could as he exited and Pam followed closely behind him. After they left, I gently placed Sookie back on the bed. Her body lay limp. My eyes rolled up to stop the tears; I would not let anyone see this pain. My throat felt as if it was closing, as it tightened, and I stared at the empty vessel that was once my beloved. "I will get you back my love," I whispered into her ear as I placed a soft kiss on her cheek before I stepped away.

The doctor began to examine Sookie as I stood silently by. She was not moving fast enough and I was becoming impatient. I began to pace the room and my mind was now in overdrive as I tried to figure a way to find and kill the ones responsible. _'Was this the work of Sargon? If so how could he move so quickly? Could it be Victor? He is still out there and I know he has a score to settle with us. Is it someone yet unknown to us? An enemy we do not yet know about? I do not have enough information and I must to get busy, reach out to my contacts to find out more.' _The Doctor interrupted my contemplation.

"Her soul has been taken. If she were not a Shaman, she would have died the moment it left her body." Dr. Ludwig stated matter-of-factly.

"What in the fuck does that mean? How is that possible? How can one steal someone's soul?" I was truly beside myself. I have never heard of someone stealing another's soul. Our situation went from bad to worse.

"I am no expert, but what I do know is that it is a dark magic and any creature with a respect of magic would never use it. A heavy price must have been paid in order to accomplish this act, as magic is all about give and take. This is way beyond my scope of practice. You need someone well schooled in this area of magic to help you. Perhaps another Shaman?"

"So there is nothing you can do to help her." I stated flatly, fighting to keep myself in check. _'Where the hell do I find another Shaman? I know only one and that is my Sookie.'_ I knew I would have to reach out for help from the one person I did not want to have to get involved._ 'I have to contact Redin.' _ As much as I hate the fucker, he does have his hand on the pulse of the supernatural world. If another Shaman is to be found, he could help me find one. I would use whatever resources were available, pride be damned.

"Well, we will need to get her on an IV if her soul does not return to her body within the next day or so, if you want her to have a body to return to. I am not sure what the long term effects could be. I have never witnessed the prolonged effect on the body when the soul has been away for any extended length of time. I have never actually seen this happen for longer than a few moments." Dr. Ludwig said in a clinical tone as she walked toward to door to exit the room. "I am going to check on the Britlingan. I will send you my bill. Call me when she wakes or if she doesn't in a day or so."

"Fine." I stated not really listening to her past the part of not knowing the effects this separation could have on my Sookie's body. I walked over and sat next to my beloved on the bed. I pulled one of her hands into mine and placed my lips on the back of it. I inhaled her scent while I tried to remain calm, to think rationally. I closed my eyes and let everything around me fade for a moment. I concentrated on our bond, but could only feel her body here next to me. I knew then I would end my life along with hers if I could not make her whole again. I will not condemn her to an existence like this. My phone rang in my pocket and I whipped it out.

"Yes." I answered tersely. Time was of the essence. I needed to move quickly.

"Eric Northman!" The voice said in a jolly way. "How is your night going?" I did not recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Well, is that any way to greet the man who holds your heart?" The man asked. His voice was smooth, with a dangerous edge to it. Murderous thoughts filled my mind.

"I have no time for your games. Tell me now who you are or FUCK OFF!" I roared. I was in no mood for this. I put down Sookie's hand, and then I stood back up and began pacing the room.

"You would be wise to watch your tone with me Northman, that is if you ever want to see your sweet Sookie whole again. It would be a shame if she remained in limbo for the rest of her existence. All that potential lost." The man almost sounded truly disappointed. I wanted to rip off his fucking head.

"Give her to me or you will suffer my wrath." I said in a tone so deadly I was sure that he would take the threat earnestly.

"Funny." The man laughed. "I was going to say the same thing." He sounded amused.

"You dare to threaten _me_? You are either a fucking moron or you have a death wish, or maybe both. I will _never_ give her to you. NEVER."This man had no idea what he was in for. I would send every one of my subjects to their final death to have her back. Not one thing in the world meant more to me. He had no idea the lengths I was willing to go to, but he would soon see.

"Oh, don't say "never", Northman, at least until you hear my offer." The man said casually, adding fuel to the fire.

"The only thing I will hear is you telling me that you will return my wife's soul. Anything else is unacceptable and will serve to only bring about your final death." I snarled at him.

"I will be happy to fix your wife and all that I ask in return is that she bears me a child. When that is accomplished she will be returned to you...whole."

"You _do _have a death wish, one which I am willing to grant. She is my bonded, my queen, and my wife. If you are Vampire, you know it is within my right to kill you. I will kill you slow and painfully and I promise you will beg me for death. Knowing all this, if you still wish to test me, you _are_ a fucking idiot aren't you?" I spat the words at him.

"Come now, Northman. Surely you jest! You have a beautiful Fairy, Human, Shaman who has thousand year old vampire blood running through her veins. Do you know how rare that is? Can you imagine what a child of hers and another powerful creature would be like?" He sounded gleeful and I felt sick. If I was human, I would have thrown up. The thought of her being forced to bed someone, was enough to make me want to rip everything and everyone in sight apart. The pain of it ran deep. I knew by this point that it had to be Sargon pulling the strings.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH HER." He may have her soul but I would not be handing over her body to him to do with it as he liked. She is MINE and will only be MINE. I would release her from this world before I would _allow_ him to touch her.

"I urge you to reconsider. There are no second chances. I will only ask nicely once." He said as if he was speaking to child. He was pushing my buttons and he had found every one. What he hadn't realized was that he had already pushed me much too far.

"No. I will hunt you down if it takes the rest of my existence. I will make you pay for what you have done. You will spend the rest of your pathetic time on this earth looking over your shoulder. I'm coming for you."

"Fine. Have it your way. You can't say that I didn't try to make a fair offer." He said and hung up.

I threw my phone across the room and it shattered as it hit the wall. I looked over to my Sookie and knew that I had to keep it together for her. I arranged her body into her normal curled up sleeping position and I covered her with a comforter, I placed soft kisses on her face before I got up and left the room.

When I opened the door Pam was standing there with her back leaned up against the wall. I hadn't noticed before, but tonight she was wearing a pink silk camisole with dark gray skirt that came down just past her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She looked like she just came out of a business meeting. "I want her guarded at all times. Two in the room and two out. If she even twitches, I want to know immediately. Failure will mean death. No exceptions."

"Eric?" Pam said questioningly with a look of concern on her face. Pam did not often get concerned about anything.

"Sargon is the one who has Sookie's soul. He wants her body. He wants a child. Has everyone arrived?" I needed to get things moving and now.

"Yes they are waiting downstairs in the green room." Pam said. The green room was a conference room on the first floor. We used the room quite often. It held an extra long table which we used for our monthly meetings. It would suffice.

We made our way downstairs and when we arrived I flung open the doors announcing myself in a dramatic way. I wanted their full attention. My Sheriffs sat in their usual positions. Bill and Rasul sat on the right of my chair and Thalia and Maxwell to my left. When I entered they all stood. I sat down quickly in my chair and they followed. Pam, as my second, stood behind me. "Where is Marco? And call Shane." I yelled at Pam and she flipped open her phone.

"I just received a call from someone who I believe is a Vampire named Sargon Nicholai Tarpul. Have you heard of him?" I said, diving right into the conversation. I did not want to wait for Marco and Shane. We would catch them up later.

"Tarpul you say?" Thalia asked in her gruff voice. "I have met him, it was about the time he turned his child, Turik." I was surprised at this, but Thalia is very old. Although she no longer remembers exactly how old, she believes she is somewhere around twenty-two hundred years old. I don't know why she never made a move to be Queen, but she had pledged loyalty to me and has served me well. When you want someone to disappear, Thalia was more than happy to oblige. She found little pleasure in most things but she still loved the kill. I had always thought that Thalia didn't want to be involved in our political world, but when I became King she volunteered. "When I saw him last it was in Rome. At the time he was researching Vampire gifts. The King there was financing his research. He was working on a way to release the potential of Vampire's gifts in all vampires. He thought that if one Vampire could fly why not all. He studied the subtle differences and looked for answers as to how our magic worked. He traveled the world studying any Vampire that would allow him. He looked for as many gifts as he could find to examine. I have no idea if he ever finished his work. The King was overthrown not long after I met him and I fled the country. "

"Anyone else?" I asked and when no one answered, I was about to continue when Shane entered the room and sat quietly next to Bill. I forged on once he was seated. "Apparently, he is now studying interbreeding. He wants Sookie, he will never get her." I said glaring at the faces around the table. "Her unique background has caught his attention. What we _do_ know that he has also captured a young girl from within King Delano's Kingdom." I saw Shane's eyes go wide right along side with Bill. The rest of my Sheriffs showed no emotion.

At that moment Pam entered the room with Marco. "Where the fuck were you?" I questioned him angrily, slamming my fists into the table so hard a crack formed. "This is an emergency meeting. Do you not know the meaning of emergency?"

"I had an incident this evening I had to take care of before I left. It is handled." Marco sat at the opposite end of the table and I continued.

"_You will all_ reach out and find out all you can about this Sargon. I want to know where his base of operations is, who his other children are. Who is funding him. I want to know _everything_! EVERY FUCKING DETAIL or I will have your heads. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Everyone nodded. "I expect a call as soon as you find out anything. Now go." I said and dismissed them. Everyone left the room without a word, except for Shane, Marco, and Pam.

"Is Sookie alright?" Shane asked, his concern was evident on his face.

"She is far from _alright_. Her body remains but her soul is lost." I said trying to keep the grief out of my voice. "The phone call I received earlier, I believe was Sargon. He stated he had Sookie's soul and if I gave her body to him he would make her whole and eventually return her to me. In exchange he wants her to bear a child for his...experiments."

"Impossible! How can this be?" Marco looked at me quizzically.

"My sources say that it is dark magics at work. She only remains alive because she is a True Shaman."

"This is bad." Shane said.

'_The understatement of the fucking year.' _

"Brothers you _will_ give me your assistance. You _will_ use every means necessary to help me find her, failure is not an option." The threat was clear, they would stand by me or die.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Now Shane show Marco to the blue room and then you may stay where you please. The night is getting late and I have a few things I need to do before going to rest. I will see you tomorrow evening."

After they took off I looked over to my child. "Pam, contact Sookie's witch. See if there is a way to locate a lost soul or something. Maybe there is a spell. I need to talk to Hunter before I rest."

"Eric, go easy on the boy. He wants to help her as much as you do." Pam said and turned to go and bring him to me.

While I waited my thoughts focused on the King who brought this calamity into our lives. _'He will tell me everything he knows or I will rip out his heart as mine was ripped from me. Fuck the __consequences._'

.*****~~~~~*****.

**A/N: I wanted to thank you reviewers out there. I have gotten some wonderful reviews and I'm touched. There's nothing we writers love more than to hear what your thinking. So please continue to let me know, those of you that haven't already, I would love to hear from you as well. **

**XOXO **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Seven:

Pam arrived at my door and she looked shaken. I had never seen a look like that on her face before and I knew things were worse than I could imagine.

"Eric wishes to speak to you." Pam said straightening her face back into the cool mask she usually wore.

"Pam, what's going on? Mason was gone when I got back and the guards wouldn't let me out of my room. What's going on with Aunt Sookie? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth in rush. My nerves were jangled; I had never seen Uncle Eric lose it like that. He was not one to show his emotions so openly as they were always so carefully controlled. Seeing his fear and anger only intensified my own.

"Mason is back home. I am taking you to speak to Eric. You would do well not to speak unless spoken to. Think hard on your words before answering. His mood is deadly. I believe he could snap at any moment." Pam's voice was a low whisper. "Now come." I nodded as my fear rose. Pam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as she escorted me back to Uncle Eric's office.

When I entered he was sitting at his desk. He looked completely disheveled. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and his black tee shirt looked wrinkled. His hand was stroking the knife pendant he always wore. He looked deep in thought and I sat in the chair across from him as quietly as I could. He did not look at me. He stared up and it almost looked like he was praying. After a long moment his eyes slid down to look at me and they looked almost a dead as my Aunt Sookie's. They held no warmth; instead they were distant and cold dark blue. It sent chills down my spine. I heeded Pam's words and kept silent.

"You..." Uncle Eric said his voice devoid of any emotion "will go to Aradia. Tell Redin to come back with you. His assistance is...necessary."

I couldn't help but to be surprised. Uncle Eric hated Redin, plain and simple. To ask him for help, well now I was sure that hell froze over and demons were taking over the world. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the apocalypse, but it sure seemed that way. "Sure, when should I leave?" I asked carefully.

"Now. Do not waste any time. I must go to ground. I want him here when I awake." He said in a monotone.

"What should I tell him?" I asked in a quiet voice. I did not like this total lack of emotion, I think it was worse than when he was screaming at me. I felt like I had a pit of pain in my stomach.

"Sookie's soul has been taken. The Vampire who has her soul wants her body and he thinks he will take her from me. I need to see if Redin knows a Shaman who can pull back her soul." Uncle Eric said and for the first time since I entered the office I saw the rage burning in his eyes. He was teetering on the edge, one small push and I was sure he would fall off.

"This is all my fault," I said almost inaudibly. The guilt I felt was overwhelming and tears burned in my eyes. Maybe Uncle Eric was right to keep me locked up in my room.

He just eyed me for a second then he said, "Hunter, focus on what can be done now. We will make this right." I wasn't sure he really believed that, but he was right, there was nothing I could do now to change what has happened. "This was...not...your...fault. You simply tried to help another." He sighed and I was shocked. I was so sure he blamed me. "I forget sometimes that you are so much like my Sookie. She may not be your mother, but I see her in you."

I think that was the nicest thing he has ever said to me. I was completely floored. I resolved right then that I would do anything to help get her back, even if it cost me my own life. They took me in and all I have ever done was cause trouble. That was about to change. I abruptly stood. "I will go now then."

He nodded and I headed out to my car.

I decided to take the Mustang. It was blue metallic, sleek as hell, and fast. Uncle Eric had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. I didn't get to drive it much since I was always in trouble, but it felt good to slide behind the wheel. I had a task and I would get it done.

I had no problem being let out of the gates. The guards didn't stop me. Soon I was racing down the highway to the crossroads.

.******~~~~~~~*****.

When I arrived at the crossroads, I parked the Mustang on the side of the road. I knew that it would be safe there since this was panther territory after all and the panthers are our allies. I stood in the center of the crossroads and I said the words that opened the portal. In seconds I was standing at the crossroads in Aradia.

There was no one there to greet me, but I am able to cross the barrier without a problem. I was considered an Other, since Redin had extended the invitation to me and Aunt Sookie, so my presence would not cause a stir.

I kicked it into high gear and made my way to Redin's house. He lives not too far from the cottage that used to belong to Noz, which now belongs to My Aunt Sookie. Redin lives underground. He uses an underground cave system as his home. It may sound like a horrible place to live but he converted it to be quite comfortable. The floors are covered in an elaborate dark gray tile with threads of gold running through them. The center tiles contained ancient golden symbols, whose meaning is only known to Redin's kind. The hallway leading back to the main room is dimly lit by candles held by ornate sconces on the walls.

I followed the hall until I reached the main gathering room. It was large and cavernous. We often practiced sparring in this room when the weather did not permit us to train outside. It was mostly empty except for the weapons, which ranged from ancient to modern day, that were contained in heavy wooden cabinets that lined the east wall. On the west wall there was a hallway leading to Redin's library and his personal bedchamber. On the northern wall the hallway lead to a spare bedroom and small kitchen area.

I figured Redin would be in his library if he was at home and I hastily made my way there. Lucky for me he was pouring over some texts when I swung open the door. Redin had been spending a lot of his free time going over all the ancient texts that Noz had left. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, or if he even was looking for something, but he spent a lot of time reading.

"Hunter!" Redin said in a merry tone. "What brings you here? Looking to get your ass kicked today?" He joked until he took in my expression. "What is it?" he said, his voice turning serious.

"Eric wants to see you at nightfall. Aunt Sookie's soul has been stolen. He needs to find another Shaman." I said in a rush.

"What?" Redin said with anger and confusion on his face.

"Uncle Eric said to come get you and tell you Aunt Sookie's soul was taken and now they want her body as well." I said again. His lips pulled back to show his sharp teeth and his red eyes almost glowed. I continued, "Eric is out of his mind, Redin. I swear he is losing it, even Pam seems scared. You have to help us. _Please._"

Redin moved as fast as he would have if I told him that his ass was on fire. He sped from the room and I followed. Once in the main room he loaded up with weapons, two short swords strapped to his back a long sword at his waist, a dagger in each of his boots, and six silver kunai stuck into his belt. He threw on his cloak and he was ready to go.

"We need to move quickly. I do not know another True Shaman. It may take a while to find one, as they are very rare, but I do know someone who is into dark magics. He might know more about the spell that took her soul. We need to leave right now." Redin said wasting no time. He seemed to move at lightning speed to the front door and I followed as best I could.

.******~~~~~~~*****.

When we arrived at the small cabin I was panting from the twenty-five minute run it took to get here, and when I say run, I mean that we ran as if something was chasing us. Redin stood there looking as if it had been no effort for him at all and knocked on the door. A husky dark skinned man with one eye patched answered the door. He looked like a witch doctor. His black hair stood up in a pouf at the top of his head which was adorned by a band which rested on his forehead that had feathers sticking straight up all around it. He was dressed in what looked like crude leather tunic and pants. They looked hand-made, probably constructed by the man himself.

"Redin," The man said in a deep husky voice. "What brings you here?"

"Tuma, I need your assistance in an urgent matter." Redin said skipping the formalities.

Tuma stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. He motioned to a couple of wooden chairs and we all sat. I was so grateful to be able to sit, I sighed loudly as I plopped myself down. The man just eyed me and said, "Does it concern this boy, because he seems fine." He said looking me over.

"No, it is Sookie." Redin said and his expression was hard.

"Ahhh, the Fae Shaman. What is the problem?" He waved his hand as if to say continue.

"Her soul was stolen. I know this would have taken dark magic to achieve, so I thought you might be able to help."

"Hmmm, taking a soul is serious business. I myself have not attempted such a feat. The ingredients for such a spell are rare and expensive and the spell itself is dangerous and can only be performed by someone experienced in the dark arts." Tuma looked thoughtful.

"Do you know of anyone who would be able to pull something like this off? There cannot be that many that have the ability." Redin asked.

"Hmmm, only a handful that I am aware of. There is Dalia Russo, she is a witch and resides in Italy. She is not likely your candidate, since she is a nature worshiper. Then Malin Magos, he is a Magi and currently not in the human realm. And there is Drazan Mateen, he is a Demon highbred of some sort, though I do not know where he resides. He may be able to pull this off but I believe he is in the thrall of a Vampire and you know how Vampires feel about the use of magics. Then myself, of course." Tuma gave a swift nod of his head.

"Tell me, can you pull back a soul once it has been removed from the body?" By Redin's voice, I could tell he was getting impatient. This was a little startling, since Redin is the most patient person I know.

"No. In a ritual such as this, a soul jar is used. Soul jars are finely crafted and magic resistant. They cannot be broken, only opened. You would have to have the jar in your possession to release the soul. If the body still lives, the soul would return on its own." Tuma said crushing our hopes that we could return her soul by magical means. I could see the disappointment on Redin's face, it mirrored my own.

"You know, the ingredients are rare. You may be able to track the one responsible by following that lead. I will give you a list of ingredients and places that you might be able to purchase such items." Tuma said and I was relieved that he thought of that. Redin seemed more relaxed as well. At least this was a start.

"Tuma, I thank you for your assistance but we must take our leave." Redin said taking the list and standing quickly. He turned to me, "Hunter, we must head back if we are going to make it back by nightfall. I have to contact one of my spies in the human world to look into this before we speak to the bloodsucker…and I doubt he would be happy if we were late."

"Let's go." I said and we said our goodbyes and were off.

.*******~~~~~~******.

When we got back to the crossroads in Hot Shot, it was getting late. Redin and I decided to go to the farmhouse first so he could contact his spy. He said that he had a spy working within the magical community and would have them look into the list Tuma gave us. I was a little surprised at how he communicated with his spies. He got a metal bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the table. He pulled a small pouch out from his pocket and sprinkled some sort of dust into it, then lit it on fire. He wrote a note to his spy and copied over the list Tuma gave us, then simply dropped it in the flame. The paper did not burn but the words disappeared from the page. I stood there gaping with my mouth wide open. _'Fucking cool!'_

The answer did not come for almost an hour, in which time both of us did a lot of pacing, and Redin explained that I was not to reveal how he communicated with his spies. When the reply came, words appeared on the page as quickly as they had disappeared.

**As you command master. How shall I contact you when I have the information? ** The note read.

"Hunter, give me your phone number." Redin ordered and I told him. He wrote the number down and dropped it in the flame. He then took the bowl and placed it in the sink, turning on the faucet, and putting out the flame. The paper then crumpled and turned to ash before rinsing down the drain.

"We should go." I said as I looked out the window. The sun was setting and I was sure Uncle Eric was awake.

.******~~~~~~*****.

By the time we reached the plantation, it was after dark and I was dragging. I had not slept in over twenty four hours and not even the adrenaline would kick in anymore. I was exhausted to the extreme. I needed some caffeine and badly. I didn't bother to pull the Mustang out back to the garages. I just parked up front.

When we got out of the car, Redin had a look on his face that I had never seen him make, he looked horrified. As he walked slowly toward the door, he held out one hand in front of him, and then he said in a whisper, "The wards are down."

"What!" I said my voice much louder than his had been. Nothing looked off to me. The guards stood in their positions as if nothing had changed. They seemed fine. _'How could someone take the ward down without being noticed?'_

"We need to find the bloodsu...King." Redin said realizing mid sentence that we were in hearing range of the Vampires that guarded the front doors. We walked in the front doors and into the front room. Pam was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Papa Smurf." Pam said with contempt.

"Don't waist my time you bloodsucking leach." Redin said back just as snottily.

"He is waiting in his office for you. Go right up." She said coolly, but a suppressed smile barely escaped her lips.

Redin and I went up to Uncle Eric's office and he was burning a hole in the carpet with his pacing. He stopped when Redin and I walked in. "Where is Sookie?" Redin said not waiting for Uncle Eric to address him.

"Her body is being guarded in our bedroom." Uncle Eric said "We need..."

Redin interrupted him, "Why would you leave her there? Why is she not here with you?" He sounded pissed. "Do you not know that the ward is down?"

"WHAT?" Uncle Eric shouted and before I could blink he was out of the room. Redin and I hastily followed and as we approached the door a inhuman howl filled the air. Redin and I stood in the doorway a second later and we watched as Eric tore up the room. I was pretty sure he had finally lost it and when I looked at the bed I saw that my Aunt Sookie's body was gone. Her guards lay dead on the floor, their heads lay turned in an unnatural way. Tears were streaming down Uncle Eric's face and I had never seen him so unhinged. I was scared to breathe. I just stood there as my own tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Calm yourself Vampire, this is not helping! Unless you wish to stay here and redecorate while I go find your wife!" Redin shouted and Uncle Eric was on him in an instant. His hand wrapped around Redin's throat and Redin pulled out a silver dagger and held it to Uncle Eric's. They stared at each other with such intensity that if looks could kill they would both be dead, well, finally dead.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ELF!" Eric screamed in Redin's face. Uncle Eric's eyes were wild and his fangs were fully extended. He looked rabid. I about turned and ran. I might have been tired before, but now I felt as if my heart would beat out of my chest.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF ME VAMPIRE OR I WILL END YOU." Redin said and he looked cool as a cucumber. Eric just snarled. Pam appeared and tried to pull Eric off Redin but he just backhanded her and she stumbled back. She wasn't hurt, well maybe her pride, but physically she was fine.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PAM!" Uncle Eric said and his eyes never left Redin's.

I was at a loss as to what to do to get them to stop. It looked as if they were going to kill each other while my poor Aunt Sookie had been taken by God knows who. I stepped forward and concentrated on their brain frequencies. I knew this worked on Redin but I was not so sure this would work on Uncle Eric. I had to try. I blasted the two of them as hard as I could with my mind and they both fell to the floor shaking from the force of it. It only lasted a moment but when their minds became less addled they both looked at me. I knew I was in deep trouble now. _' Well, here comes the apocalypse.'_

.******~~~~~~~******.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to get it out quicker since I got such great reviews from you wonderful readers! Have I told you lately that I love you guys?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Eight:

I don't know how long I stayed in the darkness, but it seemed like an eternity. I had seen the last glimmer of light sometime ago, and that light was overshadowed by the glowing green of those terrible eyes. I would never forget those eyes as they were forever burned into my mind.

I felt helpless, stuck where ever I was, with no way to escape. I knew my soul was apart from my body, but it did not feel the same as it did when I spirit walked. I couldn't fathom how this had been done to me, but I took comfort in the fact that I knew Eric would come for me. '_Come hell or high water he would find me. He had to.'_ I held onto those thoughts, clinging onto anything that would give me solace.

All of a sudden, out of the darkness I felt a pull, a tug to my soul. Like a vacuum I was being sucked out of my dark cave and I saw a bright light. For a second I almost believed I had been saved, that was, until I realized my soul had been put back in my body. My eyes fluttered open then closed again and I laid there stock still, feeling weak. My body was feeling heavy and I felt something surrounding my wrists and ankles but I did not want to risk opening my eyes again to see what it was. I listened hard and I could hear voices which sounded close. At first they were indecipherable, but after a few moments my mind seemed to clear and I could hear a unfamiliar voice that made me shiver.

"Drazan, I take it all went well." A male's voice said. It was cold as ice and I couldn't place his strange accent. I reached out with my mind and found he was a Vampire.

"Everything went according to plan Master. Your new child handled things quite well. She was able to take down the ward with little effort. It seems she heels nicely." Said another male, who I now knew was Drazan. I recognized his voice immediately. It was the voice in the darkness. I could tell he was at least part demon from his brain pattern. I was careful not to dip into his thoughts just yet. I wasn't sure if he would be able to tell because I could not be sure what gifts he had. I could feel my panic rising and I willed myself to calm. I did not want them to know I was conscious and aware.

"Yessss." The man said drawing out the word, he sounded proud. "But, it is really too bad that we could not breed her first, they are so rare. Is this one damaged? It would be a shame if we did all this work for nothing."

"She should be fine after some rest. Her soul has been away from her body for a while and she is weak."

"Yes, Northman was foolish not to give over the girl. She would be useless to me if she had been damaged." The man spoke as if I was livestock or something. It made me sick to imagine of the things they might do to me. I couldn't help but feel a tad relieved that Eric had not given me to them as Drazan said he would, not that I thought he ever would. I reached out in our bond and I could feel the faint buzz of him, but our bond was definitely dampened. I was not sure if that was because I was far from him, or maybe it was caused by where I was being kept. At this point, I just didn't know. I hoped that Eric would get here soon but I resolved that I would not wait for a rescue. I would take matters into my own hands. I rallied a little. There was no way I would go down without a fight. I was not the same weak little human I was when the Fairies took me so long ago. _'I am a Shaman and a Fairy. I am the fucking Vampire Queen of Louisiana! I am Mrs. Eric Northman!'_

"Alright, I must be going to ground the dawn approaches. Make sure and lock her up tight. I hear she can be deadly. The stories say she took on an entire room full of Vampires. Albeit that they were all much younger than I, but she is not to be underestimated."

"Yes Master, I have her secured." Drazan said reverently and then the room went dead silent. I did not hear the Vampire leave but I tracked his brain signature as he left.

I felt the air around me change and I could feel that Drazan had moved silently closer to me. Magic rolled off his body and I was finding it hard to control my breathing, and I wanted to open my eyes so badly to see what he was doing, but I stayed completely still. I felt a brush of fingers lightly on my skin right above my ankle. They moved slowly up my leg and stopped right above my knee. It was hard not to twitch. I wanted nothing more than to rip those fingers from his hand.

"So smooth." Drazan breathed and his mouth was so close to my ear that I could feel his hot breath on my skin. His hand gripped my thigh and it made my skin crawl. He ran his nose up from my ear to my cheek and he grazed his lips along my skin as they followed. He laid a soft kiss on my lips and his whispered, "Soon."

Then, just like that, he moved away and I heard a door close and lock. I couldn't help but to let out a small sigh of relief. I just laid there for a few minutes and then reached out with my mind to be sure he was gone. I opened my eyes slowly taking in the room I was being held in. It was pretty dark in my cell, the only light that shown came in from the small barred opening in the door.

I got up and walked around the small room. The walls and floor were made of large square stone blocks all of them dull and gray and I was pretty sure I was underground, since there were no windows. I had been lying on a full sized bed with snow white sheets and a multicolored flowered comforter. It was ironic to see it in such a dingy and dark place. In the far corner of the room there was an archway with no door that led to a small bathroom. It was very basic, but much better than I would have thought. I kind of expected a dirt floor and a bucket. It could be worse.

For the first time I looked down at myself. I was dressed in the long white nightgown I had worn to bed before I was taken. I took a second to be grateful I had not gone to sleep naked, as I often did with Eric. I did not see any other clothes around, so for now I was stuck with what I had. Around my wrist and ankles, like shackles, were wooden bands. I was sure they were Raun wood since they had said they wanted me weak. I knew that all to well, from experience, that Raun wood weakened me and made it almost impossible to gather any magic. It was like my Kryptonite. The weakness drove itself clear into my bones. I tried to pry them off, but they seemed to be fastened so very tightly around me and there were no visible latches, making them impossible to remove, at least at the moment. If I was going to get out of here I was going to have to use my other skills.

"Hello?" I heard a small voice say and I found myself frozen in place for a second. _'Do I answer?' _

"Are you awake? Hello?" The woman's voice said and it sounded desperate. "Please, please answer me!"

"Who are you?" I asked in a loud whisper. I wasn't sure if there were guards around or if we were alone.

"My name is Abbey. I have been here a couple of days." Abbey said back. I knew who had me now. It was Sargon, the Vampire Aldon had told us about. I was sure the girl was the one the King was looking for.

"Are you Abbey Ryan?" I asked a little tentatively. I didn't want her to freak out. I was sure she had no idea we were looking for her.

"You know me?" Abbey asked and she sounded scared. I listened to her mind and I found it was quite foggy, like a cloud covered her mind.

I thought quickly as to what I could say to calm her; I wanted to get as much information as I could. I needed her to keep talking to me. "Yes, I think you know my son, Hunter."

"Hunter?" Abbey asked, then was silent for a moment. "That hot...I mean that nice guy from Pandora's? You're his mom?" Now she sounded totally confused. Well at least it was better than having her clammed up than being scared.

"Yes." I said. There was no use getting into details and I was not sure if we were being listened to. I let that sink in for a moment, waiting for her in order to probe further.

"How did you get here? Did he tell you about me? Do you know what's going on?" Abbey's questions came out in rapid secession.

"I was kidnapped as were you, and no he did not exactly tell me about you. I do however, have an inkling as to why we are here and I hate to say it, but it doesn't look to good."

"Oh, my God." was all she said and then I heard soft sobs. I couldn't blame her. I felt like crying myself, but now was not the time. Our best chance to escape would be during the day and that was a disadvantage as my Eric and the rest of our Vampires were dead in the day and of no help to the two us.

I let her cry and I decided to spend the time working on using my Shaman skills. I was not sure if I would be able to use them when I felt so weak, so I figured I should try. After a while, I gave up on that idea. If I could use them it wasn't going to happen now and I was way too drained. I sat down on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands wondering if this was a nightmare. I reached out with my mind to see if anyone was around, but there was only Abbey, so I relaxed a little and laid back on the bed.

"What's your name?" Abbey asked in a soft voice. I was relieved when she finally spoke.

"Sookie." I said sitting up and crossing my legs Indian style on the bed. Abbey was quiet so I decided to try again to get some additional information from her. She had been here a couple of days after all and maybe she could tell me more about the place we were being kept. "Have they...treated you okay since you've been here?" I asked. I was afraid they had been abusing her.

"I guess. I mean I woke up here yesterday morning. A bizarre lookin' blonde guy came in. He had these glowing green eyes, ugh, he creeped me out, and then injected me with something. It made me feel all tingly and a little buzzed. All I could do was just lay there. It was messed up! Then he took his hands and ran them over my stomach. I thought he was gonna..you know feel me, but he didn't, thank God. I think he is a monster! I mean he's not a vampire, but something else." Abbey paused for a second then asked, "You think I'm crazy don't you."

"No. I know you're not crazy. Your right he is something else, I'm pretty sure he is a demon." My voice was sober, as I thought over Abbey's encounter with the green eyed demon.

"A demon! They're real?" Abbey exclaimed. I couldn't help but giggle, she was so young and the King had been sheltering her. I briefly wished that I could be so naïve, again.

"Yes, among other things." I needed to get her back to the subject at hand. "So what else has happened since you've been here?"

"Well this Vampire came to see me. He was really handsome for an old guy. I mean he kinda looks that like that movie star, Brad Pitt." My eyebrows raised involuntarily. I kinda have a thing for Brad Pitt, and who wouldn't. I couldn't help but have images of him in Interview with the Vampire. Yum. "Anyway..." She continued breaking into my really inappropriate pondering, "he was asking me questions about..." Abbey stopped abruptly.

"What did he ask you?" I was not sure, but I had a pretty good idea of what he would want to know.

"He asked about my parents." Abbey said reluctantly.

"What about them?" I replied carefully. I knew that her parents had been killed and I wanted to know if she did it.

"How they died."

I wanted to ask how they died too, but instead I asked, "Did you tell him?"

"Sort of." Abbey said vaguely. I was getting inpatient, this was like pulling teeth.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I mean, he already pretty much knew there had been an accident and my parents were...killed. He said he could help me." Abbey's voice cracked and she began to cry. "I'm a freak. I killed them. I killed them." She wailed. I felt sorry for her. I could hear the pain in her voice. "We got into a fight on my eighteenth birthday when they told me I was adopted! I was so upset! I felt like they had been lying to me my whole life. My skin felt like it was burning and then all of a sudden fire shot out of my hands and I...I burned them. They were burning up and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't make the fire stop from bursting from my hands in order to try to save them! I could do nothing to control what was happening to me or to THEM!" She shrieked.

"Shhhh...shhhhh...Abbey it's not your fault. You didn't know, you had no idea and no one told you." I said softly. '_That fucking Aldon. He could have avoided this by telling the poor girl what she was.'_

"Do you know what the last thing my mom said to me was?" she asked as she hiccuped through her tears, "She said that she was glad that soon I would be gone and that she no longer had to care for a child that wasn't hers."

"I'm so sorry Abbey." I couldn't believe how much this poor girl was suffering. Sargon was offering her help when she was at her most vulnerable and using it to his advantage. _'Sick bastard.'_ I would have to be extremely careful when I dealt with him.

"Honey, listen to me." I said speaking to her as I had spoken to Hunter so many times during the years, very gently. "I know you are really upset, and I know this is hard, but you need to pull it together. Sargon may offer to help you, but believe me, you _can't_ trust him. He has his own agenda." I knew Sargon was into the whole interbreeding thing but I thought it would be better to keep that info to myself right now. She had enough to deal with without knowing that their intention was probably to impregnate her. How they were planning to accomplish that, I had no idea, but none of the scenarios I could come up with seemed pleasant.

"How do you know so much?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Well, my husband and I were...sort of commissioned to find you." I said carefully.

"By who?"

"Well," I thought for a second,_ 'Should I tell her the truth?'_ Then I proceeded to do just that. She needed someone to trust and I was a better choice than Sargon, and lying to her would not be a good way to accomplish that. "Your real kin…they are looking for you."

"You know my real family?" She sounded a little excited, but hesitant.

"Well, I know one member of your real family." I proceeded to tell her about Aldon, that he was a Vampire King and that he had been watching out for her. We spent quite a bit of time just chatting about what I knew of him. She was eager to learn all I could tell, about what he looked like, and what my impression of him was. I didn't go into details about Aldon's story about his lover, I felt that was his business to tell her, but I answered general questions as well as I could and explained a little about how the Vampire world worked. I knew it was a lot to take in, but it seemed that the information calmed Abbey down some. I figured that after going through something like she had, and having no real knowledge of what was happening to her and why, any information would be welcome.

After she was done with her questions I said, "I'm sorry I don't have more to offer, but I am sure that when we get out of here, he will tell you much more than I have."

"Thanks...hey do you mind doing me a favor?" Abbey asked.

"What would that be?" I wasn't sure what kind of a favor I would be able to do from here.

"Will you wake me up if you hear anyone come down here? I'm really tired but I don't want to wake up to that creepy blonde guy in my room again. Yesterday morning when I woke up, he was just standing there staring at me while I slept. When I asked him what he was doing, he just left without saying a word. The way he was looking at me...was just...scary."

I shivered when she mentioned Drazan again. "Yes, of course, as long as you promise to do the same for me."

"No problem. Thank you again Sookie. I really mean it. What you told me, well, it helps." We didn't speak again and I was sure she fell asleep not too long after that. I myself was tired and felt a little sick, but I had told Abbey I would keep a look out and I planned to do just that. I used my time to think over my options, which weren't many and all very risky. I meticulously looked over the door, trying to find a way to get it open. But I couldn't find a weakness and the small barred window, was too small to get through even if I could manage to remove the bars. The room and the bathroom had no windows so that offered no alternative. There really wasn't any visible way, that I could see, to get out of my cell. I would have to wait for an opportunity, something or someone that I could use to my advantage. That was my only hope, unless Eric found a way to get me out of here first. If only I could get the wrist and ankle shackles off, then, maybe, I could blast open the door. I just couldn't figure out how to remove them and I was becoming more frustrated with them by the minute.

Suddenly I became aware of a mind moving toward us. I called out Abbey's name, until I heard her grumble, "What?"

"Someone's coming!" I whispered furiously, then ran and sat on the bed. I heard the lock on my door jangle and then the door swung open. Drazan came in with a syringe in his hand. It had a light pink substance in it that seemed to sparkle even in the darkness of the room. He walked toward me and I scooted back on the bed trying to get as far from him as I could.

"Don't make this hard on yourself." Drazan said and he sounded amused.

"What is that?" I asked and I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice, but didn't quite pull it off.

"It's something to relax you." He said and a wide smile broke onto his face and his ultra white teeth gleamed.

"I'm relaxed really, I'm fine. So there's no need." I said putting on a smile that I was sure looked a little nuts.

"Oh!" He said feigning surprise. "Did you think you had a choice?" He laughed and reached out and grabbed my arm roughly dragging my body across the bed to the edge like a rag doll before he stuck the needle in my arm. Almost immediately I began to feel the effects. Abbey was right. I felt a tingling spread throughout my body from the point of the injection. Every muscle seemed to be relaxing. My mind began to slow some and I felt like I was drunk. After a few minutes, I couldn't move. I just laid there. Drazan stood quietly by until I was totally incapacitated and then he moved my body so I was laying properly on the bed. My mind was slow but I was still aware. I almost wished I had been completely out of it, as there is nothing that could make you feel more helpless then lying there, being aware and not being able to do anything to defend yourself. Drazan lifted up my nightgown and ran his hands over my stomach area and lower. His fingers traced the top of my panties and internally, I screamed with hatred and revulsion. I was somewhat relieved when he didn't move them lower.

"Hmm, not yet my dear little Sookie, but soon. Very soon." He said and then leered at me in a disconcerting way before leaving room. I was so mentally wound up, but whatever I was given would not let me release the tension physically. Finally I just gave in and let the drug drift me into unconsciousness. I just wanted to be very far away from here, even if it was just for a little while. The last thing my mind focused on was the most beautiful thing in my life. _'Oh please find me, my lover…'_

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: Up next Eric and Redin look for Sookie. That should be fun! Let me know what you think. You know what to do.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Nine:

When the jolt of energy hit my mind, I felt as if I lost total bodily control for a moment. My knees gave out and I dropped to the floor, as my mind went totally blank. If I did not know better, I would have thought that I had passed out. As I gathered my senses I looked over to see the Elf on the floor next to me and we both sat motionless for a long moment. I was utterly shocked at the sudden incapacitation. I had no idea Hunter's gift was so powerful and I just stared at him for a moment in astonishment.

Neither I nor the Elf said anything and Hunter started to nervously shift his weight from foot to foot. "I'm sorry!" Hunter said but he did not sound sorry, he sounded exasperated. "It's just that you two were going to kill each other! What else could I do?" His voice ratcheted up as he spoke and anger started seeping in, "I mean if you kill each other then who is going to get Aunt Sookie back? Ever think of that?" he spat. "I can't do this by myself! You two are acting like a bunch of fucking mental cases. Look at yourselves." Hunter motioned to the two of us on the floor. "Maybe instead of measuring your dicks, you can pull yourselves together and fucking take care of business! FUCK!" Hunter screamed and then turned on his heels and stomped out of the room.

I was aghast. _'Had he just incapacitated a thousand year old Vampire King and an Elf assassin, then proceed to tell us off? Of course he did. He was raised by one Sookie Northman, why would I expect any different?'_ I almost cracked a smile because his tirade reminded me so much of Sookie. She has always been my little warrior and the fire of passion burns bright within her. Sookie is nothing if not a survivor and somehow, she always seems to avoid death's boney hands. I needed to concentrate on finding her. I should have never let my grief overwhelm me, but it took me by surprise. I would not let that happen again. Hunter was right, I had been out of my mind, and although I will never admit it, his little jolt did bring me back into my senses. The things I imagined those bastards could be doing to her drove me mad. I find that now that I have had a taste of what happiness is with my Sookie, I will risk anything to keep it, as I am empty without it. I have never in a thousand years felt a loss as I did tonight when I had seen that they had taken her.

I had turned my intense anxiety into anger and I would have killed the Elf, as an outlet for the damage I wanted to inflict on the ones who did this. I could not help but hate the fucker. What I wouldn't give to be rid of that blue bastard. He is like a vulture circling an injured animal, waiting to pick the flesh from its bones once it dies. He has been waiting patiently for me to fuck up with Sookie or meet my final death. I often wondered if he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take me out. I know how he feels about her, as he makes no attempts to hide it. His affections for Sookie are evident when he is in her presence, and when he is not, he uses every opportunity to remind me that he is there and waiting. I thought after all this time he would have given up, but here he is, the ever present pain in my ass. But, as much as I hate him, I needed his help. I could have done this myself, but his connections and influence would certainly help me track her down faster.

I got myself off the floor and extended a hand to the Elf, it was a small gesture of peace, well, as much as I could stand anyway. It would be a cold day in hell before I apologized. He looked at it for a moment then took it and I pulled him to his feet. The Elf brushed himself off as I held out my hand to my child; I might apologize to her, but not in front of the present company. I would not appear weaker than I already have, as I was lucky not many had witnessed my little outburst, it could have damaged my reputation. Pam accepted my hand and I let her know I was sorry through our bond as I squeezed her hand softly before I released her. She gave me a little nod and a small smile to let me know she understood.

"Hunter's right." Redin said voicing what I would not. "We have wasted enough time. We should start by paying a visit to Sarit."

I remembered Sarit, she was a Twilight Elf like Redin, and the one who helped us put the wards up at the plantation. "Why would we contact her? Surely there are better leads to follow." I said irritated. It had to be Drazan who pulled down the ward, so I did not see the point.

Redin looked at me like I was an imbecile and I growled at him, he always acted as if he was superior to me. "Vampire, who do you think pulled down the ward? Only one is capable of doing that, Sarit. Somehow she _is_ involved in this."

"How are you sure it was she who pulled down the ward? What makes you think that it was not Drazan?" I said, annoyed with him already.

"Drazan? Drazan Mateen? You believe he is behind this?" Redin asked and he looked thoughtful. It was then I realized I had not disclosed the information to him and I had told Hunter next to nothing. I would need to brief the Elf.

"You know him?" Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"No. One of my contacts told me that he was one of the few creatures capable of removing Sookie's soul. I looked into it since I do not know any other True Shamans. Not that it matters, now that they have her body as well, but regardless, if he was involved, he would need Sarit to reverse the spell. It is only her blood that can take down the ward."

_'SHIT!'_ I thought furiously, I had not known that. I knew the ward was strong, but I did not know that she was the only one who could bring it down. I looked over to my child who had been uncharacteristically quiet. She was sitting on the bed examining her nails in a bored manner. "Pam, call Sookie's witch, tell her to get here immediately to do an ectoplasmic reconstruction. I want to see if Sarit had help and who that help was. The guards were taken out too quickly and quietly." Even the guards that stood outside of the room did not hear the intruders. Pam took off quickly and I continued to ponder the situation. Then I had a thought, "Elf, could Drazan have killed Sarit and taken her blood, then used it to remove the ward? Maybe she is not directly involved."

Redin looked thoughtful for a minute the answered, "Even if that is the case, it is the best lead we have. That is, of course, unless you know where this Drazan resides?" The Elf smirked at me. If I had known where the fucker resides I would be there right now. "If Sarit _is_ alive" He continued, "she most definitely had help. She is a priestess, not a fighter. She would have used magic on the guards, not broken their necks." Redin paused as he seemed to be thinking. He bent slightly to look over the corpse of one of the guards that laid at his feet, then he continued, "Do you know who is behind this? Is it this Drazan? What are their intentions? Hunter did not give any details."

"A Vampire named Sargon Nicholai Tarpul is who is behind this, I am sure. The rumors say he is trying to breed a superior race of vampires. Drazan and a vampire child of Sargon who's name is Turik, are doing his bidding. They plan to..."I trailed off, unable to get the words out.

"They think Sookie would be a fine addition, I take it. He plans to turn her then?" Redin said finishing my thought, his voice took on a low tone, but he stayed calm and steady even though his eyes blazed with fury.

"Yes, I believe so, after he...breeds her." I said forcing out the words that had been sticking in my throat as it tightened at the thought.

"After he BREEDS her! As if she was an animal! " Redin cocked his head as his eyes went wide, he looked wild with anger. Although the Elf and I had more than a few confrontations, I had not ever seen him this infuriated. "If he touches her, I will slowly skin him alive before I wipe him from the face of the earth." Redin shot me a murderous look.

"I will do much worse than that." I said as I kept tight control on my own anger. For once Redin and I were in total agreement. _'Maybe hell had frozen over.'_ I was just about to suggest we get a move on when I heard the approach of several Vampires and then a ruckus outside the bedroom door. Redin pulled out his long sword and stood defensively. I could not help but to roll my eyes, hearing it was Aldon huffing outside the door.

"I demand to know what is going on!" King Aldon roared. "I am the fucking King of Arizona and Nevada, I will speak to King Northman NOW!"

Redin looked at me with his eyebrows raised in a silent question. I just shook my head and said, "Let him in." I knew the guards would hear me and I knew they would not let him in without my permission, after all, they were rightfully fearing my wrath since they had made no attempt to stop the intruders, even though they were right outside the fucking door._ 'Useless. There is no one I can trust with her safety.' _I decided to put that thought aside for now, I had too much to deal with to waste precious time on that.

The door swung open and Aldon and his personal guards came quickly into the room. "Northman, what the hell is going on? I have been waiting for hours for an audience." Aldon looked pissed but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was finding him increasingly irritating.

"I am working on cleaning up the mess you have made of my life!" I shot back at him and Aldon looked taken aback. "Now unless you have some pertinent information on our enemies, you will keep your mouth shut. You have dropped this mess in my lap and now my wife has been kidnapped right along with your human. Now you dare raise your voice to me in MY KINGDOM? I should kill you where you stand." Redin's face turned to stone as I spoke and he turned to glare at Aldon now that he knew it was Aldon who caused this. Well, maybe not entirely, but I was willing to blame him for now. Focusing my anger helped me to stay in control.

Aldon's guards tensed and then Aldon asked, "The Queen was taken? Not the boy?" He was ignoring my threats and Redin's glares as he answered absently.

"What do you mean "not the boy"?" I asked, making my voice cold as ice. I was about two seconds from sending him to his final death.

"What?" Aldon said looking up at me; he had been too shocked to monitor his words. My lips pulled back in a snarl and my fangs extended. I lowered in a crouch instinctively as a feral growl emanated from deep within me. "WAIT!" He said, pleading, as he took in my face. His guards looked upon me with wide eyes and then they stepped back from the King. Aldon did not even notice their retreat, since his eyes were fixed to my face. "Please! Let me explain!" He shouted as he took three quick steps back from me. I followed stepping forward three steps to mirror him. Aldon held out his hands in a wait gesture and said, "I had no other choice! It was never supposed to be her! I swear! The boy is not yours, the loss would be minimal. They said they would take her from me...forever!"

Redin threw on the hood of his cloak disappearing and Aldon's guards glanced around nervously searching for the Elf. I took a step forward. The King's time was growing short. "Give me one good reason why I should not end your pathetic existence right now." I snarled.

Redin, as quick as lightening, staked the guard standing to the right of Aldon. The vampire looked down at his chest in astonishment before he fell to the ground. The other guard, to the left of Aldon, looked on in horror for a moment before Redin moved behind him and took him out as well. I did not even hear him move. _'He is much more dangerous than I give him credit for.' _

"I can help you!" Aldon said, his face beseeching me for a stay of his impending execution.

"Speak quickly leech." Redin said from right behind Aldon. I still could not see him, but his voice gave away his location. "It may be a costly move for Northman to kill you, but I am held by no such rules or punishments."

"I can lead you to Madden." His desperation was evident.

"Go on." I bated him. This I wanted to hear, it may not pertain to the situation at hand but we have been looking for him for years, and somehow he has been able to evade us.

"Let me go and I will bring him to you. He pays a witch to spell him so he can remain undetected. He has been hiding out with one of his children." He said but that was not enough information to save him.

"Let you go?" I laughed in the most sinister way, "That information holds no value to me now." and crept forward.

"Turik! I can help you get to Turik!" Aldon took another step back and he bumped right into Redin's chest. Aldon whipped around and hissed at the place where Redin stood, still unable to see him. Redin gave Aldon a shove, causing him to fall and slide a little way across the hard wood floor. Redin pulled off his hood as we both advanced on him.

"How?" I demanded, towering over the pitiful Vampire. He knew I had reached the end of my patience.

"I know how to contact him. He wont answer one of my calls, but maybe you can have someone else contact him, lead him into a trap. He is a mercenary after all, _his_ only interest is money. That's how I met him originally, he has quite the gambling problem." Aldon spoke so quickly that if I was not a vampire, I was sure I would not have been able to follow.

"Guards!" I commanded, a little louder than I needed to. The two guards at the door came in quickly.

"Yes my King?" one guard asked. He was the Vampire David Alston, an admirer of my Queen that had proved himself trustworthy over the years. The other guard was Ezekiel Alvarez. He is a nest mate of David's and also a supporter of my Queen, ever since she spared their lives and took them into her service.

I had cells installed here at the plantation not long after I took over Louisiana, not in the main house, of course, but in one of the old out buildings that used to be used as slave quarters. I could not always take my prisoners to the club, so it was more of a convenience than anything. I decided it was best to keep the King alive for now, he may have some valuable information yet to yield. "Take Aldon down to a cell and chain him up. I want him guarded at all times. He is not to be released. No visitors beside myself, my child, or Compton." and then added, much to my own disbelief at my own words "or Redin, am I understood?" Redin looked as surprised as I was but, he had seemed to put the fear of God in Aldon, which could be useful.

"Yes your majesty." David said, pulling on some leather gloves and pulling out a pair of handcuffs from the small leather pouch on his hip. He and Ezekiel pulled Aldon to his feet, and then cuffed the King behind his back, before leading him out of the room.

"Oh, and Aldon," I called and the guards stopped him just outside the door. "when I send Compton to talk to you, you had better tell him all you know, or I will take much pleasure in dealing with you myself before providing you with your final death. Perhaps I will take your human and use her to my own ends." I laughed in a sinister way and motioned to the guards to take him away. I knew I would not hurt the girl because Sookie would never forgive me, but, of course Aldon did not know that.

"Eric." Redin said grabbing my attention. He had never called me by my first name, it was always Vampire or Bloodsucker, especially when we were alone. "I need to speak with my contact, then we should leave."

"Yes, I need finalize a few things before we leave as well." I knew it would be best to set several things into motion before we went. We had wasted too much time as it is, so I would have to utilize all the resources at my disposal. "I will meet you in the foyer in fifteen minutes." I said as I flipped open my phone and sped out of the room.

.******~~~~~~******.

It was nearly two hours since we had left the plantation and Redin was shifting restlessly in his seat. Sarit's residence was outside of Baton Rouge, and according to the GPS in Pam's BMW, we were less than twenty minutes from our destination. It was barely 11:30 PM. I had spoken to Bill before I left and told him that he was to extract the information from Aldon, and Shane and Marco were to follow up on any leads that Bill obtained. They were to contact me as soon as they found anything solid. I had the rest of my Sheriffs out gathering intel, and Pam was supervising their progress as well as keeping an eye on Hunter. When we first left the plantation I had tried to reach out to Sookie through our bond but it felt like it was dampened and I could not get a good read on her, other than determining that she still lived. For now all that I could do was follow these leads and pray we find my Sookie. I just hoped we would make it in time...

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted the charged silence in the car. It was not my cell but I recognized it as Hunter's, and I wondered how Redin came to have Hunter's phone. I could tell by the ring tone it was his as the song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool rang out. Redin looked a little startled when it started playing, I guessed that cell phones were not big in the Otherlands. I found the song a little appropriate and I could not stop a smirk from creeping onto my face as he scrambled to pull the phone from his pocket. I gave him a sideways glance as he flipped open the phone, "Yes?" He answered sounding displeased.

"Master, I have found out where the items off the list were acquired." a female voice said. I could here her clearly in the quiet of the car. _'A female...hmmm...maybe the Elf has not been as patiently waiting as I believed.' _I grinned at him.

"Where?" He said rolling his eyes at me.

"A place in New Orleans called The Waxing Moon, it is a magic shop that specializes in rare and exotic ingredients." The woman said.

"Thank you. Stay in touch." Redin said and hung up.

"Who was that." I asked, enjoying his irritation.

"No one of your concern." Redin said and he looked out the window avoiding my gaze.

"Really, that is...interesting. A lover perhaps? I was beginning to believe you were, as Sookie would say, 'Batting for the other team.'" I knew full well he wasn't because he drools over my Sookie like a lovesick puppy, but it was much too fun to tease him.

"Humph!" Redin huffed. "You wish I would find a lover don't you? You would love it if I simply disappeared from Sookie's life, but that is not going to happen." He gave a little laugh of his own, but it held no humor. "Any lover I might take, is only a temporary distraction from the woman I love. If you truly loved her, you would have let her go. I could give her the peaceful life she craves, and she would be safe in the Otherlands. I could make her happy and I know she could love me."

"You should give up Elf. She loves only me!" I shouted defensively, although I was well aware that was a lie. Sookie gave love freely, it was part of what I loved most about her. If I could not feel what she felt for me I would be less secure in making that statement, but I was sure I was the only person she was in love with. "Sookie is mine and she will always be mine. We are bound by blood and there is no way in hell that you can take her from me." I snarled. This conversation was taking a turn for the worst and it was one that we had often over the years.

"For now." He said ambiguously, and I felt uneasy, not a feeling I was fond of.

"Dream on." I snapped back at him, wanting to end the conversation. Luckily the GPS system had just interrupted us, telling us we had arrived at our destination.

I pulled up to the front of the strange looking building. I had not seen anything like it before. The best way to describe it was that it looked much like a castle's tower, round in shape but topped with a twisting spire. It was about three stories high and the exterior appeared to be shiny black, highly polished stone. Small windows were all that broke up the solid darkness of the building. If it had not been so far in the backwoods, the structure would have been easily noticed. I briefly wondered if this was a common type of construction by the Twilight Elves. Their underground cities are not often seen by outsiders so I could not be sure and I was not about to ask Redin.

We exited the car, walked up to Sarit's unusual home, and approached a large black steel door that looked quite solid. Redin knocked as I scanned the area, scenting the air and listening for any movement. I heard nothing, but I could faintly smell vampire, although it was not a scent I recognized. Redin tried the knob on the door and it was locked. I pushed past him and kicked the door with all my might sending it flying off its hinges. He looked at me approvingly as I motioned him to enter. What we found, well, was completely unexpected…

.*******~~~~~~******.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you thought. I just adore your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Ten:

I found myself pacing my small cell, waiting for the inevitable meeting with Sargon. Abbey had been taken earlier and they hadn't returned her to her cell. I was beginning to worry, but there was nothing I could do about it, I was a prisoner as well, after all. Drazan had come to me earlier bringing me some fresh clothing and ordered me to clean myself up. He said that "his master" wished to meet with me, a prospect I was really not looking forward to. Although I had the urge to go against his demands and forgo the shower and the fresh clothing, as I in no way wanted to seem desirable, I decided against it. If I was going to meet the Vampire, I certainly did not want to do so in my nightgown, which was all I had. I did however forgo the shower, vampires do have a keen sense of smell and I hoped mine would be offending. Okay, maybe it was a little childish, but I am grasping at straws here. I would roll around in a pig sty if I thought it might keep him away. Drazan had brought me an off the shoulder satin and lace antebellum ball gown that was deep blue in color which screamed old fashioned southern belle. It had a billowing skirt that was adorned with cartridge pleats and hoop at the hem that held it in a rigid circle that added to its fullness. I felt more than a little ridiculous in it, like a girl playing dress up. _'Totally ridiculous.'_ I thought as I stood in a gown, barefoot, in a dark dingy cell of my enemy.

Just when I thought I might wear a grove in the floor with my pacing I heard the jingle of the door and I knew Drazan had returned. He was scowling when he opened the door and it was evident he was not in a good mood.

"The master will see you now." he grumbled, sounding annoyed. I was curious why he was so grumpy. He was such a creepy asshole all the times we had interacted, so this glum behavior was odd. I decided to look in his head, I was a little hesitant, not sure if he could tell I was in there or what exactly his powers were, but I decided to take peak when he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cell. I was surprised when I got nothing. I could feel he had shielded his mind and he was powerful indeed. I quickly came to the conclusion that I was not going to get anything from him, so I took in my surroundings. I wanted to keep my eyes out for any opportunity for escape. Drazan pulled me down a long hallway. It was lined with doors like the one to my cell, three each side, the walls and floor were made of the same gray stone blocks of the interior of my cell. It was rather drab, as you would imagine a basement or a dungeon might look. I reached out with my mind to see if anyone were in the other cells, but they seemed empty.

We reached the end of the hall and there was a large opaque glass door. I was a little surprised how modern it looked in comparison to the cell area we were standing in currently. There was a finger print scanner next to the door and Drazan put his thumb on it and the door swung open. Drazan dragged me behind him by my arm down another hallway, but this one looked more like something you would seen in a doctor's office or an urgent care center. The floors were a stark white laminate, cold against my bare feet, and the walls a light cream color. Heavy white doors lined the hall and some of the doors were left open, so that when we passed I could see that the rooms were indeed set up as a doctors office would be, complete with exam tables, white cabinets on the wall, and a small sink on the counter underneath that was littered with medical implements. I was surprised that I had not seen anyone around and it was more than a little disconcerting. I prayed silently that he was not going to lead me into one of these rooms.

Relief flooded through me for a moment when we got to the end of the hallway, that was, until Drazan turned to me suddenly, a small black piece of fabric in his hands. I couldn't tell what it was until he unfolded it than reached for my face. I recoiled pulling back from him and the look of anger in his eyes was almost palpable.

"Stand still bitch." he growled and I stood unmoving. I did not want to risk him hitting me or incapacitating me. If I was to escape, I needed to be uninjured enough to do so. Drazan tied the fabric over my eyes knotting it tightly on the back of my head, then grabbed my wrist and pulled. I tripped over my own feet as he pulled, but luckily I was able to regain my footing while I blindly trotted forward. He then stopped abruptly and I ran right into his back. He cursed under his breath, and then I heard the sliding sound of a door opening. It sounded like an elevator door and when he pulled me forward I could feel the difference in the way the floor felt under my feet. It felt like it was carpeted and I could feel the floor shift slightly as we moved onto it. I took another step in then stopped, Drazan did not release my wrist. Even though I was blind folded I could feel the space we had entered was much smaller, the walls felt as if they had closed in on me. A moment later, I heard the door slide shut and we began to move upward. I could feel my panic ratchet up as we continued to rise and all too soon we reached the top.

The elevator stopped with a little jolt and I could hear the door slide open. Drazan roughly pulled my wrist and we moved forward. We walked for a bit and made a right hand turn, then quickly, a left. Suddenly, I realized I should have counted my steps, but Drazan was dragging me quickly behind him and I was struggling to keep my balance. The floor under my feet was smooth and cool. It reminded me of the wood floors back at the plantation. That thought launched a painful yearning deep inside me, what I wouldn't give to be home and safe._ 'Stop it right now!_' I chastised myself._ 'You need to be paying attention to your surroundings!' _

Drazan suddenly stopped, but this time his arm stiffened and he squeezed my wrist tighter in warning so I didn't run into him again. The urge to pull off the blindfold was almost unbearable, as I heard him open yet another door. A booming voice rang out and startled me because after the silence of the walk it took to get here, I was not expecting it.

"Ah Ms. Northman!" The cheerful voice said and I forced myself not to shutter at the sound. "Drazan leave us." he commanded and I heard the door shut behind me. I held myself completely still to keep from whirling at the sound. "You may remove the blindfold now." The man suggested and I eagerly ripped it off my eyes. The room was bright and it took me a second to take in my surroundings. What I saw was a bit shocking. A man, or should I say Vampire, with shoulder length light brown hair and cold dark eyes sat regally in a white wicker armchair, near which sat around a round white wicker glass topped table that looked more like it should be pool side rather than inside a...home? But that wasn't what was shocking. Next to the Vampire was the body of a girl. She was sitting in the chair to his left and she was slumped over the table. Her head rested on the glass table top, with her strawberry colored hair covering her face. I could tell by her mind that she was dead and I was pretty sure this was Abbey. Fear shot through me as I realized it was most likely her, I had yet to see her in person, but I was fairly sure that it was her as I had not seen or heard any others.

"What did you do to her?" I blurted out, stunned and appalled. My eyes shot to his face and I for the first time I took in how lovely he really was. Abbey had been right, he reminded me of Brad Pitt, but really Brad didn't hold a candle to this creature. His alabaster skin glowed brightly and his sly smile lit the room. I was floored. The visual pictures I had conjured in my head were of some nasty old ogre of a man, a Dr. Frankenstein or something, but this man, who I assumed must be Sargon, looked more like a movie star or a model. The only thing giving him away was his eyes, cold, dark, and lifeless. He was dressed in a red velvet smoking jacket and a pair of silk black pants. Master piece theater popped into my head and I imagined him sitting next to a fire reading a book. He was nothing like I expected.

"Oh don't mind her." He said and grabbed the back of her head and lifted it from the table. He turned her head to face him and he looked at her for a moment with a smirk. "She was not what I had hoped she'd be." Her face was lifeless, it was Abbey and she was surely dead. I felt a surge of grief for her as I thought of Hunter and how he would react. Then I thought of my own fate._ 'Am I going to die here, __now?' _

Sargon looked at me curiously then let Abbey's head fall back onto the table, it landed with a sickening thud. "Please Sookie, may I call you Sookie? Come sit." He said cheerfully as he motioned to the chair to his right, as if it was nothing to be sharing a table with the dead body of a young girl. His messed up attempt at being polite was freaking me out.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. I could feel my magic igniting within me, I struggled to hold onto it but all too soon it was slipping away, I was too weak with the wrist and ankle bracelets.

Delight seemed to cross over Sargon's face for a moment, and then he said, "I must insist." He motioned again to the chair on his right. _'Shit!'_ I reluctantly walked over and sat in the chair. I wanted to keep my eyes on him, but they kept flashing to the poor innocent dead girl. I thought for a second that I might throw up and I took deep breaths to calm myself. Sargon sat quietly watching my reactions intently. I kept silent.

"It is quite impressive to see you can gather any magic while being so incapacitated. You are an impressive specimen." He nodded at me approvingly.

"Remove my restraints and I can show you some real magic." I stated under my breath, without thinking. I glanced up quickly to gauge his reaction. He looked displeased for a moment then amusement cross his face.

"I have heard of your feisty nature. Your reputation is not falsely earned I see. How is it the Northman has not broken you of this behavior?" Sargon looked me over like a puppy who's master had yet to house break her.

"Eric loves me the way I am." I said defiantly. "He would never want me broken."

"Well then it is a good thing I do not plan on returning you to him." His smile turned mocking and I cringed.

"What do you want with me?" I said in a smaller voice. This was _really_ not good.

"I want what every Vampire wants." Sargon's expression turned preditorial. "Your blood."

"But I hear you have so many different types of mixed breeds in your retinue. Why me. I am nothing special." I said with little hope of convincing him.

"Oh what have you heard about me?" He said curiosity lighting his dark dead eyes. I was a little surprised that this was the conversational turn he chose to take. I could tell he was an egotistical bastard from the way he preened himself.

I wanted to keep his thoughts away from my blood so I indulged him. "I heard you are breeding supernaturals and amassing an army of vampires that have variable genetic traits." This was really the sum total of what I knew about him. I hoped it was enough to keep him talking.

"Ah. Is that what everyone thinks?" He replied, and he seemed almost disappointed.

"Yes." I said, then asked, "Is it true?"

"Hmmm..." He said apparently thinking over his answer. "To an extent, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" I probed further.

Sargon's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, he did not answer my question, "You know, many supernaturals that are turned do not retain their previous powers. Very few in fact do. It depends on the potency of their blood and their magic. I wonder how you will be once turned."

I could not stop the ripple of fear that went through me. Not only did I really not want to be a Vampire, but the thought of this Vampire being my sire, was sickening. If I ever did decided to turn I would have chosen Eric, Pam, or maybe Shane, not this evil creature that sat beside me. I would be helpless, forever doing his bidding. All remnants of my life lost forever, and this scared me more then dying. Abbey had gotten the better end of the deal if the choice was to be turned and be his child or die. I hoped to share the same fate as her when the time came.

I really took in the room we were in for the first time, as I was trying to distract myself from this horribly uncomfortable situation. _'What a strange room.' _I thought. The room wasn't large but it was a well done impression of a garden or a back yard. On the walls were painted to look like a bright sunny day, light blue in color with clouds dotting the sky. The walls wainscoting looked like a white picket fence, and on the ground around it had flowers and bushes planted all around. I briefly wondered if we were still underground, or if there was a way out on this floor. Sargon interrupted my thoughts when he realized that my attention was not on him.

"Now." He said reaching for my hand, I tried to pull away but he was too quick. "I wish to taste you." He said licking his lips. I began to struggle until I saw the pleasure on his face and then I ceased my movements. He frowned just a tad and said, "Struggle if you like, I love the taste of fear." Without another word he bit into my left forearm right above my wooden shackle and sucked on the wound. I cried out in pain and then he released me. His cold black eyes hazed over for a second, then he scowled. "Your blood is delectable, although I can still taste Northman." He said almost to himself. "Drazan." He called and Drazan was in the room within seconds, I briefly wondered if he was standing outside the door. "I thought you said you gave her the serum."

"I did Master." Drazan said.

"Then why do I still taste Northman polluting her blood?" Sargon looked peeved. _'Is that what the pink stuff was that Drazan had injected me with? Something to purify my blood?'_

"I do not know. I gave her the normal dose." Drazan said looking a little sheepish now.

"She is bonded to a very old Vampire, surely you took that into account?" Sargon said sarcastically.

Drazan's face turned cold, "I must have miscalculated. I will dose her again after you have gone to rest. Drazan's eyes went to Abbey's lifeless body for a moment, and I saw a flash of some emotion I could not decipher, almost too quick for my eyes to catch. But Sargon noticed immediately.

"Take this," Sargon motioned to Abbey, "out of my presence."

"But Master, I thought you were going to turn her?" Drazan said and then he looked as if he regretted those words almost instantly.

Sargon growled, "She was not worth my time, her gifts were nothing special, typical of a half breed. Do not be so sentimental. She was only a weak relation to you."

I was shocked and confused. I thought she was a relation to Aldon and his lover. _'How could she be a relation to Drazan?' _I watched as Drazan carefully pulled Abbey's body from the table and he cradled her in his arms, walking out of the room without another word.

"What is he to her? Aldon..." I asked not finishing my thought, not knowing if he would answer.

"Aldon." Sargon laughed heartily, "Vampires can not breed. He is an imbecile." My face fell just slightly at his words. They had tricked Aldon, but he was so eager to give his mate what she wanted he was oblivious.

"What? I thought you breed supernaturals." I said.

"Sometimes, when I can not find one with the genetic makeup I am looking for, but I do not breed them with myself. That is impossible. Aldon's mate had potential, so I had Drazan impregnate her. I thought the mix would breed something special, but, alas I was wrong. Such a disappointment." Sargon paused for a second then continued, "You on the other hand, are a high-bred that I have yet to see, a fairy, human, shaman...the possibilities."

"You plan to breed me then?" I said boldly, I wanted to know the full extent of my situation. "You will have me raped and take the child from me?"

Sargon laughed again, "We have more advanced ways than rape in these times. Science has provided us with more effective ways. I believe you humans call it artificial insemination." I let out the breath I was holding. "No.. the only one that will touch you now is me. You are now mine and therefore I will be the only one to enjoy your body." I stiffened again at his words, my brief relief now gone.

Sargon ran his finger down the side of my face and I turned away. He placed his hand under my chin and roughly turned my face to his. "You _are_ beautiful. I have a thing for southern belles you know." His voice was like silk, soft and smooth. "You will grow to like me, with time. Would you like to experience one of my gifts?" Without warning I felt a pain so terrible run through me that I thought he had decided to kill me after all. My weakened body jerked and I cried out in pain. My body slumped and I could not help but wish for death in that moment. But Sargon did not release my arm, and then another feeling ran through me, this one replaced the pain, and it was pure pleasure. I felt my body warm and involuntarily I became aroused as waves of intense pleasure exploded in my body. I came almost violently from just his touch and then he released me. The guilt I felt overwhelmed me when my body stopped shaking from the aftershocks of my orgasm. I felt like I had been raped, without the bodily contact. My mind and body seemed at war, my body enjoying the feeling of intense pleasure while my mind screamed in protest. I felt ashamed, I never wanted to feel anything like that with anyone but my Eric.

"You are just as beautiful in ecstasy as you are in pain." A cruel smile on his face made me cower away from him. "One of my gifts allows me to effect the physiology of the body of my prey. It works with most creatures. With humans, I can affect them without even touching them. It is one of my more...entertaining gifts." My brain was addled and it took me a minute to compose myself.

"You have other gifts?" I said weakly, I could not stop the tears from spilling from my eyes.

"Yesss." He said satisfaction in his voice. "One that is much more useful to my goals. It is what started this quest I am on. That one, of course, you will know only when I wish for you to know." Sargon was all smiles and I just wanted to disappear. "Drazan." He called and Drazan reentered the room once again. "Take Sookie back to her room. Oh, and don't forget the blindfold. We wouldn't want her to be distracted now would we?"

Drazan walked over and put the blindfold back over my eyes. I didn't fight him, I just wanted out of this room and away from Sargon. He pulled me out of my chair by my elbow and began to escort me back to my room. The whole time he was silent, but I could feel the anger in his touch, I might not be able to read his mind but his tension was evident. My mind whorled, trying to come up with something, anything to change the situation I was in. Then, I had a very bad idea, but the only one I could come up with, the only crack in the armor that I could see to exploit, so to speak.

When I felt like we were getting close to my cell I decided to egg him on to see if I could trip him up and possibly find a way to escape, or even enlist his help. It could be my only chance and I wasn't going to pass it up. "Must really piss you off that Sargon murdered your kin...guess I'm not the only one at his mercy here. At least I am a prisoner, you are his minion by choice. He obviously has no regard for you or your loyalty to him. Seems to me you're nothing to him but a breeding tool and a lap dog."

Drazan let out a low moan and wrenched my arm "Shut up!"

"Why should I shut up. I know exactly what thoughts are running through your mind. You know I'm right." I bluffed, hoping and praying that I was right, I continued my idiotic rant. "You'll never be anything but a pet to him and when he has no more use for you he will end you like he did Abbey. Your feelings, your desires will be trampled on and destroyed by your master, just like he destroyed your kin, without a second thought. Unless that is what you enjoy, well then, more power to you." I said forcing a laugh, making it seem that I was amused by his stupidity. _'That should do it.' _I thought.

And…it did. Drazan grabbed me by the hair, ripped off my blindfold, and pulled out a knife which he held to my throat. "You are going to die right now, bitch." he said in a low growl, his bright green eyes burned into mine. _'Oh shit!' _

_.******~~~~~~******._

**A/N: Phew, I had a hard time with this chapter and I hope it turned out okay. Please let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **_

**A/N: Keep in mind when you read this chapter that up to this point Eric has kept Hunter completely out of the loop and he has no idea what the background on Sookie's disappearance is. Now...on with the show!**

Chapter Eleven :

**Hunter**

I stomped out of the bedroom extremely pissed off at my Uncle Eric and Redin. _'What a bunch of assholes.'_ I thought to myself as I stormed back to my own room. I was not going to just sit here and wait. It seemed the Monster Squad was otherwise occupied and I knew if I was going to sneak out, now would be a good time.

While I was stuck in my room earlier, I had been spending my time coming up with a plan. I had met some powerful individuals when I spent time in the Otherlands and I have grown up around some of the most powerful and cunning Vampires and Shifters within the Kingdom. I'm no slouch and I may be young, but I have been training for years and I have picked up a few things here and there.

When I got back to my room I went straight to my closet. On the top shelf sat a plain black duffel bag and I grabbed it. It was filled with things that I would need if I ever had to run. It was part of one of my Uncle Eric's_ "Oh shit"_ plans, of which of course, he had several. I had never taken anything out of it, it was for emergencies only and I knew all too well how quickly those could come up, and this I definitely deemed an emergency. I set the bag down on my bed and opened it. It had been a while since I last took a peak and I rummaged through it quickly looking for anything that might help me.

I disregarded most of it promptly. I had no need for fake ID's or passports, and the hair dye and change of clothing were useless to me. I did however pull out the four stacks of cash, each still wrapped with the paper bands the banks use to indicated each stack held five thousand dollars. I knew Supes do things in exchange for two things, favors or money, so it might just come in handy. I then extricated one of the disposable cell phones which I knew I would need, since I gave Redin mine. I flipped open the phone and dialed Mason. I needed a ride and I knew he would help.

"Yeah?" Mason answered on the third ring, his voice was gruff and it sounded like I woke him up.

"Dude, I need you to pick me up." I said in a rush. I was still digging through the duffel bag and I pulled out a silver knife, some silver pepper spray, a squirt-gun filled with lemon juice, and a Glock 9mm handgun that was loaded with silver tipped bullets.

"Hunt? What's up?" Mason asked, it sounded like he was more awake now._ 'Good.'_

"I need a ride. Sookie's in trouble and I can't just sit here and do nothing." I replied. I tucked the 9mm in my pants at the small of my back and covered it with my shirt. I grabbed up the back pack that I used for school, dumped the contents on my bed, then filled it with the items I was taking with me.

"Shouldn't you let Eric handle this?" Mason was beginning to sound anxious.

"Look, if you don't want to help, let me know now. I don't have time for this shit. I need to get to the crossroads." I said letting the irritation leak into my voice.

"No man, it's cool. How are we going to do this?"

"Meet me at the corner of Saddle Drive and Light Stone Way. I will come to you." Those were the nearest cross streets to the plantation, but they were far enough away that the guards would not see us from the guard station that sat at the entrance to the property.

"How do you plan to get out?" Mason asked.

"Let me worry about that. You just get your ass here A S A P." I said and hung up the phone. I threw the bag over my shoulder and made my way to the door of my room. I knew there was a hidden passageway in the wall just down the hall. The passageway held a small staircase that lead down two stories to a corridor that extended the length of the building, running under the house and ending about fifty feet from the property line into the woods. It would only be a few minutes jog to get to the place I was meeting Mason from there.

I knew I needed to take off now, but as I cracked open my door slowly, I heard voices. I ducked back into my room listening intently. It was three Vampires, I could tell by their brain signatures. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would have checked the hallway first before opening the door. _'Stupid. Stupid.' _I thought furiously. I prayed they didn't hear me and fortunately they didn't seem to.

"Master, you should stay calm. Northman will not take kindly to a confrontation, especially if he is dealing with the loss of the boy. I am sure that is why he has kept you waiting." One of the voices said it was hushed and urgent sounding. The vamp was clearly tense. _'What the fuck did he mean? "the loss of the boy" '_ I was straining to hear but they were getting closer to passing my door.

"Do I have to remind you of your place Anton!" Another voice said and this guy was pissed off. "I am a fucking KING! I will not be kept waiting. The boy being taken should have had Eric and Sookie springing into action already! The thought of what's could be happening to my Abbey Lynne, while I sit here idle, is too much to bear!"

"He will save them both and if he doesn't, at least you will still get Abbey back in one piece, Your Majesty. Turik assured me if we helped him get the boy, Abbey would be returned safely. It's a win, win Master, I assure you." the vampire said as I heard them walk past my room. I didn't move or even breath. I didn't want to be discovered listening.

"Shut the fuck up before someone hears us." the King spat as I listened to them moved farther away from my door. I waited a moment, following their passing brain signatures, making sure they were gone and I cracked open the door again.

I didn't see anyone in the hallway so I exited my room, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could. I crept as silently as I could down the hall, in the opposite direction that the passing vampires had gone, and made it to the passageway entrance. I turned the sconce to the left of the dark wood panel and the wall panel slid silently to the side revealing the entrance to the old wooden spiral staircase. I entered and turned to the left pushing a button on the wall just inside that closed the panel back up. It slid as silently back into place as it had opened and I made my way down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I turned to my right and entered the corridor. It was made entirely of concrete and small emergency lights lined the ceiling every fifteen to twenty feet or so. They were not bright but they lit the long corridor enough that I could walk comfortably without having to worry about not being able to see where I was going.

I made my way hastily through the corridor, which had a slight upward grade and brought you closer to the surface. I saw the door that led to the room that rested underneath a small hunting shack that sat in the woods just outside of our property. I typed in the code to the security door and gained entrance, or should I say exit. The room was very small, more of a closet size, only about five foot by five foot and a ladder was bolted to the wall leading up to a trap door in the floor above. If someone stumbled on the little shack, they would think it was just some dilapidated old building that had not been used in many years, but that was the point though, wasn't it, to be inconspicuous.

I made my way up the ladder and into the shack. I dropped the trap door back into place and it seamlessly blended in. I moved as fast as I could, leaving the shack and making my way through the woods. I got to the place I was meeting Mason and I stood in the dark shadows of the woods waiting for him to arrive. I knew if he left right after my call, then he should be here any minute.

I shifted back and forth impatiently as I waited and used the time to think over what I had overheard back at the house. The Vampires that were staying with us were trying to get a girl named Abbey Lynne back. I knew now that the same people who took Lynne were the same ones that took my Aunt Sookie. I couldn't help but wonder if this Abbey Lynne and _my_ Lynne were one and the same_._ I guessed it was possible. I kinda held onto the hope that if I found my Aunt Sookie, I would find _my_ Lynne as well. I would need help, that's for sure, but I figured that if I used my new gift I might just be able to take on a Vampire myself...and win.

Mason showed up a few minutes later and I put my thoughts on hold while I raced over to the jeep and hopped in. Mason spoke as soon as I closed the door. "What the hell is going on Hunt?"

"Everything is so fucked up." I dropped my head in my hands. I was so tired and I had lost count as to how long ago it had been that I had slept. _'This is a nightmare.'_

"Yeah, I got that." Mason laughed and I yanked my head up to look at him. He was always so laid back. Everyone around me was always so dire, serious. Everything was all life and death, but Mason was more the glass is half full type of person, and I liked that about him.

"To make a long story short, Aunt Sookie was kidnapped and Uncle Eric went ballistic. He and Redin tried to kill each other and I blew up at them. I decided not to wait for them to get their heads out of their asses and I am going to look for her myself. Lynne was taken by the same people that took Aunt Sookie, so I figure, I will kill two birds with one stone and save them both." Well that was the plan anyway. I figured I would go to the Otherlands and talk to Tuma by myself and then I might pay the Fairy Tania a visit. Okay, this probably wasn't the best plan but it was the best I could come up with.

"Shit...sounds like you've had a long night." Mason said and then he played with the dial on the radio for a minute before settling on the local alternative station. They were playing Headstrong by Trapt and Mason and I bobbed our heads as we sped down the road towards the crossroads.

_.******~~~~~~******._

**Sookie**

I knew I had to think quickly, Drazan looked murderous, his hand twisted in my hair, and the knife was pressed right to my throat. My adrenalin was pumping and I reached out with my soul, I was surprised I was able to do it. I had been unable to use my Shaman powers earlier, but I had some sleep, and I had hoped that the loss was temporary due to my soul being out of my body for so long. I was too weak to do any real damage to Drazan's soul, but I thought if I could calm him I might just might be able to sway him my way. "I'm not your enemy." I said in a cool calm voice. Drazan's soul was torn to shreds, fishers ran threw it like cracks through glass. I wrapped my soul around his to sooth him, the effect was almost always one of calm. It would bring on the feeling of serenity to the one I was doing it do. When I had tried this on Eric he had told me it was like being wrapped in a warm blanket of tranquility, which he found hard to resist. I had picked up this little trick from Noz when we shared a body, and to this day, I still hold some of his memories.

I watched the wave of peace come over him and I searched his face for some further sign that this was working but he became utterly still for a moment, then he made a strange sound, not like a growl, more like a tuning fork that has just been struck. I continued, "I am nothing more than a small town girl who happens to have a little fairy blood, but Sargon is dangerous, ruthless, and he can't be trusted. I saw how he acted towards you upstairs, he thinks of you as a slave, a servant to his will. He obviously doesn't plan to keep you, since he hasn't turned you. Release me, let me out. I can take him out. You would be free."

Drazan's face became stone and could tell I was losing him.I pulled back my soul. _'FUCK! It's now or never.'_ I thought as I grabbed the hand that held the knife and I struggled to push it toward him and away from me. My sudden attack startled him and a look of disbelief cross his face before I saw anger flash in his eyes. He pushed back at me, but my hands were tight on his wrist and I did what any woman would in a situation where a man is physically threatening her, I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could. I took a small step back releasing my hold on his wrists, and as he involuntarily bent to grasp himself, I grabbed his head and drove it into my knee. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but I needed to move swiftly. Drazan moaned as he dropped and the knife clattered to the floor. I scrambled over to get it when he reached out to me with one hand and grabbed a hold of my ankle, the blow to the head should have knocked him out and I didn't see it coming.

He yanked at my ankle and I fell to the floor onto my knees. My right knee, that was already aching from the blow I gave to Drazan's fore head, gave a sharp pang. I cringed from the pain and kicked at him with my other foot hitting him in the face several times before he released me. When I reached again for the knife and this time, I got it. I whirled around sliding onto my behind, holding the knife out in front of me. The dress I was wearing was making it hard to move agilely. I rolled to my side then pushed up trying not to put weight on my right leg. I stood up as quickly as I could manage. He was whispering something over and over in a language that I didn't recognize while he began pushing himself off the ground. I could smell the magic in the room become thick and a high pitched ring began in my head. It was persistent like the sound of a fire alarm but seemed to continue to ratchet up in volume as he chanted. It was a strain to remain focused, and I knew I had to move now before I could not take the pain the sound was causing in my head. Just as Drazan was almost to his feet, I leapt at him, my force causing him to fall onto his back, cracking his head on the hard stone ground, and the sound in my head came to an abrupt stop. I straddled him and held the knife to his throat and let the blade slide in just enough to let him know I was serious.

"Remove…these…bindings…NOW." I commanded. "or I will...slit you... from ear...to ear." I was panting and gasping as I spoke, digging the knife just a little deeper and staring into his eyes intently.

Drazan looked dazed and started to say something but I cut him off. "I'll have your throat cut open and your blooded spilled on the floor faster than you can blink if I think you are trying to spell me again. NOW RELEASE ME OR FUCKING DIE!"

Drazan grabbed at my waist, in an attempt to flip me on my back and I slipped the knife into his throat. He pushed me off of him and grasp at his throat. I couldn't take my eyes off him as the blood streamed down his neck soaking his black robe and pooling on the floor. He reached for me and grabbed my wrist, I recoiled and ripped my wrist from his weak grasp, the life was fading from his eyes. I was shaking almost uncontrollably as I watched him die. I looked down at my shaking hands they were covered in blood. I turned them over and with a clank the binding on my left wrist fell to the floor. My eyes went wide, as I tried to figure out what had caused it to come off. I replayed the last few horrible moments in my mind, then it came to me. Drazan had grabbed my wrist, his hand was covered in his blood. _'His blood?' _My eyes shot open and I crawled over to Drazan's body. I just stared at him a few minutes almost waiting for the horror movie moment when he came back to life and tried to kill me again, but he didn't move. I knew I had to pull myself together. I needed to get off the shackles and get the hell out of here. I dipped one finger into the pool of blood that seemed to be creeping its way across the floor away from his body. I ran my finger over the shackle on my right wrist and it opened up, falling to the floor. _'Why is it always about the blood?'_ I thought as I repeated the process on my ankles.

When I was free of the shackles I could feel my power coming back to me. I tested this by running electricity across my skin, I could not help but feel relieved and the first thing I did was try to pop out of the room. It didn't work and I cursed, wracking my brain for a plan. I stood and leaned over Drazan's limp form. I pulled the knife from his neck and wiped the blood off the blade on my now stained dress before I leaned over and cut the hoop out of my skirt. I knew it would only be a hindrance. While I did this I thought of my next move.

I just stared at Drazan for a second then thought I better check his body of anything I could use, I really didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. I opened up the front of his black robes, unbuttoning it as quickly as my fingers would allow, when I got them open I was surprised that he was wearing jeans and a tee shirt underneath._ 'Huh.'_ I searched his pockets and found a ring of keys and surprisingly a long lock of hair held together with a bright red ribbon. I was a little astonished but shrugged it off, I didn't have time to think about that. On second thought, I tucked the tied lock of hair into the top of my dress. _'It may come in handy, for what, well who knows, but it must be important for Drazan to be so attached to it.' _ In the world of magic things weren't always as they appeared.

I needed out of this area. It seemed to be warded against teleportation so I knew if I was going to try again it would have to be from somewhere else. Suddenly, I remembered that the only way out of this room was with a fingerprint and I cringed. I knew I was going to have to do something very unpleasant and my stomach rolled. I just wanted to get this over with and get back home, so I did the only thing I could do, I took Drazan's hand, laid it flat on the floor, and I sliced off his thumb.

_.******~~~~~~******._

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to those of you that have left reviews. They mean more to me than you know. **

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

** A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was a little nervous about posting it, seeing as this is the first time I have written a Pam POV. **crosses fingers**  
**

XOXOX O XOXOX O XOXOX O XOXOX O XOXOX O XOXOX O XOXOX

Chapter Twelve:

**Eric**

Redin and I stood in the doorway, as we stared at the scene before us in utter shock. The small round room was a mess, not a stick of furniture had survived the apparent battle that took place here. Piles of rubbish lay strewn across the floor and dark scorch marks peppered the area. Sookie's Fairy cousin, Claude, was standing in front of Sarit. He had obviously been torturing her, making him the evident victor of the battle. She was on her knees bound with heavy silver chains, her wrists were bound and were tied to her ankles behind her and her blue skin was turning black wherever the silver touched her. Claude's left hand began to glow and a light shot out of it like a spear piercing her armor and punching a hole in her right shoulder which looked big enough for me to put my fist through. The Fairy paid no attention to us as we entered, while Sarit let out a deafening scream before she seemed to slump forward, causing the silver chains to dig further into her flesh. I briefly wondered why we had not heard or smelled anything from outside. Standing in the room, I still did not smell the Fairy's blood. _'Was this place spelled? Has Claude gotten more powerful? What was he doing here? If he was torturing Sarit, then he must know what was going on with Sookie. Why was the Fairy back on this side of the portal? This could not be a good sign._ _Have they come back for good? Has Niall opened the portals back up? Twelve years is not a long time for a Fairy…something must be wrong.' _ My thoughts raced, as the questions flooded my mind.

And as if that was not enough of a surprise, when Sarit's face came into better view, I could see her razor sharp teeth gleam, they looked just like Redin's, except for the two elongated fangs. Sarit was a vampire! _She_ was the one I smelled outside. I have never in all my years seen a turned Twilight Elf. Who knew it was even possible? I scrutinized her then, even battered, she was a magnificent looking creature, her cobalt skin looked just a tad lighter, and the red in her eyes only seemed to glow brighter. She was much the same as she had been, other than the tell-tale fangs. Her long black hair was in one long braid at her back and she was dressed in battle armor that was similar to the armor worn by Redin…tight, flat black, and hugging every inch of her impressive form. I was surprised that Sarit did not have her cloak on. _'The Fairy must have surprised her or he would not be looking so well.' _

I stood there for a moment just watching them. Claude looked much the same as the last time I had seen him, since Fairies age very slowly. He was wearing dark brown skin tight leather pants and a forest green tunic, his long black hair pulled back at the base of his neck with a leather tie. It looked much like something he would have worn to his club, not something one would have worn to battle, but Sookie always did say that he was vain.

Thinking of Sookie broke through my idle thoughts and I said, "Are we interrupting something?" A smirk came over my face and my fangs ran out. As I took a cursory glance over to my right to look at Redin, in order to gauge his reaction, his face was a picture of confusion.

"Eric. Redin." Claude said giving me and Redin, both a nod, finally acknowledging our presence.

"Fairy, what are you doing here?" I replied as I eyed him skeptically. I never trusted the Fairies and I certainly did not trust this one. I was well aware that it was possible the Fairy still held some sort of resentment towards Sookie for the death of his sister. He claimed he did not, but I would always be skeptical.

"Niall has sent me to retrieve Sookie." Claude said staring at me defiantly. I stared back letting out a low growl in warning. I was not sure what he meant by "retrieve."

"So Niall knows of the situation?" Redin boldly interjected.

Even after all these years I am still unsure about Redin's relationship with the Fairies. I knew Noz was close to Sookie's family but I was not so sure where Redin's loyalty stood. I massively disliked not having that knowledge. I have thought long and hard on the subject of the Fairies' return. I have not suggested the idea to Sookie, but I knew there was a possibility that someday the Fae might want to take her. After all, her Fairy powers had grown, and that combined with her Shaman powers, she was a force to be reckoned with. The Fae are a waning race, and even though she is only an eighth Fae, she has the spark and that might be enough to make her suitable to procreate. With the Fairies, it would be expected for someone of the Royal line to produce an heir to the throne, and with Claudine gone, I wondered who would step up to do this for Niall. There are not so many heirs left in the Brigant line, but I hoped there were enough that Niall would have no interest in her in that way.

The Supernatural world seemed to work in that way though. Weres, Shifters, Fairies, and Demons felt the continuation of their bloodlines was top priority. This was a huge weakness that we, as Vampires, would never have. We can make children at will, not biological children, but if we wished, we could double our numbers in three days. Of course we have strict rules in place to prevent that, but if push came to shove, it could be done. _'That is why we Vampires are top of the food chain and always would be.'_ I smiled at the thought before I refocused all my attention on the Fairy.

Claude turned his head to face at Redin as he spoke. "You mean the situation where a group of Vampires have been kidnapping half breeds and turning or killing them?" Claude cocked his head slightly and looked at me. "Or the situation in which the Vampire High Council has turned a blind eye to this rampaging Vampire group and have allowed this abomination to continue, knowing all the while that the treaty was being broken?" Claude laughed, tossing his head back, but it was not in humor. This was much worse than I had thought, and still he continued. "Or the situation where a member of the Fae Royal Family has been abducted?" Then he looked me right in the eyes and said, "Yes, Redin. He is aware."

The growl in my chest got louder as he spoke. I so infuriated I did not know where to place my anger. I knew I had to calm down as now was not the time. "What does he plan to do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"What do you think, Vampire? I am to get Sookie out of harms way. Then _we_ will take care of the problem," the Fairy said as if I was a dolt.

"What do you plan to do with Sarit?" Redin asked. A serious look was plastered on his face as he eyed Sarit's slumped body. He knew as well as I that if the Fairies got involved, this could potentially lead to war. The Fairies may be decreasing in numbers but it does not take many to take down a large number of vampires, with the right Intel, that is. Fairies have no restrictions as to when they can move about, so they can travel day or night. Their ability to teleport makes it all the more effortless to hit their targets anywhere in the world, and their magic is strong. The last time we fought against them, the casualties were devastating for both sides, and it was many years before a Vampire could rest anywhere but in the ground. Although now, to our advantage, we vampires have regained our numbers, yet the Fairies have not. I hoped this was enough to keep Niall from doing something foolish.

"The abomination was just about to tell me where Sookie is being held, when you two so rudely burst through the door." Claude looked down at Sarit, placed his hand on her right shoulder and squeezed, his fingers digging into the gaping hole. Sarit shrieked and Claude looked pleased as he said, "Now, you _will_ tell me where Sookie is being kept." Claude drew back his hand and it looked as though he was going to strike her.

"Wait." Redin said and Claude whipped his head around to look at the Elf. For a moment I was sure the Fairy would tell the Elf to fuck off, but surprisingly he took a step back from Sarit and inclined his head to him.

Redin walked over to Sarit and knelt in front of her. He rested his hands on her knees as he crouched on the floor. He was staring intently at her face as he spoke, "Sarit, how did you become like this?" clearly indicating her new Vampire status. His fingers ran over her cheek in a soothing manner that I often used with my Sookie when she was upset.

Sarit lifted her head slightly to meet Redin's eyes and hers burned with shame. "He turned me three weeks ago." Her answer was barely audible. Neither I nor the Fairy moved. We both choose to see how this would play out.

"Who? Why?" Redin asked as he slid his hand under her chin to hold it in place.

"Sargon. He...he is..." Sarit began to cry in earnest unable to continue through her sobs, her red tears leaving purple trails on her blue skin.

"He is what?" Redin coaxed in a calming tone.

"He is too strong. You can't win." Sarit whispered, shaking her head back and forth in a quick and jerky manner, unable to break Redin's grasp.

"What makes him so strong Sarit? Tell me." Redin's voice dropped and it became seductive in an instant. I was impressed at the reaction he caused in Sarit. Her eyes glazed over and it seemed he almost glamored her. I had not known that Redin was capable of such a thing. Thoughts of him using it on Sookie flew through my mind and I growled at the thought, earning me glares from both the Elf and the Fairy. I decided to think more on that later.

"He can affect the physiology of bodies of most supernaturals and humans alike. It's how he is able to turn even the unturnable. He forces their bodies to accept his blood. But that's not the only thing..." Sarit trailed off as fear rippled over her face.

"There is more?" Redin asked.

"He can temporarily absorb the powers of the creature he drinks blood from. He is trying to find the combination that lets him retain the power he absorbs. He believes it comes down to something on the genetic level. I don't understand much more than that." Sarit seemed to break out of her trance and what she said stunned me a bit. "Redin, please just end it. I never wanted this. I can't say no to anything he commands. I am trapped. Please free me. I beg you. I can't spend the rest of my existence being his slave. You can't understand what it is like. He is an awful creature, even for a Vampire." Her face was pleading and I wondered if the Elf would comply.

"I may grant you what you wish when you tell me where he has Sookie." Redin replied his voice resolute.

"Broken Bow, Oklahoma. Cabin near the lake. Do it...now." Sarit said closing her eyes, waiting for the blow that would give her final death. But Redin did not give her what she wanted, he just stepped away. I was a little bit surprised; I had wondered what he would choose to do.

"Well, I have what I need. She's your problem now." Claude said and popped out of the room.

"Fuck!" I shouted at the space that the Fairy previously occupied. _'Fucking teleportation.' _I thought furiously, it seriously gave the Fae an advantage.

Sarit's eyes flew open and she let out a scream of frustration. "You said you would do it!"

"I said I "_may_" do it. I did not say I _would_ do it." Redin said nonchalantly. "Plus, when I kill him, you will be free." I was impressed with the Elf. It was very sly of him to play on his words.

"You won't win Redin. He will kill you and I will be eternally his slave!" Sarit yelled as she struggled against the chains that bound her.

"I will make arrangements for you Sarit." Redin's tone indicated his decision was final.

"And if you die?" Sarit hissed.

"Pfft. Enough of this nonsense." Redin scoffed, then he turned to me. "We can leave her here. I will make arrangements for Sarit on the way. We should move now. Claude will go to Niall with the information. He will not make a move on his own. It buys us some time to find her first. You know what could happen if they get there before we do...don't you?" Redin asked as Sarit continued to sob.

"It's already too late." I stated. I knew that the Fairies being pissed at the Council was not good. The treaty we had was flimsy at best, it was written and signed over five hundred years ago. The Council was to hand over any Vampire who was killing a Fairy without provocation to the Fairy Royal Court for justice to be served. The same went for the Fairies. They could not kill a Vampire without provocation, and they must be handed over to the Vampire Council for judgment. That was the basis of the treaty. Sure, it got broken all the time, but it did prevent Vampires and Fairies from mass-slaughtering each other. A few killings here and there was not enough to go to war over and was often overlooked, but If Sargon's actions were known about by the Council, and all these years he had been killing and attempting to turn those with a fairy bloodline, it would definitely be taken as an act of hostility. The Council's lack of action would be seen as support for the actions of Sargon. If the Fae felt that the Vampires truly broke the treaty, then it would be war, and I sincerely hoped that would not be the case. I knew that is Niall was smart and that he would use the Weres and Shifters as allies against us if it came to it. As far as the Demons, well a lot of them are more like mercenaries, hired guns and could be bought by the highest bidder. I wonder if Niall would expect me on his side, or regard me as an enemy.

I knew there were three distinct paths open to me at this point. One...I could side with my kind and give any information I had to the Council, that would certainly move me up in status politically, but surely this would be seen as a betrayal by my beloved. Two...I could side with Niall. I could give him any information I had about my kind. I could tell him exactly where to strike to do the most damage, but this would lead to my final death I was sure. I would be seen as a traitor to my kind and would never be safe again, and hence Sookie would never be safe. Three...I could take Sookie and run. I could leave everything behind, we could take the boy if she wished, but we would have to go underground. In that way, we could stay neutral in the situation. With a war, they would be too busy to spend much time looking for us, and when the dust settled, we would see who was the victor and plan our next move. I am no coward; I love a battle as much as the next Vampire, but I have stayed alive by knowing when to pick my battles. I hoped that more options presented themselves in the very near future because the decision would change our lives no matter what we choice we made. I knew I would have to discuss this with Sookie as soon as I got her back. I thought all of this through quickly and said "It would be best if we got there first. How long do you think it would take for Niall to show up with his forces?"

Redin looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think within the next twenty four to forty eight hours and they will wait for daylight to strike." I nodded in agreement. "You think he will take her to Niall's kingdom permanently...against her will, don't you?" Redin said, more like a statement than a question.

"I do not know but if we can get there first, get her out before an attack..." I trailed off knowing that he would follow my meaning.

"Then what do you plan to do once _we_ have Sookie? I will do what I can, but I cannot ask my people to interfere in this, there are too many varying races and not all of them would be on the same side. I can not let this tear the sanctuary of Aradia apart. Aradia must stay neutral."

"Sookie and I will make that decision when I have her back." I stated flatly

"So if she wanted to leave, to hide somewhere, you would just leave everything behind to be with her? Your kingdom? Your subjects? For her?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion and something else I just couldn't identify.

"Yes." I said simply. Of course it would not happen just like that. I had already planned for an escape long ago. I am always one to have a contingency plan; I only had to set things in motion.

"In your own twisted Vampire way, you do love her, don't you?" Redin asked. His face went blank giving nothing of his feelings away.

"You always question me! Have I not proved time and time again that she is my world, my everything? Of course I love her! You constantly question my intentions and I've grown tired of it." I turned my back on him and strode out refusing to have this conversation again. "Fucking Elf." I grumbled under my breath.

We needed to head to Oklahoma. It was about 400 miles from here, less than a four hour drive, at least when I am driving. Pam could be there with backup in under two hours. We could get there tonight before dawn breaks if we didn't linger. Redin could search during the day and we could break Sookie out at first dark before the Fairies had a chance to make their move. If there were other prisoners besides Sookie, we could release them and possibly avoid an out and out war, which, of course, would be the best case scenario.

.~~~~~~~888888~~~~~~~.

**Pam**

I had sent a couple of Were guards to secure our young telepath. Eric wanted him taken to a safe house until this was all over. So, I contacted the troops calling those in the field back. Marco and Shane were headed straight to Oklahoma. The Sheriffs that were still here at the estate, along with some of the Vampire and Were guards we have on staff, were also taking their leave to join them. I was not very happy when my Master informed me that I was going to be playing nursemaid to Hunter and sit out of the fight. He expected me to protect the boy if things went wrong. I had not realized the situation had escalated to that point yet, until he ordered me to the safe house as well.

It was less than five minutes later when the guards returned, but they did not have the telepath in tow. "What is the meaning of this? Where is the boy?" I spat._ 'Fucking stupid Weres!'_

They bowed their heads, the one on the right stepped forward and the guard by his side just stood there looking at the ground. "He is not in his room. I radioed in to see if any of the other guards on duty had seen him, but they had not. He must have slipped out."

He was a hideous looking Were and I couldn't stop looking at his mouth as he spoke, he was missing some key teeth and the ones he did have looked ravaged by his poor dental hygiene. _'Time to get yourself some dentures, dog boy.'_

"How is this possible?" I snarled, as my fangs ran out. The Were took a small step back but stayed silent as I took a step forward, "Answer me you worthless piece of shit! How in the hell did he _"slip"_ out?" I was furious! All these guards and people just seem to be slithering in and out and as they fucking pleased. It seemed no matter how diligent we were with security, there was always a hole to be exploited. Most of the time we had been able to detect and stop such events, but this time, we failed.

The snaggle-toothed Were was looking guilty and said, "Well, no one was assigned to his door. He didn't leave out the front or back doors. He didn't take any of the vehicles. We just don't know how he got out." I couldn't believe this bullshit. He was one of Alcide's pack...Perry, Terry, Larry, Harry…whatever. '_Ugh! Where in the depths of depravity does Alcide find these hicks?'_ I thought, knowing I had to come up with something quickly. The little shit snuck off the premises while I was busy organizing and gathering the Intel we needed. I knew there were other ways out of the building that only Eric, Sookie, Hunter, and I knew. I was sure Hunter had used one of those ways to get off the property and that he had called his Were, Mason. There were not many that would pick him up in the middle of the night.

I flipped open my phone. I had a pretty good idea where Hunter was headed, when I noticed the guards were still standing there gaping at me. "If I throw a stick for you, will you leave?" I said while dialing the panther leader, Calvin. The Were gave me a small growl and I waved him off. _'I have no time for dog training'. _I thought and caught myself breaking into a grin. _'Better get the little shit back or Eric will be pissed.' _

"Do you know what time it is Vampire?" Calvin Norris answered in a gruff voice.

"I'm aware...I have a job for you. I need you to send a couple of Panthers to intercept Hunter, he is heading to the crossroads and I need him stopped before he gets there. I need him held until I arrive. Two thousand sound fair?"

"Done," Calvin said and hung up. I always appreciated the Panther's brevity, and I wasn't forced to play nice. Cash took care of that.

I made my way out to the garage. I figured I would take the Corvette since Eric had my car. I took advantage of every opportunity to drive his Vette. I loved to watch his face as he was forced to re-adjust his seat and mirrors after I was through, and I made sure to play with every knob and dial. In his irritation, he would spend twenty minutes fiddling with it._ 'Ah... the little things.'_ I found my nest provided me with plenty of amusing little moments.

I made my way down the road with my foot plastering the pedal to the floor. _'Nothing like a little speed to cheer me up,' _I grinned_ 'This Vette kicks ass.' _ I needed to get to the crossroads and then make my way to the safe house. If my pain in the ass little "brother" would have just stayed put, then we could have been there already. But _NOOOO_, the little "hero" had to take to acting just like Sookie, and I'm sure he'd have some fabulous excuse as to why he pulled this shot. I couldn't help but smile a bit to myself, looking forward to watching him squirm once I got him back.

.*****~~~~~~*****.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please hit that little blue button and make my day. XOXOX  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Thirteen:

**Redin**

I was not looking forward to being in a vehicle with the Bloodsucker for four hours. His arrogance, and contempt for me were always obvious. It's not that I have any sort of prejudice about Vampires in general. Yes, my father was killed by a Vampire and I have not always been so open minded, but I have come to have respect for quite a few of the Vampire race over the years. I actually like Sookie's vampire's child, Pam. I find her zest for life or undeath, and warrior instincts admirable. In the Dragon War she showed courage and fought with a grace that was almost awe inspiring. Her personality is a bit abrasive, but I find her sarcastic comments entertaining. I had also grown fond of Shane. I have had more than a few deep discussions with him over the years. He had struggled with his very nature for so long, the loss of his former life weighed heavily on him. He was more open with his past and his feelings than any other Vampire that I've met. There were not many questions that he would refuse to answer. I think when he found Sookie it changed his outlook on his future. Shane had told me once that one of the things that he found most difficult in becoming a Vampire was the loss of connection with everyone.

Vampires do not trust each other for the most part, and although most do not openly show emotions such as love, kindness, or even fear, they are very emotional beings. Most Vampires learn to block those feelings and replace them with lust, hate, or anger. It is how they survived in the shadows for so long, living such a lonely existence. If you had to spend centuries feeling guilty over your prey, or allowing the loneliness to consume you then, eventually you would go insane. Older Vampires tend to be closed off to any feelings that they deem weaknesses. I suppose those emotions in years past would have been weaknesses, but now in these times, things have changed. Vampires no longer need to hide and steal their meals. Now they can simply go to a pub and drink out of a mug or bottle, sit amongst humans, and carry on in a fairly human-like existence.

I find it curious that even though the supernatural community at large mostly looked down on humans, when in reality it seemed that deep down, most supernatural creatures, myself included, envied the way that humans lived. Yes there were downsides to being a human, some that most of us were happy to avoid, such as short lives and weak magics, even the human witches, who were more magical than most humans, were weak compared to the magic held by fairies or demons or most supernatural beings. But there was an upside to being human that seemed to be the very thing that drew some of us closer to them…their freedom. They didn't have to hide what they were and were free to express their feelings openly. Most humans do not find it a weakness to show emotions when in fact they thrive on them and learned to use them as strengths. Their short lives lead them to live fast and love hard, since they did not have the time most supernaturals have.

I, myself, found that I longed to live a simple life. I never contemplated the idea until I met Sookie. She was the first human I was in close contact with, one that I wasn't assassinating that is. I have really gotten to know her, and although she is more supernatural than most, since she is only partly human, she has lived a human life. She feels the same urgency to live life to the fullest that a short lived human comes to embrace. Sookie does everything as if it is the only chance she may get, which leads her to throw herself into a situation and always go all in, holding nothing back. She loves fiercely and gives into it completely. She courageously fights for things that she holds dear and she refuses to treat anyone as anything but an equal until proven otherwise. She is the epitome of what a human is capable of. It was no wonder supernaturals flocked to her. I know that I will always love her.

The Vampire was convinced that I was out to get Sookie and make her my own, and I certainly would not be against being Sookie's mate. In my opinion she is the ideal woman, but I knew how she felt about her Vampire, and there was nothing I could do to sway her. Believe me. I tried. That didn't mean that I didn't give the Bloodsucker a hard time. He needed to be reminded that someone else appreciated Sookie and if he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated, someone else would. And, of course, I would have no problem being that someone else. That is why I am here after all.

I am not the only one who would love to step in and make Sookie their own. She has a seemingly endless amount of powerful supernatural suitors, all milling around holding on to the shred of hope that they would have an opportunity to experience even a fraction of what she had to offer. I am no better than they. I do not pass the opportunity to bask in her affections whenever I get the chance. But alas, I have long resigned myself to the fact that I most likely would never get to experience what life in the light of Sookie's love would be like and have settled in as a friend, as many others had done.

I couldn't help but sigh at the thoughts that were running through my head, earning me a flicker from the eye of the Vampire who sat next to me, the King of Louisiana, Eric Northman. My people, the Twilight Elves, are by nature, a jealous race. We covet what others have and ruthlessly do what we have to do in order to obtain what we desire. It is one of the main reasons the number of my race has waned over the years. Most of my race betray, steal, and murder to satisfy their own agendas. I, having lived outside of my own race's world, have not spent most of my life surrounded by the Twilight Elves culture, but none the less I feel the streak of jealousy burn beneath my skin. I glared back for a moment before I fixed my eyes to the road ahead. The Vampire was driving like a bat out of hell and I found myself feeling as anxious as he was and ready to throw myself into a fight. The events of the day weighed heavily on my mind.

The Bloodsucker and I stayed silent for a long while, before he spoke up. "What are your plans for Sarit? She will need guidance during her first years."

"Are you offering your help?" I scoffed. _'Ridiculous'_ The Vampire has never offered anything of the like in the past, although I have never asked. "Sarit is my problem, I will handle her needs. What happens to her is my business, not yours." I said letting the irritation leak into my voice.

"That's where you are wrong, seeing as she is a new Vampire in_ my_ area. She is very much my business." His tone remained the same but his eyes flashed with anger.

"Not for long. My associate will be taking her out of _your _area." I replied flashing my own anger. I had already called my associate while still at Sarit's. I knew she would be detained and cared for until this mess was over. Then I would have to find more suitable arrangements. I could take her back to Aradia, but a Vampire has never before been allowed to set foot there, execept once, and he was not allowed to live. If Vampires learned that they could live in the sun there, they would never stop trying to take over our sanctuary. Aradia did not share the same sun with the human realm and its rays were not harmful to Vampires. It was a secret I had planned on taking to the grave, but now I found myself wondering if I should allow Sarit to come back with me. She would not ever be able to leave Aradia if I brought her there, as I could not take that kind of chance with the lives of my people.

"I would likely kill anyone who spoke to me in the disrespectful way that you do." the Bloodsucker said in a more subdued tone. He sounded almost resigned. I could not fight the urge to look at his expression as he continued, and of course, it was blank.

"Yet here I am." I retorted. I knew the reason things had not escalated between us. We both walked a fine line between tolerance and out and out hate. Although I will never admit it, I did come to accept that the Vampire did care for Sookie. He did what was in his power to protect her, although he was not always successful, as this situation obviously pointed out.

The Vampire ignored my comment and changed the subject unexpectedly, "What is your relationship with the Fae?"

I just stared at him for a moment. I was not one to share such things but I could see where his motivation was coming from. I knew well what his view was on the Fae. He held a deep contempt for them. He blamed them all for what had happened to Sookie in the hands of the Fae and spoke openly about his dislike and mistrust of them all. Having lived in close contact with several Fae in the Otherlands, I knew that not all Fae were as untrustworthy and vicious as he believed. "I am neutral to the Fae on the whole. I go by past judgments and actions to decide who I trust and hold as allies."

"And do you see Niall as an ally?" The Bloodsucker asked carefully.

"That remains to be seen. I do not know Niall very well. My dealings with him have been limited to the times I was present when Noz met with him. His intentions seem to be to keep Sookie safe, as far as I have seen, but if you are asking if I will support Niall if he wishes to take Sookie back to Fairy with him...my answer is no. I will not let him force her into a life she does not wish to live. It would break her spirit and I will never knowingly allow that to happen."

"That is good to hear, even if I do not like the feelings you have for my wife. I will not let them take her. It makes it easier if I do not have to fight you as well as the Fae, if they try to do so."

"I will not assist them, you have my word. But understand that I will not move against them if they do not intend to take her." I stated pointedly. I wanted to make it clear that if the Vampire had plans of ridding himself of the Fairy preemptively, I would not help him…but I would not stop him either.

"I have no such plans. They are Sookie's kin. I would not make a move such as that against them, unless, of course, they instigated it first. Sookie would never forgive me. I would wait until it was absolutely necessary." Northman said.

'_Surprising he is sharing. So unlike him.'_ Many years had passed since he had done so and then it was also at a time when Sookie was in danger. "Is that why you have not attempted to kill me? Or should I say not until tonight anyway."

"The only reason..." Northman stated plainly and then he sighed. "What is the life expectancy of the Twilight Elves anyway?" He looked like a child who was denied a piece of his favorite candy and was told he had to wait until after dinner. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I couldn't help myself.

"You know Northman, in some ways you and I are more alike than I would care to admit." I said surprising even myself. I laughed at the ridiculous nature of that statement and then at the Vampire's face which was a perfect mixture of complete appall and thorough surprise. I laughed even harder.

**.*****~~~~~*****.**

**Sookie**

I moved as quickly as I could down the hallway towards the elevator Drazan had taken me to before he blindfolded me. I knew I had better get a move on before someone found out I had killed him and escaped. I wanted to be long gone before that happened. All I needed was for someone to find me before I found my way out and it would be all over. I was pretty sure that if I was caught trying to escape, the punishment would be severe. Probably death. Sargon did not seem like the forgiving type.

As I reached the elevator, I noticed a modern looking door with opaque glass to my right. It also had a finger print scanner, and looked a lot like the door that led back to where my cell was. I placed my ear to the door but couldn't hear anything with either sense. I couldn't help but think that it was strange I had not run into anyone besides Sargon, Drazan, and Abbey. _'If this vampire is amassing an army where were the troops?' _I knew I had to get out of here, but the thought kept nagging at me…what if there were others in there trapped here like me?

I took a deep breath and pulled out the bundle I had wrapped Drazan's thumb in and used it to open the door. I secured it back into the small bundle of cloth and proceeded forward as quietly as I could. I reached out with my mind and felt two brains, one was a void, and they seemed to be coming from the cells at the rear of the room. I moved forward carefully and looked into each of the cells as I passed. The first two were empty and the next two were empty as well. The last two cells were occupied. I checked the cell on the left first, in it was a young woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties. She was huddled on the bed, her knees were pulled up and her back sat flat against the wall. She was wearing what looked like a long brown knit dress and her short black hair was cut in a pixie style that fit well with the small features of her face. At first she looked frightened for a moment when she saw me peer in the small barred window, but then she looked confused.

"It's you!" She said in a small voice. Her wide eyes were a deep brown and they looked at me curiously. _'Does she know me?'_

"My name is Sookie. Don't worry; I'm going to get you out of here." I said. I saw in her thoughts, which were blurrier than most, that she had been here a little over eight months and was very, very pregnant, although I really couldn't tell by the way she was positioned on the bed. I pulled out the ring of keys I took from Drazan and I began to try each one on the lock at her door.

"What are you doing?" She asked scooting off the bed. I realized then how small she was, very thin and way more petite than me. Her baby bump was extremely noticeable when she stood and waddled over.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Unless, that is, you want to stay." I said hastily. I heard rustling in the cell behind me and I knew it was the vampire. Her face lit up for a second and I saw a flash of hope.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean, yes please get me out of here. My name is Esta," the girl said and I smiled as I continued to make my way through the keys. _'Come on. Come on.'_ I thought furiously.

"How did you get the keys?" A male voice asked, it was the Vampire in the cell behind me.

"I borrowed them from someone who no longer has a need for them." I said a little snarkily. I was not in the mood to play twenty questions.

"You are covered in Drazan's blood." The Vampire said just as I found the correct key and was able to open Esta's door. "What are you?"

I ignored him and decided to ask the girl about him. "Do you know this vampire? Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes, that's Reece, please take him with us. I swear he's not like Sargon." Esta pleaded. I nodded as I saw in her mind that she and the vampire had spent a lot of time stuck down here together and had become quiet close. She was definitely sweet on him, blurry mind or not, I could see that, so I opened the Vampire's door as well. This time it went much quicker since I knew which key to use. If I ran into trouble I could certainly use all the help I could get. Reece was not an overly tall man, probably about 5'10. He had short curly brown hair, light hazel eyes, and his face was broad and masculine. He was wearing a pair of dirty jeans, a soiled white wife beater tee shirt, and no shoes I noticed. He had a lithe build and moved as sinuously as a cat as he exited. I wondered what he was before he was turned, I have a hard time believing he was just a human.

Slowly he walked up to me, standing about a foot away. He leaned in with his hands behind his back and took a long whiff of my scent. "You killed Drazan?" he asked and I noticed that he sounded like a northerner or Midwest accent. Chicago maybe? He seemed to be assessing me. His eyebrows were raised and he was looking at me skeptically. He pulled one arm from behind his back and reached out towards me as if he was going to touch my hand. I took a step back and as I did, I couldn't help but notice the silver bands around his wrists and ankles. They looked a lot like the wood ones I was wearing just fifteen or so minutes ago. I briefly wondered why they were not burning his skin and then I figured they must be lined with something to prevent that, they wanted us weak, not damaged, it seemed.

"Are you Sargon's child?" I asked ignoring his question. I wanted to kick myself for not asking before I let him out. _'Shit. Shit.'_

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" He asked and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was fighting a small smile. I didn't find it amusing; I was way past the point of being amused.

"Look buddy, I would love to sit her and chit-chat about my day, but I really want to get the hell out of here." I pulled the electricity from the air and surrounded myself with it, causing it to dance on my skin. I wanted to make sure he knew I could take him. Esta gasped and Reece took a step back and maneuvered himself between me and Esta. "Fae." Reece hissed.

"Now, I suggest you tell me if your Sargon's child, or I will forgo taking the chance and just kill you now." I said, showing no emotion on my face. Normally I wouldn't be so bold, but I had no time for these games.

"No!" Esta cried and she wrapped her arms around him as if she was shielding him from me. Reece didn't take his eyes off me.

"No. I am not." Reece spat as if the thought was unfathomable. "I was brought here for my gift. I am a captive just as Esta is, just as you are." He motioned to me and continued, "He takes my blood so he can use my gift."

"He's telling the truth! Please don't fight." Esta said frantically and I could read in her mind that she was telling the truth, so I relaxed some then. I couldn't be sure he was telling the truth, but I didn't feel like he was lying either.

"Fine." I sighed, letting my charge dissipate. "Do you know your way out of here?"

"I have not been allowed to leave this room in over a decade." Reece said. He was visibly more relaxed now that I had powered down.

I looked over at Esta and realized that she still looked shaken, "No, I have been here for a while but I am always blindfolded when I go anywhere besides the clinic."

"Well that's unfortunate." I mumbled before I looked back to Reece's wrists. It would be better if I could get those off. _'I wonder if they work like mine did._' I thought as I pulled out the little bundle that held Drazan's bloodied thumb.

"What's that?" Esta said sounding appalled as she eyed the bloodied cloth.

"It's Drazan's thumb." I said coldly. The time constraint was weighing on me, the night was surely coming to a close soon and I wondered if there were Were guards around during the day, although I had yet to see any.

"You _did_ kill him." Reece murmured in a voice so low that I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear it.

I looked up to Reece and said, "May I?" Indicating he put his hand in mine. He nodded almost imperceptibly and reluctantly held out his right hand. I took the bloodied cloth and brushed the cloth over his restraint. It opened and clattered to the floor.

Reece's eyes went wide and a grin spread over his face, as he held out his other hand. I repeated the process on his other wrist and his ankles and when I got him free he said, "You said your name was Sookie. You would not be the same Sookie who saved all those Vampires in Rhodes, would you?"

Now it was my turn to look incredulous. "Why?" I asked as I watched him rub his wrists as if they were sore.

"If it is the case, it seems, I may owe you for helping to save me twice." He said in a serious tone. I just gaped at him for a moment.

"You were in Rhodes? Whose retinue were you with?" I couldn't help it that I sounded surprised, I was totally shocked.

"I wasn't with any of the kingdoms. I worked for the Ancient Pythoness. Myself and a few others stayed behind to make sure things went smoothly after she proclaimed that Sophie-Anne was innocent of the crimes against her, just in case there was any backlash. I was in my coffin when the bombs went off and when it was blown out of my room, it had a bad fall and the top popped off leaving me exposed to the sunlight. I was unable to save myself as I burned in the sun and just when I thought I was going to be finally dead, this young woman came over and covered my coffin with a piece of drywall. She saved my life."

"That was you?" I couldn't believe it. He was one of the first vampires I helped to save that day, after Eric and Pam. _'Small world.' _

"Yes. Now, I think we better get out of here." Reece said and he grabbed Esta's hand and made his way to the door. I trailed behind them, my mind had thoughts running through it at top speed, remembering that day. I shook myself and pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I needed to get the hell out of here.

Reece held his free hand out for Drazan's thumb so he could open the door and I gladly handed it to him. Let me tell you, walking around with severed body parts is _so not_ my thing. The door swung open and we went and stood in front of the elevator. Reece pushed the button and I just stood there staring at the door, willing myself to stay calm and alert. It only took a minute for the elevator to arrive and the door slid open. To my relief it was empty. We all got on the elevator and this time my eyes were not blindfolded and I noticed that the walls were covered in mirrors and the floor had a deep red carpet. The button panel on the right of the door had five buttons and all had a corresponding roman numerals.

"Pick a number, any number." I mumbled.

"I got this." Esta said and her hand touched each button. Her eyes closed and a look of concentration crossed her face. I looked into her mind but now I could not see what she was thinking. It was kinda like when reading a Shifter, they are always fuzzy, but when they turn into an animal its something else entirely and Esta's mind had definitely shifted when she was doing her thing.

Reece stood in the door, holding it open. "What's she doing?" I asked Reece in a whisper. I didn't want to interrupt whatever Esta was doing, but it was strange.

"She is a seer." Reece said and shrugged.

_'That's it? No explanation? Just, "She's a seer."'_ I rolled my eyes.

"I think we should hit number four...or maybe two. Not five we don't want to go there. That's _his_ floor." Esta said turning to us. I knew instantly who would be on floor five.

"Uhhh, can ya be more specific? Do you think it's four or two? We pick the wrong one and it's bye, bye birdy." I said the anxiety ratcheting up just a bit more. A bit more was about all I could stand right now. My body seemed to be humming with tension.

"You're glowing." Esta said and her mouth dropped open. "Wow."

Reece's fangs ran out and his eyes dilated a bit as his body seemed to tense.

_'Shit.' _

"Umm...sorry, I'm a bit on edge." I said trying to will myself to calm. I looked away for a moment and breathed deeply. When I used my fairy powers the magic intensified my smell and being in such close quarters with an unknown Vamp, well, not a good idea. Reece's eyes cleared after a moment and then the tension seemed to calm a bit.

"Fae, clearly Fae." Reece grumbled.

"So, back to the question at hand." I said hoping to just get on with it.

"Well I see Drazan pushing those buttons the most. Two and Four."

"You said they took you to the clinic right. Can you see which floor the doctors went too? There were doctors right?" Esta smiled as if she just realized that was a possibility, then turn to the buttons and touched them again.

"Where are the guards in this place? Surely there are some." I said looking over to Reece.

"Yes I have seen them, though I do not know where they are stationed. They bring prisoners down here from time to time, but no one stays very long. I do not believe this is Sargon's headquarters. I think this place is the first stage. This is where he brings his captives when first acquired. They are tested and analyzed. If they pass inspection, they move on. If they do not..." Reece trailed off.

"Holy shit." I blurted.

"Two, it's two I am almost sure if it." Esta said and beamed at me. _'Okay...this girl is way too happy.'_

Without a word Reece moved to the panel, allowing the door to shut, and pushed the button for floor two. As the elevator rose we moved into position. Reece pushed Esta gently to the side, "My sweet Esta, please stay to the side and out of the way. Sookie and I will handle anything that dares to attack us." Reece gave her a soft smile and placed his hand on her cheek, Esta nodded back at him with stars in her eyes. I looked away toward the door, not wanting to butt in on their moment, it seemed oddly intimate. I couldn't help but think of Eric._ 'Where is he right now? Is he safe?'_ I missed him so much it hurt to think about it. At least it didn't have to hurt for long since as soon as the elevator stopped and the door slid open all my musing flew out of my mind and the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Oh, Fuck!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed your first glimpse into Redin's mind. What did you think? Want more? A special thanks to all of you that read, review, and add me to your favorites. **HUGS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

****

Chapter Fourteen:

**Hunter**

"Hunt! Hunt wake up. Dude, we got problems." Mason said and he sounded in a panic. My eyes flew open and I looked around anxiously.

"What? What is it?" I asked trying to get my bearings. A twenty minute nap when you haven't slept in god know how long is not helpful, if anything I felt even worse. I shook my head to clear it.

"Three Panthers." Mason said as he stuck his head out the window just a bit to catch a scent in the air. I was always amazed at how keen Mason's sense of smell was. He put a bloodhound to shame.

"Shit. Maybe it has nothing to do with us." I said hopefully. We were only about a mile from the crossroads in Hot Shot now.

"Let's hope not." Mason paused for a minute and then gasped, "Fuck'n A!" As he slammed on the brakes. Luckily I had my seat belt on or my head would have hit the dash. I tried to calm my speeding heart as I gathered myself, then I glanced up to see what had Mason stopping dead in his tracks. Two vehicles were parked sideways on the road, preventing any other cars from coming to or going from Hot Shot._ 'Damn it we're so close.' _I thought and that's all I had time to think, before Mason threw the Jeep in reverse and then punched it into drive, turning the jeep towards the woods and barreling towards the trees. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He was going around the road block. _'HE'S INSANE!' _My mind screamed and I echoed those thought out loud. "MASON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

"Dude relax I got this!" He said as if we were taking a Sunday drive. He fucking grinned at me. I gripped the door's arm rest handle and pushed my foot to the floor as if I was trying to hit the brakes from the passengers side. The Jeep was bouncing all over as we sped over the uneven terrain. I felt like the soda in a can that's been shaken. Mason stuck his hand out the window and flicked the guys behind us off. _ 'Fucker's crazy.' _

"Watch out!"I shouted as Mason jerked the wheel of the Jeep sharply to the right and we barely missed a huge red maple tree. I was relieved when he made his way back to the road and when we hit the pavement the Jeep shook from the impact since Mason did not slow when he crossed back onto the road. We were less than a half mile from our destination. I looked out the back to see headlights speeding towards us. "Faster! Faster!" I yelled, excited and pumped with adrenaline.

"Get ready man, as soon as I stop get out and open the portal. They'll be on us in seconds." Mason said before he slammed on the brakes and we came to a screeching halt. I released my seat belt, leapt out of the Jeep, and ran to the center of the crossroads. I could hear the screeching of tires from the cars that were following us as they came to a stop. Without sparing a moment to think about it I started to say the words that opened the portal, but before I could get the first line of the incantation out, I was tackled to the ground by a huge black Panther. I could tell by his mind that it was Calvin Norris, leader of the Hot Shot pack.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I hit the ground with a thud and before I could blink Calvin had me on my back with a huge paw resting heavily on my chest. He growled at me in warning. I could read him pretty clearly while he was touching me even if he was in panther form. I could feel his satisfaction when he thought, '_An easy two grand...don't like workin' for Vamps but they pay well...How long until she gets here...glad I don't have to work tomorrow...' _

"I'll give you five grand to let me go. You can tell whoever paid you to stop me you missed me or I didn't show up." I said trying to sound strong even though all I wanted to do was close my eyes and put an end to this endless nightmare.

Calvin looked down at me and I could tell he was thoughtful for a moment. I knew from Mason that Shifters and Weres can understand what you say to them in their animal form. _'I could use five grand...but Pam will be pissed if she showed up and we didn't have the boy...these boys are trouble...I could use the five grand, but its not worth the hassle..'_

At first relief poured through me, when I realized that Pam was the one who called them. Then I was pissed,_ 'How the hell did she find me so fast?' _Just as I had the thought I heard a stereo booming 'Are you gonna be my girl' by Jet and I knew she had arrived. I heard a car door open and Calvin moved back from me. I scrambled to my feet and did the only thing I could think of: I started the incantation to open the portal in the lowest murmur I could manage. I said the words as quickly as I could as I watched Pam exit the corvette and appear almost dramatically. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a silk pink blouse, a black jacket that was almost as long as her skirt, and pink three inch high heels finished the outfit. She ran her hands over her skirt to straighten it and then stood tall with a huge triumphant smile on her face, her blue eyes glittered even in the darkness, that was until the portal opened behind me. Her smirk turn to a frown and I smiled wide before I turned and ran. The portal was only a mere three or so feet. Just as I reached the portal and began to cross I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I knew it I was in Aradia, and so was Pam.

As soon as we crossed into Aradia the portal closed, leaving us standing on the crossroads I have visited so many times. It took us both a second to gain our bearings, traveling through a portal is a bit taxing, to realize the sun was rising in the sky. Pam was standing in the protective barrier but she had no idea it was there so when she panicked she ran full force into the barrier and bounced back on her ass. She slid across the gravel and then made herself into a little ball, pulling her head into her knees and pulling her jacket over her head. She began digging down in the gravel and blood flowed from her hands from the effort. A cry of fear came from her throat and I gasped. I ran over to her and threw my body over hers protectively, she was going to burn and it was all my fault. I sobbed, "I am so sorry Pam. So sorry. So sorry."

After a few minutes I felt Pam move underneath me. "I'm not burning." She stated though it sounded more like a question. She had composed herself.

I removed myself from her very slowly. She was right. There was no smoke. Her pale skin just stood out starkly when the rays of the sun hit it. She stood very slowly and her eyes were squinting in the brightness of the clearing. "Impossible..." she said so softly I was not sure if I had just imagined it. She looked around in wonder, then she closed her eyes and turn her face to the sky. Her arms outstretched as if she would hug the sun if she could. A giggle erupted from her lips and she shot me a look I had never seen on Pam's face, one of pure happiness. She was absolutely beautiful. She rushed over to me and pulled me into her arms and twirled us around, which was weird since she was shorter and a lot smaller than I. Then she laid one on me and I almost fainted. _'Me? Fainting?'_ When she released me I staggered back and almost fell on_ my _ass. _'WOW!' _ I stared at her dumbfounded. She began to laugh like a loon and I couldn't help but smile. That was until the reality of our situation came crashing down.

_'If anyone knew she was here, she would be dead. If she left and told anyone she would be dead. Rule number one: No one can know about this place. Rule number two: Never bring in an outsider __without permission. Calvin and two other panthers, along with Mason know she came with me..SHIT.'_ The fear set in and I said, "Pam we have to leave now. You can never tell anyone about this or the Others will kill you, and Vampires would go nuts to come here and be in the sun. It would be war and all my fault. Promise me you will take this to your grave, I mean it. You can't even tell Eric." I strode over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking deeply in her eyes. I needed her to see the seriousness of the situation. Her eyes became clear and she looked at me with a serious expression. "We have to get back and you'll have to glamor Calvin and his boys..." and, though I hated to say it, "Mason too."

"You are right. We _should _leave immediately. I will not tell anyone, I know the danger this puts me in...but please.. just a few more moments." She pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes. How could I refuse.

"Fine, but if you get yourself killed don't blame it on me. I warned you." I said with a playful pout on my lips. I couldn't resist seeing her so happy. It was a freaky kinda gleefulness or something.

"So this is Aradia." Pam said sounding as if she was in awe.

"Yes, we are at the crossroads in the Otherlands. We're about twenty or so minutes from Aunt Sookie's house." I said pointing to the northeast.

"What is with the barrier?" She asked as she reached out to touch it. It was as sturdy as any wall.

"It keeps out intruders. You can only cross with the permission of an Other." I said walking out of the barrier with no problem. Pam just stared at me in wonder.

"Let me pass the barrier. I want to smell the air." Pam ordered and I gave her a look of displeasure. _'Does she not understand that the punishment for just bringing her here would be death? If she crossed the barrier they would know she was here.' _

"No I can't. We need to get back. They will kill us both if they knew. Please let's go." I looked around me to make sure no one was lingering and I stepped back into the barrier. I said the incantation and opened the portal up. I grabbed Pam's hand and pulled her with me. I knew I couldn't pull her if she really wanted to stay, but she reluctantly let me. I had to get her back home. We crossed into the portal and found ourselves standing in the middle of the crossroads back in Hot Shot. It was completely quiet and no one was in sight.

"How long have we been gone?" Pam asked looking around, I suppose, expecting to see the Panthers waiting.

"Not long, twenty minutes or so." I knew with the time conversion it felt like much longer. In every two hours in Aradia, only one hour has passed here in our realm. Since it was day in Aradia I knew the dawn would be approaching soon and we had to move quickly. I looked around and noticed that the Corvette had been moved over to the side of the street and turned off. Mason was gone and so were the Panthers.

"We need to go erase the memories of Calvin and his boys...Now." I said sternly. I knew this had to be done now. Supes were huge gossips, we needed to nip this in the bud now.

"Fine. I will handle this, just get in the Vette. Do not move. Stay there. I mean it. I will stay at the old farm house for the day. I have to speak with you, there is much you don't know. Mind me...please." Pam said and to think I heard please twice tonight. I would have to write this down.

"Fine, but hurry, you have to get to Mason as well. This can't wait." I was sure Mason would not tell anyone but I was not going to take any chances. While Mason is my best friend...Pam is like family. Okay, pushy, sarcastic and annoying family, but still she is family and I wont risk her safety even for my best friend. Plus a little glamor won't kill Mason, but the knowledge Pam had, could kill her.

Pam ran off to glamor the Panthers and I looked for the keys. I found them in the visor, when I pulled it down they fell to the floor. I bent to pick them up when I heard a knock at the window. It was Mason.

I opened the door and surprised since I didn't see the Jeep. "Dude what are you still doing here?" His eyes darted over his shoulder where a man, no, a Vampire stood. He moved quickly and put a hand on Mason's shoulder. He had dark curly black hair and a huge grin on his face. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him until he spoke. His voice brought back the memories in a flash.

"Hello young telepath. Long time no see."

**.~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~.**

**Sookie**

"Oh Fuck!" I blurted before I could censor my words. I was so shocked I just gaped at the ten or so pairs of eyes that slid over to stare at me. Seven women and three men, stood, sat, or lay sprawled in various states of undress around the room. The room was quite large, sheer panels of jewel colored fabric billowed out from the center of the ceiling, draping out in a tent-like fashion coloring the ceiling and attaching to the walls that they laid against and flowing all the way to the floor. The walls underneath were painted a soft white to showcase the fabric panels and pillows in matching jewel tones were strewn across the floor. A big round bed was in the far right corner and several bodies lay across it, two of them were males and one female. It looked like I had walked into an orgy, or maybe a harem. In the center of the room was a small pool of water. Four of the women were lounging naked in it and it looked like they were bathing one another. In the far left corner one of the males and two of the females were cuddled on the floor of pillows, each of his arms holding one of the girls on either side of him close to his body.

"Uhhh...hmmmm...sorry to intrude?" I said stuttering over the words. I looked back to see Reece's face and his face was blank. I turned back to the room and a small woman who was in the pool of water was standing before me in all her glory. She had long black hair and steel gray eyes. I didn't look any closer since I wanted to look anywhere but at her and I couldn't help but blush.

"Are you Master's new girl?" She asked and I took the chance to look into her mind as my eyes wandered. It was like a bomb went off in there. She had been glamored close to the point of brain damage. _'Who are these people?'_

I glanced back to Reece and he nodded, at first I wasn't sure if he was nodding at me or the girl, but then he held up four fingers, and the door slid shut. He was going to check out the fourth floor, I was sure, and I could only hope they would come back for me_. 'I need to look for a way out on this floor.' _I looked back at the girl when I felt her tug at my dress.

"You need to be cleaned. The Master appreciates cleanliness." She said in a flat tone. I really looked at the girl now. She was human as far as I could tell and she was beautiful, as were the others in the room. I felt a sickness in me rise as I realized what they were here for. I could read it in their damaged minds and it was for both sex and blood. The other three women who were in the water came out now to assist in getting me undressed.

"Really, I'm fine. No need for all this fuss." I protested nervously as they grabbed, pulled, and unbuttoned my ruined dress. I felt like I was being mauled. It was only a few minutes before I stood there surrounded by beautiful women and completely naked. This I was not prepared for, and I covered my private parts the best I could. I could kill them all fairly easily, but they were as innocent as I, captives and concubines, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to scream at them to leave me the hell alone, but didn't. I didn't want to attract any guards that could be standing outside the room. I couldn't hear any minds, but in this place I could not trust that sense totally, I had not sensed Reece and Esta until I was in the same room with them.

The women led me over to the pool of water, while I searched my mind for a way out. I scanned the room more openly and saw that there was a door on the wall to my left, just past the man and two women laying on the sea of pillows. The women eased me into the water and I didn't protest. I just wanted to get this over with, I needed to distract them or something. That's when I felt it. I felt a tickle in the back of my mind. It was Eric, he was getting closer. I could feel his presence getting stronger so I knew he was on his way, I probed the bond and could feel him sending me strength. Something inside me eased slightly, and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. I was worried that our bond had been damaged permanently by the concoction that Drazan had given me, I still had no idea what it was exactly, but apparently the bond was intact.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was surprised when the black haired woman pulled at my arm ,urging me to get out of the water. I rose from the pool and one of the two men who were previously sitting on the bed now stood holding what looked like a sheet, towards me. When I looked at his attire, I noticed he was wearing toga like outfit. 'Great, just great.' I thought bitterly, at least I didn't have to stay naked. I wondered if I could pop on my battle gear or if this room was warded as well, but that might scare the humans, and I didn't want the chaos to alert anyone else of my presence here.

I slipped the sheet over my shoulder awkwardly and the man snaked his arms around my waist and tied a cord around me to keep the sheet in place. He was lovely, not as lovely as my vampire, but still very good looking. He had light brownish-blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was so pretty he was almost feminine, and he had a swimmer's body, toned but not overly muscular. His eyes looked almost empty and his mind echoed that. He seemed to be focused on some sort of drink and his eyes slid from mine to a pitcher of silvery liquid on a small round table near the big bed. It was surrounded by golden goblets and the man walked over to it slowly, leaving me to stand where I was, poured himself a glass, and took a sip. His eyes closed as he drank the liquid and a look of pure pleasure came over his face. _'What the hell?' _

The others in the room gravitated toward the small table, descending on it like ants to a carcass. Just then I heard the ding of the elevator and I whirled to see who it was. Reece stood there covered in blood and he was a sight. He held out his hand for me and I ran toward him without thinking. The others in the room barely noticed since they seemed to be so intoxicated by whatever they were drinking.

"Nice outfit." Reece said as he pulled me into the elevator. A small smile crossed his lips. I scowled.

"Get me the hell out of here." I said glancing back over my shoulder. I didn't want the others to cause any alarm, but it seemed they were more interested in each others bodies than what I was doing. "Did you find a way out?" I asked as the door slid shut. Reece hit the button for the floor marked four.

"Yeah, we need to be on Four. Esta was mistaken." Reece looked a little disappointed.

"How is that even possible?" I knew it was rude but really what kind of psychic messes that up.

"It's not an exact science, and she saw Drazan visiting that room quiet often. She did not see where it led." He explained a little defensively. I shuttered at the thought.

"Well if Four is the right floor, why are you covered in blood?" I asked indignantly. "And where is Esta?" I began to worry a little for the poor pregnant woman.

"She is safely stored on the fourth floor. I ran into a couple of the Were guards on duty," Reece said and he did look a little pinker. Obviously, he had fed. "We have to move quickly as the dawn approaches and I do not wish to spend one more minute here. Follow my lead. If we meet up with more of the guards, get Esta to safety and I will take care of them." Reece said as the door slid open.

The bodies of the Were guards he had killed lied strewn out on the floor, one of them looked drained but the others had been ripped to pieces. _'Impressive, he must be strong like Eric. I wonder how hold he is.'_ I thought taking in the room. It seemed like a service entrance, small and box-like. It was sparse in furniture. What pieces were in the room reminded me a what you would see in a log cabin. All made out of dark woods and the fabric was neutral in color. The only splash of color seemed to be the blood from the dead Were guards. There were no windows in the room, but on the far right wall was a door and there was another door on the left hand wall. It had a number key pad next to it. _ 'Bingo.'_

"This seems to be the main floor of the building that sits over our former quarters, above ground I think." Reece said quietly.

"How can that be? That means Sargon stays upstairs? Why wouldn't he stay underground?" I whispered. It dawned on me that Sargon was supposed to be on floor five. The floors were numbered backwards.

"He would not leave himself vulnerable to being buried down there. He is a very paranoid even for a vampire. Lets get a move on." Reece said to walked over to door on the right and swung it open. Esta nearly shrieked in surprise, but Reece had his hand over her mouth before she let out a sound. Her eyes went from fright to relief. The she nodded to let him know she understood to be quiet.

Reece rushed Esta over to the door with the keypad, as fast as she could waddle, then bent to her ear, "Darling, I need you to get us the code can you do that?"

Esta nodded. Then held her hand over the pad. Her fingers lightly traced over them until a pattern seemed to emerge. After a minute or two, Esta hit the keys and I held my breath as the little red light on the keypad turned to green and a loud click rang through the quiet room.

**..**

A/N:Let me know what you think. **Hugs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Fifteen:

**Sookie**

It all happened almost as if in slow motion. As soon as I heard the click of the door unlocking, Reece pushed Esta to the side and told her to stay put. A second later he was pulling the door open, exposing the next room. It was rectangular in shape and the floor and walls were all in a deep brown wood, looking just as you would picture a log cabin to look like. The room was set up like a recreation room. There was a huge forest green sectional to the left that must have been able to seat ten, set up around a huge television that was mounted on the wall above a fireplace appearing to be made of stones. There were several men watching some basketball game on the television. To the right was a little kitchen area with a bar-like set up and a couple of tables, one of which four men sat playing some sort of card game. Directly in front of me was a pool table and behind that was my salvation, the door that led outside. I could see the beautiful snow covered landscape through the windows on either side of it and I had the urge to run through the room and to my freedom.

I took all this in, in a matter of seconds, when suddenly there was a loud shriek that filled the air and all the men in the room stood up. Reece was at my side in the blink of an eye as all the men turned to our direction, looking ready to pounce. There were nine Weres and one Vampire which I could tell by their brain signatures. I had not noticed the Vampire before now, but as soon as the shirking sound filled the room he was standing only a few feet in front of us, and I couldn't have missed him if I wanted to.

He was one of the scariest looking Vampires I have ever laid eyes on. It was Sargon's child...Turik. I had not seen him since the night he and Drazan took Abbey. He looked filthy and his eyes were dark and wild with anger. He seemed as if he just dug himself out of the ground with his soiled jeans and dirt covered skin, his hair in muddy tangles on top of his head. "How did you get out?" he said, his voice laced with venom.

The sound of his voice triggered my instincts to defend and my power began to stir. My skin began to glow as the air in the room began to crackle with my power. Reece's eyes slid over to me for a second before locking on to Turik.

"Drazan." I said and my voice came out as strong as I hoped it would. I did not want to show him my fear but instead to respect my power.

"That sniveling halfy." Turik laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was disconcerting. His eyes fixed on mine and continued, his expression was hard, "I am afraid that I can not let you leave. The two..." Turik lifted his head and sniffed the air, "or should I say three of you, will be escorted back to your cells. You can go quietly, or I will force you…your choice. But you are going back to your cells. Playtime is over."

"Not this time. I will go to my final death before I agree to return to that dungeon." Reece said finally speaking up, though I did not risk a glance at him. I was concentrating on calming the room, while monitoring the Were's thoughts, and keeping my defensive shields up. I was struggling with the large amount of magic it was taking to do this and I had to focus all my energy to do so.

"Sargon would be severely displeased if I must kill you. It has taken a long time to secure someone with your powers. But...it would be no loss to me. I would be happy to be rid of you." Turik retorted as his body tensed ready to spring. I hoped my calming the room would help but for some reason Turik remained unaffected, although the Were's tension seemed more subdued.

"Why are you doing this? Just so Sargon can do his experiments, making unique children? What's the point, why help him?" I was babbling trying to distract him just a little longer. I could feel the rush of Eric's feeling as he drew closer. He was so close now that my blood and soul sang for him. I knew I had to just hold out a bit longer and Eric would come to my aid.

"You think you can speak to me child? You think you may address me as an equal." Turik huffed. "You are a babe playing dress up as a Vampire Queen, in a world you have no business being in. The Northman disgraces all Vampires with this," Turik motioned his hand to me, "putting a blood-bag in a position of power." Turik shook his head in disgust. "He has obviously lost his mind in his old age." I was about to say something snotty when Reece spoke up first.

"Shut the fuck up." Reece said and this time I risked a glance, he looked murderous. His hands were in claws and his body just as tense as Turik's. I was sure things were going to explode into battle as I felt the anxiety of the Weres was breaking through the hold I had over them. It wouldn't be much longer…

**.*******8888888******.**

**Eric**

"I can feel her!" I said hardly able to contain my excitement. I was ecstatic as I felt Sookie's presence in our bond once again. I felt her emotions whirling, fear and apprehension foremost, as I sent her as much strength as I could muster. Soon I felt her relief echoing my own. We had arrived in Broken Bow to find my crew waiting for me at a cabin my child had rented near the lake. We would have to cover the windows and make it light tight, but at least we didn't have to go to ground in the middle of December in the woods. Although Vampires are not bothered by the cold temperature, the snow can be uncomfortable.

Everyone was already dressed for battle when we arrived, stocked with weapons, and ready to go. I decided to change into some black jeans, a black tee shirt, and my steel toed "ass kicking" boots. I quickly braided my hair to keep it out of my face, then stuck a silver sheathed dagger into my right boot and strapped my long sword to my back. It wasn't long before I was ready and we were out the door ready to locate Sookie.

"How far?" Redin asked.

We were in the woods around the lake and I was following my blood to find her. Redin, Marco, Shane, and Thalia were quietly following me while I tracked her. I decided to take a small party out to find her while the others that joined us here in Oklahoma were staying at the cabin and waiting for a call from me in the event that they were needed. It was easier to hide five people than fifteen, plus I was pretty sure we could handle pretty much anything. If not, we had back up.

"We are very close now. I don't think we should wait until tomorrow night. We must get her now." The closer to Sookie I got, the stronger the pull to her was becoming. I wanted her here, now, in my arms and safe. My longing for her was becoming all consuming. It was two hours before dawn and I knew I was racing against time. I was thankful it was winter and the nights were longer because if it were summer, I would have had to go to ground by now.

"You will only have about an hour, to get in and get out. Do you believe this can be done?" Redin asked. He had been following directly behind me with the others traveling behind him in a straight line. We used this method to keep our tracks in the snow to a minimum, so as to not give away our numbers to someone who might come across them in the woods. It was unlikely, but it was always best to be cautious.

"We shall see won't we?" I replied halfheartedly as I focused my entire attention on the bond. I was so close now and so focused that I did not even register the smell of magic in the air. The log cabin that held my beloved stood only a hundred yards away.

"Northman STOP!" Redin called in a loud whisper, but it was too late, I had crossed some magical line in the sand, so to speak, and a loud shriek echoed threw the woods. The sound came from all around us, but lasted only a second. Needless to say I came to an abrupt stop and whirled to look at Redin.

"Alarm." Redin said shaking his head in a chastising way. The others stood stock still waiting for an order.

"The decision is made then. Let's go." I said as I turned away from him and headed towards my love. She was all that was in my mind now. We came up along the right side of the cabin quietly and I could hear voices coming from inside. We crept soundlessly along side the windowless wall until I was right at the corner of the building that lead to the front of the cabin. The smell of Were was thick in the air. _'Good. That makes it all the easier.'_ I thought, _'Four Vampires and an Elf can handle this.'_

"Why are you doing this? Just so Sargon can do his experiments, making unique children? What's the point, why help him?" I heard my lover's voice, and it was music to my ears. I felt a rush of pride at the strength in her voice, and it took all my will power not to just rush into the room to her side. The pull to her was almost unbearable, like the call from a Master to their child.

"You think you can speak to me child? You think you may address me as an equal." I knew that voice, it was Turik. "You are a babe playing dress up as a Queen, in a world you have no business being in. The Northman disgraces all Vampires with this...putting a blood-bag in a position of power. He has obviously lost his mind in his old age." My anger skyrocketed and Redin placed his hand on my shoulder. I whipped around bearing my fangs at him, suppressing a growl as he shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up." A male's voice said, one that I did not recognize. I had enough of this. I pulled out my long sword and motioned to the others that we were going in. They readied their weapons and waited to follow my lead. Redin pulled out one of his two short swords and reached out the other hand to me. I was so surprised for a moment and I just stared at him. He nodded and I reached out my free hand to grasp his, locking our hands around each other's forearms in a gesture of camaraderie. I could see in Redin's eyes that something had changed and I couldn't help but wonder what the Elf was thinking. I put that thought away to examine later and turned from him.

I slunk around the corner to the front of the cabin to a large window. I peered in to see my Sookie standing in front of Turik, and next to a Vampire, I didn't recognize. She was clad only in a sheet, draped over her like a toga; my fury and lust were building, stoking a fire inside me. Her skin was glowing blue and her eyes were focused on Turik, her face was held in a serious expression. The Vampire next to her looked to be assisting her in her attempt to escape as he stood just a bit in front of her. There were nine Weres in the room standing defensively, waiting to pounce. I wondered why they had not yet made their move to subdue them, but then it dawned on me that Sookie must he keeping them calm. I was proud and pissed off at the same time. I was proud she was so formidable and cunning to get this close to escaping. But I was pissed that she was putting herself in danger. Sometimes my own reactions to situations involving my bonded still baffle me.

Deciding to forgo the door, I burst through the window, going straight for Turik. I knew there were nine Weres and just one Vampire visible and I wanted to take out the most formidable enemy first.

**.~~~~~~888888~~~~~~.**

**Sookie**

All hell broke loose as soon as the love of my life, and personal savior, crashed through the window. Faster than I could track, Eric was on Turik and they were locked in battle. Fights broke out around the room as Marco, Shane, and Thalia attacked the Were guards. I couldn't see Redin but I picked up his brain signature and it seemed he was fighting as well. Reece launched himself at a couple of the Were guards that were moving toward us. I struck out at them with lightening turning one of the Were's to dust, while Reece took care of the other one. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Esta in the doorway with a look of shock on her face. I moved swiftly to her, lowering my shields so she was not harmed, and pushed her back into the other room. "Stay here it's not safe!" I said hastily and as I looked at her face, her eyes went wide and her left hand raised to point at something behind me. I whirled to see one of the Were's that had partially changed launch himself at me, causing us to tumble to the ground. He landed on top of me and his hand was changed into what looked like a bear claw. He pulled it back in preparation to strike me, but before I could even gather my thoughts, he was yanked off of me and tossed to the side by Reece. The Were hit the wall with a sickening thud and lay in a pile on the floor.

"I believe I just repaid my debt." Reece said and he looked gleeful as he stood over me.

"You...still owe me one." I said shakily, saying the first thing that came to my head. My mind was addled.

"Ah yes, one more indeed." Reece said the look on his face softened. He reached out and brushed his fingers across my cheek, a strange rippling tingle went through me, before he stood and walked over to where the Were lay on the ground next to the wall. Reece picked him up and sunk his teeth into the Were's neck. I looked away to seek out my Vampire.

Esta's arms went around me, helping me to my feet. I was stunned and I couldn't process what just happened and I shook my head attempting to clear it. I pulled away from Esta and I made my way back to the doorway. Most of the Were's in the room were lying in pieces on the floor. Eric had Turik pinned to the pool table, he was straddling him and holding a broken pool cue in his hand poised at Turik's heart. Marco and Redin each held an arm, while Shane and Thalia each held a leg. I just stood there silently taking in the scene.

"You think you can move against me and live?" Eric said and he was seething, his anger pulsing through our bond. I wanted to run to him, have him scoop me up in his arms, but instead I watched with fascination at my bonded. Eric pressed the stake in Turik's chest just enough to cause him to shriek.

"FUCK YOU NORTHMAN! You are an embarrassment to our race. Sargon should not have let you live." Turik screamed, struggling beneath Eric. The others looked to be straining to keep a hold of him.

"Where is your Master?" Eric asked while twisting the makeshift stake and causing another scream from Turik.

"You won't find him until he wants to be found. Things have already been set into motion. It's too late to stop them." Turik spat. Then to everyone's disbelief, he jerked upward towards the makeshift stake, delivering himself to his final death.

**.********~~~~~~*******.**

**Eric**

I felt a fierce growl growing deep inside me as I leapt off of Turik's corpse before it began to turn to ash. There was more I wanted to get from him, but now that was impossible. I heard a soft sigh come from the mouth of my lover and was at her side in an instant. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her for all I was worth. Her soft lips molded against mine and I deepened the kiss as she parted her lips. The whole world faded away and I could feel her wrap her soul around mine once again. She was back. She was home where she belonged. With me._ 'Mine, all mine.'_

We would have gone on like that if Redin didn't clear his throat and speak, "The dawn approaches. I think it is best if we get out of here. I can take a party back with me to search the grounds after you blood...Vampires go to ground for the day."

"Eric?" Sookie said looking up at me. Our bond was singing with our love and the comfort of being near one another. I had not felt so well in days.

"Yes, min vackra Drottning?"

"Can we go home now?" She said cuddling in closer to me. Her voice was weak with exhaustion.

"Soon Dearest. But first do you mind introducing me to your new...friends?" The Vampire that had assisted my lover in her escape now held a small girl with short black hair, who was obviously very pregnant, in his arms in an embrace.

"Eric...this is Reece and Esta. They were prisoners just like me." She paused and turned her head towards them and said, "Reece, Esta, this is my Eric. That is Redin, Thalia, Marco, and Shane." Sookie pointed to each one as she said their names.

The Vampire chose to speak, "A pleasure to meet you." He said then released the girl to bow deeply to me. "King Northman. I thank you for assistance in this matter. I am in your debt. Your Sookie helped Esta and me to escape."

I nodded to him. I knew I had many questions for him and his human. "Let us go now. Redin gather your raiding party, I agree with your assessment. We will convene at first dark to assess the situation and then make our way back home."

**.********888888*********.**

**Hunter**

"Hello, young telepath. Long time no see."

"Yes, well it's too soon for my taste, Madden." I said defiantly. This guy was a major asshole that my parents have been looking for, for a long time. His smug expression revealed to me that he had no idea what I was capable of.

"Ahhh...so much like your cousin. I can tell she raised you. How is your luscious cousin these days?" Victor said licking his lips and his broad smile never faltered.

"She is wonderful." I lied, "You should stop by the plantation. I am sure King and Queen Northman would love to see you again. Maybe you can even spend some time with us. We have very comfortable accommodations set up especially for you." I said sarcastically. Victor's smile remained plastered on his face but his eyes betrayed his fury.

"I would much rather have _you _stay as _my_ guest at my estate." Victor paused and pulled Mason back into him, poised to bite. "After I have had a little snack."

I didn't wait any longer. I focused on Victor's brain signature and shocked him with as much force as I could. He released Mason, pushing him away and causing Mason to fall to the ground on his knees. Mason started to make the change. Victor staggered away from him. He thought the shock came from Mason. I moved toward him and shocked him again, this time he fell to the ground and convulsed. I loomed over him shocking him time and time again until I was panting with the effort. Victor screamed and writhed on the ground, his smile now twisted in pain. He was stupid to come alone, although I am sure he thought he could take a Were and Human. _'Boy was he wrong' _ Mason stood beside me, in his wolf form barring his teeth and growling.

Just as I thought I would collapse from the lack of sleep and weakness from using so much power, Pam arrived. She threw the body of a woman on the ground next to Victor. I didn't recognize her.

"Your little pet bitch is dead dickhead. You should pick your allies better." Pam quipped.

"Who the hell is that Pam?" I asked before sending Victor another shock when I saw him trying to rise.

"That my dear boy is Sandra Pelt." She said completely beaming with satisfaction.

"Who the hell is Sandra Pelt?" I don't think I have ever heard the name.

"She is an old enemy of Sookie's. We believed she was dead. Apparently, we were wrong." Pam said then kicked Victor hard in the ribs.

Victor howled in pain and rolled to his side curling into a ball, "I will kill you all. Kill. You. All."

"Funny, somehow I don't believe that is ever gonna happen." I said, shocking him again, this time not so strongly as the fatigue began to overcome my adrenaline rush. Pam went to the Vette and popped open the trunk. She pulled on some leather gloves and then reached in to pull out a thick silver-linked chain. She walked back over to Victor and wrapped him in the chains. I sighed with relief.

"Now! Mason change back. I need you and Hunter to lift Victor and put him in the trunk." Pam said matter-of-factly. Mason changed back and I wished I had brought a change of clothes for him. Pam looked him over like a dog would a steak.

I sighed, "I don't know if he'll fit." Have you ever seen the trunk on a Corvette? It's extremely small.

"He will fit, even if we have to go Tetris on his ass and break a few things to make him fit." Pam smirked. Pam had a bit of a Tetris addiction when I bought her Nintendo DS last year for Christmas.

_'Eww.'_ I shook my head at the thought and Mason and I picked up Madden and we squeezed Victor into the trunk. It was definitely a tight fit.

"Damn!" Pam said with a disappointed look on her face. "I was itching to break a few bones." She reached in and bitch slapped Victor, a huge smile stretched her face before she slammed the trunk closed.

**.~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it makes me want to update faster. *hint hint* **

**XOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: Warning Lemons ahead. I can't believe it's the first in sixteen chapters! Wow, either I suck at writing lemons or I have the most patient readers. I would like to think it's the latter. **crosses fingers.** Either way you guys are the best, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Sixteen:

**Sookie**

When Eric got us to the cabin that Pam had rented for us, he had taken me quickly into what I assumed was the master bedroom. I could feel his need for me in our bond, and combined with my own need, it was intoxicating. Eric didn't even take the time to address his subjects, he simply said "First dark tomorrow night," before whisking me away so we could be alone.

The room had a rustic feel to it from the old wood floors to the country style linens. A king sized mission style bed in oak, with a blue flower patterned comforter that matched the drapes over the window, sat against the middle of the right wall. There was a set of drawers and a wardrobe in the same wood opposite the bed. The window was already covered and the room was rigged to be light tight, dawn was in less than an hour and all I could think about now was my Viking. Eric had our clothes off before I could blink, and he laid me across the bed. There was a lot to talk about but neither of us wanted to do that tonight.

I could not take my eyes off of him. His exquisitely sculpted body glowed above me as he leaned over me to capture my lips with his. Our tongues danced with one another in a perfect rhythm and he left me breathless as his mouth moved from my lips, across my cheek, and to my neck as he began to make his way slowly downward trailing wet kisses on my skin. I moved my arms around him and I stroked his back, feeling the muscles under his smooth skin move as he encouraged my body to have its way. His cool body against my warm one sent delightful shivers down my spine and I was so overwhelmed by all the simultaneous sensations I was having that I cried out when Eric reached my breast. I felt his fangs scraped lightly across skin of my breast before he sucked lightly on my nipple bring it between his teeth and pulling gently then flicking it with his tongue. His left hand was planted on the bed, holding his weight, while his other hand trailed down my body leaving goose flesh in its wake. When his hand reached my core, he spread me gently and slipped his finger down the length of me before slipping it inside. My eyes closed for a moment as I let the pleasure roll over me, before I returned my eyes to my Viking. His eyes were watching my face as the ecstasy rolled over it, causing the intensity of his lust to rise.

As his fingers moved at a steady rhythm, my hand trailed up and gripped Eric's hair, I felt like I was going to explode if he wasn't inside me soon and I pulled his head from my breast, wanting his lips on mine. "Eric..." I breathed, "now...please...I need you." I begged and before the words had even finished coming out of my mouth he was poised to enter me. His eyes burned with the heat of his desire and I flushed as a moan escaped my lips. He slid into me, and I finally felt like I was home, safe, and exactly where I was supposed to be. I felt like a piece of me had been missing and now I had found it. A tear ran down my cheek and Eric whispered, "No tears my love." His hand reached up to caress my cheek, his face held an expression that made me melt, a mixture of concern and adoration. "Min kärlek, du är ljuset i mörkret som alltid leder mig hem." He said, and even though I didn't know what the words meant, his face said it all.

The tension built to such a level that I thought I would die if I didn't get my release soon and I bit into his neck, tasting his sweet blood. Eric began to speed up his movements, our bond seemed to burst open, and I met him thrust for thrust. His lips found my neck and I could feel his own need to bite. I rolled my head to the side exposing my neck and just as his fangs penetrated my skin, I wrapped my soul around his, knowing this would send us over the golden edge, and as soon as I did, we both tumbled over.

Eric and I straightened out on the bed and we both snuggled under the covers wrapped in each others arms, with only minutes before dawn. "I love you Eric." I said with my face buried in his chest, utterly exhausted.

"I love you too, Min Gudinna." Eric kissed the top of my head and held me just a bit tighter. There was no where else I would ever want to be.

**.~~~~~***********~~~~~.**

I awoke to the sound of an annoying ringing sound. I was still tired from last night and I had no idea what time it was. Obviously it was daytime since I could feel Eric still wrapped around me. I groaned and wished the irritating ringing would stop but it just continued and after a minute or so, I knew I was going to have to get up to make it stop. I carefully extracted myself from Eric and made my way over to his side of the bed where his pants lay on the floor. I reached in his pocket and pulled out the offending phone that had interrupted my sleep. I flipped it open to see that it was Hunter who was calling.

"Hunter?" I answered. I was sure the concern was evident in my voice.

"Sookie? No this is Redin."

"Redin? What are you doing with Hunter's phone?" I asked as the fog of sleep began to dissipate.

"I borrowed it." Redin said shortly. "Sookie, I need you to come downstairs. We need to talk."

I could hear the seriousness in his voice and any remnants of sleep that I had were now gone. "What's wrong?" I asked fear creeping in my voice.

"Just come down here." Redin said and hung up. I stared at the phone for a second before I looked around the room, realizing I had no clothes, and I wasn't about to wrap myself back up in that sheet. I went to the bathroom taking a quick shower and addressing my human needs. I put my hair up in a ponytail and decided to test my magic, I conjured up my battle armor. I was pleased that I had no problem doing that and I felt a bit more confident when I made my way downstairs.

I was more than surprised to find Redin in the front room of the cabin, apparently having a heated conversation with my cousin Claude. "What..."I gasped. I had no idea what the hell Claude was doing here.

"Cousin!" Claude said as way of greeting. "It has been a while." Claude stood and walked over to me kissing me on both cheeks before giving me a tight hug. A strange feeling came over me and I shook it off. He looked wonderful as usual. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans with black boots, and a v-neck light blue sweater. His hair had been braided into tons of tiny braids all over his head.

"Claude what are you doing here?" I asked shocked. Claude was not one who cared much about anyone but himself, but here he was gripping me like he had missed me.

"I have come to warn you." He said taking my hand and leading me to a big blue and white checkered couch.

"Warn me?" I said weakly. This definitely sounded bad, like I hadn't had enough of that lately.

"I have recently discovered some disturbing news." Claude said and I glanced over at Redin, who was pacing the floor with a look of deep concentration on his face. I just nodded and steeled myself for what he was going to tell me. Claude continued, "I am here on my own accord. Niall has no idea that I am here, or that I even know what I am about to tell you." Claude paused and waited for my reaction. I was surprised to hear that he was doing things behind Niall's back. _'What could Niall be up to that Claude needed to warn me about?' _

"Okay..." I said cautiously. I was sure I would not want to hear what Claude had to say.

Claude did something I did not expect. He reached out and held his hand over my stomach. I slid back from him, confused by the gesture._ 'What the hell?' _

"Five weeks." He said making absolutely no sense.

"Five weeks?" I muttered, unsure of what he meant by that.

"Your five weeks along." Claude said again and reached out to touch my stomach once again. "A boy and a girl."

I jumped up putting two and two together and yelled, "Bullshit! That's not even funny! What are you really doing here? If this is some sort of a joke..." I trailed off looking at Redin for support, but he was faced away from me. That scared me more than anything.

"Sookie," Claude said and stood, taking a step toward me, "please, sit, let me say what I have to say before you jump to conclusions."

"Fine." I huffed. I did not know what kind of game he was playing but I was not buying it. I walked back over to the couch and plopped down. I just wanted to get this over with.

"You and Eric have been spelled." Claude blurted out, earning him my wrapped attention. "Niall has done this. Although, I am not entirely sure what his motivation was in doing so, I have a few pretty good ideas."

"What has Niall done...exactly?" I asked really afraid of what his answer would be. I was not entirely sure I would be able to handle it.

"He made it possible for your Vampire to impregnate you." Claude said complete seriousness on his face.

"What? Why? How? Vampire's can't have children." My words stumbled out, my hand instinctively resting on my abdomen, my mind was numb with shock. It took a moment before my mind began to whirl. It was a good thing I sat down or I think I would have fallen to the floor. _'I would know if I was pregnant right? When did I have my last period? Claude must be mistaken. Why would my Great Grandfather do something like this? He wouldn't...right? This wasn't possible. That's what everyone says. It's not...possible.'_

"Let me start at the beginning." Claude said and he sighed before he continued. Really staring at him, I realized he looked tired, and worn. I had never seen Claude look anything but stellar all the times I had seen him. "Since we closed off the portals from Fairy to the Human realm, things have not been going so well. You know that Niall was fighting Breandan because he wanted to keep the portals open and Breandan wanted them closed...correct?" I nodded. I was conflicted when Niall made that decision. When he decided to close the gates, I felt like the war, with all the people lost and that everything I went through, was for nothing. Claude continued, "Well, most of the Sky Fae wanted to keep the portals open. We, of all the Fairy races, seem to be drawn to humans. Some of us just enjoy to live amongst you, we enjoy a lot of the things that only the Human realm has to offer. Others of us have, at one point or another in our lives, have bred with Humans and have Halfling kin here. When Niall made the decision to close the portals, let me tell you, a lot of the Fae were not happy. Since you, Hunter, and I are all that's left of Niall's kin, some have come to the conclusion that Niall's bloodline is weak and he should be removed from the throne, to be replaced by another." Clause paused for a second and shook his head slightly, "I did not think things would have gotten to this point, if it were not for the rumors of a Vampire that was targeting half-bred Fairies. Since Niall forbade anyone from coming back here, the ones that wanted to return to the human realm to help their kin could not, hence, they are angry."

"Um... I'm confused, are you saying that Niall got me..." I could not say the word to myself because that would make it too real, "did this to me, because other Fairies are seeing his lack of heirs as weak? How did the Fae catch hold of that rumor?"

"Even with the portals that directly link Fairy to the Human realm being closed, there are other ways to send and get information, and I am sure Niall has left at least one portal open, he would not cut himself off completely. I am not sure how our Fae brethren got the information, but they did." Claude paused and took a deep breath. "Look that doesn't really matter now." Claude sounded exasperated. "Let me make this simple. Niall closed the portals. The Fae found out that their kin were in danger and that Niall would not let them out. The Fae began to look for a way to overthrow him. Seeing as most of our kin have died, they chose to use that as their reason to overthrow him. With all of our family that have perished... Claudette, Claudine, Hadley, Jason, Fintan, Dermott, Dillon, Linda, and Corbett...it makes us look weak and it is the only valid reason they can use to go against him in a Fairy Royal Court."

I understood that part, what I didn't understand was why would Niall want me pregnant with Eric's child. "How would getting me pregnant help Niall keep the throne, if it was even possible for a Vampire to have a child?"

"It is possible and you are proof of that. A human-vampire child is know as a Dhampyr. They are forbidden. The magic that allows one to create such a child has been lost to the Human, Fairy, and Demon realms for over a millennium. The knowledge was destroyed, willingly destroyed, and now it only remains in one place…a place forbidden to most. Isn't that right Redin." Claude said and I gasped. _'Did Redin know all the time that this was possible? How many times had I confided in him about my longing for a child of my own. Did he have the answer all along?'_

"Is this true?" I asked in barely a whisper. The thought of Redin's betrayal cut deeper than I imagined.

Redin turned to me, his face looked pained, "You have to understand. If I had given you that information what would you have done? You and Eric would have gotten pregnant and then what? Many would work endlessly to see your destruction. Dhampyrs, which are what your children would be," Redin paused and corrected himself, "_will_ be, have the potential to be a threat to most supernatural creatures, especially to Vampires. Dhampyrs do not have the same weaknesses as Vampires. Sunlight and Silver are no problem for them, they have the strength and speed of a Vampire, but what really scares the Vampires is what Dhampyrs feed on... which is Vampire blood. They are drawn to it and can locate a Vampire if they are within miles of one. There has not been one made in over a thousand years. Most of the Vampires old enough to remember would never speak of it, not that there are many left. The rest of the supernatural community fears the Dhampyrs because there are not many that can go against them and succeed. For a creature to hold such power, well they can potentially threaten the survival of almost all supernaturals and humans, which is why it is forbidden to produce such a child."

"You could have told me all this long ago, Redin." I said venomously. "You could have given us the choice."

"I was not willing to risk your safety. I have been looking for other ways, to give you what you desire, but have been unsuccessful in my pursuit. I did not wish to deceive you." Redin looked truly upset, but I was too busy being pissed off to care.

I turned away from him to address my cousin as there was still a lot I needed to know. "So..." I said sharply, "how did Niall obtain the information he needed to perform such a spell?" If the information was only stored in Aradia someone must have given it to him. _'I swear if it's Redin I will kill him myself.'_

"It was Sarit. She gave the information to Niall." Claude said breaking his gaze on Redin to look at me. Redin said nothing.

"Sarit? The Twilight Elf that put the wards up at the Plantation?" '_How did Niall meet Sarit?' _

"Yes, I interrogated her earlier, which is how I stumbled onto his plot. It seems Niall sought out the one who placed the ward on your home. When he found out she was an Other, he offered her a large amount of treasure for her assistance. She agreed and five weeks ago she broke into your home and spelled both you and Eric. Niall knew the ward would not let him cross, seeing as his intentions were to further his own agenda, so he commissioned Sarit to do it. Little did Niall know that Sargon had heard about your little family and had his minions stalking you and yours, gathering intel for him. When Sargon's minion reported back that he had seen that Sarit had infiltrated your home and gotten out safely, she was captured and turned. She told Sargon all about Niall's plan, which is why he abducted you. He wants your children, the ones you carry, because there are none rarer. What he planned to do with them, well that I do not know." Claude seemed to be deep in thought for a minute then continued, "Niall masked your pregnancy, eventually you and the Viking would have obviously, realized your condition. The magic used to mask it can only go so far. But I think he hoped to have you back in Fairy before that happened. You could have your children there and he would have strong heirs to take over the throne when the time came. Ones built to take down a Fairies' biggest threat...Vampires. I am not sure but I think this is Niall's motivation, his way to try to appease the Fairy Royal Courts."

"This all sounds way too messed up and crazy. This can't be true," I said, my disbelief evident.

"_This_ is the reality of the situation Sookie. The concealing spell has been removed from you, so you can call Dr Ludwig to confirm it, but I must warn you...be careful who you tell. Mask your scent around any supernaturals. You can do that, right?" Claude gave me a hard look and I nodded. "You have no choice but to accept this. I may not have all the details, but one thing is for certain. Niall succeeded in his plan to impregnate you, and now Sargon is aware you are with child. They will continue to pursue you. At least now you and your Vampire can plan accordingly. They will kill you both if they get the chance, although Niall will attempt to get you to leave of your own accord. Remember he can track you. You are of our blood. You will need to seek out ways to conceal yourselves."

I just nodded again, taking this all in. My mind whirled and I wished that Eric was awake and could hold me in his arms._ 'Oh my God! Eric. What will he think of this? Will he even want our children if they are such a threat? What am I going to do?' _ I could not stop the tears from spilling from my eyes. "Why doesn't Niall just have you give him an heir? You are, after all, a full Fairy." I know it was selfish to want Claude to be made the broad mare instead of me, but I just wanted to be left alone.

"I have lived too long in this realm. The iron has made me sterile, or I would offer to perform such a duty. This is also why I am not in line for the throne." Claude didn't wait for my response before he stood and said, "I'm sorry cousin, I must go. I will stay in touch when I can. Please, if you meet up with Niall, do not reveal that it was me who told you as it would mean my life. I will do what I can. Be careful." That said, Claude popped from the room.

Redin came over to sit by me. His arms went around me and I cried into his chest. I wanted a baby with Eric, I did, but not like this. _'How could I even do this? Eric and I had a hard enough time raising __Hunter and keeping his gifts a secret. Now both Sargon and Niall are aware of my situation. If we decided to keep the children, there would be big trouble. Children... Claude said two, boy and a girl. Oh my God!'_

Redin rocked me in his arms for a few minutes while I sobbed. It's been a long time since I really wanted to run away from a situation, but now I felt the need to run and run far fast._ 'Maybe if I ran far enough all this would fade away like a bad dream?' _I knew the thought was ridiculous as soon as it popped into my head. I gathered myself. If all this was true, I knew I had to take action. I just didn't know what. I pushed myself away from Redin and gave him a long hard stare. He looked, away sheepishly.

"Look Redin, I need some time to myself. Maybe it is best if you take off for a while," I said sternly. All I wanted was to go upstairs and lay back down with my Vampire. I didn't want to sit here and be reminded of Redin's betrayal. Looking at his guilt ridden expression felt like a slap in the face.

Redin began to protest, "I will not leave you unguarded Sookie. Not now. I will help you and Eric any way that I can. I promise this. I swear it. Please, Sookie."

His pleading did touch me, a little, so I sighed and said, "Fine, but I don't want to see you. Stay clear of me. I need some space."

With that Redin got up and threw the hood of his cloak over his head and disappeared. I saw the front door open and shut, so I felt for Redin's mind and indeed he was outside. I pulled myself up and hurried back upstairs. I was riddled with the fear of what tonight would bring.

**.*******~~~~~~~*******.**

**A/N: The next chapter is nearly done and I will try to get it up in the next day or two. Please make my day and let me know what you think.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **_

Chapter Seventeen:

**Eric**

I awoke lying next to my love. She was curled up beside me, completely nude, one arm thrown over my chest and one leg thrown over mine. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, relishing the touch of her skin on mine and inhaling the scent I had longed for, for days. Her smell was a mixture of things, tears, the Elf, a Fairy, and something else. The smell was familiar but I could not quite place it. I was slightly perturbed by the smell of tears on her cheeks, but she had been through a lot in the last few days. I could feel the swirl of her emotions even as she slept. I inhaled again, but this time my Lover stirred.

"Eric." She breathed and her eyes opened to look up at mine. I rolled her on her back and brushed back the strands of hair that had covered her beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were puffy, and her tear streaked cheeks were flushed. Sookie always said that her brother Jason's gift was an over abundance of life, but looking at her, I believed that she is that one gifted with that. Her skin glowed with the light of her vitality, she is a warrior and a survivor, I can not help my unending awe of her. _'Stunning.'_

"What is it my love?" I said bending to taste her, unable to resist any longer, consuming her lips and leaving her breathless. The sweet scent of her arousal saturated the room, beckoning me. I wanted to make the whole world disappear, even if it was just for a little while, everything except her. I can never get enough of her, her taste, her smell, her smile, her laugh, her heart, and her love. All of it was mine and I was going to claim it.

I trailed my kisses down her neck licking the spot I long to sink my teeth into and nipped it teasingly not breaking her perfect skin. Her intensifying lust was coming through the bond like a tidal wave, I felt her nipples hardening against my chest and I moved down in between her breasts, paying equal attention to both of them. "How I have missed these."I did not get a chance to properly worship my goddess's body last night, but I planned to tonight.

Sookie tugged on my hair a little and said, "Eric wait...please... uhhhh... I need to...mmmm..."

"I know what you need." I whispered seductively, I was going to remind her, I knew exactly how to take care of those needs. "Only I can give it to you...yield to me lover."

"Oh Eric...have to...talk to you...wwwait," she said, but her body responded to my touch, pleasing me to no end. Her breathing sped up and melodic moans left her lips, soliciting a growl from me. I wanted talking to be farthest from her mind, as it was from mine.

"Later..." I said continuing my path downward. Sookie's hands clamped around my head and pulled me to her, halting my attentions. I was washed with confusion and disappointment for a moment.

"Please, Eric, it's important." She gasped, her body begging me to continue, but I could feel her wavering resistance in our bond. I knew it had to be important if she was not willing to wait to tell me, whatever it was she had to say. I rested my head on her stomach for moment, reining in my lust and irritation. That's when I heard something funny, coming from inside my lover. It was a sound I had not heard before tonight. It was a quick fluttering sound, soft and becoming more steady. I pulled my head up and looked at my lover's face, concern flooding my own.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I said, not accusingly, just unable to comprehend what was going on. I sat up to look at her, careful to keep my face blank. I scanned her body for injuries but there were none I could see, but I had seen her twitch when I asked and I knew something was wrong. "Something is wrong with you." I stated clamping down on my fury, the last thing I wanted to do was scare her, since my anger was not directed at her. I had smelled a Fairy on her earlier, but I got too wrapped up in my own needs to examine it further. I inhaled her scent again, this time focusing on the Fairy scent. I was sure it was Claude's.

"Yes," she said but did not enumerate and she looked truly...afraid. She looked down keeping her eyes from mine. _'What is she afraid of? Did the Fairy do something to her? Or the Elf? Or Sargon? I will kill any of them if they harmed her, or Is she ill? Sookie told me once her Aunt had cancer. Oh no, what if it is cancer. If she is ill...will she ask me to turn her? Will I turn her even if she doesn't ask me? No, no I am jumping to conclusions. Calm down Northman, your being irrational, don't let your overactive imagination over rule your logic. What has her so afraid? Holy shit did Niall tell her he wanted her to go back to Fairy with him? Is that why Claude was here? Is she going to tell me she is leaving? This is fucking torture. Why the hell is she taking so long to tell me.' _I thought, and as Sookie would say, I was 'freaking out.'

"You have nothing to fear, min Drottning. Tell me what ails you so I may correct it." I said, keeping my voice soft, with great effort. I reached over and lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. I was almost petrified with panic. _'What if it is something I can not fix? Or something she will not let me fix?'_ She paused just looking at me as if she was debating on what to say.

I waited for a few moments impatiently, and just when I was going to lose my mind and start pleading for her to tell me, she said "Promise me that you will hear me out, from start to finish, before you fly off the handle." Now _that_ made me really uneasy._ 'Has she done something that would warrant me 'flying off the handle' as she so eloquently put it? Did she betray me with someone else? Maybe the Elf...No...NO...NO! I will not go there. She would never do that to me. No I would have felt that, unless it was while she was in Aradia. It had better not be that. I would kill him for sure. No! I know Sookie would not do that. She loves me. I can feel it.'_ I feared if I opened my mouth, I would erupt and it took me a minute to compose myself.

She said again, "Promise me Eric. I need you to say it."

"I promise Sookie, whatever it is, I will hear you out." I said a little shortly, closing off my end of the bond, so I would not overwhelm her with my growing agitation, apprehension, and my growing madness as I waited for the guillotine to drop. I was determined to stay calm, or at least appear that way. I could tell Sookie was fragile and I would not show my worst side to her by losing my temper if the wild accusations in my mind were just that…wild. I did not want to take the chance I was wrong and unintentionally damage Sookie further; she had been through enough in the last few days. If I could breathe, I would be taking long calming breaths by this point. As it was, I was counting to ten.

"My cousin Claude came here today. He and Redin sat me down, and told me some...ahhh...disturbing news," she said choosing her words carefully. I was sure I was not going to be happy with what she was going to tell me, and I was really not happy that the Fairy and the Elf spoke to Sookie about something without sharing it with me first. My trepidation was turning to anger as I pondered why the Elf and the Fairy were too cowardly to come and tell me this "disturbing news" themselves and instead leaving it up to my bonded. _'Can it be that bad? My imaginings seem much worse than simply something disturbing they told my wife, ' _I thought, but remained silent, clamping down on my growing ire.I have to admit though, even though I was angry, I was a little bit relieved that it was obvious she was not going to tell me she was sleeping with the Elf or someone else, or that she was ailing, or leaving me. I suppressed a shutter at the thought and waited for her to continue.

"Well...Claude came here to tell me that...well Niall has been having some issues in Fairy." She began by delving into her story of Niall, Sarit, Sargon, and the complete and utter mess we now found ourselves in and how we had gotten here. I did not say a word even as she explained that we had been spelled, our home invaded, and our lives forever altered. I was thankful that I chose to close the bond, my own emotions were enough to deal with, and there was such a whirlwind of emotion, feelings ranging from happiness to anger, from fear to pride, from love to hate. I could not decipher what I felt strongest, or where I wanted to direct these feelings.

I let out a deep growl, that seemed could not be stopped from ripping from my chest. _'Children...I will be a father? Can this even be possible? Dhampyrs?' _ I had heard the legends of Dhampyrs but I believed it was just that, a legend, a warning tale that I had heard as a young Vampire. I believed this since there was no known description on how they were created. '_How would we care for them? Can we care for them? Will Sookie be able to deliver such children, and two of them? I have already lost a wife to childbirth; I will not lose my Sookie. I can not. I will not.' _I had researched Dhampyrs some, while I had been looking to accomplish what apparently Niall had, but there was not much reliable information on them. So I pursued other ways, looking for spells to turn me human, things of that sort, to try and give Sookie a child. I should have known better. Legends and myths always start with some sort of truth. _'Fucking Niall, I should have killed him when I had the chance. He has been nothing but trouble for my bonded since they meet. Why didn't I kill him when he approached me to introduce them? Then there was Claude and Redin, the fucking Elf could have warned us, instead he withheld the information, and the Fairy could have told what he found out from Sarit before he left, instead he ambushes my bonded with the information, and after she has already been through an ordeal.' _ They were just the beginning of the over abundance of villains that we seem to have. My mind was reeling with what this could all mean and its effect on everything.

Where I was once concerned for a war between the Fae and the Vampires, I was now concerned with the entire supernatural community waging war on my bonded, my children, and myself. This scenario had never even crossed my mind; I had no great plan to safeguard against something like this. How was I to know that getting exactly what I thought I wanted would end up being so terrifying? I, Eric Northman, King of Louisiana was dismayed at the thought of not being able to protect my family, my wife, my son, and daughter. I am strong and cunning, but I can not successfully take on the entire supernatural community by myself. I suppose that if we chose to end the pregnancy, it would take us out of immediate danger. But knowing now that _my_ children grew inside the woman I loved, I knew I would never ask that of her. It would be asking too much from her and me. She would leave me before giving them up, I was sure, and so that was not an option. Though it would solve most of our problems to terminate the pregnancy, I would not even dream of suggesting such a thing to my bonded, the pain in the thought itself, was almost too much to bear. I looked down at the angel that lay next to me and for the first time in a long time, I prayed. I prayed to the Gods, begging them for some sort of intervention.

"Eric...please, say something," Sookie pleaded, after my persisting silence became to much for her. Tears were streaming down her face. It had been a while since I had said anything. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. This was a lot to process and I was struggling with my emotions.

I reached over and caressed her cheek. "Shhh..." I said, still not sure what to say. I was not angry with her and this was in no way her fault. I knew I needed to calm her as it was not good for her to be so upset and worried, especially in her condition. Sookie closed her eyes and I arrived at the only conclusion I could fathom, that I would do anything to keep her safe, her and our children. I would not just lie down and give up. I would fight to the bitter end, every moment I had with her was precious and I would fight for every moment I could get. Anyone who tried to take what was mine would be ended, swiftly and finally. I felt a growing resolve building within me and when I felt it was strong enough to mask any underlying doubts, I opened up the bond between us so I could feel what my lover was feeling. She was as much of a mess of emotions as I was; fear, guilt, anger, hope, love, all swirling around.

"My love, I am at a loss as to what to say. This is beyond anything that I had ever considered." I began and saw a flutter of sadness break out across her face as it rippled through the bond. I was unsure of how to say what I wanted to say, so I decided on the truth. "I do know, that you are my wife, my light, my everything, and I will stand by you until death. I made you an oath, and I will keep it." I pulled her to me and held her tightly in my arms. I could feel something relax inside her and the rising feeling of love seeming to overshadow everything else and it was coming from her, my Sookie seemed to be emanating it. I never felt anything so strongly. _ 'Amazing..." _

"Thank you, Eric," she sobbed, "thank you."

"There, there my beautiful wife, there is nothing that I would not do for you." I said reaching down and resting my hand on her stomach. I had heard the fluttering of my children's hearts and I noticed the slight difference in her scent that I was not able to identify before. I recognize now that it was like a mixture of hers and mine, with something just a little sweet added in. I was sure that the children she carried were mine or I would have known sooner she was pregnant, when I tasted her blood earlier. Her blood tasted of her and me, if she was pregnant with someone else's child am sure I would have tasted that something was off. Whatever concealing spell Niall used on Sookie, would not have been able to cover that.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a small voice. She sounded frayed.

"I am thinking about that very thing, lover. I will come up with something." I had no answers to give, but I would remain strong for her. I would not show her just how fucking on edge I really was._ 'I need some __space, a while to work this out.'_

"We need to get out of here," she said after a moment's contemplation. I was relieved. "Niall will be coming. We need to get out of here and back to Louisiana. We need to get Hunter and Pam!" Her anxiety was ratcheting up as she spoke. I sent her some calm and she sighed.

"Sookie, you are right. We need to be going. Are you well enough to teleport some of us back to the plantation?" I really didn't want to ask but it would be an advantage to be home in minutes instead of hours. Besides, she would be kept busy while I tried to work things through.

"Yes. I'm pregnant not an invalid!" she snapped, and then a small pang of amusement went through the bond. "I never really thought I would say that." I could not help the small twitch of my own lips, almost unable to suppress a smile. I briefly gave into the idea of my wife carrying_ my_ children. A boy and a girl, she had said, and if it weren't for the situation that surrounded this, I would have believed it was a gift from the Gods. The one obstacle that kept us from sharing everything life had to offer had been given to us, but at a price I was not sure we could pay, although I was going to try.

"You know," Sookie said breaking into my musings, "it is December, and under different circumstances I would say this was the best Christmas gift that my Great Grandfather could have given me." She said and a strange feeling came over her. I didn't know what to make of it, but she seemed to shrug it off, so I did the same.

"We need to go." I said, moving off the topic. We still had so much to talk about and we would, but now there was much we needed to be doing and I was not sure of what to say. Reluctantly we got up and dressed so that we could face my retinue and head home.

**.****~~~~~****.**

Most of our allies that could move about in the day, left earlier, not long before dark, in the vehicles we had arrived in. They had cleaned up any traces of us being here, including Sargon's estate. Redin had taken care of most of the clean up himself, he had told me. Once it was thoroughly searched, he burned it to the ground. He also told me that anyone he and his search party found left alive were transported to the prisoners quarters at the plantation and would be guarded until we could interrogate them. I hadn't asked how he accomplished this; I just trusted that he did. Redin wanted to wait to tell me all the details until we were out of the area. I wanted to rip his throat out, but I did not want to let on to the others that there was anything more going on than the Sargon situation. I ruthlessly suppressed the urge because I knew we had to move quickly.

Sookie got us back to the plantation with no problems. When she finished bringing the final group of our people back to the plantation, I told her to go pack some things and get ready to leave, sending her off with six of our best guards. I did not want her to leave my side, but I knew if we were going to get out of here quickly, we would need to split up. She obeyed me without argument and I was relieved at her compliance. Now that we were back in Louisiana, I wanted to be fully briefed on our situation. Sookie and I did not have the leisure of wasting time, and staying at the Plantation was no longer an option. We needed to immediately relocate once we took care of a few final things at the estate. I ordered Bill to assemble Marco and Shane and wait with them in my office. I told Thalia go out to the prisoners quarters to "guard" Aldon and the others until I could join her. Then I called my child.

"Eric." Pam answered and she sounded gleeful._ 'Strange.' _I probed our bond a little and found that she was in fact quite gleeful. It was irritating.

"Pam, where are you? Do you have Hunter with you?" I asked. I did not think my child would be so elated when she heard what our new situation entailed, but I trusted her. I knew that she would stand and fight for Sookie and my children once I told her about it, which would have to wait until later.

"I was at the farm house in Bon Temps. Hunter is with me. We ran into a little problem last night. I was just going to make my way to the safe-house, but I need to drop off a package at the plantation first. I think you will be pleased. I am not far from there now. Where are you?" '_Another fucking problem? Hold it together Northman, hold it together.' _

This _could _work out better than meeting them up at the safe-house. Pam was close and I wanted Sookie to join Hunter at the safe-house anyway. Pam could take them both there without leaving a trace, while I took care of setting up some sort of plan to keep us safe, before meeting back up with them. Only the three of us knew of the place, Sookie, Pam, and I, so it would be the best place for them now. "I am already here. See you in a few," I said and hung up. If I had to hear her happy voice one more second I was sure that I might break my phone. I made my way up to my library where Redin said he would be waiting to talk to me. Apparently he had a few calls of his own to make and that's just where I found him.

"How is Sookie?" The Elf asked before I could say a word.

"Sookie is my concern and MINE ALONE!" My self control finally snapped. I had been teetering on the edge since Sookie gave me the news. Now seeing the Elf, hearing his voice, I felt murderous. "WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING PEOPLE LEAVE US ALONE?" My fingers curled into fists at my side and I launched myself at him, pulled back my arm and punched him square in the jaw. His jaw made a delicious crunching sound which fueled my bloodlust. Redin stumbled back, but did not retaliate, instead he held out a hand in a wait gesture.

"Vampire, I am your ally. I did not keep the information from you to cause you and Sookie harm!" The Elf pleaded, but I wasn't hearing that. I went for him again, this time punching him in the gut. He doubled over, gasping. I stepped back so I could enjoy the look of pain on his face.

"Oh, yes, your intentions, I am sure, were _totally_ honorable. Is that what you are telling me?" I sneered sarcastically. I want to kill the Elf. It was his fault Sarit got her hands on the information that allowed Niall to spell Sookie and myself, and to cause the pregnancy to happen. "Niall would not have had the information if not for you!"

"I will make this right. I will assist you and Sookie." The Elf said straightening up and placing a hand on his hip, where his long sword is hanging from. I snarled at him in warning.

"How do you suppose you will do that?" I growled through gritted teeth. The only way to keep Sookie and my children safe is to keep this secret, and the word was already out. Naill, Claude, Sarit, Sargon, Redin and who knows who else!

"I will help you kill Niall," he said, completely shocking me. Redin had told me in no uncertain terms that he would _not _help me kill Niall. When I did not respond, he continued, "I am also working on other ways to help. I have every resource available to me in this realm working on finding Sargon, and I am petitioning the Aradian council for additional assistance."

I was taken aback by this. _'He was the leader. Why was he petitioning the Others? What kind of assistance?' _I thought, realizing I did not know much about the hierarchy of Aradia. I calmed some as rational thoughts began to break through my haze of fury. I would need assistance if I was going to take out all who had the knowledge of Sookie's pregnancy. Then when that was complete, if I still wished to kill the Elf, I would do so then. In the mean time I would take advantage of his assistance. He would bend to _my _will.

"If you do not make this right Elf, not even Sookie will be able to save you." I said taking a seat on the nearest couch. Redin followed my lead and sat in a chair opposite me. He looked like shit, which left me feeling a little satisfied.

"There will be many against you if word gets out about her. Your best defense is keeping this a secret," Redin said, coming to the same conclusion I had and pointing out the painfully obvious.

"Yes." I said plainly. "So what did you find in Sargon's lair, anything of use?" I asked, wanting him to get the point. I had too much to do and I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. Sookie had already told me all there was to tell about their earlier conversation.

"The top floor was used as living quarters for Sargon, though he had no real personal belongings there. I don't think he slept there, only used the area for sex and feeding. You saw the second floor. The third floor was used as a barracks for the guards, not much of interest there. On the fourth floor we found ten humans, all slaves. They were on some sort of drug and their minds have been glamored so many times that I believe that they are permanently damaged. You might want to put them down. I don't think you will get much from them. The bottom floor was where they kept the prisoners. There was medical equipment down there but it seems there were no other guests, or they were already moved, except for this Reece and Esta that Sookie picked up. I think they are the ones you need to speak to."

"Very well," I said and got to my feet. The Elf stood as well.

"I wish to accompany you," Redin said, and I just glared at him for a moment. I was not sure I wanted to have the Elf hanging around me all night. It just might be deadly for him if he irritated me, not that I minded making things deadly for him.

"I have a meeting to attend to first." I said gruffly, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't.

"I may be of assistance. If you think there might be trouble," the Elf said. Although I did not want to admit it, it would be safer for me if I had back-up. If my announcement had unexpected reactions...

"Fine, but stay out of the way. If I want your opinion I will ask for it. In fact it would be better if you stayed invisible...and mute," I said and waited for his response. I did not want to waste time arguing. I knew I would not have chosen for things to go this way, if there had been a choice, but there was no use in dwelling on that. Our situation was already altered and we would have to adjust or perish.

"Despite our differences Vampire, I truly only wish to help." Redin's voice was one of complete sincerity. I wasn't sure if I believed him so I just nodded and we made our way back upstairs to my office. _'I would need to keep a close eye on him. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, isn't that what they say?'_

When Redin and I got near my office, he threw on his hood and disappeared as I asked. I said to him in a whisper, "I do not know how they are going to react to what I am going to tell them. Let me handle this." This statement earned me a grunt from the Elf. It was the last sound I heard from him as I strode to my office door and flung it open.

Bill was pacing the floor and stopped mid step, as Marco and Shane sat silently in the chairs that faced my desk. I went straight to my chair and sat, leaving the door to my office open so Redin could enter unnoticed. When I was settled, I said "Bill, close the door." He did and then stood behind where Marco and Shane sat.

"Now," I continued, "I am appointing Shane as a temporary Reagent to Louisiana," I said shocking the room. I had decided to open with this to get their reactions. Bill was the first to speak.

"Eri...your Majesty, you can't be serious. Are you stepping down? What has happened?" Bill sputtered, looking frantic. Marco and Shane showed little reaction to my announcement. They were practiced at schooling their features. They nodded knowing well enough that I would tell them as much as I felt they needed to know. They just waited.

"Silence!" I said using my commanding tone, and because I was King I did not have to explain myself. It was one of the perks. I had no patience to deal with Bill. He was on top of my growing list of people I should have killed, should kill? "I am appointing Shane as Reagent in my absence, and you will obey him as you obey me, until such time as I choose to return"

The room was silent. I had their wrapped attention. _'Now, what to tell them...' _

_**.******~~~~~~******.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Eighteen:

**Eric**

I had thought long and hard on who I would put in my place if need be. Shane would be the figurehead, and he would be a fair and just leader in my absence, plus he would step down when I returned to claim the throne. He had been unwaveringly loyal all these years and I knew I could trust him, even with his past indiscretions. Marco would have been my second choice, but he was already King of Arkansas, and brother or not, it would make me look weak to simply give over my state to another Monarch. I needed my reputation to stay intact if I was going to keep Sookie safe. Having the reputation of being a ruthless and savage Monarch, gave enemies pause, and I could use every edge I could get. We were headed into dangerous territory.

"All you need to know is there has been a change in our circumstances which make it unsafe for Sookie to remain here for the time being. We will be leaving before dawn. I know this is short notice, but I am unable to delay. Anyone who asks, for the moment, should be told we are on holiday. Sookie is recovering from her ordeal with Sargon." I would keep Sookie's condition to myself. The fewer people who knew then the fewer that had to die. All they needed to know was there was trouble, which was obvious. I would deal with the most immediate problems first, and then move on to long term planning once those problems were tackled. First order of business was to get my affairs in order.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Marco asked. Marco was not one to mince words; he always got to the point. He also knew not to ask things that I would not be willing to reveal. I always appreciated that quality about him.

"I am not sure. It may be days or weeks. I will be staying in contact with you and Shane. I hope the problems that face us are quelled quickly. I want you to remain focused on finding out what you can about Sargon. Keep your ears open. I want to know everything you can glean. Keep things as quiet as you can. I do not want our enemies to see us as weak, which would prove to be detrimental. Things should proceed as normal for now. I want the plantation up and running as usual."

I turned to Bill and I could see the questions burning behind his eyes so I spoke before he could. "Bill I need you in New Orleans and you will be taking over Pam's responsibilities, in regards to the Summit. I am sure that Pam has most everything taken care of but you will need to take charge of the finalization of things."

"Eric! You can't be serious! I should be helping you to track down Sargon and protecting Sookie, not party planning! You must be joking!" Bill erupted and before I could even blink, I felt a rush of air pass me, and Bill was up against the wall. Shane's hand was around Bills neck and Bill was dangling off the floor.

"Watch your tone lad. I know you are still a young Vampire, but after a hundred and forty or so years, one would think you had better self control. Are you foolish enough to believe that you are the only one here who cares about Sookie?" Shane laughed from deep in his belly. "Your adoration does not even come close to what the Viking feels for her. He would kill every one of us if he thought it would keep Sookie safe as would I. Do not disrespect that which you do not understand." Shane's expression went from one of semi-amusement to hostile. "If your King tells you to plan a party, _you plan a fucking __party! _He has reasons behind his requests and you should know there is a bigger picture that you are not privy to. You are a Sheriff. Now fucking act like one!" Shane released his grip on Bill and Bill dropped to the floor landing unsteadily on his feet. Shane was back in the chair as fast as he had moved against Bill. He sat there as if nothing had happened. Bill did not say a word while he held his hand to his neck and looked at the floor. He knew Shane was right and that he had been acting like a suckling. It had been unacceptable behavior for a Sheriff and he knew it. I could not help but feel pleased that Bill had been put in his place and I was not the one who had to do it. I felt more secure in my decision to leave Shane in charge.

"Well, let's move forward shall we?" I said brushing off the incident and breaking the now charged silence in the room. "I do feel we should still move forward with the plans for the Summit. If we postpone it, it will only draw scrutiny from the other Kingdoms. I will return for that, to be sure, although I do not think my wife will be attending. But we will discuss the finer details later." I kept my voice dispassionate. "Now I have some interrogations to attend to. Bill, I will have Pam meet up with you to give you the details you need. Marco and Shane, I will let you know more as soon as I am able." They all nodded. "Good, you are dismissed." I said waving them off.

I waited for them to take their leave before I stood up. "Meet me out at the Prisoner's quarters. I have something I need to do." I said, knowing that Redin was still in the room.

"As you wish," he said and I felt the whoosh of air as he exited, closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath. Although I didn't need the oxygen, it did seem to center me some. So much was going on. I needed a few minutes to take it all in. I sat back down in my chair. I fell like I had been going nonstop for days now. I could only imagine what was going on in Sookie's mind, and I could feel she was just as confused and conflicted as I was, though I was not sure we are conflicted over the same things. Since I became aware of our new situation I had been running scenarios in my head. There was only one that I felt would truly keep Sookie safe, it was something I knew she would protest, and I would despise.

Just as I began to think of ways to speak to my love about such things, there was a knock at my door. _'Can I not get two minutes alone?' _"WHAT!" I answered harshly.

"My King, the Vampire Reece wishes to speak with you," one of the guards that stood outside the door mumbled hastily, picking up that I was not happy with the interruption.

"Fine. Send him in," I replied after a moment. I could use the opportunity to speak with the Vampire without Redin hovering about. The door opened and Reece stepped in closing the door behind him. I motioned he should sit and he complied. He looked better than the last time I saw him. He had been provided with some new clothes, fresh jeans and a red Fangtasia tee-shirt, and it looked as if he had showered. I was sure my wife told our staff to take care of her new friends. My Sookie seemed to pick them up like strays and our Kingdom has grown to be quite a mixture of Supernaturals and Humans.

"Your Majesty, I appreciate you speaking to me." Reece said respectfully. "There are some things I think you should know."

"Continue."

"I am sure you have questions as to why I was being held by Sargon, and questions about Esta, so I will explain. I am also sure that you want to know all that I know about Sargon, which I will be happy to tell you all that I know, but first I would like you to know that I pledge my fealty to you and the Queen. I am not sure you are aware, but I owe your Queen my life twice over. You are fortunate to possess such a mate," Reece said, giving me a deep nod.

"You say my wife has saved you twice?" I inquired, curious as to how he knew of her before now. I could not stop the rush of jealousy I felt at the thought._ 'How do I not know of him?'_

"I am one of the Vampires she saved in Rhodes. She covered my coffin and saved me from the sun. You are as well...correct?" Reece asked. I was sure he already knew that I was.

"Yes, my wife saved my life as well that day. I do not remember seeing you though. In what capacity were you there?" I could not help but to be suspicious. I am not inclined to trust some unknown Vampire. Normally I would have had Bill immediately do a background check on Reece, and I would have had a little background on him, but Reece here, was not listed in Bill's database. Not that every Vampire was in Bill's database but I would say about ninety percent were.

"I was a guard for the Ancient Pythoness. You would not have seen my face, as the guards of the Pythoness are to wear face masks at all times. Our identities are kept secret. It allows us to rotate out safely," he said. I knew of the Ancient Pythoness's guards. They were thought to be some of the most powerful of our kind, chosen by the Ancient Pythoness herself. It explained why we were unable to attain any information on him, but it was almost impossible to verify his story, even if I bring him before the Ancient Pythoness, she may choose to disavow any knowledge of him. She would not let anyone one of us to be used against her, she had not lived this long by giving into blackmail or threats. This revelation could be very useful, or very dangerous.

"This is all very interesting but I believe there are more pressing things we should discuss. I find myself short on time. I am sure you understand," I said my patience was wearing thin. I wanted to know more about the threats we faced and what inside information I could get. The current direction this conversation was going would prove to be a dead end. I need some information I could use.

"Yes, of course. There is one other thing I wish to ask before I tell you what I know about Sargon," Reece said keeping his tone light.

"Oh...and that would be?" _ 'Here it comes. Nothing is freely given.'_ My irritation was winning out against my curiosity. I gave him a sharp look.

"I want to ask you for asylum for Esta and myself. We wish to stay in your Kingdom. I will assist you in any way that you see fit. I think you would find us excellent assets to your Kingdom," Reece said, surprising me. This is not what I expected him to ask for.

"Why do you wish to stay here? Do you not have things to get back to?"

"I have been out of the world for over a decade. When I was taken by Sargon I was just released from my employ to the Ancient Pythoness. After my injury in Rhodes, I was out of commission for awhile so I stayed with a brother of mine in Phoenix. My brother was the current Sheriff of area two in Arizona. I believe he betrayed me. The reason for his betrayal evades me…for now. I know it must have been him, since Sargon knew of my gift. That information was only known to three people; the Ancient Pythoness, my brother Viggo, and myself. My maker died over seven-hundred and fifty years ago and he was the only other who knew. Since I had been serving the Ancient Pythoness for over three-hundred years, most of my assets are liquid, I do not have much in the way of property. So really there is nothing for me to get back to." Reece said. _'He must be quite old if his maker died so long ago, and I know who is to blame at least partially for Reece's detainment; Aldon, who I just so happened to have chained up in the prisoners quarters.'_

"That does not explain why you wish to stay here." I stated.

"I wish to make Esta mine. I want to help her raise her child. She was impregnated by Sargon and we are not sure who the father is, but I want that role. I love her. What better place to do so than in a Kingdom that does not look down on such things." Reece said practically. I could see it from his point of view. My Kingdom was most liberal in that way, for obvious reasons and I would be my first choice for a Monarch.

"I might allow this, but I think I should know what assets are in my Kingdom. What gifts do you and the girl hold? The answer will stay between us I assure you." I wanted to know what made him and the girl so appealing to Sargon. I was not sure if he would want to tell me, but there was no way I was going to let him stay in my Kingdom without knowing what they could do.

"This must remain between us. I will not risk Esta or me by letting our gifts become known," he said sternly. I nodded. "Esta is a half-elf seer; she has prophetic dreams and can see past things from objects or locations. I am a skilled fighter, but my true gift is the ability to manipulate blood bonds."

My eyes widened and I stared at him, if he was telling the truth, he was very dangerous. "How is that possible?"

"I can sense the bonds between creatures, and if I have a little blood from one of the bonded then I can separate the two blood types, but the effect is only temporary. It is like pulling two magnets away from each other. I can hold them apart for a time, but eventually they snap back like a rubber band. I can not explain exactly how it works, because I just don't know. I have yet to come across anyone else with this gift. The Pythoness used me to sever the bonds between Makers and their children. She would have me do this in cases that one would have to be killed or punished and she did not wish to punish the innocent one, whether it would be the maker or the child. If one of them was killed while the bond was severed than the other would not feel the effects. She found it to be a better way to achieve justice." Reece shifted in his chair.

I was not sure I liked the idea of someone with this power in my retinue. If he wanted to sever my bond with Sookie then he could accomplish it. _'Although if he took her blood, I would kill him so fiercely and __swiftly that...'_

"Fine, you and the girl may stay. Now tell me of Sargon." This conversation was lasting longer than I planned.

"Sargon is a real piece of work. I have seen a lot of demented Vampires, working with the Pythoness, but he surpasses them all. He is patient and methodical as he only wants to expand his own power. There is no one that is not expendable to him and he will stop at nothing. He has the power to affect the physiology of creatures and he temporarily can absorb the powers of others through the taking of their blood. Turik was his second and he located people and things for Sargon. Sargon trusted Turik above all others. Drazan was his assistant but, as I am sure you know, your wife took care of him. He was almost as bad as Sargon. Sick and twisted to the core. It's good he is dead."

"Yes, she mentioned she killed him." She was reluctant to speak of it and did not go into details. My Sookie does not enjoy taking the life of another.

"Yes, well, I believe Sargon has two other compounds, though I have never seen them and nor do I have any idea where they are. I spent most of my time in a cell. My interaction was limited. I can tell you that over the last couple of days, most of the captives were destroyed or moved, but I do not know why. Drazan mentioned that Esta and I would have been moved tonight, so it was fortunate that you arrived when you did."

"It sounds as if he was cutting his losses and running. I wonder what he found out that made him do that," I said, but mostly to myself.

"I wish I could tell you for sure, but I do not know. I apologize for not having more information to share." Reece said cordially.

"No, that is fine. I appreciate you being so forthcoming. If you think of anything else, please let me know." I said hoping to bring the conversation to a close, but it seemed Reece had something more to tell me.

"One more thing, I know it is against my best interest to say this, but I know that the Queen is with child...children. I can sense the bond the four of you share. Sargon knows that she is pregnant, I am sure." He paused and watched my face. My anger was growing and I could not keep it from my features. I did not like that this Vampire had that knowledge and I did not like the thought of someone examining Sookie's body. Reece continued, "It is just my suspicion, but I think that now he knows it is possible to achieve what you have, he would want that information and if he actually got what he wanted, he might "cut and run" as you say. A fight with you would be costly in time and numbers. If he retreated he could hide and continue his...research." Reece said and he spat the word "research" as if it was sour in his mouth.

"Interesting theory," I said gritting my teeth. Sarit may have given the information to Sargon. This could be good or bad. On one hand if he has the knowledge to produce Dhampyrs, I may be able to use him as a distraction with the Vampire council, keeping the focus from me and mine. On the other hand, if Sargon was successful in hiding, he may be able to produce many Dhampyrs before we found him. I need to learn more about Dhampyrs. I would need access to Redin's sources. "Reece, the knowledge that you have about my wife, you will keep to yourself. I will end you if the information leaves your lips. Are we clear?" I wanted to kill him right then, his life was not worth my wife's or my children's.

"You have nothing to fear. I will never speak of such things you can be assured. I give you my oath." Reece stood then got to his knees before me. I would need to think about this. In the mean time, I would have him watched. If I got any indication that he might not keep this oath I would end him.

"Stand," I commanded. "I accept your oath. Your life and the life of your human depend on you keeping that oath. Now, please make yourself comfortable here at the plantation. I insist you stay here until we get all of this sorted out. If you need anything please let one of the guards know and we will make it available to you. If something comes up and you need to reach me, you may speak to Shane. He can be trusted. I will call the doctor and see if she can take a look at your human. She may be able to tell what she is carrying."

"I accept this. Thank you, My King. If I can be of any assistance please let me know." Reece said and bowed deeply before leaving the room. I had a lot to think about, but it seemed it would have to wait until we were in a safer place.

I could feel that my child was near and I called her to me. I knew Sookie and Hunter would need to be transported and soon. I would be able to concentrate better if I knew they were safe. Our safe house was an underground bunker outside the little town of Logansport and not far from there, I had a house boat off the Sabine river, if we needed to we could head out onto the water, making our way down to the Gulf of Mexico. Or, then again, Sookie could pop us around so that we could try to stay off the radar, but I was not sure what the effects would have on our children. The only other option I could see would be to send Sookie and Hunter to Aradia. I was sure the Elf would have no objections, but I was selfish enough not to want to miss the opportunity to watch my wife bloom with the pregnancy of our children. I wanted to be there when they were born. I really needed to have Dr. Ludwig exam her and get her thoughts on what was to come.

Before I could fall further into thought, my child appeared. "Eric! I can't wait to show you what I brought you," she said and she was beaming with happiness, leaning up against the door frame with a huge smile.

"Oh and that would be?" I asked, raising from my chair and walking towards the door.

"Victor Madden!" she said as if she would burst if she didn't say the words.

"No shit?" I said. _'Tonight was just full of surprises.' _

"No shit! I have him chained in the prisoner's quarters. It seems quite crowded down there. Need some help sorting it all out?" she inquired and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to head over to see to our overpopulation problem. I am pleased you captured Madden and I look forward to the story, but right now I want you to take Sookie and Hunter to the safe house. I will meet you there before dawn and I will tell you all I know then. I will handle Madden and the other problems."

"Fine." Pam sighed. "I guess I will miss out on all the fun once again."

"Pam," I said seriously, "I am entrusting you with my life." I softened my tone, "Please take care of this my child."

Pam gave me a hard look and she nodded. "Yes Master. I will see you later tonight." She turned to walk away.

"Pam," I paused lowering my voice, "Thank you."

She glanced back with a smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes then she was gone in an instant.

**.*****~~~~~~~~******.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Nineteen

**Sookie**

Eric had sent me upstairs with Everett and five other guards. Normally this would bother me. But I knew I could take care of myself, and with things so up in the air with our new situation, I thought it would be best to listen to Eric and do what he said. He, after all, had survived for so long doing what he thought was right. I would be an idiot not to follow his lead in this situation. I could tell he was overwhelmed with emotion and I knew he would need time to work through it. Hell, I was overrun by mixed emotions myself. So, I set myself to the task of getting things ready to go.

I went to the closet and pulled out the two duffel bags we kept for emergencies. I took a quick glance around the room for anything of significance that I would want to take with me. I went straight to my jewelry box and pulled out my great-grandfathers ring, along with a couple of pieces Eric had given me and I shoved them in the duffel bag. Then I went to the bathroom and gathered a few toiletries and added them to the bag as well. I really had no need to pack any clothing since Eric made sure all of our homes were stocked and ready for us at all times. He is always prepared. It was one of the things I loved about him, he was always there with a plan. I had nothing left to do but wait but I was so wound up that I felt like my body was humming.

I had just made a second pass around the room to make sure there was nothing else that was of importance when Hunter came rushing into the room. He ran to me and picked me up in his arms spinning me around. I was so happy to see him. My worry for him had been buzzing in the back of my mind

"Oh my God, Aunt Sookie! I am so glad your okay! You are okay aren't you?" Hunter asked frantically.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine! Now put me down, your squeezing the life outta me," I joked, pulling back to look at his face. "Are you okay?" I asked looking him over for injuries and I was relieved when I didn't find any.

"I'm fine. Pam went to talk to Uncle Eric, but she said she would meet us here afterward and then we're going to take off," Hunter said pulling me over to the bed. We sat down and I could see he was worried. He wanted to ask about Abbey. I wanted to direct his mind elsewhere. I was not prepared to have this conversation.

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about. I know you have a lot of questions. I promise Eric and I will answer them, after we are somewhere safe. Please be patient." I said anticipating what he was going to ask. I could read it in his mind. I put my shields up so he could not see the horrific things I had seen.

"Fine, if you promise you will tell me what's going on." Hunter said sternly. It was in that moment I saw the man Hunter was turning into; a kind, loving person who would do anything to protect his family. I was so proud of him. _'If only Gran could have met him she would have loved him so much.' _

"I love you Hunter. I am so proud of you. You know that right?" I could not stop the tears from flowing from my eyes and I hugged Hunter to me.

"Aw, it's a Kodak moment. How sweet." Pam said, suddenly appearing at the end of the bed. She had apparently changed, since she was now wearing what looked a like swat gear, like the police wear. She had a holster around her waist with two silver pistols at her sides and was donning a backpack with a shotgun sticking out the top. I almost laughed, but if the significance of her choice of clothing was a foreshadow of what was to come, there was nothing to laugh about. "Are you two ready to go?

"Yes." I turned to Hunter. "Do you have anything you need before we leave?"

"Naw, Pam has all my id's and stuff in her backpack. I'm ready when you are," he said standing up and moved to stand near Pam.

"Alright. Are we taking the Sookie Express? Or driving?" I asked Pam.

"Sookie Express? Where do you come up with these things?" she said shaking her head with an amused smile. "We will take the...Sookie Express as you say. Eric will fly to meet us. We can pick up a vehicle on the way if needed."

"Fine, lets go," I said getting up and walking to them both I stood between them and grasped both of their hands. They each took one of my bags with their other hand, and when were arranged, I popped to the living room in the underground bunker in Logansport. Eric had bought a bunch of land up here and built the bunker in the middle of it. He and Pam had built it themselves, since this was to be the place we would go if there was ever real trouble, like a takeover, or some sort of attack. They did not want to risk anyone knowing about this place. The bunker was nothing special, the color scheme was mostly off white and brown, it was simple yet comfortable. It held four rooms: two bedrooms, a small kitchen slash living area, and a bathroom. It wasn't built for long term stays, but as a place to lay low for a short while.

Pam went to get the power going. The place ran on gas generators and she had it up and running in no time. She told us to remain in the bunker while she did a quick check of the property. Hunter did not know about this place, so he was a little surprised when we arrived in a place he did not recognize.

"Where are we? I don't hear any minds in the area besides ours," Hunter asked taking a look around. It didn't take long for the grand tour. The living room had a couch and a television that was shared with a small kitchen which had a microwave, small fridge filled with synthetic blood, a sink, and a cupboard filled with dried and canned food. A small round table that sat four split the room.

"We are deep in the woods outside a small town called Logansport. You can relax honey. No one will find us here," I replied, fairly certain that statement was true. I wanted to put Hunter at ease, since could tell he was exhausted because I could feel it in the slowness of his thoughts. "You should go get some sleep. I can tell your exhausted."

"You promised to tell me everything," Hunter pouted.

"I know, and you will hear the whole story when Eric gets here, but now you should go lay down. Your dead on your feet." I insisted. I knew I was being overly motherly, but he looked like death warmed over.

"Alright...for a little while." Hunter conceded and yawned. He went to the smaller of the two bedrooms to get settled. He and Pam were sharing that one since it had two full sized beds and the two wardrobes that were already stocked with clothing for them.

I grabbed the two bags and brought them into the bedroom that Eric and I would be sharing. It had a king sized bed and two wardrobes. I was going to unpack but I found there really wasn't much to do. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander. So much had happened in the last week, that I was overwhelmed by it all. I tried to relax, using the old start with your toes and work your way up technique, relaxing my body piece by piece. I was so caught up in my task that I hadn't noticed Pam had returned and was standing in the doorway.

"Sookie?" Pam queried and I looked up to see her standing there, leaning against the door frame. I must have dozed off momentarily. The look on her face was concerned, and her eyes were fixed on my hand, which I had subconsciously rested on my abdomen. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm...fine." I said but my voice came out small and weak. Pam moved to my side in a flash and she sniffed me. I pulled away from her, sitting up and resting my back against the headboard of the bed. Her eyes went wide._ 'Oh Shit!' _I had let my shields drop and I stopped masking my scent.

"You...you...!" Pam said standing and taking a step back from me. I could see her muscles bunch as if she was coiling to spring. I popped over to the other side of the room and summoned up my lightning shield, running it over my body.

"Wait PAM! WAIT!" I said as the air around us began to pop and crackle. I didn't want to shock her if I didn't need to.

"You WHORE! How could you do this to us?" Pam's eyes were wild with fury. I _so_ did not want to hurt Pam but it looked like if I didn't do something things were about to come to blows.

"PAM!" Hunter screamed and Pam's eyes shot to his. "WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?"

"Get back Hunter!" I shouted. I did not want him in the middle of this.

"Your skank of a cousin betrayed us!" Pam hissed.

"Back off PAM! I will put you down if you don't! You know I can," Hunter said threateningly, stepping toward her. I had no idea how he planned to take her down, but I doubted he would be successful. Pam was fast and could take down a human before they could blink.

"NO HUNTER! Let me handle this!" I ordered as he attempted to step between us.

"Listen to Sookie, Hunter. I do not wish for you to be hurt. Stay out of this!" Pam growled, inching closer to me.

"Pam please let's talk about this..." I was relieved that Pam was in control enough to not want to hurt Hunter. I knew she was pissed and hurt. She obviously thought I cheated on Eric and got pregnant. Pam did not take well to being hurt emotionally, but I figured if I popped away and left Hunter and Pam here, that he would be fine. She would not hurt him. So that's exactly what I did when she lurched closer. I masked my scent and I popped to Eric's side.

Imagine my surprise when I popped to Eric and found him in the prisoner's quarters standing over the limp bloodied body of none other than Victor Madden. "Holy Shit!" I said taking in the scene. "ERIC!"

Eric turned to me eyes wide, fangs down, he looked murderous. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" I screamed in panic, rushing over to him. He looked like he had taken a bath in blood. He was covered from head to toe.

"Am I alright? Sookie! Are you alright? I felt your and Hunter's fear and Pam's anger. I was just going to call you. Tell me what's wrong?" He demanded. I could feel his anxiousness and concern as he grabbed me by the arms and began to look me over for wounds a lot like I did earlier to Hunter.

"Take it easy there, honey." I said startled at the extremely firm grip he had on me and he relaxed a little. "Everybody is fine. Pam and I had a...misunderstanding." I said carefully and placed my hand on my stomach not wanting to say anything more. His phone began to ring and he released me and whipped it from his pocket, holding it to his ear without breaking eye contact with me.

"Sookie is here. What is the meaning of this? " He asked harshly, then listened for a moment. I heard Pam's voice but not what she was saying, although I could guess. Eric's eyebrows rose and he said, "Pam, you will stay there. Sookie and I will join you shortly." Eric paused, listening, then shouted "SHUT UP! I have no time for this now! Do as I command! Stay where you are and I will explain when I arrive." As he hung up the phone, shoving it back into his pocket, he took a step toward me slowly and reached out to me with one hand. When I raised my own hand to put in his I realized I was still shielding, so I took a deep breath and dropped my shields. It was a good thing Eric was immune to my shields or it would have shocked the hell out of him when he touched me.

"Eric, what is going on here? You didn't tell me that you caught Victor and why are you covered in blood?" I said in a voice that was a little more irritated than concerned, but I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief as he took my hand in his. The instant we touched I felt better, calmer. I could feel him calm some as well. I was a little disappointed he didn't take me into his arms, but I was sure because of the "state" that he was in.

"It is not my blood Love, no need to worry. I would have told you about Victor, but I truly did not know until right before you left with Pam. I will explain further...later." Eric said I knew there was no point in pressing him further. I huffed but kept silent.

"How...fucking...sweet..."Victor gasped drawing the attention of both Eric and me. He struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. His wounds were extensive and it looked like he had more than a few broken bones. Eric had done a number on him. I cringed.

"You can still talk?" Eric retorted. "I thought I had damaged your voice box too much for that to be possible."

"I should have killed you the night we took over the state." Victor sputtered.

"Yes, I suppose if you did, we would not be here right now." Eric laughed. "You would be King and I would be dust. Funny how things work out. I am King and now you will be dust."

"Fuck you, Northman, you _and_ your sorry excuse for a Queen. You'll never keep her. I may have failed but _someone_ will kill you and take her." Victor said venomously.

"Fuck you." I spat, unable to control my temper. I wasn't sure if it was my anger or Eric's, but Eric moved quicker than I could track. I heard a loud crack and Victor fell back onto the floor. I winced at the sound.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I will deal with you in a moment." Eric hissed. Victor groaned, but did not say anything further. He turned to me, "Sookie, love, please wait for me outside. There is no need for you to be present while I serve Victor his final death." He bent to give me a chaste kiss on the forehead and then released me. I stared at him for a moment and then I looked over to Victor. His black eyes shown brightly through the blood that covered his face. I would never get used to this part of supernatural life.

I took a step closer to Victor and I said, "Enjoy your final death Victor. Maybe you will find peace in your next life." I turned from him and walked to the door.

"See you soon, my King." I said over my shoulder and knocked on the cell door. There was no use in discussing this situation now. I had absolutely no idea that Victor had been caught and, although I was sure that this issue would be discussed with Eric later, I had no desire to see another being die, no matter how much I despised them. I have seen enough death over the years. If given the choice, I chose to avoid it.

The door swung open and Thalia said, "Your Majesty." and bowed to me. She did not show any signs of surprise at seeing me there and I stepped forward through the door..

"Thalia, guard your Queen. Let no one approach her. I will be out in a moment." Eric said and shut the door behind me. I sighed and walked to the wall opposite me, then turned to rest my back against it so that I could watch for the door to open again. I was glad that the cells were sound proof so I didn't have to hear Victor's final pleas.

Thalia and I waited in silence until a few moments later. Eric walked out of the door, hastily closing it behind him. "Darling," he said moving toward me. "regretfully, I have to address the issue of King Aldon, before we can leave. I promise to make it quick." Eric rested his hands on my shoulders and he looked at me with an apology in his eyes.

"Please hurry, I want to get back to Hunter." I said quietly, and he nodded.

"I will," Eric assured me and then he turned to Thalia. "Take the Queen upstairs to the guard's quarters. There is a couch up there. Have the Queen rest there until I join you. Contact Everett and have him station a few more guards around the building." He finished giving me lingering kiss, and then strode off.

**.~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~.**

**Hunter**

Thank goodness Aunt Sookie popped out when she did. I don't think I have ever seen Pam so upset. I was relieved that she picked up the phone and called Uncle Eric immediately and didn't destroy the room as I had seen Uncle Eric do recently. Vamps have a tendency to over react.

"Eric, what the hell is going on? Why did you not tell me Sookie cheated on you!" Pam spat into the phone. _'WHAT? Aunt Sookie cheated on Uncle Eric? No fucking way!'_ Then she paused to listen for a moment before saying, "Fine! But I am not..."

I could hear Uncle Eric's booming voice say, "SHUT UP!" and then just a mumble of words. Pam's expression went from anger to confusion and then back to the blank mask she usually portrayed by the time she hung up. She turned from me and stood looking at the wall. I was surprised that she was taking this so hard. '_This must be a mistake_.'

"Pam," I said carefully. "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding. No way would Aunt Sookie ever cheat on Uncle Eric. You know how they are…inseparable. She loves him too much for her to do something like that."

Pam whirled and looked me right in the eyes. "She is pregnant Hunter. There is no misunderstanding. Eric can not impregnate Sookie. She would have had to sleep with someone else."

"What? She's pregnant?" I had no idea. _'Who is the father? How the hell did this happen?'_

"Yes there was no mistaking her scent." She said crossing her arms over her chest and made a sour face.

"Well, maybe Eric and Sookie decided to get artificially inseminated." I offered and Pam scoffed and rolled her eyes. We both knew how Uncle Eric felt about that. "Sargon could have done it to her, when she was captive." I blurted out, and the two of us just looked at each other for a moment at that implication. That would have meant that Aunt Sookie was violated. Regret flashed across Pam's face.

"I didn't think of that," she said solemnly.

"Let's just not jump to conclusions...okay?" I said and sighed "It has been a long couple of days. I am sure if Sookie cheated on Eric...well he would be reacting differently. Don't you think?"

"I suppose." Pam pouted.

"She has never done anything to betray Eric. Aunt Sookie is _way_ too loyal for that. Don't you trust her?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. They were burning like a bitch.

"I did..." she grumbled as her anger subsided. Now I rolled my eyes.

"Have a little faith Pam. Aunt Sookie would not lose faith in _you_ so quickly!" I yawned. "Look, I am gonna try to get some sleep. I am about ready to drop. Do me a favor? Wake me up when they get here?"

"You know Hunter, you would make a good Vampire," she said with a twinge of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, I think I am happy just being a telepath for now thanks," I said and returned the smile.

"Go get some sleep little brother. I will wake you when they arrive."

"Night Pam. Please, please wake me the moment they are here"

"You have my word. Sleep well little telepath."

**.********~~~~~~~~*******.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought! XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty

**Hunter**

It felt like only minutes had passed when Pam came into our room and shook me into consciousness. I almost fell off the small bed, trying to get away from her. "What? What!" I said through a haze of sleepiness. I batted her away and she shook me a little harder.

"Sookie and Eric have just returned. You better get your ass up because if you fall back asleep I am not waking you again." Pam said and I felt her move from the bed. I looked over at the nightstand it was 3:36 AM and I couldn't help but groan. I sat up and shuffled out of bed slowly making my way back to the living room area where Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric were sitting on the couch. Pam had pulled over one of the chairs from the small kitchen table to sit in front of them. I decided to do the same and I dragged a chair next to where Pam was sitting and I plopped myself down. I tried to read my Aunt Sookie, but she was shielding something fierce, so I gave up.

"All right, I know it has been a long night and I am going to make this as brief as possible..." Uncle Eric said, then he straighten his back, and began catching Pam and me up to speed on what was happening.

At first, I could not help but be a little excited about being let into loop. This was the first time I had been allowed to sit in on something like this. Usually I was the one going to safe houses while Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie dealt with the problems. Being included made me feel like an adult for the first time.

What I quickly found out was that being an adult sucked ass. By the time Uncle Eric was done talking, I was sorry I knew. I felt sick, pissed off, disgusted, scared shitless, and more than a little overwhelmed. First, I learned about Sargon taking my aunt and murdering the girl I was interested in from the club (whose real name turned out to be Abbey). I felt crushed that there was nothing I could have done to save her. Then I was told that my Aunt Sookie was pregnant with some kind of Human-Vampire hybrid with a little telepathy and a side of fairy thrown in. My Fairy side of the family seemed to have a hand in all this and had done it for their own personal gain. When Uncle Eric spoke about this, he skirted around a few details, and I was sure he did it for Aunt Sookie's benefit. The real truth of the matter was, as I saw it, was that Aunt Sookie could be carrying a rare type of monster, or make that _two_ monsters. You know, the kind of monsters that band a community together in an effort to take them out, like a couple of Frankensteins. They were conceived by magic and no one really knew what to expect, since every one of these hybrids that had come into existence had been wiped out. The thing that scared me most though, was the thing no one was talking about, which was; Could Aunt Sookie even survive giving birth to them? I mean, I have seen a few horror movies that showed evil babies ripping their way out of their mothers, I know that's fiction, but still, could something like this happen to her? Finally, to top it all off, if the supernatural community at large found out about the children, we would all be hunted down and probably killed. _'Wonderful. This has to be the worst night of my life.' _ I was on an emotional overload.

After Eric finished, we all just sat there for a while in silence. It was eerie and uncomfortable, and I was relieved when Pam finally spoke, "What the hell are we going to do?"

It was exactly what I wanted to know. I looked at Uncle Eric, anxious to hear what he had planned.

"I am working on a plan. The situation is complicated and we need to be very cautious. For now, we stay here for a day or two. Sookie needs to be seen by doctor Ludwig and we all need to rest. I am hopeful that by tomorrow night, we will have more information to work with. Now I want you both to go to rest, it's been a long night. Goodnight _both_ of you." We had been dismissed. Uncle Eric looked at Aunt Sookie then and scooped her up in his arms.

"Night Hunter. Night Pam. Sleep well." Aunt Sookie said over Uncle Eric's shoulder as he walked towards their room.

"Night!" I said with frustration as I watched them retreat into their room.

As soon as they were gone, Pam and I went back to our room. She had barely spoken and seemed to be deep in thought. We climbed into our beds and I laid there just staring up at the ceiling. My mind was whirling.

"Pam?" I said into the darkness.

"Yeah." she replied flatly.

"Are you scared?" I asked. I was scared shitless and she seemed so calm. Less than a week ago I was worried about school and having to put up with assholes. Now I wondered if we all might be dead before I even make it graduation.

"No." She said quickly, but after a moment she continued, "Trust in Eric. He will do what is necessary to keep us safe." It wasn't the answer I was looking for. I trusted Eric, but although he can fly, he's not Superman._ 'He's only one vampire against so many, how could he win?'_ The odds were against us.

I thought about that for a minute then asked, "Pam?"

"This better be good. I am not going to wipe your tears and rock you sleep, so don't even ask." she replied snarkily, then sighed, "How did I get stuck with the annoying telepath?"

I laughed and even though Pam didn't give me a hug and tell me it was all going to be okay, I felt better. "Your such a bitch Pam."

"That's Princess Bitch to you, dingis. Now what is it? I only have a few minutes before I will be dead for the day and I wish to spend them in peace."

"Do you think I should call Redin? Ask him to take us all in? Maybe he can convince the Aradian council to let us stay. We would be completely safe."

Pam thought about it for a moment. "You know how Eric feels about him. He would rather impale himself on a stake than ask him for anything. And now, with his betrayal...Sookie may not want to speak to him. I am not sure that is such a good idea."

"Hmpf." I huffed, _'Maybe I should call him myself anyway.' _

**.~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Sookie**

As soon as Eric closed the door, I could not hold back my tears. Hunter had been thinking about the babies. He thought they might be monsters. I know it shouldn't have bothered me. He was still young and of course he would have compare them to a movie or a book. He did not have anything else to reference. But hearing him and getting the visuals from his head were just too much. I sobbed against Eric's chest as he moved us over to the bed and laid down with me. He just held me in his arms as I cried.

"What is it Beloved? I feel your hurt, tell me what causes it." he said gently.

"Eric, do you think our babies will be monsters?" I knew it sounded irrational, but my insecurities were at an all time high. I had never felt so vulnerable.

"No, Love, of course not!" he laughed, "I think the boy will be like me and the girl will be like you." He kissed my forehead and I got a little pissed. _'I'm a wreck and he's joking.'_

"Eric! I'm serious, what if they are evil or something! I mean why else would everyone want to kill them? What other reason could there be that every one born a dhamphyr have been wiped out of existence?" My voice ratcheted up as I spoke. I sat up and pushed him away.

"Sookie you are being irrational. Our children are not evil." Eric stated and his demeanor went from relaxed to stone cold.

I felt my blood boil and I wanted to blow up at him. He was being so calm and cool about this and I just wanted to scream at him. I wanted him to be pissed or confused or something. The truth was, I wanted him to share this with me, to be on the same page. "Irrational Eric? Your not the one that is possibly carrying a couple of monsters inside of you! All you had to do was donate. You can just walk away! I am..."

Eric interrupted my rant then. I had succeeded in pissing him off_. 'Oh my God, FINALLY!'_ He let it come through the bond loud and clear. He had obviously been blocking it up until then.

"Enough!" he shouted and I fell silent. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he stared right into mine. "You think me a monster?"

I felt stricken at his question. "What!"

"If you believe our children, made from you and me, Sookie, would be monsters, then what must you think of me? I am sure the monster in our children comes from me, correct?" he said in a voice laden with cold and ice, but I could read the hurt in his eyes. I felt horrible.

"No Eric! No! That's not what I meant. I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." _'What's wrong with me? Damn it why can't I just keep my mouth shut.'_

"But you still think I will leave you. You think I will just get tired of you and walk away. Have I not proven to you that I love you, that you are my world, my life? I share all I have with you, I have literally bared my soul to you, yet still you doubt me." He pushed his hurt through the bond and I gripped my chest with the pain of it.

"I don't doubt you Eric, it's _me _that I doubt. I don't know if I can do this."

"What is this "I" can't do this!" Eric erupted with fierceness. "Once again, you prove that you feel that you are in this alone!"

"I'm sorry, Eric, really. I wasn't thinking when I spoke before. I was just upset because Hunter kept envisioning me lying on a table screaming while you, Pam, and he stood by helplessly watching as our children clawed their way out of my abdomen. He was thinking I might die from giving birth. Then when I tried to talk to you, you laughed at me. Its been a long night and I snapped. I'm sorry." I was sobbing.

Eric spoke more softly, I could feel him struggling to calm himself. "I know you are overwhelmed and frightened love, but you need to focus on what is important. You can't let little things like Hunter's imagination send you into a panic. You are mine, you are _not _alone, and I will let nothing harm you. I absolutely will not leave you. We will see this through together and do everything to protect our children. Dr. Ludwig will be by tomorrow to see you. You will feel better when you know more about our situation."

He was right. All the unknowns were driving me crazy. "You're right." I said and he opened his arms for me. I slid into them and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he was sending me calm and love through the bond and I let it wash over me.

"Eric?" I whispered as I was right on the cusp of sleep.

"Yes my love?"

"I really do love you."

"And I you my dearest. Sleep now and things will look better tomorrow." Eric said and I hoped he was right.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

I woke up the next day, to find myself in one of my Viking's tight bear hugs. I had no idea what time it was, but I was uncomfortably warm and my stomach was churning. I knew I had to free myself from Eric's grip before I tossed my cookies all over him. I was sure he would just _love_ waking up to that.

After a minute or two of maneuvering, I was able to get out of bed. I just barely made it to the bathroom before I was praying to the porcelain god. I felt terrible. When I was able, I took a long shower and got dressed. I chose a cute pink and black Juicy Couture track suit with a hot pink tank top. I threw my hair in a ponytail, and didn't bother with makeup. By the time I was ready, I was feeling a little better and decided to see what there was to eat.

I went out to the kitchen and Hunter was already up and rifling through the cabinets. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. His hair was in total disarray and he was still wearing the tee-shirt and sweat pants he had on last night, "Anything good in there?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

"Not much variety. Some ramen, soups, canned fruit and vegetables. God, who picked this stuff out?" Hunter made a sour face.

"What time is it?"I asked taking a seat at the small kitchen table. I wanted a cup of coffee, but knowing I was pregnant, I was not sure if that was okay, so I decided to wait until I saw Dr. Ludwig_. 'How strange it is to think that.'_ I subconsciously placed my hand on my abdomen, as I thought about what it was going to be like having my very own children with the man I loved more than life itself. To see him in our children was a dream I had never thought would be granted.

My musing were interrupted when Hunter said "Almost two-thirty. How are you so optimistic?"

I had let my shields slip while I was day-dreaming. "I have to be." I said dryly.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked and I could hear in his head that he was. He was worried about what was going to happen to us and to him. I told Eric, before we had the talk with Hunter and Pam, that it was not a good idea to tell Hunter everything, but he insisted that Hunter was a man now and needed to know what was going on around him. Maybe it was high-handed of me, to try and shield him from the big scary evil that was out there, but I was selfish and wanted to protect him.

Yes. I am." I answered honestly, "But Eric is strong and cunning, he will figure out what to do. Don't forget I am pretty strong myself. I may be pregnant but I can still kick some ass." I smiled at him and he shook his head smiling back at me.

"I forget sometimes how badass you are Aunt Sookie." Hunter laughed heartily. "Like that time you shocked the shit out of Principal English..." he chortled, "and Uncle Eric had to come and glamor him into believing he got hit by lightning."

To be fair, that guy was a total jerk. When he wasn't staring at my boobs, he was insulting Hunter. He was thinking he wouldn't mind bending me over his desk, if he didn't think I was just as crazy as my kid. Okay maybe my reaction was a little overboard, but if you had met the worm, you would understand. "Watch you mouth Hunter." I scolded. I did not want to relive that. Eric was pissed and it was hard to explain why the mans hair had almost all burnt off and he had no eye brows, not to mention the fact that he had a slight twitch after that. I felt bad for that.

"Ramen?" he said, changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me. Want me to make it?" I asked.

"Naw, I got it." Hunter said as he added water to the small styrofoam cup and put it in the microwave.

My cell phone rang at that moment, and when I looked at the number, I sighed._ 'Shit.' _I debated whether to answer it or not, but in the end, I knew I wanted to forgive him, so I answered.

"Hello?" I said a little gruffly. Hunter gave me a questioning look as he set the cup of noodles in front of me then turned to make his own.

"Sookie, it is I, Redin. I know you are angry with me, but I need to speak to you." His voice was warm, and I wished that things were different. Redin had been one of my best friends for so long, I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he had been lying to me.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." I said. I was completely torn. I wanted to forgive him, but my heart hurt too much to do so right now.

"Good idea or not, we need to talk. I have a proposition for you and your vampire." Redin spat the word "vampire." "I was hoping to discuss this with you first, but if you wish to wait for your vampire to rise, we can do so, but it is imperative that we speak." Redin paused for a moment and when I didn't respond he added, "Please." His voice had turned pleading.

I looked up from my cup of ramen to see Hunter watching me intently. I got up from the table and walked across the room. This was not a conversation I wanted to have in front of him. "I don't know..." I responded.

"Please Sookie." He did not hide the hurt in his voice.

"Fine. But I don't have long." Eric will be up in a couple of hours. He will be livid when he finds out I ventured out on my own. It was better if I was there when he woke _and_ when he found out.

"Thank you Sookie. I promise, I will make this up to you." he said and hung up.

I walked back over to the table and Hunter was shoveling down his noodles, pretending not to be listening.

"I have to pop out for a few minutes." I told Hunter.

He had a little smile on his face when he said, "It's cool. I'll be fine here. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Alright, I will not be gone long." I said and popped to Redin.

Redin was in the middle of the woods. Where…well I had no idea. "Sookie." He said looking relieved.

"Redin." I said and nodded at him. He walked up to me, took my hand, and I let him. He looked a mess as if he hadn't slept in days. Seeing him like that touched my heart and I felt sorry for him.

"Sookie, I am so sorry...so, so sorry. I should have never trusted Sarit alone in my home, and I should have told you about the spell. It's just that I..." Redin implored.

"Enough." I interrupted, and held my hand up in a stop gesture. "You said you had a proposition." I did not want to go through this scene now.

"Yes, but first..."

"No! I am no where near ready to have this conversation. If this is why you asked me here, I had better go." I pulled my hand from his grasp and turned away.

"Wait! Don't leave."

I turned back to him, "Then tell me what you want." A traitorous tear ran down my cheek.

"I spoke to the Aradian council. They have agreed to give sanctuary to you, Eric, Hunter and Pam."

I looked at him stunned. "How?" I squeaked out. This was a shock. Vampires were not allowed in Aradia. It was the only race that had ever been excluded.

"You saved us once." he said looking wistful. "What I would not give to go back to the days when you and I sparred in the woods. They were some of the the best times I've had in my life."

"Redin..." I did not know what to say. I too looked fondly back on those memories. I would not be who I am today without him. He was there for me when I was at my lowest and had seen me at my worst. I knew he loved me, and if things were different, if Eric and I would not have met, I was sure I could have loved him back, the way he deserved to be loved. But things were not different and I was in love with Eric.

He recognized that I was uncomfortable and he continued, "Our people owe you a debt. This is how we can repay that debt. We will keep you safe until the babies are born. Then, Eric and Pam will have to return here with their memories of Aradia erased."

"What? Why would you have to erase their memories?" I knew Eric would not accept that. He had his memories taken by some witches and ever since he had a hard time trusting any type of witchcraft. I could not see him willingly giving up his memories.

"It was the only way I could get them to agree. I know it is a concession but what other options do we have? There is a reason why vampires have not been allowed in the Otherlands, and that is a secret that must be kept." His face was serious. '_What kind of secret?' _

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. I did not want to leave Hunter alone for too long. "I'll talk to Eric when he rises." I needed to get out of here. I needed to be as far from Redin as I could. I could not handle much more, I felt like I would break into a million pieces if the wind blew to hard.

"You are seeing Dr. Ludwig later?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I will be accompanying her. I will speak to the Vampires then." I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and when I opened my eyes Redin's face was inches from mine. I froze at our sudden closeness. I couldn't even speak.

"I can't lose you, I love you Sookie. I always will." he said breathlessly, and when he leaned in to kiss me, I popped back to the bunker before his lips touched mine.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Hunter**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Aunt Sookie to return. I was happy when Redin called. I hoped he and Aunt Sookie would make up. I have to admit, although Redin had kept the whole Dhampyrs thing a secret, he did it to keep Aunt Sookie safe and I kind of agreed with him. Plus, it wasn't like he gave the info over to enemies, it was stolen from him, so why stay angry with him?

My thoughts were interrupted when Aunt Sookie popped back in the room. She crumpled to the ground sobbing. I rushed over to her and hugged her. "Aunt Sookie?" I asked in a panic, "Are you hurt? What is it?"

"I'm fine." she said between sobs. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

_'What the fuck did Redin do to her?'_ "What happened?" I said rocking her gently, as she had done for me so many times.

"Nothing, I'm just over emotional right now." she said as her tears calmed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and then stood. I just sat there for a moment trying to read what was going on in her head, I caught enough before she reinforced her shields. I was definitely getting better at that.

"He tried to kiss you?" I asked pissed that he would try something like that at a time like this. _'What an asshole.' _

"Shhhh!" Aunt Sookie said a little frantically, "Please Hunter. Keep that to yourself. If Eric knew, he would flip. I can't deal with that right now...okay?" Her face looked troubled and I could see the years of hardship in her eyes.

"Okay." I agreed. It was obvious she was not lying when she said she was scared earlier.

"Thank you." She held out her hand to me and helped me off the ground.

"So what did he want." I asked when we both settled on the couch.

"He offered to let the four of us stay in Aradia until the babies are born."

"He did?" _'Thank goodness.'_ I mean, Redin did make a real dick move when he tried to kiss Aunt Sookie, but we would be safer in Aradia than anywhere else.

"Yes, but there is a stipulation."

I didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"Eric and Pam have to have their memories of their time in Aradia erased when they are returned home." she said in a troubled voice. I was shocked she was sharing this much with me, and I was sure that Eric and Pam would have issues with that stipulation.

"Shit." Was all I could think of to say.

"Yeah...shit." she replied. "That means that Eric will have no memory of my pregnancy or the birth of our children…how will we live with that?"

I had no response to that. My heart felt heavy for them both.

There was not much to do now but wait for Eric and Pam to rise. _'Tonight would definitely be a night that none of us would ever forget.' _

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it let me know. Also a special thanks to RheyaKelvin for offering to make a banner for this story! It's good to know people are still interested in this little tale. XOXO **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty-one

**Eric**

When I woke, Sookie was lying next to me. The only sounds in the room were her even breathing and steady heartbeat. I turned over to see her lying on her back. Her right arm was resting above her head and left was laid over her stomach and she was wearing one of my old Fangtasia tee-shirts (of which she had several) that she refused to give up. The sheets were thrown off of her and the look on her face as she slept was strained. I swept a few strands of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek while gazing at her. _'My poor lover. This is all too much for her.' _ I felt guilty about losing my temper with her last night. I knew she was being irrational and that she was not thinking about how her words would affect me, but they did sting a bit. It was a long night and I think we were all at our wits end. _'I hope tonight will go better than the last.'_

I knew the doctor would be arriving soon and although, under the circumstances, I would normally let her sleep, this was too important to put off. "Sookie love, it's time to wake." I said and I leaned over to place light kisses all over her face. With her eyes still closed, she smiled at me, feeling completely content. It was moments like these that reminded me why I had to continue to do everything I could to keep her safe and with me.

"Eric..." she muttered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around me. She pulled me close and inhaled my scent. I always found it sexy when she did something so vampire-like. My dick twitched and I had to strain to clamp down on my lust. As much as I would love to make love to my wife right now, there was too much that needed to be done.

"Dear one, it is time to wake. The doctor will be here shortly." I said softly. Sookie's eyes snapped open and I was struck with a sudden overwhelming fear…her fear. "What is it?" I pulled back to look at her face and I was alarmed.

"I have to tell you something." she said and her face was serious. She turned on her side to face me. "You have to promise not to get mad."

_'This is not good.'_ Although it was few and far between that Sookie said those words to me, I knew that whatever she told me would most certainly make me angry, but it also meant that the situation was serious.

"I can not promise that, but I will promise to do my best to control my temper. Now tell me."

"I saw Redin today." she started and already I was feeling my anger rise. _'She went out? And to meet the Elf no less!' _"Now before you say anything, let me explain." I nodded for her to continue. It _was _better that I did not speak, because I might say something I would come to regret. "I know I should not have left the safe house, but he called and said that he had a proposition for us, so I went. He offered to let the four of us stay in Aradia until the babies are born."

"Really?" I was skeptical._ 'What would the Elf want for this?' _

"Yes, but there is a catch."

_'Here it comes.'_

"Let me just say first that I do not think this is a good idea and I want to turn down Redin's offer."

I nodded again. _'At least we are on the same page about that.'_

"If you and Pam come to Aradia, then after the babies are born and before we leave, they want to erase any memories that you and Pam have of being there."

There was no way in hell I was going to let anyone mess with my mind again. I had enough of that when I was cursed by the Were witch bitch, not to mention, that I would not be able to recall my own children's birth. I had not been around in my human life when my children were born. This time around, I planned on playing a big part in their lives. I was not willing to give up any time with them, even before their birth. I wanted to see Sookie swell with my children. I had only dreamed that I would be blessed with so much. I wanted to witness it all and carry those memories through eternity. There was no way I would let the Elf take that from me.

"Eric…say _something_." she begged.

"We will not be taking Redin up on his offer. I have my own plan." I said cautiously. She was still radiating anxiety and I knew there was something else. "What else?" I was attempting to stay calm, although I knew that what she was holding back had to be the worst of her news.

"Nothing." she lied and I was shocked. It had been a long time since she had attempted to lie to me. She knew better. She _knew_ I would feel her lie.

"You know better than that Sookie." I was getting irritated. "I do not like to be kept in the dark."

"Honey, can't you just let it go. It's nothing really." she said, trying to put me off.

"Sookie, I can feel what you are feeling. Something is bothering you. What has you so upset?" If she thought I would let this go then she was sorely mistaken.

"I am just afraid." she said as she looked away from me. "So many things seem to be hanging over our heads. This is never going to end...is it?"

"I placed my hands on her cheeks, and turned her face back to mine. "This, this right here is what I hold as dearest to me," I reached down and placed my hand on her abdomen and then encircled her in my arms "and this is _our_ future Sookie. It's all that matters now. I promise you that we will have a quiet place where we can hold out for a while, just you and I." As we both gazed at her belly, I was sure that her little baby bump was larger today than yesterday._ 'Is that normal?' _

Sookie stared at me for a long while, tears running down her cheeks, before she nodded. "I'm tired Eric." she stated with a sigh.

"Are you not feeling well? Is it the babies...?" My voice betrayed my worry.

"No..." she interrupted, "I'm fine. I mean I was a little sick when I woke up earlier, but I feel fine now." She paused and added, "Wait, you said "just you and I". What about Hunter and Pam?"

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. I got up and pulled on my jeans while Sookie got up and put on a robe.

"Redin and the Doctor are here." Hunter said through the door.

I walked to the door and pulled it open. "Show them in." I said and Hunter gave me a nod and strode off. I turned back to Sookie. "You should stay here Lover. The doctor will need to examine you. I will speak to Redin and then I will join you when she is finished. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." she said and I felt the tension leave her just a bit. I wondered why she was feeling so relieved. _ 'Is it because she was not seeing Redin or was it that she didn't want me in the room when she was being examined?'_ I shook my head and let it go.

I walked out to the living room bare-chested and eager to get the answers Sookie and I sought. Hunter was sitting on the couch with Redin and Ludwig was pacing anxiously.

"Where is she vampire?" Ludwig asked, looking up at me with a scowl on her face.

"She is waiting in the bedroom for you to examine her. I will join you for your finding as soon as I speak with the Elf." I said curtly and the little doctor scurried past me to check on my lover.

I turned to the Elf then. "My answer is absolutely not."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Pam**_

I woke to the sound of my maker's voice and I felt his anger. This was becoming a common nightly wake up call that I could do without. It seems our little nest had a big wrench thrown into it. _ 'Isn't that what the human's say? Something about the throwing of a wrench?'_ As usual, Sookie had inadvertently gotten involved with a shit-storm of epic proportions. _'Isn't there some limit as to how much trouble one human could get into?' _

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I needed to take some time to think things through. Over the last couple of years I had been feeling the need to get out on my own and I was beginning to believe that this was the best time. I knew it may appear selfish of me, but the truth was that if Eric and Sookie planned to hide, it would be much easier to do so without me. Besides, if I did stay behind, I could keep my ear to the ground and take care of any threats on this side of the world. I thought that some time going rogue might do me some good. I needed to spread my wings a bit.

I finished getting ready. I threw on a light blue knit pant-set and dried my hair straight. I put on a little makeup and slipped into my heels and I was ready for the evening. I always felt better when I was armed and looking beautiful, and since I wouldn't be at Fantasia, I could wear something more flattering.

Deciding I could not put it off any longer, I made my way out to the living room where Hunter, Eric, and Redin were sitting around scowling at one another. _'Just fucking great.'_

"Hunter if you wish to go with Redin, that is fine. Sookie may see you as a boy, but in my time, you would have long been counted a man. This is your decision." Eric said, but I could feel a twinge of regret. Eric did have a soft spot for the boy, and although I wouldn't admit it, so did I.

"Oh isn't this lovely!" I said cheerfully, "My favorite vampire, human, and smurf. How does a woman get so lucky?" I hoped to break the tension in the room. You could cut it with a knife.

Redin snorted and Hunter stifled a giggle.

"Pamela, sit. This concerns you as well." Eric said and I did what I was told. "Redin has made an offer, one that Sookie and I have decided to refuse, but according to the Elf the offer stands for you and Hunter. I will not interfere with your choice."

"What is the offer?" I asked looking to Redin. I had a feeling I knew what was coming and I got a little excited about the idea.

"Aradia has offered the four of you sanctuary. You may stay until the babies are born." he said, not taking his eyes off me. _ 'Hell yeah, some time in the sun!'_

I turned to my maker, "Why would you and Sookie refuse?" It would be safer for them to remain there and out of the clutches of anyone who wants them.

"Because Pam, there is a price." Eric said steadily. _'Mother fucker. I should have seen this coming.'_

"What kind of price?" I asked curiously. _'What I would not give to go back and spend some time in the sun.' _ Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. It's not like I could mention that little tid-bit in front of Redin. Hunter had made it clear what the rules were and I knew why.

"Upon leaving, your memory would be erased." Redin interjected.

"Well, ain't that just a bitch?" I would have loved to go back, but what was the point if I couldn't remember my time there. Hunter gave me a sharp look, so I asked, "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I think I am. You guys have enough to worry about without having to worry about me." Hunter shrugged. I was jealous.

"So your decision?" Redin asked. He looked anxious and a bit twitchy. It was unlike him.

"Unfortunately, I think I will have to decline." I felt Eric's pride when I said the words. He had not wanted me to accept, but I had wanted to.

"Well then Hunter, I think it is best you gather your things. As soon as Ludwig is done, we will all be returning to Aradia." Redin said and stood. He paced the floor and avoided looking at anyone in the room. Hunter gave a nod and took off to gather his things.

Eric got up and excused himself. He was too impatient to wait for the Doctor to finish and he went to join Sookie, leaving me with the smurf.

"You,re going to pace a hole in the carpet. Why don't you have a seat." I said sitting down in the arm chair.

"Are you not concerned with what news Ludwig will bring?" he asked barely giving me a glance. His eyes were fixed on the bedroom door.

"What is the point? It won't change the outcome." I said casually. In reality, I was deflated, and now all we could do was wait.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Sookie**

"You have two, maybe three months and these babies should be full term." Ludwig said looking up over my body as she examined me.

"What?" I was not ready for this. I mean, I thought I would have another seven or so months to get used to the idea, not two or three months. "WHY?"

"I told you, I have only read about the birth of a dhampyr. Resources are limited. My predecessor was the only doctor I had ever heard of actually being present at a _live_ birth. There were two other cases, but they did not come to term naturally."

I didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean?"

"Do not worry about that." she said flippantly. "You have your Viking to protect you and you are powerful in your own right."

"You mean I will be hunted down before I can give birth." I said almost in awe as my thoughts flew out of my mouth before I could edit them.

"Perhaps, but I think you underestimate the effect the Vampire and yourself have impacted on the supernatural community. There are many that would stand to protect you…many that owe you their lives." Ludwig said as she pulled off her rubber gloves with a loud snap. I was surprised at the way she viewed our situation. She was being so open that I decided to ask her a question.

"Doctor Ludwig, how well do you know Niall?" I knew they knew each other but I had no idea to what extent.

"I have known him for over a thousand years. Why?" She took a step back and I got up to redress.

"Anything I say to you will be confidential right? Not a word to anyone?" I had to be sure. If I learned anything in my life, it was that running off at the mouth was not a good idea.

"Yes child." she said a little irritated.

"Do you think that Niall wants my children to gain some political leverage in Fairy? Would that even work?"

"I usually do not discuss such things. I stay neutral." She frowned but then said, "Hypothetically, what would drive a Fairy to work with a Vampire? What would warrant a Fairy to let his own blood to mate with a vampire? When looking for someone's motivations, I think the best place to start is by asking what they covet most. Sometimes allies become enemies in order to further their own agenda."

"I don't get it." I said and sighed. I'm by no means stupid, but I am missing some piece to the puzzle and I felt like it was staring me in the face. "Claude told me..." I was going to say Claude told me he believed Niall wanted the children to strengthen his position.

Ludwig rolled her eyes. "That fairy has no sense at all. Trust only in fact, not conjecture. Claude is so far removed from any politics that I would be surprised if he could find his ass with his own two hands."

"Huh?" Maybe I was stunned into stupidity. It was then that Eric came through the door. He crossed the room and sat on the bed.

"What did you find Doctor?" he asked, interrupting our strange conversation.

"Sookie is fine. The babies seem to be growing quickly. I say they will arrive in two to three more months. The pace at which the pregnancy will progress will take a toll on her body. So if you feel the need, you may give her your blood. Make sure she eats well and gets a lot of rest." Ludwig stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Eric. "This is my personal number. You can reach me twenty-four hours a day. If anything comes up or you have questions, call me. If there are no problems, I will see you in four weeks and then every week thereafter, until they are born. I can meet you where ever you are staying."

Ludwig held out her hand (for payment I assumed) but Eric didn't move. Instead, he questioned her. "Will it be safe for the children if Sookie uses her powers? What will the children be like after they are born?"

I had wanted to ask those questions myself, but I was too scared.

Ludwig's frown deepened. "Yes, they are part of her and her power should not hurt them. They will appear as human children, for the most part…in the beginning, but their appetites will change once they reach puberty, after that point I have no idea. One of their kind has not lived past that age as far as I know, and if they did, it was not recorded. Now..." she said, holding her hand out again, this time Eric rose and dug in his pockets, pulling out a wad of cash and handed it too her. She grumbled and turned, popping out of the room.

I walked over to the bed and sat where Eric had been just a minute ago. I was trying to process everything Ludwig said. I wish she would just come out and say things plainly. I did not appreciate the cryptic messages, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. It was not like there are tons of supernatural doctors to choose from around here, especially one who had some information on my babies.

Eric must have felt my turmoil and he sat beside me on the bed. His hand reached for mine and he twined them together. I relaxed a little as we sat there not speaking for a few moments, before he broke the silence. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. I'm just trying to sense of it all." I leaned against him.

"Did I miss anything of importance while I was speaking to the Elf?" He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. I half wondered how the conversation went between Eric and Redin, but there were more important things weighing on my mind.

"Yeah, I asked her what she thought Niall's intentions were." I said and Eric pulled back from me to look at my face.

"Did she respond?" He was surprised and curious.

"Yeah. She said that I should be asking why a Fairy and a Vampire would work together and why a Fairy descendant would be allowed to mate with a Vampire. She said to look at what they covet, and that sometimes allies become enemies in order to further their own agenda." I shook my head. "I don't get it."

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting. Did she say anything else?"

"Not really, just that we made an impact on the supernatural community and that many would protect us, but that's all. Do you think we have made such an impact on the supernatural community?"

"Yes many things have changed under our ruling, Love. Our Kingdom is the most profitable in the Americas, and third in the world. We have the lowest crime rates and our ratio of supernaturals to humans is extremely high in comparison to other Kingdoms. We are known as being progressive and fair rulers. You are the first widely accepted non-vampire Queen. You saved..." Eric continued to list of reasons but I tuned out for a minute. I caught a thought from Hunter,_ 'Should I just go? Or should I __wait and say goodbye? Maybe I should just go, it would be easier. I could leave a note...'_

I jumped up and sprinted for the door. Before I could reach it Eric had me in a tight grip, his eyes wide and feral, "What is it?"

"Relax..." I said as tears filled my eyes, "Hunter is leaving." I searched his face and it gave me the answer I was looking for. He knew.

Eric calmed down some and his expression softened. "Beloved, he is a grown man now. You have to let him go to forge his own way."

"But Eric, he hasn't even finished school yet and there is still college. He can't go yet. He can't go yet!" I said in a furious whisper.

"Do you really believe that Hunter will be going to college?" The way that he said it had me taken aback.

"What?" It was like a bubble popped in my mind. All my attempts to give Hunter a normal life was for nothing. He would never be normal. He would not go to college and end up a doctor or a lawyer or even a road crew worker, like my brother Jason had been. No, Hunter would end up working in the supernatural community in some capacity, this would be his life and I couldn't keep him shielded any longer.

"Nothing, Lover." he said and released me. He regretted his words. I let it go. He was right after all, even if he did, once again, pop my fantasy of Hunter having a normal life.

I turned from Eric and walked to the door. I swung it open to find Pam lounging on an armchair, Hunter sitting on the couch with his bag next to him, and Redin pacing the floor like a caged lion. All eyes turned to me, but I just looked at Hunter.

"Everything okay with the..." Hunter pointed at my stomach.

"Yeah fine, you're... you're leaving?" I stuttered.

Hunter stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. "I'm going to Aradia...just until things calm down."

"But school..." My protest was weak, but I had to try. _'I'll miss him so much.' _My heart hurt with the pain of it, so bitter sweet. _'My little boy is now a man.' _

"Yeah, well, I'll get my GED, and we can call it close enough." he said smiling. I gave him a weak smile back and wrapped my arms around him.

"You stay in touch you hear me." I looked to Redin then, "Protect him. If anything happens to him I will take you out myself."

"Sookie!" Redin exclaimed giving me an odd look.

"Look," I said, pointing my finger at him, "your decisions lately leave a lot to be desired. You take care of him or there will be no where that you can hide." I threatened, the air charged with electricity. Redin picked up Hunter's bag and walked out without another word. He knew exactly what I was referring to.

I calmed and Hunter laughed, giving me a loving hug. "I'll see you soon Aunt Sookie." He turned to Eric, "Take care of her and let me know when the little monsters are born." He stuck out his hand and Eric shook it without a second thought.

"You know how to contact us if you need anything." Eric said and I felt a twinge of sorrow. He would miss Hunter too, although he wouldn't show it.

"Yep. Got it." Hunter turned to Pam next. He held out his arms to her, and to my and Eric's amazement, Pam rose and wrapped her arms around him.

"Take care of yourself little telepath." she said before she released him and then promptly left the room.

"Alright, I will see you guys soon. Be careful." Hunter said as he made his way out of the bunker.

I slumped down on the couch and cried until I could cry no more. Eric held me, his arms wrapped around me like a comforting blanket. I felt like we were giving up everything. We were headed into the unknown, uncharted territory.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

A/N: Thanks for reading. This story doesn't seem to be getting much love, so please review and let me know that your still interested.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty-two

**Eric**

Pam did not emerge from her room until Sookie had gone to take a bath to calm herself. Normally I would join her, but I had to talk to my child and that was something I wished to do alone. I knew Pam had mentioned a few times over the past several years that she had thought about going out on her own for awhile. She had been in my service for a little over forty years, and I would be sad to see her go, but times were dangerous, and I knew if she was going to take her leave for a while, now might be the best time. I admit, I love my child, I would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant sending her away.

"Pamela, please sit. We need to talk." I said after she heated herself a True Blood. She made her way over to the couch and sat down beside me. She took a sip and put the bottle of blood on the table, turned to face me, and waited for me to continue. I had been putting this talk off, but it had to be done. I really did not want Pam to leave. It felt like our family was falling apart. It was the sign of change and over my long years, I knew that things needed to end before something new could begin. It didn't make things any easier.

"My child, this is a dangerous time and I fear that if you stay with us, I may not be able to keep you safe. I am not saying that we would not welcome you to stay if you wish, but if you should want to part ways, I will release you. " Pam looked like she was going to interrupt so I put up one finger to indicate she should remain silent. "You have always served me well my child, but this time you need to make the choice for yourself. If I can get the situation under control, we may be able to return at some point, but right now everything is up in the air and I am unsure of our current path. This is not something any of us could have planned for." This was turning out to be a longer speech than I intended and I felt like I was babbling, but I wanted to make the situation as clear to Pam as possible.

"Eric..." Pam interrupted. She began to fidget some which was unlike her. I did not want her to make a hasty decision._ 'She needs to take the time to think this through.' _

I did not let her continue, "You know we have the Summit coming up in a couple of weeks so you will have until that time to come to a decision. I request that you think about my offer and do what your instincts tell you to do. Trust yourself Pam. You are an exceptional vampire and you make me proud, never forget that. I will support you in whatever you decide." I could not stop the lump that seemed to form in my throat. I cleared my throat in an attempt to loosen it, before I continued. "Bill will handle the final arrangements for the Summit. In the mean time, we will hunt down as many as possible who know about Sookie's condition between now and the Summit."

Pam nodded and gave me a small smile, "You know, Sookie will not be happy about this."

"I know, but there is no better time than now to strike. Those who know of Sookie's condition will expect me to take her away and hide her, they will not expect us to strike so soon. I am working on a plan and we need to move swiftly. For now, we have but a few enemies, but if we allow this to go unchecked, the number will grow."

"Understood. So what now?"

"As I see it, we have two main enemies, the first being Sargon. I have every available vampire in my kingdom looking for him and I hope it will not be long before he is located. When we do find him, we will strike hard and fast. He must not be allowed to live."

"What do we know about him? How has he remained so illusive all these years?" Pam pondered.

"The vampire Reece tells me that Sargon has the power to affect the physiology of creatures and he can temporarily absorb the powers of others through the taking of their blood. He will be a difficult opponent. His powers will be random, which makes planning an attack problematic. But we have taken out his two most trusted minions and dismantled his Broken Bow estate, so he is weakened. I have yet to speak to Sookie in detail about her experience with him, but I will as soon as I have the opportunity. As far as how Sargon has stayed under the radar, so to speak, I have no idea." I knew that I was missing some vital piece to all of this. Something just didn't sit right with the situation. Everything seemed to be moving so fast that I was trying to think two steps ahead, but it seemed I was already two steps behind.

I said as much to Pam and she looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know what I don't understand? Sookie's stripper fairy cousin told her that Niall had done all this so he could have strong heirs to the throne and that he wanted the children for himself, to secure his position, but don't you think that's a little insane. I mean, I don't know Niall well or many other Fairies for that matter, but the Fae are not going to want two Dhampyrs ruling over their Kingdom, right? I think the stripper was wrong in his assessment."

I was surprised by her take on the situation. It reminded me of what Ludwig has said to Sookie, "You know Ludwig posed several scenarios to Sookie when she questioned her."

"Really? That old bat never divulges anything. She is always spouting off about being neutral. What did she say?" Pam scoffed, flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically. I had to suppress a smile, but inside, I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well she asked, "What would drive a Fairy to work with a Vampire? What would warrant a Fairy to let his own blood to mate with a vampire?" Then she said the best place to start was by asking what they covet most and that allies become enemies in order to further their own agenda. She is always speaking in riddles." I could not keep the ire from my voice. I was frustrated by the whole situation.

"What is the one thing that Sargon and Niall covet that would draw them together? What can they offer one another that would cause them to make this alliance?" Pam mused.

"Power. It's what they all want." I stated gruffly. It was the obvious conclusion. In the end it always comes down to power.

"Yes power, but..." Pam paused as if she was thinking things through, "if the Fae find out Niall is working with Sargon he is fucked...right? His position is weakened already and a blow like this would take him out of power for sure. Niall has to know that we will go after Sargon, in effect exposing Sargon _and_ exposing him in the process. He would need a miracle to save his ass then. So why risk it? What could Sargon possibly do for Niall that could possible negate all he has done and keep him in power?"

I swear as soon as she said the words it was as if I had an epiphany. "Fae fertility..." I mumbled as thoughts flitted through my mind.

"What?" Pam asked looking startled.

"Fertility is a specialty of Sargon's, it is what he has been doing for centuries. Maybe he found a way to correct their infertility problem, or a least how to increase the Fae's chance at becoming impregnated. The Fae would certainly forgive the Prince if it was found that he sacrificed all, even his own flesh and blood, to save the Fae from extinction. If he showed up with a cure, his position would be secure. He would have his miracle and if we take out Sargon..."

"It's tied up in a neat little bow." Pam said as if everything just clicked into place. "Holy shit! Do you think that is possible? Do you think that is what is going on? But why involve you and Sookie?" Pam's eyes were wide as she shifted in her seat.

"Proof." I answered swiftly. "It would make perfect sense that Sargon would want some sort of proof that Niall could deliver what Sargon wished. Which is the ability to make Dhampyrs, it a creature Sargon has yet to get his hands on. Can you imagine if he could absorb a Dhampyrs ability to walk in the sun? He would be unstoppable." That thought had me stopped cold. That would be bad, very bad.

"So Niall used what was handy... you two, and then allowed Sargon to examine Sookie, to give him the proof that it can be done! It was too easy taking over his compound in Broken Bow. Maybe Niall tipped him off. There were minimal guards and, besides Sookie and the other two captives, the rest were disposable humans. Could Niall really do this to her?" Pam looked a bit disconcerted. It was a look that did not sit well on her face.

I opened my bond to Sookie and I could tell she was still in the bathroom, what I was about to tell Pam was _not_ something that I wanted Sookie to _ever_ hear. It would break her heart and there was no way I would put her through that pain willingly. "Pamela, what I tell you I command you never to speak of to Sookie or anyone else. Ever." I said in a tone so low I was sure Sookie would never pick it up.

She nodded so I continued, "When Sookie was taken by the torture twins, Niall and Bill _did_ in fact save Sookie from them, but it was hours before Niall even bothered to return our message to him that she was taken. He knew that when they found Sookie, she would likely be dead, and figured her a loss. That's the reason why he did not rush to her aid. Bill was helpless and could not follow the Fae when they took Sookie through the portal, and I..." I trailed off for a moment, I didn't not like thinking about those times so I moved on, "If Niall had come or sent someone to track her when we contacted him, Sookie would not have suffered as she did. He only came to our aid in pursuit of his enemy. Her life was expendable to him even then." I growled with my confession. It was a fact that Niall was more than willing to risk Sookie.

"Fucking Fairies. Are none of them loyal in any way?" Pam echoed my agitation.

"I have met only one pure Fairy that was loyal and now she is dead. Sookie's cousin Claudine gave her life and the life of her child to protect my Sookie. She was brave and loyal to the very end."

"Do you plan on involving Sookie in all of this? Since she is with child, I would think that you would keep her as far away from this as you could?"

"Do you really think that is possible Pam? If I did not involve her in some way, she would run off and get herself hurt...or worse. If I involve her, I will better be able to delegate what roll she plays, hence keeping her much safer." I huffed,_ 'I know how to handle my wife.'_

"Of course, Master." Pam said just as I heard Sookie walk out of the bathroom.

"We will speak more later." I was not about to take a chance that Sookie would hear our conversation. It would only upset her. But the conversation with Pam, had the wheels in my head turning.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Sookie**

I was feeling terrible about Hunter leaving. I knew he would be safer in Aradia than with us, but I already missed him and had no idea when I would see him again. After my sob-fest, Eric suggested that I should take a bath and try to relax. Today had already been long, and I was wound with tension, so I agreed. I got the feeling that Eric wanted some time to speak to Pam alone, so I took my leave of them to spend some time trying to calm my nerves.

As I attempted to soak away my troubles, I contemplated about how in a few short days, my life had been forever altered. I know I should be concentrating on how we can defeat the enemies we have to face, but right then, all I could think about was the children I carried inside of me. Children who will be a mixture of Eric and me. _'A son and a daughter.'_

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the back of the tub. The images of beautiful blue eyed babies with golden hair danced in my mind. It was the first time since I found out that I was pregnant that I really thought of them as two little babies made up of me and Ludwig said they would look like human babies, and I couldn't help but be relieved. I know that sounds bad, but it would be easier to hide what they were that way. My mind wandered as I wondered, _'Who will they be? Will they have my eyes or Eric's? Will they have my curse? ' _Until now, I never let myself truly believe that I would ever be a mother, and now I would be the mother of two. I was excited and afraid at the same time.

Once I noticed that I had begun to prune, I decided it was time to get out and get ready for the rest of the night. I was glad that I decided to take a nap earlier or I would be dead on my feet now. I dried off and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I had no idea what the plan for tonight was so I decided to just throw on a pair of black jeans and a deep red v-neck long sleeve tee. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and I slipped on a pair of red flats. I shoved my cell in my pocket and made my way out the door.

Eric was sitting on the couch next to Pam who was sipping on a bottle of True Blood. Both were silent and I had the feeling that I was interrupting, but I made my way over to the small kitchen and searched the cabinets for something to eat. I found a bag of trail mix and decided to settle on that. As I turned around, I found Eric was standing close at my back and I jumped, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Eric!" I yelped as the bag of trial mix dropped from my hand. He moved as fast as lightening, catching it before it hit the floor. He handed it to me with a sly smile on his face. In that moment, I swear I wanted to jump him. No matter how many times I looked at Eric, I always found myself in awe of how gorgeous he was. Whenever he was this close to me, my body would betray me.

When his smile widened, I knew he was feeling my rising lust. He leaned over putting his lips to my ear "I apologize my love, but your intoxicating bouquet makes it difficult to stay away. I did not mean to frighten you." His words were no louder than a breath and I shivered from head to toe as he inhaled deeply. I was a more than a little disappointed when he pulled away from me. I gave him my best pout. When he saw my expression he said, "My Love, I promise I will have you later." and he said it as if he was promising himself as much as he was promising me. My body tingled in anticipation.

Pam came back in from her bedroom at that moment. I had not seen her leave the room, but then again, I was distracted. "While you two play kissy-face, I am going to get the boat prepared. I will call when my task is complete." She gave us an offhanded wave and was gone in a blink.

I looked back to Eric when I felt something strange coming through the bond, it was regret mixed with worry mixed with resolve. The look on his face told me he wanted say something. "Just say it Eric."

"What?" He asked looking a bit confused.

"I can tell you want to say something, just say it. Otherwise I am just going to worry." I moved over to the small kitchen table and sat down with my trail mix. A moment later Eric came and sat in the chair next to me.

"I need to ask you something, and I am worried that it might upset you." he confessed, and although he may have been worried that asking me whatever it was that he wanted to ask would upset me, wondering what he wanted to ask was much worse.

"Eric just ask, you're scaring me." I said trying to focus on picking out the candy coated chocolate pieces from the trail mix to avoid his eyes.

"I need to know more details about your encounter with Sargon. You mentioned you met with him." My eyes shot up to his.

I had not seen this coming, "Eric...I..." I trailed off as the thought of Sargon's hand on my skin and the pain and pleasure he inflicted on me. I had not told Eric that in detail. It made me feel dirty, and although I know it was not my fault, I felt guilty over my reaction to Sargon's touch.

"Sookie, what is it?" Eric's face was full of concern. "Tell me." he commanded. His eyebrows drew together as he leaned in closer to me.

I took a deep breath as Eric's gaze burned through me, "He used his gift on me."

"What did he do to you Sookie?" Eric's voice was calm but as cold as ice. He was carefully controlling his reactions.

"He asked me if I wanted to see one of his gifts. He place his hand on my arm, and I swear, I had not felt pain so intense, since the time I was tortured by the Fairies." I said and Eric cringed just a little at my words. I had more or less come to terms with it, but whenever I would mention it, he would get upset.

"There is something else Sookie. I can tell you are holding something back." His fangs dropped and his tone was deadly. I was glad his anger was not directed at me.

"He also made me...feel intense...pleasure." I stuttered, barely able to say the words. I looked away as I said them. I was ashamed. I could not fight the tears that spilled from my eyes.

Eric let out a deep growl that seemed to vibrate throughout my whole body. I couldn't look at him, I was too afraid he would be disgusted with me. "Did he touch you in any other way?" he ground out.

"No, only to take my blood from my forearm." I had already told Eric about that.

"Love, I can feel your guilt." he said after a moment. He seemed relieved. "Nothing that happened was your fault."

His words didn't comfort me, "But Eric, he made me...I mean I...I'm sorry." I sobbed.

Eric scooped me up in his arms and rocked me gently. He poured love through the bond "My dearest, you could no more stop that reaction than the pain he inflicted. I am sorry I had to bring this up, my love. Forgive me."

_'Forgive him? How could he know, when I didn't tell him.'_ "No Eric, I should have told you sooner. I just...I didn't want to think about it. You're not mad?" Eric seemed way too calm, when I really expected him to blow up over this.

"Oh, I am fucking livid. When I get my hands on Sargon..." he said and our bond flared with anger before Eric clamped it down. "I promise you, he will beg for a swift death."

My cell phone rang then, interrupting our uncomfortable conversation, and I was glad for it. I dug it out of my pocket and checked the caller id. It read "Unknown." I frowned at my phone and Eric asked, "Who is it Sookie?" Before I could answer his question, he pulled the phone from my hand and answered it.

"Yes." he said tersely and paused to listen.

"Northman." A voice said sternly. I could hear what was said, but I was unsure of the voice.

"Niall. This _is_ a surprise. How _did_ you get this number?" Eric asked in a voice cool and calm, but I could feel his hatred fully through the bond._ 'Oh shit.' _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter. It's nice to know your still reading. Until next time...**

**Read + Review = Love **

**XOXOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Previously **

_Sookie_

My cell phone rang then, interrupting our uncomfortable conversation, and I was glad for it. I dug it out of my pocket and checked the caller id. It read "Unknown." I frowned at my phone and Eric asked, "Who is it Sookie?" Before I could answer, he pulled the phone from my hand and answered it.

"Yes." he said tersely and paused to listen.

"Northman." A voice said sternly. I could hear what was said, but I was unsure of the voice.

"Niall. This _is_ a surprise. How _did_ you get this number?" Eric asked in a voice cool and calm, but I could feel his hatred fully through the bond._ 'Oh shit.' _

Chapter Twenty-three

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Eric**

"I have my ways." Niall answered ambiguously, brushing me off. "Now, the reason I am calling is I wish to speak with my Great Granddaughter."

I removed Sookie from my lap, placing her back in her chair, stood and walked across the room. I did not want to risk Niall hearing Sookie. "I had not realized the portals had been reopened." I stated ignoring his request to speak to her. I was not happy that he had gotten Sookie's number. The phone was a prepaid so it should not have been possible. I had no intention of letting him speak to her, but I would learn what I could from him. It would be difficult to catch and kill Niall, so luring him into a trap was nearly imperative. I was sure I would find a way to do it when the time was right. For the time being, I had to concentrate on Sargon and his minions since they were an immediate threat.

"They are not. Only a few were left open for emergencies." Niall's voice became increasingly more irritated.

"Oh is there an emergency?" I asked. _'Fucking asshole doesn't give a shit about Sookie.' _

"Sookie was taken, was she not?" Niall voice turned hostile.

"She was, but she is safely back where she belongs. There is _no one_ who will succeed in taking what is mine." I said, wanting to make that clear.

"Is that is so?" Niall paused and then asked "Did you dispatch the ones responsible for Sookie's abduction?"

I knew as soon as he asked that question, Niall was fully aware that we had not located Sargon yet. "We are close to eradicating the last of everyone involved." I let that sink in for a moment. I wondered if Niall would stay in close contact with Sargon or if they had concluded their dealings. I hoped his reaction might give me a clue.

"Good." Niall replied but did not elaborate._ 'Fucking old bastard. Give me something...' _"Enough stalling. I wish to speak to Sookie." he demanded again.

"That is not possible, but I will give her the message." I kept my voice monotone, lest I start a war with him and that would not do. When I took out, Niall it would be done stealthily. There would be too many repercussions of taking him out openly.

"Is there a problem I should know about Northman? I warn you, if something has happened to my kin..." Niall threatened.

"You _will_ _do_ what exactly?" I tried to keep down my anger, but Niall's threat pissed me off. Sookie ceased being his ward when she became mine, so had no right to threaten me when it came to my bonded. "You seem to forget Niall. Sookie is _MY_ wife_, MY _bonded, and_ MY _Queen. Feel lucky that I allow you to remain in contact with her at all." Sookie gave me a lopsided smile as I threw out my plan so I could poke the angry and unpredictable Fairy Prince with a stick. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"You arrogant fool! I am the Prince of the Fay. Show me some respect!" I don't think I had ever heard Niall scream before. His outburst just fueled the fire and my anger peaked. I grabbed the nearest object, which happen to be small vase full of silk flowers, and threw it with all my might, smashing it into the nearest wall. Sookie cringed in fear of my outburst and I immediately began to force myself to calm. _ 'Control yourself Eric. Calm down.' _

"Choose your next words carefully_ Prince. Respect is earned. _You forget you are speaking to a Vampire King." I spat, while trying to come up with a way to defuse the situation. "Sookie is truly unavailable at the moment, as I said. When she returns, I will tell her you called."

Niall was silent for a long moment and I thought maybe he had hung up until he said, "Fine." ending the call. I gripped the phone so hard it crumbled in my hands. _'Sookie is going to need a new phone.'_

"Eric?" Sookie gasped. I turned to her. Her worry and fear were projecting through the bond, loud and clear.

I moved to her side hoping to ease her. "My love, it is time for us to leave this place. Pam is readying the boat." The boat I had procured was state of the art and could outrun even the fastest ships. It had six bedrooms, all light tight, three bathrooms, a full size kitchen, living room, and a fully functional office. I could run the state from the boat if needed. The model we purchased was as easy to drive as a car, so Sookie would catch onto it quickly. She had yet to see it, although we had briefly discussed it previously. Being mobile seemed to be the safest route. I wrapped her in my arms. "Do not fear. I will protect you and our little ones."

"I know Eric. I'm sorry I have been so crazy lately. I just never believed anything like this could happen." Sookie said pulling away from me and dropping her hand to rest on her abdomen. "We have to protect them." I noticed she had a small baby bump. Now that the magic had been removed from her, her changes were clearer.

"I know love, and now you need to be strong. We have a lot of work ahead of us. I need my Shaman-Fairy wife to be the warrior I know her to be." I reached out and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes at the soft caress and I smiled at the warm feelings she was sending me. I ran my fingers across her cheek to her ear where I traced the delicate point there that distinguished her as a fairy. Sookie shivered at my touch. _'She is so beautiful.'_

"I will do my best." Sookie sighed.

"That is all I ask." I gave her a brush of lips and said, "Now love, please ready our things, we will be leaving." I needed to call Pam.

"Alright." Sookie said and made her way to our bedroom. I snatched my phone from the charger and called my child.

"Master?" Pam asked. She answered the phone after just two rings.

"Pamela, Sookie and I are on our way to you. How goes the preparations?"

"They are almost complete. If you are coming now, you need to stop and buy food for Sookie. I have not been able to do that yet."

"It will be done, oh and Pam, dispose of your phone immediately." I said and hung up. I was eager to move quickly and get my family to safety.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sookie**

We had been moving a lot over the last three weeks, to keep our location unknown and I was growing larger with our children by the day. Dr. Ludwig said the pregnancy would be difficult, but I had no idea what I was in for. I looked and felt like I was at least six months along and the stress on my body had taken its toll. The pregnancy was progressing faster than expected and I was confined to the boat. I was in almost constant pain as my body adjusted to accommodate my growing children. Eric had taken to giving me blood nightly so I could sleep, and when I woke during the day alone and the pain became too much, I spirit walked to find some relief.

I had been spending a lot of time with Kama as of late, and no matter where I went in the physical world, she would always find me in the spiritual world. I would only have to say her name as I entered the Spirit World and she would appear. When I first met my spirit guide I had been afraid of the jaguar, but after years of spending time with her, she felt more like she was family, a mother, or a grandmother perhaps, as strange as that might sound.

Kama had been with me since the beginning, watching, guiding, and protecting me, so I was not surprised when she learned of the perils against me. She had taken to helping me search for information on Sargon. In fact, it was her idea to search for his victims in the Spirit World to find his location. Sargon had no qualms about killing anyone and we were sure it would not be long before one of his meals arrived in the Spirit World and then Kama would bring the ethereal to me. When I told Eric of this plan, he at first forbid it. He was worried about what would happen to the babies. But after discussing this with Ludwig, and she assured us the children would be fine, he encouraged it. Although I didn't believe he actually thought anything would come of it, well boy, was he wrong.

When I returned to my body from my spirit walk, I had the information Eric was so desperately trying to find. I woke with a smile on my face for the first time in weeks and I couldn't wait to tell Eric what I had found out. Sargon had drained a pretty little girl no older than sixteen and Kama had brought her to me as soon as the girl crossed over. She was wisp of a girl no taller than five foot even with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She said she was taken only hours before in a little town ironically called Sun, Louisiana. The town was merely an hour north of New Orleans near the border of Mississippi. Sargon had been right under our noses all this time. I knew Eric was not going to be pleased about that, but now he would be free to hunt him since he was in our territory, and it could be done discretely without involvement of other kingdoms.

I waited impatiently for Eric to rise. The hours seemed like days and minutes seemed like hours, but when he woke, I was sitting on the bed beside him with a smile on my face. I had been pacing the room just minutes earlier and I was feeling a little worn since I had been so tense for the past couple of hours.

Eric picked up on this immediately and the first words out of his mouth were, "What is it, love?" His concern flooded the bond as he sat up in the bed and reached for me. He pulled my ever growing form into his and held me close. My back was to his chest and his arms reached around me to rest on my growing tummy. The babies had been moving quite a bit and at times you could see a foot or a hand stick out enough to make its outline. I thought it was a little creepy, but Eric was fascinated by it. He had said he was not around during most of the time when his human wife was pregnant, so it was like he was experiencing this all for the first time, just as I was.

"I have good news." I said tilting my head back to look at his face.

Eric's eyes sparkled as he smiled back at me, "Good news lover?"

"I know where Sargon was last night." As the words left my mouth he was out of the bed, my back was now against the headboard, and Eric was on his knees in front of me.

"How? Tell me." Eric's once sparkling eyes turned dark as his mood shifted to something deadly. His mood swings had been as bad as mine and I was sure the bond had something to do with it.

"Sargon killed one of his meals last night. Kama brought her to me while I was spirit walking today. She was taken from Sun, Louisiana, from the parking lot at the local Burger Shack where she worked." I explained

Eric didn't say anything, but he just looked at me for a moment and before I could ask if he was okay, Pam burst through the door. "Eric?"

"Call Shane. We will move on Sun, Louisiana tonight." he said, not taking his eyes off of me. They were so intense I thought I would burst. Pam left the room with her phone already to her ear.

"Min Gudinna, I pray tonight we can put an end to this." Eric said and his eyes softened as he leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "How are you feeling my love? Are my little warriors kicking away in there?" He ran his hand over my stomach and smiled. (Like I said…mood swings.).

"I am sore everywhere and I feel like I weigh a ton. Oh, and I have to pee like every five minutes. Other than that, I am just great." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I plastered a goofy smile on my face to let him know I was teasing.

"My poor little lover. Soon this will be over and we will have our children safe in our arms." Eric brushed my cheek once more before getting up from the bed to dress. It wasn't a minute before he had pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black tee-shirt. He was lacing up his boots as Pam walked back into to the room.

"Are you ready?" Pam asked and Eric nodded. "We will see you later my telepathic friend" she called over her shoulder as she walked out.

Eric turned to me. "Call me lover if you need anything. If I am unavailable, call Shane. Keep the boat moving south down the coast." I had heard this speech every night before he left. He loathed having to leave me alone while he and Pam hunted our enemies, but it couldn't be helped. We were not going to trust anyone with my location, not even guards because it was just too risky. Besides, if someone did happen to locate me, I would just teleport out of harms way.

I nodded and said, "Just be careful...okay?" I do not know what I would do if something happened to him. It would be like losing half of me.

"Always. Do you need some blood? I may not be back before dawn. I do not wish you to suffer in my absence."

"No. I'm feeling okay." I probably could have used a mouthful or two, but I knew Eric needed all his strength.

He looked at me skeptically for a moment before he said, "Alright lover, please get some rest and I will return to you as soon as I am able."

Eric took off and I decided to move the boat south as Eric had asked. I figured the farther south I could get, the closer to Eric and New Orleans I would be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Eric**

Pamela and I took off for the town of Sun as soon as I said goodbye to my wife. It was getting more difficult to leave Sookie alone on that ship every night and it went against every fiber of my being. I felt her loneliness and longing for me through the bond and it was almost painful. I did not want to leave her at such a vulnerable time, but Sookie was progressing in her pregnancy so fast that I feared she would give birth before I finished off our enemies.

We had been successful in finding Sargon's two other nests, but he was no where to be found. After much searching and a lot of dead supernaturals, we had come to a dead end…until tonight. When I woke, my lover had told me where Sargon had been seen in the last twenty-four hours and it was the best lead I had in over a week. I did not question what Sookie told me. I knew what Sookie could do and if she said Sargon had been there, then I was sure he had.

Pam and I arrived in Sun in about two and a half hours. Shane had already dispatched ten Vampires to Sun from New Orleans and we greeted them in an empty parking lot across from the local Burger Shack where the spirit had told Sookie she was taken from. The town was so small that there was only one, so it was easy to find.

"Your Majesty." The leader of the team that Shane sent bowed deeply from the waist. When he rose, I recognized him. Ezekiel Alvarez had been in my service since my wife had pardoned him and four others so many years ago. He was a vampire of Latin descent, medium height, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He had remained a very loyal servant and I was pleased he was in charge of this little raid party. He was moving up in rank. Ezekiel had nine other vampires with him, which he informed me contained two skilled trackers and seven skilled fighters, including himself.

"The trackers have already located his lair. Your information was good." Ezekiel said with a bow of the head.

"Good, then let's not waste time. Tell me the details." I said shortly. Every second away from my bonded was agony. The doctor said she had weeks before the children were born, but my instincts were telling me it would be sooner. The pull I felt to her seemed to strengthen by the day.

"We traced him to Sun Cemetery. The place has an underground crypt under the old church. That is where we think he is held up. There are five guards patrolling the area. In the last two hours, we have seen four Vampires leave the church but only two returned. I had one of our tech guys run eyes into the building, but we have not able to see Sargon himself. We estimate there to be around fifteen Vampires inside on the first floor. No Weres or other supernaturals seem to be present."

I found it fitting that Sargon would be staying in a crypt. _'Old habits die hard and Sargon is an old Vampire.' _

"Good. How do you suggest we take them out?" I asked. Ezekiel had been on this for a couple of hours and I was sure he had the layout of the place by now.

"I say we sneak up and take out the guards. Then set explosives..." Ezekiel started, but I cut him off.

"No. We need to take Sargon alive." I _needed _to take Sargon alive, if at all possible. Initially, all I wanted to do was rip Sargon to shreds, but in the past weeks I had come up with a plan. The summit was in a week's time and I had wanted to present him to the council in hopes that they would declare Sookie and the children under their protection. I was not going to tell them that the children were mine. I was going to tell the Council that Sargon had her impregnated during her stay and plead with them to extend their protection over the children as recompense for handling this situation quietly and without exposing their knowledge of Sargon's doings. Many Vampires owed me and Sookie debts and I was calling them all in. With Sargon finally dead, which I was sure the council would rule for, I would only have the Fairies Claude and Niall to deal with. Then, as long as we kept the children's identities secret, they would be under the protection of the Council and that would at least give us some form of safety until the time when the children start to show their true nature. We would have years to plan for that. I needed to keep my family alive and safe, and this was the only way to keep us from having to go underground for the rest of our existence.

"Alright..." Ezekiel thought for a moment then said, "a smash and grab then. We surround them, then hit them hard and fast. There are only fifteen on the top floor. If we take them out quickly with our twelve, we should be able to easily handle whoever remains below."

"I concur." I was ready to put this thorn in my side to rest. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sookie**

I had felt the moment of Eric's attack and I found myself pacing the floor once again. Eric had closed off the bond not long after and I was grateful. The babies were kicking up a storm, and between that and Eric's initial onslaught of emotions, I was a wreck. I had gotten as far as the town of Cameron when I dropped anchor for the night. I crawled into bed and curled up in a little ball with my arms wrapped around myself and hoping to sooth my thrashing children. I tried to send them calm feelings as I did with Eric and I reached out with my mind, mentally whispering to them, _'It's all right my babies. Daddy is just keeping us safe. He will return soon. Calm now my darlings, mommy needs you to calm.' _ I repeated the words in my head over and over, praying that it would end quickly so Eric could return to me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty-three

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Eric**

Sun Cemetery was only a few acres of land and had not been well maintained. Many of the headstones were damaged and tilting oddly and the nearby forest seemed to be creeping forth to reclaim the land. The small church that held my enemy, sat in it's center. It looked to be neglected and decaying. Its once white paint was chipped and worn. The stained glass windows were barely seen through the dirt that seemed to be caked onto them. The cross that adorned the steeple was broken, and it hung limply, as if it could fall off with the slightest breeze.

Ezekiel and his team had taken out the wandering guards and we were now surrounding the small building. We stood three to a side. Pam, Ezekiel, and I had the front and the remaining teams would crash through the windows that lined its walls. Ezekiel had suggested that I simply walk through the front door, a simple distraction that would allow the rest to burst in and take out the first wave of enemies.

"Are you ready your Majesty?" Ezekiel asked as soon as his team had all radioed in to say they were in position. I looked to Pam who was bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation, then back to Ezekiel.

I nodded and Ezekiel said "We are green." into his radio and then nodded to me.

I strode forward with my sword at my back and determination in my undead heart. I would finally rid myself of this menace and I was eager to do so. I closed off my bond to Sookie and I threw open the arched ,wooden double doors dramatically and exclaimed, "Bring me Sargon or face your final death!" Every eye in the room swung to me as the windows all around us crashed in and the fighting began. Pam jumped at a skinny little vampire with buck teeth and one eye missing. Ezekiel shot one of the vampires nearest to him in the head before staking him and moving on. The other soldiers took on their own foes and I, of course, had spotted the biggest one and went for him.

"STOP THEM!" the big barrel of a vampire said as he drew his sword and moved toward me. His arms and legs were ripped with muscle, which meant he would be strong but slow, slow for a vampire anyway. '_So he is in charge of this little group.' _I grinned at him as I drew my own sword. He was a rough looking vamp who seemed to be missing most of his teeth, so when he returned the grin, all I could see was his fangs against the black hole of his mouth.

He lunged at me, the point of his sword whizzed passed my head as I dodged it. I swung my sword hard, but the asshole moved quickly to block my attack. He was skilled. Steel hit against steel so hard it sparked as we rained down blow after blow on one another. My blood was singing with excitement as I sidestepped his blade when he swung at me overhand as I slashed at him in return andthis time I caught him in the shoulder. My sword sliced through it like butter, removing his arm as he shrieked and swung his sword wildly with his remaining arm. I thought he was done for until his arm began to grow back as we fought. _'He must be one of Sargon's experiments.' _

"I will not be defeated so quickly!" he bellowed and just then I heard a shot and the vampire's chest exploded. _'Yes you will!' _The vampire dropped to the floor, finally dead, and I whirled to see who shot him. _'This was my kill!'_

Pam smirked and shrugged at me with two Desert Eagle fifty-caliber guns in her hands, apparently loaded with wooden bullets. I had no idea where she got them, but I have to admit, she looked as sexy as she did deadly holding them.

I took a quick scan of the room and it appeared we had crushed our enemies. Our soldiers moved into formation, some holding with semi-automatic weapons, others with swords, and they were all dressed in military gear. They seemed to be well skilled and I was please that Shane put together such a good team.

Ezekiel led us to a door in the back of the church, and when he pulled it open there was a stone winding staircase that went downward. "Your Majesty?" he inquired, "I think we should send down a couple of eyes to see what we are up against."

"Proceed." I answered. I figured he was doing a fine job so far.

"Nelson, Walker, check it out." Ezekiel ordered and two of our soldiers made their way down the narrow staircase. Not a minute later, only one of the soldiers returned.

"Sargon is down there, along with three vampires, two demons, and a human who is swelled with child as well. One of the demons used some sort of fire ball and took out Walker before I retreated."

I realized it didn't matter what our numbers were, as long as we were bottle necked into the small staircase they could take us out one by one._ 'This is not good.' "_We need to draw them out."

Ezekiel pulled a canister from his belt. "Flash grenade. It should blind them long enough for us to get down the stairs."

I was skeptical. It would be better to fight them up here, but if they weren't coming up...

"Set the place on fire Master, that will draw them out." Pam suggested, but then there would have been a chance that Sargon might meet his final death. I hoped to take him alive.

"In need of a hand, your Majesty?" a familiar voice called from the front of the church. I turned and bared my fangs.

"What are you doing here Redin?" I hissed and the soldiers tensed as Redin and six Fae followed behind him. I did not recognize the Fae and they were not dressed as Niall's subjects. I wondered who they belonged to.

"I said I would help to bring down your enemies and here I am. It looks as if you could use our services." Redin said with a smug smile on his lips.

"Who are they?" I asked pointedly. I did not want some Fae turning on me during a crucial fight.

"They are mine, I assure you." Redin said, indicating that they were not in any way connected with Niall. I was surprised that they had agreed to help, and a little weary of accepting their assistance, but I knew they would not try and take my life as long as Redin still loved Sookie. As much as I discouraged it, I knew he did. I didn't know what exactly happened between them during her time in Aradia, I have inquired several times over the years, but Sookie always gives me the whole, "he was my mentor" bit. She tells me they practiced her fighting and talked...mostly. It was the "mostly" part I didn't like. Whatever they did share when she was there had tied this Elf to my bonded in a way that I have never been comfortable with.

"Fine. Have your Fae teleport us down there. There are only six of them. I need Sargon alive, if possible and if we can save the human, do so." I was concerned the human was already carrying Sargon's spawn, but I might be able to use it to my advantage at some point.

"We will teleport you,_ if_ your vampires can keep from harming my group. If not, we can pop in there and take care of the problem ourselves." Redin said, pushing my buttons as usual.

"Let's do this." I was tired of talking and I just wanted to finish this. _'Sargon is so close. I will not let him slip away.' _

A fierce looking Fae woman walked up to me. Her bright red hair and piercing blue eyes made her stand out from the rest of the lovely Fae. "You are Sookie's vampire." She gave me a strange smile.

"Yes. Sookie is mine." I said eying her curiously.

"I am Tania." The Fae female looked up at me. "You're a big one."

"I suppose I am." I said, a little amused at her observation.

Tania held out her hand to me and I took it. All of the vampires joined hands with the Fae and Tania said, "Get ready." and instantly we teleported into the crypt below.

The handful of minions that remained with Sargon I supposed were his best, but even with their gifts, our numbers took them out swiftly. One of the demons had fire and the other sent balls of lightening across the room. The fire demon took out one of our vampires, just before Ezekiel removed his head. The other demon was taken out before he could do too much damage. One of the Fae and one of our vampires were electrocuted, but would survive. The three vampires were easily taken out. Their gifts, were negligible against our numbers, and two met their end by stake and the other by fire. Tania set him ablaze when he attempted to grab her. It had been a long time since I had seen a fire Fae in action. There were not many left.

Sargon sat at the head of the small stone room on a throne made of piled human bones, posed nonchalantly, as if we were visiting guests instead of enemies. He was completely unguarded now and surrounded by me and fifteen others. A very pregnant human sat on the floor at his side. She had a collar around her neck attached to a chain that Sargon held in his hand. Sargon smiled at me as he spoke. "So, we finally meet Northman."

"Yes, and I must say I am disappointed. I thought you and your minions would give more of a fight." I goaded. I had taken out every one of his minions I could find before this night. _'Fucking asshole.' _"Seize him." I ordered not wanting to have any type of revealing conversation in front of anyone here.

Four of our soldiers approached Sargon, but as they did, he released the leash to his human, who scurried off to a corner of the room, and the air around him began to crackle with power as a bright blue electric currents ran over his skin. The wind around him picked up and began to swirl. I recognized the power he was using immediately, they were my wife's after all._ 'That means...'_

Our soldiers could not get close to him and I told them to get back before I addressed the bastard. "You have had Sookie's blood." I hissed.

Sargon pulled out a small glass vile from his pocket and held it up before uncorking it and drinking the blood inside down. "Your little wife is so very tasty. Her blood makes me feel almost high."

I almost lost it right there. "I hope you enjoyed it because it is the last bit of blood you will ever drink." I moved forward in his direction. What Sargon did not realize was that Sookie's powers had no effect on me. They would do him no good.

"Stay back Northman or I will fry you where you stand!" Sargon threatened standing up from his makeshift throne as I approached.

"Yield." I demanded but Sargon did not back down. Instead he sprang at me. In response, I assaulted him with a flurry of punches to the face and body. Sargon was obviously shocked with the revelation that he couldn't harm me with his powers and he immediately attempted to back away.

I had not noticed, but somehow Redin had gotten behind Sargon and he swung a silver chain around Sargon's neck and pulled. Sargon stumbled back and I leaped at him, sending us both to the ground. Sargon hit his head quite hard, and when he powered down, the others in the room swarmed forward and we were able to get Sargon in silver shackles and covered in a silver net.

"You're mine now." I said to Sargon as I stood.

Sargon growled, "I should have killed you and your little bitch when I had the chance."

"You should have, but now it is a mistake you will never be able correct." I said and turned from my captive to address our group.

"Dawn is not far off. Pam call Rasul. We will seek shelter with him. Ezekiel, take Sargon upstairs while we make arrangements. I want him guarded at all times by at least six of the oldest you can gather. No blood and he is not to be unrestrained at any time." I commanded.

"I'll kill you and your whore, Northman! This I swear!" Sargon screamed as the soldiers hauled him up the stairs.

Redin stepped up to me, "We will be off to tend our wounded since it seems you have everything in hand...your Majesty." He paused oddly but didn't sneer at me as he normally did. I wanted him to leave just the same. "Hunter bids me to tell you and Sookie "hello"."

"We appreciate your assistance. Please tell Hunter we miss his presence." I offered and Redin nodded just before taking the red-headed Fae's hand as they popped from the room.

"They are sooo yummy, Master." Pam said wistfully as she returned from making her call to Rasul.

"What did Rasul say?" I asked ignoring Pam's lust for the Fae.

"He said he is sending over a couple of vans and he will put us up at his place. He also has a place to secure the prisoner." Pam paused for a second looking over my shoulder, "What do you want to do with the human?" she continued after a moment with a grimace on her face.

I had forgotten about the human who was cowering in the corner. "Bring her with us. I will deal with her tomorrow night." Pam went over to the human and helped her to her feet with promises that she would be safe. I was ready to go.

"If that is all, let's get out of this hell hole." I said and strode up the stairs. Thoughts of Sookie ran through my head and I probed the bond to find her asleep. I wished there was enough time to fly to her, but it just was not possible. I did not want to wake her so I decided to wait until we reached Rasul's to call her. I hoped that now that we had Sargon, Sookie and I could rest a little easier.

_'One down. One to go.' _

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sookie**

I woke to the ringing of my phone. I sat straight up in bed, struggling to catch my breath, startled by the sound. I had been having a nightmare though I couldn't remember it. The light tight shades were drawn and the room was totally dark. I gripped my chest and tried to relax my breathing. I had no idea what time it was, but I snatched the phone up and answered it without looking to see who it was. "Hello?" I gasped.

"Your Majesty...?" a man said and I knew from the title he used, that the call was business related. Fear shot through me.

"Yes." I answered tentatively.

"Forgive me, your Grace, this is Aaron Davenport, the Sheriff of Area Three's day associate." I knew Rasul had a new day man but I had yet to meet him. "The King tried to call you several times before dawn without answer. He bid me to call you every fifteen minutes until I got you on the phone."

"What time is it." I said trying to clear my foggy head. _'Had I slept so long? What happened?' _

"It is a little after seven, your Majesty. I phoned you four times before you answered. " Mr. Davenport said a little curtly.

"Well what did the King say? Is he alright?" I asked quickly gathering my wits about me. I was agitated by his tone.

"He bids me to tell you that he and his contingent were successful in their task. He will contact you as soon as the sun sets." Aaron said formally.

_'Thank God. Thank God.' _I thought as relief rushed though me. "Thank you, Mr. Davenport, and please tell my King that I will be waiting with bated breath to hear from him."

"I will your Majesty. If there is nothing else I will say good day to you."

"Good day to you as well." I said and hung up.

I sat on the bed for a while just reveling in the release of weeks of pent up tension. I realized I felt better than I had in a while and I got up to take a long hot bath. The master bathroom was large to say the least. It had a full sized shower and a jacuzzi tub, not to mention the toilet and double vanity. I have to admit, when Eric first told me that we would be living on a boat, nothing like this ever crossed my mind. The boat was as plush and as comfortable as any home and I was grateful. Being pregnant was hard enough without having to live on some little cramped fishing boat or something.

I relaxed in the tub for a while before I got up and got dressed. I had tons of maternity clothes, but today I decided to just wear sweat pants and a tee-shirt. I pulled them on before making my way out to the living room. I fixed myself some breakfast, and then decided to read for a while. I had been spending so much time alone in the past few weeks, that I filled my time with whatever I could. Books, movies, and the internet were my only escapes and I indulged in them often.

I tried to read for a while but my wandering mind made me reread of just about every page, so I just gave up after a while. I flipped through the cable channels until I found a romantic comedy about a woman who is given the gift of making magical pastries by a crab, (no joke) and she meets a businessman that fell in love with her cooking and then with her. It was cute, but when it ended, I found I was feeling a bit hungry so I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a snack.

I pulled out some celery, some peanut butter, and raisins and began making myself some ants on a log. I cleaned the celery and cut it up in to smaller pieces before I scooped in the peanut butter and added the raisins. Just as I was putting the ingredients away, I suddenly I felt an odd sensation, as if I had spilled a warm drink in my lap. I looked down to see my sweat pants starting to soak through. "Oh shit." I panicked. "It's too soon." I said out loud as I rushed to my phone to call Dr Ludwig.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: I wanted to send a special thanks to LostInSpace33 for all of her wonderful support and suggestions. She gave me the push I needed to move forward with this story. Also, thanks to all of you out there still reading my little ditty. If you haven't had a chance yet, please take the time to check out my one shot for the Snarky Sidekick Contest called, Pam and the Lord of Darkness. It's a funny little tale that I hope puts a smile on your face. I wish you all a safe and wonderful Fourth of July.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty-five

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sookie**

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Ludwig asked once I told her that my water broke.

"I don't know yet. I just had my first one." I said a little breathlessly. The pain was so intense, I don't think I could have prepared for it.

"Relax, child. It will do you no good to get yourself upset. It is soon, but in these times, babies survive being born premature. We will do everything we can, but you will have to come to my clinic. You will not be able to birth the babies on that boat."

"I don't think I can teleport right now. How will I get there? " My powers had been acting a little wonky during my short pregnancy. Sometimes they would work and sometimes they wouldn't. I had pretty much given up trying to use them for the last couple of weeks. I found it was kind of comforting to feel human again. But now, I was all alone on the boat and no one knew where I was, besides Ludwig, Eric, and Pam. Being that the sun had not yet set, even if Eric and Pam had been here, they couldn't have taken me to Ludwig's clinic.

"Pack a bag. I will call and arrange for things to be ready at the clinic and then I will come to get you." Ludwig said and hung up without another word.

"Shit!" I screamed and waddled towards the bed room. Just as I reached the door to my room I was hit with another contraction. This time the pain was much worse than it had been before and I gripped the door jam to keep from falling to the floor.

When I thought the agony would never end, it started to subside, and I walked slowly and unsteadily toward the bed. '_Ludwig will just have to grab my bag when she gets here.' _I had it already packed although we had hoped that I could give birth on the boat. I was going to try to do one of those water births since our tub was huge and it wasn't like I could go to a regular hospital to have the babies.

I was hit with another stabbing pain and I barely made it to the bed before my knees went out. I knew something was wrong. In my gut I knew. I did the only thing I could…I prayed. I prayed that the babies would be okay, that Eric would make it in time, that I would make it out of this and not end up like the other women who have bore children like my own. Ludwig had told me that she knew of two cases like my own. One mother had died and the other lived, for a while at least, so as far as I saw it, I had a fifty-fifty chance. Eric wasn't happy with the odds and neither was I, but we had agreed that we would not end the pregnancy. The babies were part him and part me. It was something we never thought we could have and we knew we would fight for this...this chance at the near impossible. As scary as it was, I wanted the babies more than anything. I wanted to see the little blond babies with bright blue eyes from my dreams.

The contractions seemed to be coming much too quickly and I was feeling weaker by the minute. I laid down on the bed, curled into a ball, and closed my eyes.

When I fluttered back to consciousness, I could hear voices all around me. I felt groggy until I was hit with another contraction and I screamed out from the intensity of it. _'What is happening?'_

"Get the ultra sound machine in here! I need to see what going on in there!" a voice bellowed and I thought it might be Ludwig. "Prepare for a cesarean section. We need to get them out!"

"She's awake, Doctor." a little man in a mask said, hovering over me.

"Sookie..." I heard Ludwigs voice, "Sookie, we are going to have to get the babies out right now."

"Eric?"

"I called him. He is on his way." she said quickly, before barking orders at the other nurses in the room.

"Ludwig..." I said with every ounce of strength I had, "do what you have to do to save the babies. If something happens to me, tell Eric that I love him." I was not sure what was happening, but I was feeling so weak that I knew I couldn't remain conscious for long. It seemed I'd rolled the dice and they came up snake eyes. I was never lucky and everything always came the hard way.

I often worried that this would be the thing that finally did me in, that's why I had put a plan in place to make sure that my death would not mean Eric's final death too. We were told that bonded couples, such as us, usually would not survive the death of their bonded. When I found out what Reece's gift was, that he could temporarily and safely break a blood bond, I made a plan. Pam had agreed to call Reece at the first sign of trouble and I had given Reese a vile of my blood. He would drink it and break the bond only if Pam called. I prayed that Pam had done as she promised. When I told her about the plan, I knew she would agree. There is no one that she holds more dear than Eric. Pam would want him to survive my death.

No matter what happened to me, I wanted Eric to live on, not only for his own sake, but for our children. I knew he would be scared, hurt, and most certainly pissed off, but if I lived, he would get over it and if I died, well, I wouldn't be around to see it. I took comfort in that.

I was not sure how much time had passed, but when I was roused again, I was surrounded by a blue cloth and I felt a sharp pressure on my abdomen.

"Eric..." I rasped, and a face with a white mask peaked over the blue curtain.

"He is on his way." the woman said. _'Where is he? How much time as passed?' _

"The babies..." my words came out slow and thick.

"We are getting them out now."

My eyes closed, and try as I might to keep awake, I slipped back into the darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Eric**

Rasul had provided Pam and me with shelter for the day at his personal estate. It was a modest place but it served its purpose. His secure resting place was not actually in the main estate, which was an old two story Victorian home, but under the shed in the back yard. It was a smart move for any vampire to hide his resting place, especially in these times.

I woke from my daytime rest filled with fear and pain and I threw off the top of the coffin I was resting in. I knew immediately the sun was still up, I could feel its pull. I opened my phone and seeing it was about thirty minutes until sunset, I speed dialed Ludwig. She answered immediately.

"Northman, I am preparing to take Sookie to the clinic. There is a complication." Ludwig said with no preamble.

"What is it?" Anxiety shot through me._ 'No. NO! Not again please...' _I had already lost a wife and child this way.

"I don't know which is why I need to get her to the clinic. You know where it is. I suggest you get there as soon as possible. She is asking for you." I heard Sookie's shrill in the background and then a dial tone.

I stood there for a moment with the phone still held to my ear. _'Sookie...' was_ my only thought. If a Vampire can go into shock, I think I must have. I stood unmoving for several minutes, unable to process what was happening. It _was_ my worst nightmare come to life. It was day, Sookie was in trouble, and I wasn't there to save her.

My phone rang then and I yanked it from my ear. The sound shook me from my stupor. It was Pam. She was in the room next to mine, sharing it with Rasul. He had given up his room for me, since I was his King and as he should. I answered the phone, but no words came.

"Eric! What is it?" Pam sounded flustered, which is very unlike her. I did not give it more than a brief thought since I was consumed with worry for Sookie. The fact that my feelings had woken Pamela was a testament to how upset I really was. She did not even wake up when our hotel in Rhodes was bombed.

"There has been a complication. I have to go to Ludwig's clinic." I said and hung up. I had no answers for her. I could not stand to listen to the questions I knew she would ask. _'I just need to get from here to the clinic outside of Shreveport.' _I called Aaron Davenport, Rasul's daytime man.

"Davenport." he answered after one ring.

"This is King Northman. Do you have access to a car with a large trunk?" I did not waste time with formalities. I had no time.

"I drive a '65 Lincoln. The trunk is huge. She's fast too, got a 430 engine in her." Aaron sounded proud. Fast and a big trunk was all I cared about.

"Drive it to the shed behind the house, back it up to the door, and open the trunk. How fast can you get here?"

Davenport was smart not to question me. "Under five minutes. I was just running to pick up the Sheriff's dry cleaning."

"Good. Get here _now_. You are going to be driving me toward Shreveport as fast as possible. As soon as the sun sets, I will fly the rest of the way and you can return here." I ordered and hung up. I started to pace the room. Sookie was becoming more distressed and her suffering was pouring through the bond. I was becoming more and more frantic and I thought about calling Ludwig back, but if Sookie was in trouble, the doctor needed to be focused on her.

I freely admit I was a total mess. I had never stood to lose so much before. I might lose my goddess and my children because I was not there to save them. It hung so heavy on my shoulders that I thought my knees might buckle under its weight. The darkness of these overwhelming thoughts and feelings coming from Sookie were all consuming. I struggled to keep my focus., but finally had to close off my bond to Sookie. I immediately felt relief and a deep guilt for having to leave her, but I would be no use to her in this state. I had to do something.

I pulled myself together, swearing that if the breather didn't get in here in the next two minutes I was going to snap his neck when this was through. I decided to contact Shane. I needed to make the most of the time, I had to put things in place. I had gone over these plans so many times in my head in the last couple of weeks, I was almost running on automatic. It was a good thing too, since never in my existence have I ever felt so helpless.

"Your Majesty?" Shane said sounding worried. I had called him on his personal line. I thought it best that I told him that there was a problem. I needed him to send guards to the hospital. There was much to do to keep Sookie and the children safe, not to mention, their identities secret.

"Shane, get a dozen of our most loyal guards to Ludwig's clinic in Shreveport. Do you know where it is?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it quivered more than I would have liked.

"Of course. What is it? Is Sookie injured?" Shane immediately became concerned, but his tone changed when he barked to someone who was apparently in the room with him, "Assemble a team immediately a dozen of our most trusted. Go to the clinic in Shreveport, surround the place, no one gets in or out besides the King and myself, until you hear further, understood?"

"There is no need for you to join them. You should stay there." Sookie and I chose not to tell Shane of her pregnancy. We felt the less who knew, the safer we would be.

"My Liege, If Sookie is injured I would like to be there." Shane insisted.

I could not muster up the resolve to stop him. I knew he would defy me anyway if I said no. He had no problem facing my wrath since he knew I would not kill him, although if something happened to Sookie, I would perish with her, so the point was moot.

I hung up on him then, leaving Shane to do as he pleased. I heard the sound of a racing engine and I ran out the door of the secure bedroom and up the ladder that led to a trap door in the floor of the shed above us. I wished I had a blanket or something bigger to wrap around me, and when I looked around me, I saw a tarp over a riding lawnmower. I pulled it off quickly and wrapped it around myself, before walking to the door.

I heard Aaron unlocking the trunk and I whipped open the door and launched myself in the truck, ordering, "Drive now!" and pulled the trunk closed. Aaron hopped in the car and took off. I was stuck in this trunk for the next ten minutes and so I decided to open the bond to check on Sookie. I felt terrible guilt for not being able to handle all that she was going through, even if my reasons were valid.

When I tried to open the bond, I found I wasn't able to. _'What the hell?' _I tried several more times before a horrifying realization crept up on me._ 'My bond with Sookie is gone, it is as if she is...'_

Before the thought could fully form, I called Ludwig again. It could not have been that Sookie was gone and I was still here, I couldn't believe that. The line rang and rang, but before the fourth ring, someone answered, "Mr. Northman your children are out and safe." a woman's voice said without greeting.

"And what of my wife?" I nearly shouted. I longed to feel the relief of knowing that they would all be alright.

"Dr. Ludwig is with your wife now." The woman said not answering my question.

"HOW IS MY WIFE?" I bellowed just as I slid across the large truck as Aaron seemed to have taken a sharp left turn without slowing down. I gripped the phone to my ear so I would not miss what she said as my back slammed it to the side of the trunk.

"Calm down, Mr. Northman. You are upset and could get in an accident. That would prevent you from getting here as quickly as you would if you calmed and carefully made your way here."

"Is my wife alright?" I demanded through gritted teeth. "Please tell me." I added desperately. I needed to know.

"As I said, she is with Dr. Ludwig. I know nothing more than that, but I can assure you they are doing everything they can for your wife. Now I must go tend to your children." the bitch said and hung up.

I nearly crushed my phone, but thought better of it, since at that moment I felt the sun as it set and I kicked open the trunk and took to the air. I flew through the night at such speed that the Gods themselves could not have stopped me. I had the clinic in sight in less than ten minutes and I didn't slow until I hit the front door to the clinic knocking it inward off it hinges and I followed the scent of my Sookie's blood. It hung heavy in the air and I was a blur through the hallways until I found her room.

Ludwig stood outside the door, and when I stopped before her, she jumped at my sudden appearance. My first instinct was to simply toss the hobbit out of my way and storm the room, but Ludwig said "Northman, before you go see Sookie, hear me out."

That was not what I wanted to hear. I pushed Ludwig out of my way and swung open the door. I rushed to Sookie's side and was sickened by what I saw. The bed was red with blood and Sookie laid there unmoving. Her face serene as if she was sleeping, her arms laid at her sides, and her skin as pale as if she had been drained. I could hear no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. I bit into my wrist and shoved it in her mouth. I had no idea how long she had been gone, I didn't even think about it. "No, my love. NO. You can't leave me. You promised little one, remember?" I pleaded. "Come back to me. You can not leave me. You can not! What will I do without you. Please Sookie...please!" I roared out with pain. Sookie did not respond to me and she was not swallowing my blood. I coaxed her neck with my hand to try and get it down her throat.

I sobbed and begged Sookie to stay, but I knew in my heart it was for naught. I was too late. I had been busy trying to kill my enemies when I should have been by Sookie's side._ 'I am nothing more than a blind fool. Forgive me my love.'_ I pulled Sookie into my arms and cradled her body with mine. All I wanted to do was meet the sun. I wanted to walk out into the sun with my love in my arms and feel it's warm rays once more. I wanted to see her again in the afterlife, to hear her laugh and see her smile. I was no more than half a vampire now, my other half gone forever.

"Northman…" Ludwig said cautiously and I growled with such ferocity she flinched. I had forgotten she was there.

Shane swept into the room then, and his face, I was sure, was a mirror image of my own. He reached out to the wall beside him and leaned against it as if he might fall, his eyes fixed on Sookie and myself.

I looked down at Sookie in my arms as I openly wept. I completely gave into the grief and let go. I howled as pain and anguish ripped through me. Memories of me and Sookie over the last decade were fluttering through my mind. They had been the best years of my long life. I had never known anything as pure and true as the love we shared. I doubted that I ever would again. If I lived on without her, it would be a torture like no other, and I would not abide by that.

"Is she...?" Shane whispered.

"Yes." Ludwig answered shortly and Shane turned on her

"WHY DID YOU NOT SAVE HER?" Shane moved, putting himself in Ludwig's face. He grabbed the little hobbit and shook her.

"We did everything possible to save her, from science to magic. Now let me GO!"

"Yet…she is...gone." Shane paused and strangely took a breath releasing Ludwig. "What did this to her?" Shane said seeing all the blood and the state of Sookie's body. Sookie had blood all down her legs and across her abdomen was a cut where Ludwig had take out the children. He looked away from us quickly and stared at Ludwig.

"I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. We tried to save her but by the time we got the babies out, she had already lost too much blood." Ludwig said shaking her head in disappointment. "There was no way to predict what happened." She said and began to pace the small room.

I held Sookie tighter to me. I could feel her warmth beginning to fade and I couldn't bring myself to ask the questions Shane had gratefully decided to ask. I just wasn't sure I could handle hearing about how I lost my love. My heart was crushed, _'Is this really happening?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**A/N: A quick thanks to the wonderful Jeca & Fairyblood at Fangreaders that asked me to come chat in their Author Spotlight on Sunday July 17th at 4 pm EST(1 pm MTN/ 8 pm GMT) at: fangreaders(dot) blogspot (dot) com. I would love to get to hang out and talk with you. I hope that you will join me. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty-six

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Shane**

"The babies?" I asked Ludwig through narrowed eyes before setting my gaze back on Sookie. I had not spent time around a pregnant woman in a long time and I did not recognize Sookie's injuries. So many questions plagued my mind.

"Oh shit!" Ludwig muttered and looked to Eric, but he was lost to his grief. I don't think he would have noticed if the roof caved in. It was a heartbreaking sight. Eric's torment was palpable as he cradled Sookie in his arms, whispering to her, begging her to come back. His face was a bloody mess and the look it held was one of pure agony. My own thoughts were a mess as my eyes slid back to Sookie's lifeless corpse. I had dreaded the day Sookie would be lost to us, and it was a loss that would be felt by so many, not just Eric The tightness in my chest became too much and I had to look away.

"Tell me." I growled at Ludwig. I opted for anger instead of pain. My patience had run out and all I wanted was to get out of this room.

"Sookie was pregnant with the Northman's child, and before you interrupt and ask "how", it is a long story. I will just say it was magic for the most part." Ludwig shook her head. I had not noticed before, but it seemed the little hobbit was feeling the loss of Sookie as well.

"Get to the point. How did Sookie die?"

"It started when amniotic sack broke. The babies latched onto the walls of Sookie's uterus...she was almost completely drained before we were able to dislodge them and get them out. We had no idea this would happen. She seemed to be getting paler by the moment, as if she was losing blood, but I didn't understand how until I saw the ultrasound. Between the babies feeding and the surgery to get them out...we could not transfuse the blood fast enough to save her."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I roared in the doctors face. A baby could not drain a full sized woman. Two babies could not drain a full sized human.

"One would think, but these are no normal babies. They are part vampire and human...and Fae. But it was where the babies took the blood that caused this catastrophe, not how much they took. They had managed to find and feed from the uterine artery. What the babies did not manage to drink was left to drain out. It was not like they could close the wounds."

"But their fangs? They must be too small to penetrate..."

"They have no other teeth and when they are fully extended they are around one inch long."

"MONSTERS!" The word burst from my mouth and when I looked back over to where Eric had been sitting with Sookie to gauge his reaction, he was gone. He had left Sookie on the bed, now posed with her hands over her abdomen and covered to the waist in a sheet.

It took me a second to process where he was going. "Where are the...babes now?" Eric is going to the place I needed to go. I wanted to see the monsters for myself.

"Down the hall on the right, five doors down."

I was out of the room as the words left her lips. When I arrived, Eric was looming near one of the small bassinets. His fangs were out and he turned to face me as I entered. "I want to kill them. I want to reach down and break their little necks. They killed her, they killed me, and for that they should die." Eric's voice was laden with fury, his eyes were wild, and he was covered in Sookie's blood.

I was not sure what to say. I too wanted to rip apart the ones responsible for the death of Sookie. I moved closer and Eric let out a warning hiss. I couldn't tell if he was protecting them or if he wanted to kill them himself.

I had gotten close enough to one of the bassinets to see the little baby girl inside. It was such a small thing, the thought of it being responsible for Sookie's death seemed so far fetched. The babe turned its head and looked right at me. What I saw brought me to my knees. Her features, even as small as she was, were undoubtedly Sookie's. Her eyes were exactly Sookie's color, her nose an almost exact duplicate, her lips were the same shape. There was no question this was Sookie's daughter. There was no way I could kill her, anymore than I could kill Sookie herself, and I could not imagine Eric being able to when he saw her.

"Eric, look at her." I gasped and bloody tears ran from my eyes. Sookie had died to bring these babes into the world. There was no doubt in my mind I would protect them.

"No! I...I...won't!" Eric sputtered, "I...I...can't do this. I won't go on without Sookie."

**...**

**Pam**

When I finally arrived at the clinic, the guards would not let me enter. Apparently, Shane had ordered that no one was to enter but Eric and himself. I ended up having to break the neck of one of the guards and sever one arm and one leg of another before I could gain entrance. I knew something horrible had happened to Sookie. I couldn't imagine what else could make him feel this way unless the babies died, but even then, I could not see that having this effect on Eric. Eric's emotions were beyond words, but at least he was alive.

I was relieved that Sookie's plan had worked. I had contacted Reece as soon as I had spoken to Eric, right before the sun set. Reece was awake when I called (since his time with Sargon he had not yet adjusted back to a normal schedule) as he had been underground for so long.

"What is wrong." Reece said as soon as he answered. He assumed there was a problem since I had not spoken to him since we made the plan a couple of weeks ago.

"I have no idea, but do it now."

"Are you sure? I can not undo it once it is done. It will take another blood exchange to undo the block." he warned.

I was about as sure as I was going to get. "Do it." I said before hanging up.

I hoped Eric would forgive me. Hell, he might even stake me for this. I had no idea how he would react, but I knew I would do whatever I had to do to keep him alive. I loved Eric and I loved Sookie, but I would not want to see the night that I lost them both. Sookie and I talked about the possibility of her not making it through the pregnancy or delivery. Ludwig gave her a fifty-fifty chance, and Eric had refused to face that. The avoidance was not normal for him and it took almost constant nagging on my part to get him to talk to me about it. When he finally gave in he said, "Pam, the subject is moot. I will speak of this only once, next time you bring it up you will be punished. If Sookie leaves this world than so will I. It is the way it should be. I refuse to live in a world without her. That is all. The end."

That was the last we spoke about it and now I was storming the clinic looking for my maker. It did not take long before I found him. I simply followed the strong sense of devastation that was oozing from our bond. It was so overwhelming tears ran from my eyes as I approached the room.

"No! I...I...won't! I...I...can't do this. I won't go on without Sookie." Eric nearly shouted as I threw open the door. I did not hesitate. I moved to him, ignoring his hiss, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Eric...?" His name came out no louder than a whisper. I was afraid to ask what happened. Eric's clothes were covered in Sookie's blood and his face covered in his own. His normally sparkling blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

Eric stiffened in my arms for a moment before slumping against me. "Why am I still here? Why?" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." the words didn't come. The words that would explain why he lived when she didn't. I could not force them through my lips. I never felt so selfish in all my long life.

Eric released me and dropped to his knees in front of me. I placed my hands on his shoulders, not sure how to comfort him. His hands moved to cover his face as his body shook. I had never seen my maker so broken. "Please Pam, please," Eric muttered when he looked up at me. "just end me now."

"Eric...NO...I...NO! You can't ask that of me!" I would sooner end myself than him. I jerked myself away from him.

"Eric," Shane interrupted. I had not noticed he was even in the room. I whirled at the sound of his voice, a growl ripped from my chest. Shane took a step forward with his hands raised in submission. "you must live on. You have two children to take care of. Think about what Sookie..."

Eric's mood shifted to fury at the sound of her name. He moved so quickly he was no more than a blur before my eyes. Eric's hands wrapped around Shane's throat and he lifted Shane several feet off the ground. Shane's hands frantically clawed at Eric's. "DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME! DO NOT PRESUME TO KNOW WHAT MY SOOKIE WOULD THINK! DO NOT THINK I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD WANT!" The babies began to cry, but I do not think Eric even noticed.

I sped over to Eric and tried to pull him off of Shane, but he only took one of his hands off of Shane's neck long enough to pull me off of him and toss me aside. I slid across the floor, slamming into some medical equipment, before I pulled myself up and went at Eric again. "STOP THIS!" I screamed at him and punched him square in the jaw. He barely flinched. If Eric didn't stop soon, I was sure he would sever Shane's head with only his hands. Eric was so far from his right mind, I was sure he had gone mad.

"You know she would want you to stop this!" I was desperate. I knew he could turn his anger on me, when he finished with Shane. _'Will this be the end of us all? Would the death of one woman bring down the entire state of Louisiana?' "WOULD YOU DISRESPECT HER MEMORY BY KILLING SOMEONE SHE CARED ABOUT?" _Eric's eyes flashed to mine, and for the first time I saw my own death in his eyes, before he dropped Shane to the floor and took off out of the room.

I thought about giving Eric chase but instead I slumped to the floor. Shane was only a few feet from me and he was gasping for air as if his life depended on it. "This is my fault..."

"It's not." Shane rasped, "He is crazed with grief. If we don't stop him, he will meet the sun and who knows what kind of damage he will do between now and then." Shane got to his feet and walked over to one of the bassinets the killers were in. I hated the little murderers before I ever laid eyes on them.

"What are you doing?" I spat, disgusted as I watched Shane carefully pull the executioner into his arms.

"I know Eric only needs to see them and he will change his mind." Shane said as he rocked the baby in his arms.

I was surprised to hear Eric had not already inspected the killers of his wife. "He did not look upon them?" My voice sounded dead, even to myself.

"No. He could not bring himself to do so. I think he knows Sookie would have never forgiven him for ending the lives of their children...and he does not want a reason to stay."

I moved closer Shane to get a better look at the savage creature that had so thoroughly fucked up our lives. Shane held the little boy in his arms, one that looked so much like Eric there was no way to deny the child was his. Only his eyes looked like Sookie's, the rest was all Eric. "The girl, she looks like Eric as well?"

"No, more like her mother. She will be as beautiful as Sookie." Shane said as I walked over to the other bassinet to get a good look at the girl. Shane was right. She was all Sookie and the boy was almost all Eric.

"I have to go to him. I have to stop him." I could not stand idle while everything hung in the balance, but before I left, I had to know the children would be taken care of. "Shane, you'll guard them..."

"With my life. They will be safe. Do what you need to do."

I took off without a second thought. I would have taken my car, but I was faster on foot. If only I could fly, I could catch up to him. I followed our bond, letting my instincts take over as I ran, ran towards the pull of my makers blood. I ended up on the waters edge on the outskirts of New Orleans. It was then I realized where he had gone...to the last place he had been with Sookie while she lived.

I stole a small fishing boat and made my way across Lake Pontchartrain. It was not long before I spotted our boat. I pulled up carefully and l climbed the small ladder that hung off the side of the craft. When I got on board, I made my way to the bow of the ship. Eric was standing completely nude, silently facing the water. All I could hear was the sound of the crashing waves, and in the distance a soft crying sound that I knew must be an animal of some sort, although I couldn't tell you which one.

"It is as if even the animals feel the loss of her to this world." Eric said quietly, startling me. I had been standing there not sure of what to say. I should have realized he would feel me behind him.

The calmness of his voice was unnerving. "Eric, please..."

Eric turned slowly his body glistened in the moonlight, the only thing he wore was the small ceremonial knife pendant Sookie had given to him when she proposed marriage. He had never taken it off and I had no doubt he would wear it to his final death. "It's my time, Pam. My time to bow out of this world, to meet Sookie in the next." Eric did not raise his voice, it came out even and slow. He had made up his mind to leave. I could feel it as sure as he could feel my fear and pain at the thought of losing him.

"No! You can't leave me Eric! I need you...your children need you. Hunter will need you." A fresh wave of pain hit me when I thought of Hunter. _'How would I tell him that we had lost them both?' _I dropped to my knees in front of him, my head bowed, and he rested a hand on my head.

"You will survive my child. I have taught you all that I know, and I am nothing but proud of the vampire you have become." Eric gave me a strained smile when I looked up at him.

"The children..." I said weakly again. _'If he had only seen them, he could never do this.'_

"They are not mine. They are Niall's abominations. I should have never allowed her to keep them." Eric's voice caught in his throat.

"They're not! They are you and Sookie. They look like you and smell like you and her. Please put this off! See them. Hold them. The sun will rise the next day as well. Don't leave before seeing the gift that Sookie left you."

Eric gripped his chest as if I had staked him dropping to his knees, but when I looked at his face he was not looking at me, but behind me. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, as a bittersweet smile spread across his face. I turned around slowly to see a sight I had never thought I'd see: Sookie was standing before us with a huge jaguar at her side. I could tell she was not here in body, alive in front of us, but it was her spirit. She appeared like a shimmering fluid, like tinted water, looking ethereal in a long white gown, and her hair down around her shoulders. Her skin glowed like the moon, a brightness in the darkness of the night.

Eric and I were on our knees in front of her as she approached. Sookie stopped in front of me first and reached out her hand to stroke my hair. I felt a cold chill run through me, before Sookie said, "Thank you my friend. I will forever be grateful for what you have done."

I sat back on my heels as Sookie moved over to Eric. "Min Gudinna..." he whispered.

"My love, I am sorry I have to leave you." Sookie said with such sadness in her voice. Eric tried to grab her but his hands slid through her body.

"Why, why did I not follow you?" Eric bellowed, his voice was like torture to hear.

"Because, my love, you are needed here. I had to make sure you would be here to protect them." Sookie looked at him with such love that my heart ached.

"No. I can not live on without you."

"You can, you will." She reach out and touched him. His hand went up over where it rested on his cheek, but seemed to go through it as he touched his own face.

"Why would you be so cruel? Why must I go on when I have nothing left to go on for? I am broken Sookie. I am nothing without you. Nothing but alone with an eternity in front of me."

"You are my strong viking warrior, my heart, my everything. I promise you will not be alone forever." Eric's expression was startled, I saw a flicker of hope in them, but it disappeared quickly.

The jaguar, who had been quiet up until now, slinked up to stand next to Sookie. Her jaws did not move but I could hear her words. It was utterly bizarre. "Sookie is to be reborn tonight. I have given her a gift and will again. Years from tonight, when she comes of age, she shall return to you. The great Goddess Epona has ruled it so, and so it shall be. We must go."

"Wait for me, my love. I promise I will be back. Take care of our children and tell them I love them." With one last smile, Sookie and the jaguar shimmered and disappeared, like apparitions in the night. Every hair on my undead body seemed to stand on end.


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: I have decided to put up both chapter twenty six and the Epilogue at the same time. I just did not want to make you wait any longer, so if you haven't read it, please do so before continuing on in this chapter. **

Epilogue

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sara**

I laid alone in my bed on the night before my eighteenth birthday. I had been tossing and turning for almost an hour but I was unable to find sleep. Finally with a sigh, I picked up my sketch pad that I kept on my nightstand. I had spent many nights awake, drawing the visions of places I had never been and people I had never met, the ones that had plagued my dreams since I was a child. Some of the dreams had been good, some bad, but always it was the same cast of characters. The dreams were so vivid and detailed it was as if I had really been there.

When I was a child, I had told my aunt about these dreams. I told her about a kindly old woman who said she was my Gran and promised to take care of me. I had never met my grandparents as they had all passed on by the time I was born. My aunt did not recognize the description I gave of the old woman, and when I drew the old woman years later, my aunt confirmed that she had never seen her.

Aunt Libby brushed off my dreams as nothing more than fantasy, but when I got older the dreams became more...lets just say...more erotic, and I stopped telling her about them. I had dreamed of a tall gorgeous man with blond hair and startling blue eyes so many times throughout the years, but when I reached puberty, the dreams changed. I would dream of kissing the tall blond man, laughing with him, and in one dream, we even cried together. Sometimes he would seem human, yet in others he would appear as a vampire. I didn't just dream of vampires. I also dreamed of witches, werewolves, and some creatures I could not even put a name too. But my favorite ones by far were the ones I had of _him_. I never knew his name, but I knew his face, that beautiful face that I had drawn so many times. He never called me Sara, always "lover" or "my love," and he looked at me like no one else had ever done...like I was his whole world.

I had been living in Montana on my aunt's horse ranch. Aunt Libby was always kind and nurturing and taught me to appreciate nature, animals and life itself. I loved her, our home, and our horses and took to riding most everyday, but I always felt like I belonged somewhere else. My parents passed on when I was three in a car accident, killed by a drunk driver. I didn't remember them at all. All I knew of them was what I had seen in pictures and the stories my aunt told me of them. She and I were all that were left of our family. For years I had been dreaming of other places, strange bars, an old farm house, and a beautiful southern mansion. I never could discern where these places were, but I also had a hard time believing my imagination was as vivid and virile as it seemed to be.

There were times I thought I might be crazy, and maybe I would have been if my Aunt hadn't suggested that I pursue an outlet for all of this stuff in my head. That's why I turned to drawing and kept a journal of my dreams. I thought one day I might write a book. The stories seemed a little outlandish, a bombing at a building where I save occupants using only my mind, or the one where I skulked through the woods with a tiger who turned into a man. Once I even dreamed Elvis had been turned into a vampire and came to my house asking if I had any cats. I never felt the dreams made much sense.

I finally fell asleep after about a hour of drawing. I had only been asleep for what felt like only minutes before I woke. This time I woke to a huge jaguar standing in my room at the foot of my bed. She was a beautiful creature, her coat was orange and tan and adorned with black spotted rosettes. I wasn't afraid of her since I often dreamed of large animals, and I figured this was just another one of those dreams, although this one seemed shadowed and dull compared to most.

"Who are you?" I asked the beautiful jaguar as she came to sit on the floor next to my bed.

_'Do not fear me, Shaman. I am Kama your spirit guide. __I have been chosen to guide you and I am here to give you your promised gift.' _ The jaguar seemed to speak into my mind, but in a lot of my dreams I could hear what people were thinking, so I didn't think more of it.

"I'm not a shaman." I had read about shamans. They were known as people who could walk with spirits and talk to the dead. I certainly had been doing none of that.

_'You will understand.'_ The jaguar bowed her head,_ 'Place your hand on my head.'_

"Do you swear your not going to bite." I had never had a dream like this one, and I could not help the apprehension I was feeling, although it seemed ridiculous to fear something that wasn't real.

_'I promise.' _The jaguar made a deep huffing sound and jerked her chin at me.

I tentatively reached out my hand and when I touched her I was bombarded by images, much like my dreams, but somehow I knew these were not just dreams...but memories. I had done this before in the woods with this jaguar. She had killed an elk spirit to save me. This wasn't a dream. None of them had been dreams...they were memories of a past life.

I laid back on my bed until the images seemed to slow and finally stop. I had so many memories of so many of my past lives that it was overwhelming, but it was the ones of my fantasy lover that seemed to be more real than the rest. I could almost smell the dry sweet smell of his skin and taste the coolness of his mouth on mine. "Eric..."

_'Now you know. Now you understand why you always felt out of place. You know who you are and what you have to do.'_ Kama said lifting her head and placing her paw on my hand. I woke up from the dream gasping for air.

My mind was muddled and confused as I looked around the room for the jaguar. I closed my eyes and the face of my dream lover appeared. Everything seemed to fit into place after all these years and I had never felt so scared and excited at the same time.

My first clear thought was to fly to Louisiana and find my vampire, and I immediately got up and pulled out my laptop to look for flights. I found one that still had seats available that departed at 3:00 PM and I booked it. It was a good thing I had some money saved, since the flight alone cost about half of the money I had been saving to buy a car. The other half would most likely all be used for a hotel room for the weekend with just enough left over for a return flight. If things didn't work out, or I ended up being totally off my rocker and none of this was real, I planned on coming back to Montana.

I told my aunt that I had decided to visit Louisiana State University. She was a bit skeptical at the timing, since today was my birthday, but I explained that they had a top notch art program and they had invited me to tour of the campus. Her only real complaint was that I had not told her sooner so that she could go with me. Aunt Libby was always trying to convince me to go away to school to broaden my horizons, so she was thrilled to hear that I had planned to go. Aunt Libby had always been a spur-of-the-moment kind of person, so thankfully, she didn't think to much of my dramatic change of plans.

I quickly packed my bags and my aunt drove me to the airport. The flight was about three hours long and I knew I would be arriving shortly before nightfall. The flight seemed like an eternity and I was a nervous wreck the whole way there, thinking about what I was about to do. _'How can I find him? Is he still there? How do I explain why I'm there?' _ All of these questions nagged at me, but most of all, I was scared he would not love me the way he had loved her. I was Sara Skye not Sookie Stackhouse, but I had her memories and, for the first time in my life, I felt whole. I had an odd longing or more like an obsession, to seek out the vampire I had loved and the children I had died to bare. I missed them, which was curious since I had only met them in my dreams (and I was only eighteen and had yet to have sex, let alone have children).

When I finally arrived in Shreveport, Louisiana, I hailed a cab and made my way to a sweet little bed and breakfast just outside of Shreveport called Whispering Oaks. The place was incredibly beautiful and the pictures I saw online did not do it justice. The southern style plantation had been situated in the center of a large plot of land. It was obvious why the property was called Whispering Oaks, as the large oak trees were everywhere, and when the wind blew, they swayed. The sounds they made were like a calming whisper.

The sprawling house itself had been redone, but in the style of the period when it was built. As I walked inside, it was a little like taking a step back in time. The deep brown colored wooden floors, extensive crown molding and flowered flourishes of wallpaper added to its ambiance. It was enchanting, and fitting I thought, since this whole trip was something like taking a trip back in time.

I got myself settled in, after the sweet old lady that owned this place escorted me to my room. Her name was Mrs. Johnson and she reminded me a lot of the older woman of my dreams, the one who I had always referred to as Gran. I liked her instantly.

"If you need anything honey, you just give me a call on that there phone. Dial zero and I will pick up. If you need to call out, dial nine and then the number. Things should be quiet since you are our only guest, so don't hesitate to ask for anything dear."

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Johnson." I said with a smile as she glided out of the room. I flopped down on the king sized four poster bed. It was covered in lush linens and it was as comfortable as it looked. The color scheme in the room was rich in deep reds accented with gold. It was like no other room I had ever seen...not that I had seen many. I had lived in the remote town of Sunburst, Montana all my life. We were of meager income, not poor mind you, but we did little more than scrape by. It had gotten a little better when I was old enough to get a job. I had been working at the local grocer since I was sixteen and I liked it well enough. In a town as small as ours, there were not a lot of choices.

I laid on the bed nervously, debating whether or not to go to see if the club that I had dreamed about so often really existed, or if I should wait until the morning when it was daylight. I had never met a vampire myself, of course Sookie had, and not all her experiences had been good. It was so weird to feel like I _was_ _her_, but at the same time had my own memories on top of hers. In reality, I had not experienced the things Sookie had experienced, even if the memories seemed to be there. Still, they felt like mine. I worried a little that if I acknowledged that fact I might lose myself in the process, but I had already decided to go through with this. I could no longer stand not knowing if this was all really real or just the final breaking of my mind.

After about ten minutes of contemplation, the phone in my room rang and I jumped up, startled from the sound. "Hello?" I said, my voice shaking as I tried to calm it.

"I'm sorry dear. I did not mean to disturb you. I just forgot to tell you that I could make something for you to eat if you wish. I was not sure if you were planning on staying in. Normally I make dinner at six, but since you are our only guest and did not arrive until after six-thirty, I figured I would wait to make dinner until you arrived."

I was not sure whether I should be annoyed or grateful, but the softness in her tone had me leaning towards grateful. "Thank you, Mrs Johnson, but I think I'm going to go out. " I decided since I came all this way, I might as well get the hard part over with. If things didn't work out I could spend the rest of my time by actually going to see the college campus, or possibly take a trip to New Orleans and see the place for myself.

I took a long hot shower and I changed my mind half a dozen times about what I was going to wear. Every time I pictured going there for the first time, I saw Sookie in a white dress with little red flowers and the way Eric looked at her. I could not help but feel a little jealous, which had me in a fit of giggles at the outlandishness of the idea, that in essence I was jealous of myself..._if _my dreams had been true.

I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a fluffy light blue sweater that was a little tight and showed off a bit of my flat belly. I wondered if Eric would even find me attractive. I did not look like Sookie very much. My hair was blonde (but a much lighter shade than hers had been) and mine was cut in a short pixie-style that fit well with my small features. I was shorter than her at a solid five-foot two, and although I had curves and a pretty nice rack if I do say so myself, I was certainly a few sizes smaller than she had been. My eyes though were the same color blue as Sookie's, and I puzzled over if it was true that the eyes were the window to one's soul.

After a few minutes, I added a couple of butterfly barrettes to my hair and put on a little makeup. I knew I was a bit underage to be in a bar, but I figured I could find some way in, or wait in the parking lot until the placed closed if they wouldn't let me in. That would suck, but I would do it if I had to. When I was dressed, I called a local cab company and arranged for a ride. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that I was climbing into the back of the cab and finally making my way to my destination.

When I arrived, I was nothing more than a bundle of nerves. I gasped at the sight of the place I had seen so many times in my dreams. It startled the cab driver and he leaned over and asked, "Are you alright, Miss? This is the right place, ain't it?"

I shook myself. "Yes." I said and handed him a twenty as I was making my way out of the vehicle without another word. I smiled when I saw the neon sign that blinked "Fangtasia" and I felt a rise of courage in me. Where it came from I didn't know, but I put one foot in front of the other and made my way to the door.

The parking lot was not very full for a Saturday night, and if it wasn't for the bouncer standing at the door, I might have thought that it was closed. The man looked familiar, but I couldn't place him until I got closer. He looked a bit older than I remembered, still very handsome, but I was sure it was him. He was smoking a cigarette and gazing off, not watching me approach.

"The club is closed. Private party." he said a little gruffly. He had still not looked in my direction. I stood in awe for a moment as it dawned on me that he had probably read my mind as I approached. _'Is he reading my mind now? Does he know who I am from my thoughts?' _

Hunter's eyes snapped to mine. "Who are you?"

_'Did he hear me?'_ "My name is Sara Skye. I'm just a girl from out of town. I heard about this place and wanted to check it out." I shrugged.

"How do you know I can "hear" you?" Hunter's eyes narrowed.

"Umm...you're answering me back?" I had to hold back a giggle. I was still a little unsure if he would think I was crazy, so I played along.

"Are you crazy, Sara?" He tilted his head as though, if he could get a better look at me, he might understand.

"Maybe. I guess that remains to be seen." I knew he was reading me so I brought up some my memories of being Sookie, the times I had spent with him, and then I brought up some of my own.

"You were my Aunt Sookie and you're a shaman. I can see it in your mind. Your mind is identical to hers." Hunters eyes filled with tears and I was not sure if I should hug him or stay put. Hunter did not give me the choice and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me as if he would never let go.

"Hunter..." I choked out after a moment, because I could barely breathe. He let go of me and took a step back to get a better look at me. I glanced down a little shyly. I was not used to being scrutinized so closely.

"You look different, but your eyes..." His voice trailed off and then he asked, "Are you still telepathic?"

"No." I shook my head. _'Hearing the thoughts of people in my dreams had been quite enough.'_

Hunter laughed, "Your right about that." The awkwardness of the situation seemed to ease and he grabbed my hand and said, "Let's get you inside."

I panicked for a second when we entered and I hoped he wouldn't announce me to the whole place. I was relieved when he walked me over to the bar and sat me down on the stool. "Want something to drink?"

"A gin and tonic?" I answered hopefully. I could use a little liquid courage right about now. I was so scared that I did not take in the room. If Eric was there, I needed a moment before I could face him.

"Aren't you a little young?" Hunter said with a sarcastic grin on his face. It made me want to reach out and squeeze his cheeks together. I sure as hell didn't feel young.

"Fine," I sighed, "a Coke then."

Hunter looked over to the bartender, who I didn't recognize, and ordered my Coke. I was sure he was a vampire, his pale skin and slight glow gave him away. He looked young and not bad looking with his dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a lithe build and dressed a little formally in a suit, which made me feel a little more than under dressed. "Don't worry about it." Hunter whispered in my ear.

_'This mind reading thing is a little annoying.'_ I thought, but smiled.

"I know. I'll be right back." Hunter replied with a wide grin and strode away into the small crowd. I let my eyes follow Hunter, and for the first time, I allowed myself to search for _Eric_.

**Eric**

"Dad! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" Kara screamed up from downstairs. I didn't know why she insisted on yelling, when she knew that I could hear her talking just fine. Of the twins, my little princess turned out to be on the loud side when she was excited as opposed to her brother who was much more reserved.

"I will be there in a minute." I said in a normal tone of voice. I knew she would hear me just fine.

"Hey, Dad, got any hair gel in here?" Jarn asked as he walked into my bathroom without warning. I had learned over the years that children have no concept of privacy. They improve as the get older, but still, old habits seemed to die hard.

"Yes. Under the sink." I said as I continued to braid my hair. Jarn was wearing a pair of navy colored pants, an off-white button up shirt, and a sport jacket which matched his pants. He had grown to be as much as a ladies man as I was at his age. Jarn was built like I me and only two inches shorter. The women fell all over him with his crystalline blue eyes and his short light blond hair that he styled to stick up all over his head randomly, as if he rolled out of bed and cemented it into place.

When I asked him once why he didn't leave it without product so the woman could run their fingers through it, he replied by saying, "My hair is not where I am hoping the ladies put there hands, Dad." I couldn't disagree with him.

I finished up my braid and went to my closet to pull out the suit I would be wearing tonight. Every year I dressed up for the twins birthday. I was sure they believed I did it in honor of them, but in truth, I did it in hopes that Sookie would one year walk through the door. I had not told the children of the last time Sookie came to me, and I forbade Pam from ever speaking of it. I did not want the children to have their birthdays overshadowed by the death of their mother, even though at times I had to fight off the grief I felt for her loss. All these years without her would have been hell if I had not had the distraction of my children, and I had grown thankful for that.

It had been eighteen years from the day that Sookie was promised to return to me, and I was almost buzzing with apprehension and excitement. _'Will tonight finally be the night she comes back to me? __Will she remember our time together? Will she still want me after all these years?' _The questions swirled in my mind as I dressed, in almost robotic fashion, into a finely tailored plain black suit.

"It looks good on you Dad." Kara said from the doorway. She was looking more and more like her mother by the day, and my heart ached to see her. My daughter was looking beautiful in a small powder blue strapless cocktail dress. It was skin tight right down to about the middle of her thighs and the skirt flared out just a bit with the tooled fabric sown onto the bottom. I frowned at her, thinking that the dress was too low cut and too short for a girl her age, and I told her so.

"Oh give me a break, Dad!" Kara said exasperated as she rolled her eyes. Did I mention she was as stubborn as her mother and as petulant as Pam? "I am eighteen and in the state of Louisiana I am considered an adult. I can vote for God's sake! Its not like my boobs are falling out! The dress is tasteful!"

"I'm not sure I would call it tasteful." Jarn said walking out from the bathroom. He walked over to his sister and kiss her lightly on the cheek, "But you do look great. Happy Birthday, Sis."

Kara hugged him. The children had always been close, and from all that I have read about twins, the experts all say that most twins share a special connection. Kara and Jarn most certainly did. We had been lucky over the years keeping what they were truly were a secret, although I had more help than I could have imagined. When they were little children, they passed as human, eating human food with their bodies working in human ways. It wasn't until they reached puberty that began to need blood to supplement their diets. Now both of them lived almost exclusively on blood, vampire blood which I acquired from donors, willing and unwilling. I had taught them both to feed from the source, using vampires that were to be put to their final death, but both had preferred to drink it from a glass, at least so far, with which I was perfectly content. I still had a hard time thinking about my daughter taking blood from someone, though it didn't bother me as much at the thought of my son doing it.

Although my children were almost grown, and in my times they would already be counted as adults for many years, I had yet to move on to pursue anything more than a meal from any woman. I can't say that in the last eighteen years I did not come close to having sex. That would be a lie. I found my release from time to time in ways other than intercourse. Oral sex was truly a mans best friend, but when it came down to the actual act of sex, I just couldn't knowing she would be coming back to me. I could never go further than that. Over the last couple of years I had refrained from women completely as the time came closer to Sookie's prophesied return.

"Are you sure you do not wish to change?" I asked Kara again and without another word she stomped out of the room.

"Women." Jarn said laughing and followed her out, with me right behind him.

We arrived at the club a little after seven and it seemed as if everyone was there ready to celebrate the twins birthday; Pam, Shane, Hunter, Redin, Esta, Reece, Tania, Marco, Alcide, and a few others who had become trusted friends over the years. Sookie's death had stirred an odd reaction in the supernaturals that had known her. We all had buried the hatchet, so to speak, in an attempt to live peacefully in her memory just as she would have wanted. So far, things were better than I ever expected. Louisiana had become the poster state of Supernatural tolerance.

After the meet and greet, I went back to my office to take a minute to compose myself before facing the rest of the evening. I did not come back to Fangtasia often since I saw reminders of Sookie all around me, but at the same time, I could not bring myself to redecorate. I let my thoughts drift to my lost lover and about a half hour later, I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Eric?" I heard Hunter call and I bid him to come in. He was looking in quite good spirits and he smiled at me as he entered.

"Hunter! How are you my son?" I asked returning the smile.

"Good. Very good in fact." he said, still beaming.

I sniffed the air and I could tell he had been outside smoking. "Hunter you should really quit. It is a disgusting habit."

Hunter laughed, "I know, I know, Tania is always bugging me about quitting, but its not like I'm gonna get cancer with all the vamp blood I've had." Hunter and Tania had been a couple for some time now. They seemed to be happy.

"I suppose, but you should listen to the fairy. She is right."

Hunter chose to change the subject then, "Are you planning on joining us? Or are you gonna sit back here and sulk?"

"I am not sulking." I insisted but Hunter gave me a knowing look. "Fine, I may be sulking just a bit."

"I think you should come out and enjoy the party. I'm sure your night will look up." There was something in Hunter's eyes that I could not grasp.

"Alright...if you are so insistent." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh come on! It's not like I am luring you to your final death, it's just a party!" Hunter said while turning and leaving my office. I could hear him laughing as he made his way across the club.

I took that as my que to rejoin the festivities and I immediately went to sit in my booth in the far corner of the room. I glanced around the room watching the small groups of people cluttered around the room talking and laughing with one another. My daughter was flitting around from group to group accepting birthday wishes and charming all she came in contact with. My son was talking with Alcide and Reece animatedly about the red 1968 Corvette that I had given him as a birthday gift this evening. I had given my daughter a car as well, but hers was a brand new Mercedes Roadster that I had specially painted in a deep purple, just as she wished.

After assessing the moods of my children, I scanned the area for Hunter. I found him standing by the bar next to a young woman, who looked no older than my daughter. She was lusciously attractive in a small package. The woman's breasts were ample and her hips flared out just enough to give her a perfect hourglass shape. Her short blond hair was almost white, it was so pale. There was no question she was beautiful. As delicate as she looked when Hunter leaned to her and whispered in her ear, she smacked his arm, and laughed at whatever he had said. Hunter rubbed his arm as if she had really hurt him and she gave him another smack to make her point. I nearly laughed at the sight, and I found I could not take my eyes off of her. Hunter gave me a look suddenly and when the girl's eyes followed his gaze they fell upon me and I was completely paralyzed for a moment.

_'Those eyes...I would know them anywhere. How many times had I gazed into them while we made love? How many times had those eyes looked at me as if they could see into my soul?' _My heart soared. It was her. She didn't look like my Sookie on the outside, but it was her. I was sure of it. I stood without even thinking and my body moved without my consent toward her. She seemed to be as memorized as I was, and as she stood up from her seat, I felt her calling me...like she was beckoning me from her soul.

"Eric, this is Sara Skye." Hunter said pointedly, but I did not take my eyes off of her. I _never_ would again.

"Hello, Eric." Sara said and her voice came out a little lustfully and could not control the sudden strain in my pants. Her sweet voice sent my body into a state that made it apparent I had not had a woman in a long time.

"Sara..." I greeted not quite sure what to say. It was strange not calling her Sookie, but I understood the nature of her rebirth and accepted it wholeheartedly. I would take her any way I could get her.

My self control was lost to my need to feel her, and without a word, I pulled Sara into my arms and kissed her for all that I was worth. She stiffened for a single moment before returning the kiss with as much passion as mine. The familiar scent that had belonged to one woman, and one woman alone, assaulted my senses, and the taste of her mouth was exquisite. I had no doubt that she was finally home. _'Jag har saknat dig min älskare.'_

And this time, I would _never_ let her go.

The End.

Jag har saknat dig min älskare. = I missed you my lover.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story. You have all been wonderful and I hope the ending left you satisfied. Please review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
